Problemas de la vida
by Modca
Summary: Ichigo se declaro a Rukia , pero de lugar de ser un momento dulce , se volvió mas que am argo , sentimientos declarados y besos equivocados.
1. Es Tarde!

Mi primer fic.

Espero que les guste :3

Rukia es una estudiante e Ichigo estudia medicina tiene un encuentro no muy amistoso , haciendo que se unan mas de lo que imaginaban .

Bleach no es mío , si lo fuese habría muchoooo ichiruki

Primer Capitulo - Llegando Tarde

Una suave brisa acarició su fría piel , un escalofrío paso por su espina dorsal …

Una delgada chica estaba sentada en el piso , y recargaba su cabeza en el sofá , estaba descalza y tenia la ropa de su trabajo …

Dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras pesadamente ponía su cabeza en sus rodillas

Todo esto era algo molesto , no , mejor dicho , era MUY molesto , no pudo dormir bien por el estupido de su trabajo y el idota de su jefe y además tenia tanta tarea para mañana … quería que esta noche durara un poco mas para dormir algo , no había pegado ojo en toda la noche … por lo menos una media hora ..

Los rayos de sol iluminaron la pequeña sala del departamento , y Rukia miraba con fastidio como se iluminaba poco a poco .

En sus grandes ojos tenia unas ojeras muy marcadas , y su color de piel era mas pálido de lo normal …

-Malditos turistas de mierda , estupida Universidad¡ - Dijo con fastidio mientras se levantaba lentamente , sus piernas estaban envaradas y le provocaban mucho dolor , después de un rato de que el dolor disminuyera , camino hacia la mesa mientras buscaba su mochila .

-Por lo menos hoy es Viernes... solo tenia que trabajar por la tarde - Trato de animarse , y con paso lento cerro las cortinas de su ventana , cerrandole paso a la luz de la mañana y sin dudarlo se tiro al sofá a descansar de una buena vez …

. . . . . . . …………………………………………

-Bueno ,la clase termino , nos vemos el lunes – dijo el instructor mientras se quitaba la bata y la colgaba en el perchero .

Ichigo hizo lo mismo que el instructor y salio del hospital , Unos gritos de su nombre se escuchaban detrás de el , pero el pelinaranjo solo lo ignoro .

-Hey ¡!! Ichigo ¡!! – Grito un chico mientras trataba de alcanzarlo , el chico aludido ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de detenerse y esperarlo , solo siguió su camino .

-Ichigo espérame ¡-Gritaron un par de chicos mientras lo alcanzaban donde estaba Ichigo y se paraban enfrente de el , impidiéndole pasar y seguir con su camino.

Ichigo molesto miro a uno de los chicos

-¿ que quieres Ishida ¿ - dijo mientras fruncia un poco mas su ceño .

Ishida se compuso sus gafas y tomo algo de aire y digo con su típico tono de voz de chico cool y superior

– Kurosaki como siempre eres tan torpe y descuidado, hoy muestran la exposición de pinturas en el museo de arte de la ciudad , y será en la noche como a las 8:35 y supongo , ya que tu cerebro es incapaz de recordar cosas , se te haya olvidado , y solamente te quería acordar que nos quedamos a ver ahí

Ichigo rodó los ojos, realmente se le había olvidado , se rasco la nuca de la cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-No se me olvido – era mentira se le habia olvidado , y no tenia muchas ganas de ir - Bueno , Ishida, no molestes y nos veremos en el museo .

Ichigo se fue caminando hacia llegar asía su auto mientras ignoraba las amenazas de ishida si se le olvidaba ir .

Entro a su auto y dio un suspiro ,

Por fin … VIERNES ¡!!

Solo tenia que ir a esa estupida galería y tendría todo el fin de semana libre … una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Ichigo

Prendió el motor del coche y se fue a su departamento.

--------------

Unos fuertes golpes se escuchaban de la puerta del departamento de Rukia

-RUKIA ¡!! Se que estas ahí – grito una voz mientras golpeaba con mas fuerza la puerta

La chica molesta agarro un cojín y se cubrió la cabeza para disminuir el ruido pero era en vano los ruidos de los golpes eran tan fuertes … bufo desesperada y aventó el cojín hacia la puerta .

-MIERDA RUKIA!! Abre la maldita puerta de una vez – grito Renji – No Te hagas la estupida y abre

Rukia se levanto enojada * Estupida ¿!!? Estupido el que se la pasa tocando la puerta como un loco por media hora "!!!! * pensó Rukia levantando el cojín

-RUKIA SI NO ABRES LA PUERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ ¡! TIRARE LA PUERTA – grito Renji – Y TU SABES QUE SI ME ATREVO A TIRARLA

Al escuchar eso , Rukia se quedo paralizada , mientras recordaba la ultima vez que Renji tiro la puerta de su departamento , haciendo que el dueño casi la corriera .

-1 … 2 y ala de ¡!!! –

Ya, ya ¡! Ya te abrí Renji – dijo Rukia mientras abría la puerta rápidamente y miraba a los ojos de su amigo desafiante .

Renji le dedico una sonría zorruna , y entro alegremente , se sentó en el sofá que hace unos minutos era la cama de rukia …

-dime ¿ que quieres ?- dijo Rukia mientras se recargaba en la puerta

Renji alzo una ceja sorprendido y su sonrisa se alargo mas .

me alegra que fuiste al grano y pues la verdad necesito que me ayudes a empacar con mis cosas – dijo mientras agarraba el cojín y jugaba con el mientras hablaba

Rukia frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos , pensó un rato ya abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por Renji

recuerda que me debes una, -La voz de Renji se volvió burlona al decir eso - Y si quieres después de esto , te llevare a comer algo o lo que quieras

mmm.. me parece bien .. pero a las 8 en punto tengo que estar en el trabajo y ya saves si llego otra vez tarde me despediran y realmente no..

-Estupendo ¡!! Entonces vete a cambiar de ropa ,o date un baño o no se ¡! ,aquí te esperare – dijo Renji animadamente mientras agarraba de los hombros a Rukia .

Rukia le sonrío a Renji – Oye¡ No tardo mucho , me daré una ducha ¡! – digo mientras corría al baño

Renji movió la cabeza afirmando , mientras se acostaba en el sofá , tomo el cojin y se lo puso en el rostro …

…..

-Renji , Renji ¡! Despierta ¡!- Dijo Rukia mientras tomaba el cojin y le golpeaba con el rostro animadamente

-se nos hace tarde ¡!! – Dijo mientras hacia mas rápidos los golpes del cojín – Oyeeeee Renji ¡ Despiertaaaaa!Renjiiiiiii! Desspieeeertaaaa ¡!! Rennjiiiii

O si! se iba a vengar ¡!

Se iba a vengar por lo de hace un rato , por lo de Renji y sus molestos golpes en la puerta , y experimentara que tan horrible es ser despertado de un buen sueño

O si ¡!

La venganza era muy dulce

Rukia no pudo reprimir un sonrisa , mientras golpeaba a Renji con el cojín .

-Con una mierda Rukia ¡!! – Renji le arrebato el cojín de las manos de Rukia y lo aventó al rincón mas profundo del departamento . – No hagas eso cuando duermo ¡

-Me la debías ¡!- se defendió mientras se cruzaba de manos . Renji molesto se levanto del sofá .

-Bueno , da igual , - dijo mientras se tallaba la cabeza – ya larguémonos

-ten cuidado de no borrarte tus tatuajitos de tanto tallarte la cabeza - se bufo Rukia mientras salía del departamento rápidamente

-Maldita ¡! Ven acá ¡! Y Te matare ¡! – Un vena se resalto en la cien de Renji y furioso corrió tras Rukia .

. . . . . . . . . . . –la-la-la-la-la-la

En el departamento de Renji

Unas cajas estaba en el suelo , y Rukia trataba de poner una pesada caja en la mesa y con un gran esfuerzo logro ponerlo . Cansada se tiro en el suelo y tomo un bocado de aire … unas gotas de sudor le recorrieron su fino rostro, rápidamente se las seco con el dorso de su mano .

-¿Tan rápido te cansaste Rukia'?- se burlo Renji mientras ponía un par de cajas en el suelo –Eres una total debilucha

-Mira quien lo dice señor tatuajitos – dijo Rukia mientras se levantaba

Renji cerro los ojos molesto mientras trataba de tranquilizarse , camino hacia la ventana y la abrio , dejando entrar aire fresco . Tomo un bocado de aire y bostezó .

La mirada de Rukia vagó por el departamento de Renji , estaba totalmente vacía , bueno no todo , la mayoría estaba llena de cajas , no pudo evitar sentirse mal , agacho la mirada

-¿y cuando te iras ? – pregunto mientras miraba el piso .

Renji noto eso , y se limito a mirar la ventana , conocía muy bien a Rukia y no se andaba con rodeos , tenia que ser directo …

-Hoy – su voz era apagada y saco de su bolsillo un caja de cigarrillos , saco uno y lo prendía distraídamente

Rukia al escuchar eso levanto sus cejas y tenia una mirada de sorpresa y tristeza , pero aun así no se atrevía a levantar la mirada .

-ahh ya veo , - dijo cortantemente , no podía estar enojada , pero Renji no le había dicho cuando se iría , - ¿ y hasta cuando trabajaras para mi hermano?

-Realmente no lo se , Rukia , pero creo que será algo de tiempo- Renji tomo un bocada de su cigarrillo y después formo unos círculos con el humo – Pero eh de admitir que tu hermano fue una buena persona al darme un trabajo

-lo se – contesto Rukia viendo como se desasían los círculos del cigarrillo – Pero mi hermano es un explotador en el trabajo de una buena vez te digo ¿eh? Ya estas advertido

-si ya me lo habían dicho , …-Hubo un incomodo silencio entre los dos -esta es la ultima ves que nos veremos – dijo Renji mientras prendía un cigarrillo y el viejo lo tiraba por la ventana

No seas tan dramático , por supuesto que nos veremos - grito Rukia molesta , Renji no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar eso de Rukia .

-Por supuesto que nos veremos , no veremos pero en un largo tiempo .- contesto Renji

Rukia sonrío , y fue por mas cajas , mientras Renji se recargaba en la ventana y miraba afuera .

El humo del cigarrillo hacia borrosa la mirada de Renji , una mirada de tristeza y de desilusión .

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

en verdad lo siento , pero el vuelo se adelanto unas horas y no podré dejarte a tu trabajo – se disculpo Renji.

Rukia movió su mano despreocupadamente mientras sonreía

Neee no es nada , es mejor que te vayas antes que se vaya tu avión

es verdad – dijo Renji mientras se iba , dejando a Rukia atrás.

Rukia no pudo evitar mover su mano en forma de despedida , mientras Renji se iba , se veía tonta , pero para ella Renji es un gran amigo. y Era muy difícil no verlo por un largo periodo de tiempo .

De pronto Renji se detuvo y volteo a ver a Rukia , Rukia confundida detuvo su estupida actividad de mover su mano en forma de despedida , y se quedo mas que sorprendida al ver que Renji regreso corriendo y la abrazo y le susurro en su oído

-No me olvides

Después de eso se fue rápidamente a tomar su vuelo , y Rukia se quedo quieta como se iba su mejor amigo .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Una Rukia agitada seguía el paso mientras intentaba salir entre la gente del aeropuerto . Ya iban a dar las 8 y no llegaba a su trabajo , ahora si que su jefe la iba a matar ,

Rukia cerro los ojos enojada , necesita trabajo para pagar la renta del departamento y para comer algo ..

Pidió un taxi , entro rápidamente , trato de respirar profundamente pero los nervios eran estresantes . Cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse

A donde desea ir señorita ¿?- dijo el taxista mientras trataba de verla por el espejo retrovisor

Rukia abrió los ojos – Al museo por favor

Solo se escucho el ruidoso sonido del motor al acelerar .

---------------------

Ichigo estaba esperando en la entrada del museo al idiota de Ishida y Chad

Miro su reloj ,había llegado puntual .

, se recargo en una pared y veía como la gente entraba emocionados al museo .

Ichigo solo bufo al verlos

¿ que tan interesante era ver unas pinturas colgadas en una puta pared blanca ?

La verdad jamás lo sabrá , solo se limito a fruncir mas su ceño y cerrar los ojos mal humorado mientras maldecía a ishida y a el mismo por aceptar la invitación de ir al museo .

----------------------------------------

Fin del capitulo

Bueno que les pareció?

Es algo sencillo … jejeje


	2. Una patada en la espalda

_Aquí el segundo capitulo , es verdad este fic puede estar mal escrito pero es mi primer fic espero mejorar y muchas gracias por sus comentarios ( No saben cuanto me alegraron leerlos ) _

**----------------- Una patada en la espalda ------------**

El ruidoso motor del taxi se apago, mientras Rukia bajaba rápidamente y tomaba su mochila , miro rápidamente el museo y vio que estaba abarrotada de gente , casi no se podía entrar , al ver eso maldijo en lo bajo .

El conductor se asomo por la ventana del taxi – Oiga ¡! Serán 50

Al oír el precio la pelinegra no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa – 50?¡¡ pero si el museo no esta tan lejos del aeropuerto y ¡!! – mientras veía al conductor con enojo

Pero el chofer la interrumpió groseramente – Señorita no tengo tiempo de charlar .. y págueme de una vez

Ya no le quedaba de otra , dio un suspiro , y de mala gana busco en su mochila algo de dinero en la billetera , y vio por suerte suya adentro un billete de 50 , el único dinero que tenia … Lo tomo y se lo dio al chofer

-que tenga una buena noche señorita - se despidió el chofer con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el billete y lo guardaba en su pantalón , Rukia frunció la boca al oírlo , y no dijo nada , savia que si abría su boca seria para decir algo malo , un insulto o una maldición así que no se quería arriesgar en tener problemas con el taxista , obstinada , dio la media vuelta y se fue lejos de esa estupida y tacaña persona .

La pelinegra no pudo evitar mirar su reloj marcando ¡!eran las 8 :30¡¡¡ , al verla la hora la chica no pudo evitar tragar saliva dolorosamente mientras corría hacia el museo …

Unos pensamientos se colaron rápidamente mientras trataba correr mas rápido hacia la entrada

Mierda ¡! Media hora tarde ¡! Mi jefe Me despedirá ¡! – Pensó la chica mientras se detenía en la entrada y veía un hueco para adentrarse entre el mar de gente - Me despedirá ¡!

La pelinegra trato de colarse entre la gente que estaba amontonada en la entrada,

mientras maldecía la gente que solo se paraban ahí ,esperando a los demás , deberían irse a otro lado a estorbar .. . con un intento inútil de empujar a la gente para que le abrieran el paso , pero cada vez que pasaba había mas y mas gente …

Rukia escucho unos gritos , parecía una discusión o mas bien una batalla verbal , después no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió un pie en su espalda y vio como salía volando ella y su mochila , no savia que estaba pasando , solo sintió el dolor de la caída en el frió pavimento y como su mochila en un sonido seco cayo por donde estaba ella ,haciendo que varias hojas que tenia adentro salieran volando por donde quier .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo estaba esperando a Ishida y los demás , ya eran las 8 : 30 y no llegaban , molesto , vago la mirada por la entrada , por si alcazo los veía , pero no había rastro de ellos .

Después de unos cuantos minutos vio al idiota que estaba esperando ..

-Estupido Ishida - grito molesto al verlo , - Me dijiste a las 8 y llegas a las 8:30 joder se mas puntual ¡! Todavía que te hago el puto favor de acompañarte a esto!! …

-Callate Kurosaki .. no es necesario que me grites – susurro Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes de manera de forma " chico cool " y le daba la espalda , el pelinaranja apretó la boca por la rabia acumulada .

Decidido levanto su pie listo para patearlo , pero Ishida fue mas rápido que Ichigo y lo esquivo , y por mala suerte de Ichigo no pudo quitar su pie antes de tiempo.

La patada la recibió una pequeña chica muy "afortunada" que estaba de espaldas …

El pelinaranja vio como la chica o la niña salía volando por los aires , no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al oír el doloroso golpe cuando cayo al suelo .

Abrió los ojos para revisar si estaba bien , vio la ropa que llevaba la chica , era la ropa de los empleados del museo …

Si serás un IDIOTA ¡! – grito Ishida mientras reía en lo bajo al ver el rostro nervioso del pelinaranjo

Cállate y ayúdame ¡ - se limito a decir Ichigo nervioso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia se preguntaba si hoy era su día de mala suerte o si ya estaba salada de por vida ,

O si era otra cosa .. pero todo hasta el momento las cosas le salían mal … es mejor decir .. le salían fatal .

Varias risas se escucharon alrededor de ella , la pelinegra miro molesta a esas personas , dedicándoles una mirada asesina , asustados se fueron en menos de un segundo .

Oye estas bien ¿? – pregunto un chico alto y con una cabellera anaranjada muy llamativa , - en verdad lo lamento mucho …

*así que fue este idiota el que me pateo * pensó Rukia mientras se levantaba y miraba con sumo enojo al pelinaranjo .

El pelinaranja tenia la cara algo extraña , además de su cabello , tenia el ceño fruncido su voz era algo seria y …

-Oye , ¡¡ contesta ¿ dime te encuentras bien ? – Dijo el chico lentamente como si Rukia fuese una retrasada ,

Rukia frunció el ceño al oír como le preguntaba el chico , no era necesario que le hablara tan lento ,

Si , estoy bien – dijo molesta mientras recogía las hojas que estaban en el suelo

Yo las levanto – digo el pelinaranjo mientras recogía las hojas del suelo , con un rápido movimiento levanto la mayoría de las hojas y las puso adentro de la mochila de la pelinegra

-Eres un Imbecil– dijo la pelinegra mirándolo hacia los ojos . - ¿ ya te lo habían dicho?

El chico se detuvo al oír eso ,frunció mas el ceño y miro los ojos azules de la morena

.- Y tu una enana – le contesto despreocupado , era verdad , la chica que tenia enfrente era muy bajita y de aspecto de una niña de ¿ 14 años o mas ? La verdad se sentía algo mal por haberla pateado , si no fuese así ya la hubiese mandado a la mierda desde que le dijo idiota

Rukia cerro sus manos en forma de puño y dijo muy molesta e irritada - idiota ¿ por que me pateaste ?

El chico suspiro - fue un error

- ah claro , y por ese error me pateaste – grito la morena

- No era mi intención patearte , te digo que fue un error ¡¡¡ - le contesto rápidamente el pelinaranjo

a una mierda el error ¡! –

Pues jodete ¡! todavía que tuve la amabilidad de ayudarte con tus cosas - gruño el pelinaranjo mientras señalaba la mochila de la pelinegra

Jah!!! La amabilidad ¿?? Por favor ¡!! - bufo la pelinegra – tu debes de hacerlo y eso no es un favor es tu OBLIGACION por patearme

Los dos se miraron desafiantes , la lucha de miradas duro unos cuantos segundos … un par de ojos chocolatosos contra unos azules …

Ishida miraba esa escena mientras una gota de sudor le escurría en su cabeza . Dio media vuelta y entro al museo tan tranquilo dejando a su amigo en sus problemas.

KUCHIKI ¡! EN DONDE TE HAS METIDO ¡! – un señor corpulento gritaba desde la entrada interrumpiendo la guerra de miradas - Te NECESITAMOS Y PONTE A TRABAJAR DE UNA VEZ ¡!

Rukia dios un brinco del susto , al ver a su jefe ¡! Susurro un diablos corrió en donde estaba su jefe , y dejo al chico solo ...

-Oye Enana ¡! Tu mochila – grito Ichigo mientras señalaba su mochila , pero la chica lo ignoro completamente - Mierda además de enana es sorda

----------------------------

-Kuchiki llegaste 45 minutos tarde – gruño el grasiento hombre mientras veía su reloj de oro con indignación

Es que seme hizo tarde y además tuve un imprevisto en la ..- dijo La chica algo nerviosa , savia que la podían despedir de un momento a otro y tenia que decir una excusa lo suficientemente buena para salvarse ..

EXCUSA Y MAS EXCUSAS ¡! Por el momento no quiero oírte y quiero que muevas tu holgazán trasero y te pongas a trabajar - puso sus rechonchas manos en los hombros de Rukia mientras la empujaba donde estaba la exposición

-Estupido Gordo ¡!- la pelinegra le dedico una mirada de Odio a su jefe mientras se unía a sus compañeros de trabajo para explicar la exposición

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo entro al museo y se en la banca mas cercana que vio , dejando la mochila de la chica junto a el , miro la mochila molesto , era de un color azul pasteloso y tenia dibujado de una forma infantil un conejito de color blanco y junto al conejito decía _CHAPPY ¡!! _ Con letras de color negro , Ichigo sonrió al ver la mochila .

Y de pronto una profunda curiosidad lleno a Ichigo , quería saber el contenido de la mochila …miro la mochila por unos segundos y después miro hacia otro lado

-Bah ¡! Como si quisiera saber ¡! – trato de convencerse a si mismo .después de unos minutos cogio la mochila y la abrió rápidamente …

Vio las hojas que el había recogido .. y una billetera , agarro la billetera y para su sorpresa no había nada de dinero

ha de estar en quiebra esa enana – susurro

Miro el interior de la mochila mientras buscaba algo mas , libretas , lapiceros , y una pequeña agenda llena de dibujitos de conejitos … parecía una mochila de una colegiala de secundaria

Ichigo cerro la mochila algo decepcionado .. pensó que tendría algo mas .. m m m.. entretenido para distraerse un poco .. pero se equivoco …

Recordo la pelea que tuvo con la chica ase unos cuantos minutos , tenia que admitirlo , era una enana pero tenia un cierto aire … Ichigo movio su cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos

Aburrido se levanto de la banca y se salio del museo. Llevándose la mochila con el , no podía dejarla tirada en la calle …

A la mierda Ishida y la estupida exposición … miro la mochila de la chica tal vez la buscara mañana en el museo y se lo dará ..

Ichigo puso una mueca al pensar eso ..

Esperando que su próximo encuentro sea mas agradable que el de hoy .

**--- Fin del capitulo 2 ---**

¿Les gusto el capitulo?

XD no lo se , pero manden Reviews y denme su opinión

Hasta luego


	3. Encuentro

**Otro capitulo .. gracias ¡!! **

**Espero que les guste esta capitulo es sencillo y algo raro .. **

**Trato de alargarlo mas como me lo pidieron **

**Encuentro**

Ichigo miraba la televisión sentado en el sofá de su sala , mientras le cambiaba de canal una y otras vez sin ver nada bueno o por lo menos interesante en ningún canal .

Enojado aventó el control remoto hacia el sillón que estaba junto a el desesperado por los canales de porquería y el horrible rato que paso hace unas cuantas horas .

Miro la mochila de aquella mocosa , con el ceño fruncido ( lo normal) y con una mueca en los labios se acerca a la mochila y la abre por segunda vez .

Miro la pequeña agenda anaranjada y la tomo , se acomodo en el sofá y lo abrió.

Las arrugadas y maltratadas hojas de la agenda estaban decoradas por mal y feos dibujos de conejito , la verdad Ichigo no savia si llamarlos conejos o no pero le encontró un poco la forma al ver dos torcidas orejas en cada dibujo ,, al ver esos intentos de conejos no pudo evitar reír en lo bajo .

Mas, y mas y mas conejo , no había ninguna hoja o en cualquier esquina que estuviese llena de conejitos mal dibujados …

-Bah ¡! Agenda de porquería – dijo el pelinaranjo aventando la agenda hacia el piso junto a la abandonada mochila …

Se levanto y fue directamente hacia la cocina abrió el lujoso refrigerador y vago la mirada buscando algo comestible y además apetitoso .

Carne congelada , algunas verduras , un poco de helado, algo de un olor asqueroso , huevos y hasta el fondo un cartón de leche , El pelinaranjo estiro la mano y tomo la leche , sin importarle los modales la bebió directamente del cartón…

Cerro la puerta del refrigerador y se recargo en el , un momento de paz , solamente en su casa , el solo , sin que nadie lo molestara , trato de disfrutar de ese momento .. que en pocas veces tenia uno de esos …

Pero por desgracia , el celular de Ichigo sonó , el pelinaranjo trato de ignorar el fastidioso sonido del celular , mientras bebía el ultimo trago de leche y tiraba el cartón a la basura

Después de unos segundos el celular seguía sonando , Ichigo tomo con desgana el celular contestando la llamada

-¿KUROSAKI me podrías decir a que lugar te largaste ?- grito un malhumorado Ishida desde el teléfono - no te encontraba por todo el museo y pensé que te había…

-a ti te vale una mierda a donde me valla ¿entendido?!!! – le contesto Ichigo mas que furioso mientras apretaba el pequeño aparato por al nuevo enojo

Te largaste sin decirme nada ¡! – dijo Ishida - no sabes de lo que te perdiste Kurosaki , fue muy buena la presentación de pinturas y además ..

-me vale un comino lo del museo – grito Ichigo por la bocina del celular y rápidamente colgó

Rápidamente se fue a sentar otra vez en el sofá pero algo que estaba en el suelo lo hizo llamar su atención , se detuvo y lo levanto , era un pequeño manojo de llaves , que tenia un llavero de un conejo diabólico , Ichigo al ver el llavero alzo una ceja sorprendido

Y vio una llave , la mas grande de todos un papelito que estaba pegado y que tenia escrito con una letra pequeña y muy temblorosa . : Departamento

Ichigo suspiro , eran las llaves de su casa , bueno ahora si , ya era una obligación devolverle la mochila hoy , o si no como entrara a la casa esa enana , el pelinaranjo bufo molesto por el descuido de la morena al olvidar la mochila, tomo la mochila y puso sus cosas dentro , tomo las llaves de su auto y salio de su casa .

Tendrá que buscarla en el museo …

-……………..---..---...-.-------------------------------.. -.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

La pelinegra estaba muy agotada

Le dolía la garganta de tanto explicar , tenia las piernas adormecidas por estar mucho tiempo en pie … y sus parpados le pesaban … y si no fuese peor sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en un momento a otro .

Por fin su turno había terminado , después de 3 horas enteras trabajando sin cesar y sin detenerse aunque sea para respirar , por lo menos ya podía irse a su departamento y dormir placidamente

Salio del museo , caminando lentamente , mientras esperaba a que un taxi pasara por la calle …

Detuvo un taxi que se detuvo cerca del museo , la chica hizo un intento de correr hacia el taxi , pero mientras corría recordó que no tenia nada de dinero para pagar , hacia que se detuvo y miro al taxi mientras negaba con la cabeza . El taxi se fue .

Un suspiro de frustración salio de los finos labios de la chica …

Ahora tenia que caminar….

La verdad a Rukia no le molestaba para nada caminar , su departamento no estaba tan lejos del museo pero no quería caminar , ahora no , sus piernas no aguantaban , no podía dar otro paso mas …

Mas y mas suspiros salieron de la boca de la morena …

Ya no le quedaba de otro tenia que caminar … no era muy tarde , pero ya había oscurecido y podría estar uno que otro pervertido que podría acosarla y todo ese tipo de cosas que siempre le hacían enfurecer .. .

La pequeña chica sabia defenderse de cualquier pervertido que se encontrara en la calle , pero hoy ni tenia ganas de escuchar piropos ni nada ni siquiera de ver la tele …

Solo quería estar en su pequeño departamento y descansar .

Rápidamente la chica se apresuro a caminar , pensando que pronto podrá dormir tranquilamente

Cuando la chica llego al edificio del departamento no pudo evitar sonreír , alzo la mirada para ver totalmente el gran edificio , solo verlo completamente y al saber que estaba a unos pocos pasos de su departamento le era tan gratificante …

Entro al edificio , saludo al portero dándole una sonrisa cansada

-Buenas noches señorita Kuchiki, que tenga una buena noche y que descanse -saludo el portero – lamento las molestia pero …

Rukia solo se limito y mover la mano mientras se dirigía al elevador ,cuando al escuchar ese pero , la pelinegra se detuvo rápidamente y miro al portero curiosa

-disculpe ,pero que me querría decir? – pregunto Rukia algo curiosa

-es que hoy el elevador se descompuso , esta fallando mucho así que por el momento no esta funcionando hasta el nuevo aviso ..

_MIERDA ¡!!!!_ Estaba salada , si , ya era definitivo tenia muy mala suerte , y este dia fue uno de los peores que ha tenido …

Rukia no pudo evitar decir algunas palabrotas en lo bajo , mientras ignorando al portero subía las escaleras …

GENIAL ¡!!

RUKIA VIVIA EN EL 6 PISO

Con el simple echo de pensarlo , hacia que la chica maldecía por la falla del elevador y también por vivir en la planta alta …

Arrastrando los pies subía cada escalón …

Sonrío al ver que estaba en el primer piso … por lo menos le faltaba 5 pisos mas…

_*Jah!! Si claro ya me falta 5 pisos mas y llegare a mi departamento ¡ animo Rukia! * _pensó sarcásticamente la pelinegra con desgana mientras subía poco a poco cada escalón ….

-----. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-....la.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de media horas y gotas de sudor que eran de cansancio pudo llegar al 6 piso del edificio

-Por fin!!!Llegue – gimió tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras se sentaba en el ultimo escalón agotada .

Descanso unos minutos en ese escalón mientras recuperaba la respiración .. nunca en su vida ,bueno, desde que iba a la universidad ,había echo tanto ejercicio , aunque su físico era delgado , no tenia muy buen acondicionamiento físico .. .

Se seco las gotas del sudor con el torso de su mano , trato de acomodarse el mecho rebelde que esta en la mitad de su rostro .

Se paro con una débil sonrisa en su pálido rostro , mientras caminaba a su departamento .

Rukia pensó que la racha de mala suerte se havia acabado por hoy ..

Mientras hacia eso , ella tarareaba una canción que a duras penas se acordaba de la letra y mucho menos del nombre de dicha canción , pero vagamente podía recordar la tonada de la canción

.

Detuvo el taradeo de la canción al estar parada enfrente de la puerta de su hogar ,…

Era una larga puerta de madera , muy vieja que tenia colgado el numero 15 , debajo de un pequeño cartel de metal que decía : Kuchiki Rukia departamento #15 del piso 6.

La chica busco las llaves que estaban adentro en su mochila …

Un MOMENTO …

La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida , quedándose quieta y por unos segundos detuvo su respiración al darse cuenta que le faltaba algo..

¿¿¿??¡¡¡¡EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTA SU MOCHILA ¿??¡¡¡¡

Rukia palideció al saber que había perdido su mochila , con desesperación busco con la mirada todo el pasillo y después las escaleras del piso , corrió donde estaba un teléfono del departamento para llamar a la planta baja .

Trato de marcar rápidamente pero sus dedos se volvieron tan torpes a causa del susto de la perdida de su mochila , que marcaba números a lo tonto .. Rukia gruño al ver su tonta acción y trato de calmarse mientras marcaba el numero lentamente tratando de no equivocarse

-Vamos contesta , vamos contesta – rogó Rukia esperando en el teléfono

_inútil viejo que solo estas ahí parado ,, no haces nada y justo cuando mas lo necesitan no esta ¡!!** _pensó una malhumorada Rukia

Estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono cuando el portero contesto el teléfono

Aloooooo??? Quien habla?- dijo el viejo portero

Rukia al oír eso , pidió disculpas mentalmente por pensar eso del viejo portero

-Ah Hola … -un suspiro de alivio por parte de la morena – disculpe , señor , es que me podría decir si no deje una mochila de color azul ¿??

-No , no la veo por ninguna parte Kuchiki , pero si la veo te aviso , buenas noches – dijo el viejo

-oh gracias y disculpe – colgó rápidamente la morena

No le quedaba de otra , esta noche iba a dormir afuera de su departamento … tristeza , eso fue lo primero que se noto en la mirada de Rukia .

-Hoy es el peor DIA de mi vida ¡! –grito la chica mientras se sentaba junto a la puerta de su departamento

Todo lo malo que le sucedió este día hasta lo podía enumerar :

_Se fue Renji_

_Llego tarde al trabajo y lo mas probable es que me despidan _

_Un idiota me pateo _

_Perdí la mochila _

_En donde estaban mis apuntes de la universidad_

_En donde estaba mi billetera _

_Y la agenda _

_Y ahora ya no podrá descansar en su departamento_

_Y la peor de todos_

_TENDRA QUE DORMIR AFUERA EN EL PASILLO ¡!_

No lo savia por que .. pero se le fue el sueño , tal vez fue por el susto de la mochila …

Recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras cerraba los ojos no por el cansancio si no por la tristeza ,

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo estacionan su auto en el museo , vio que había algunas personas aun estaban , se bajo rápidamente del choche y se acerco a una de las señoritas que tenia el mismo uniforme de la enana que había pateado .

Al acercarse , la chica se sonroja al ver a Ichigo , el pelinaranjo rodó los ojos al ver la acción de la chica

-Oye , no has visto a una chica bajita , delgada y de cabello negro y que tiene un mecho en medio de su rostro – dijo el chico mientras hacia mímica al la descripción

La chica miraba atentamente a Ichigo , después de oírlo , con voz tímida y tartamuda contesto – Ah hablas de Rukia .. .

-*ahh , se llama Rukia ,* pensó - me podrías decir en donde vive ¿? – dijo Ichigo sonriendo al saber el nombre de la enana

Por supuesto – dijo la chica mientras sacaba un papelito de su bolsillo y una pluma , anoto rápidamente la dirección y con nerviosismo se lo dio al pelinaranja –To..toma

-Gracias

Ichigo agarro rápidamente el papelito , se dio la media vuelta y se fue hacia su auto ,dejando a la chica casi babeando al ver el gran atractivo del chico.

Ichigo se subió al coche , y vio el papelito que le había dado la chica . rápidamente lo leyó y lo arrugo aventándolo al asiento del copiloto .

Así que ella Vivía en los departamentos del centro de Japón … vaya será algo difícil encontrar ese edificio ..

Apretó el acelerador del coche , entre menos tiempo se tome mejor para el como para Rukia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomo mas de media hora encontrar el edificio que le había dicho la chica , aay que no le puso una dirección , el pelinaranjo se estiro para tomar el papelito arrugado leyendo otra vez lo que decía

_Departamentos del centro de Japón , un departamento de 6 pisos , de color verde , esta ubicado en un esquina junto a un café _

Pasaron 10 minutos y no encontraba ningún jodido edificio de color verde y de 6 pisos que estaba junto a un café , hasta que en una cuadra , vio ese edificio ..

Al verlo sonrío y se estaciono enfrente del café, bajo y entro al edificio .. encontrándose a un viejo que estaba durmiéndose , Ichigo miro que hora era y para su asombro suyo era las 1 :05 AM , vio al viejo que probablemente era el portero

-disculpe , señor – dijo tratando de despertar al viejo , al escuchar la voz del pelinaranjo el viejo salto asustado , haciendo que el chico retrocediera unos cuantos pasos

-ahh ¡! Discúlpeme es que ..- trato de inventar una excusa el viejo

.No hay problema .. Eehh como se llama la enana … mm… Rukia ¡! - dije algo confuso – me podría decir en que piso vive Rukia por favor? Es que le vengo a dejar algo

El portero miro al chico , bueno,le aspiraba confianza así que no importaba si le decía en donde vivía Kuchiki

Piso 6 departamento 15

Ichigo rápidamente subió las escaleras a zancadas … y en la mano de Ichigo la mochila de Rukia.

-----------------------------

Rukia no savia que estaba pasando pero sentía que le estaban hablando ,

Si , le estaban hablando a estas horas de la noche , ¿pero quien seria ? trato de abrir los ojos , y vio una imagen borrosa , de una persona pelinaranja … que color de cabello tan chistoso .. pensó Rukia divertida

Cuando la visión de Rukia fue clara .. vio al mismo chico que le había pateado … , al verlo frunció el ceño al igual que el pelinaranjo que tenia enfrente suyo y con el mismo ceño fruncido de siempre

-ah eres tu- dijo molesta torciendo los labios

-oh que modales – contesto alegre el chico – bueno antes que digas algo mas , tengo tu mochila , lo olvidaste en el museo y bueno … -dijo rascándose la cabeza

Los dos que se quedaron mirando a los ojos directamente por unos cuantos segundos , hasta que la morena desvío la mirada

Al ver la mochila en las manos del chico que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido sonrío , una sonrisa tan amplia y tan calida

Al ver eso , Ichigo le dedico una mirada , esa sonrisa era tan linda …

-oh gracias – dijo mientras abrazaba a la mochila -enserio , ya estamos a mano

-¿Cómo que a mano ¿ - contesto Ichigo

-claro , bueno tu me golpeaste en la espalda y como olvide la mochila me la trajiste , estamos a mano –dijo la chica , mientras habría la mochila y sacaba el manojo de llaves.

Mientras buscaba una llave que decía _Departamento_ _, * bueno seria lo correcto invitarlo a pasar ya que se tomo la molestia de llevarme la mochila , y se vería mal que no lo invitara .. pero apenas lo conozco … no tendria nada de mala , solo hablarían y ya .. * _

-Bueno como tu quieras , enana - dijo en un tono divertido

Y no soy enana .. soy Kuchiki Rukia - en su voz de Rukia no mostraba enojo , Ichigo miro los ojos de la chica , eran de un color azul el azul mas obscuro que había visto ,

Ah y yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo - dijo , no sabia por que pero estar con ella era tan confortable

Muy bien Ichigo ¿quieres pasar? – dijo Rukia abriendo la puerta de su apartamento

------ Fin del cap 3 ---

Que opinan ¿??

Les gusto¡?

XD lo hice mas largo creo que ya dije eso jejejeje

}Nos leemos pronto

Modca


	4. El departamento de la enana

Por la falta de tiempo y ¿creatividad? Y mas que nada Café …salio muy seco este capitulo ( soy muuuuy adicta al café y no puedo escribir nada si no tomo caféLa verdad eh leído mas de 10 veces este capitulo , y pienso que me salio algo aburrido , no lo se , espero su opinión .

Bueno el 4 capitulo , gracias por sus mensajes :3 y gracias a ustedes por leer mi fic , es mi primer fic Ichiruki

_Cursiva : Pensamientos _

N/A: Nota de la autora

**Capitulo 4 : El departamento de La enana**

Rukia no savia si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto , invitar a pasar a su departamento a una persona que a duras penas que conoce ,

_*Bueno por lo menos , se su nombre*_ pensó la chica mientras se mordía el labio inferior , pensativa , bueno , ya lo invito que pasara , la decisión esta en Ichigo …

Nerviosa ( y no savia el por que de sus nervios ) miro su mano en el que estaba el picaporte de la puerta de su de departamento , quito la mano de ahí al sentir que esta sudando …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo alzo una ceja al escuchar la invitación de aquella enana, era raro que una chica invitara a un desconocido a pasar , y mas si era un chico a mitad de la noche ,

_*Pero esta chica es rara y que pasa si quiere algo mas que hablar *_ pensó el pelinaranjo mientras se rascaba la nuca

Rukia se recargo en la puerta cruzándose de brazos esperando la lenta respuesta del chico . Harta de esperar , rodó los ojos , y bufo

-¿ Vas a pasar si o no ¿? – pregunto de una manera tan cortante haciendo que Ichigo la mirara fijamente

- Oye … gracias pero .. – miro su reloj , para su sorpresa eran las 2 AM frunció la boca y dio un rápido y discreto suspiro , era muy tarde , pero en el fondo , muy en el fondo , Ichigo quería entrar y saber como era el lugar donde vivía esa Rukia , .La verdad , Ichigo no savia por que le interesaba tanto, será por que no tenia nada que hacer o probablemente …. Realmente no sabia el por que …

Ah , vale – contesto Rukia mientras entraba a su departamento y miraba al pelinaranjo – Bueno Hasta la próxima - Se despidió la chica mientras cerraba la puerta , pero una mano detuvo la puerta

Bueno , me quedare un rato – Dijo el chico mirando a la pelinegra , Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar a Ichigo , en el rostro tenia una sonrisa zorruna y divertida , mientras que en su mirada ,además del ceño fruncido mostraba algo interesante …

Entonces pasa – la puerta del departamento se abrió dejándole paso al pelinaranjo ,

Ichigo entró al curioso departamento y con una velocidad increíble echo un vistazo al lugar .

-Toma asiento ,si quieres - ofreció la morena , Ichigo solo la miro y se sentó en el sofá

Rukia cerro la puerta y rápidamente dejo su chamarra en el perchero , y junto al perchero estaba una mesita que tenia un florero vacío , un teléfono de color amarillo chillón y un paquete de hojas de colores , Ichigo pensó que era para anotar notas , Rukia se acerco a la mesita en donde dejo su billetera y su manojo de llaves ( N/A: O llavero como ustedes quieran :3 ).

El lugar donde vivía , era muy colorido , estaba pintado de color verde , era un verde agradable , no era ni muy claro y ni muy oscuro ,era un color perfecto . Los sofás eran de color café y estaba casi llenos de cojines coloridos, de diseño indu o africano? Ichigo no savia muy bien que colores o formas usaban esos diseños pero eran de color rojo verde amarillo opaco , azul oscuro y muchos colores mas , de formas de elefantes o decorados diferentes , y enfrente una mesa negra , en donde estaba varias libretas y libros . Y adelante de esa mesa negra había un televisor .

El pelinaranjo mira hacia su derecha y encontró un enorme espejo ovalado con un marco dorado y muy decorado , parecían de esos espejos antiguos, el chico siguió mirando las paredes , encontrando replicas de pinturas de varios artistas , de Picasso , Remblant , Rubents , Van Goth , Frida Kalo y varios otros artistas que no conocía y que jamás había visto esas pinturas, supuso que a Rukia le gustaba el arte

-*_Wow! la enana es culta*_ no pudo evitar pensarlo sarcásticamente . Es que su departamento era tan interesante , estaba lleno de cosas curiosas y llamativas …

Definitivamente .El departamento era pequeño pero acogedor …

-¿Quieres algo de tomar ¿? – Pregunto Rukia mientras se quitaba los tenis y los tiraba en una esquina , al ver eso Ichigo supuso que era desordenada , a Rukia no le importo lo que pensara el chico , estaba en su casa y podía hacer lo que le plazca , sonrío al suponer lo que pensaba el chico mientras se ponía unas pantuflas de forma de conejo

¿ Un té , un vaso lleno de agua ,una limonada, zumo , o café ?-volvió a preguntar la pelinegra , era Rukia o Ichigo tarda mucho en responder una pregunta

Solo Café - dijo

no tardo mucho , espera un momento ,- dijo Rukia algo animada , mientras rápidamente se fijo en el reloj de pared de la sala – unos 5 minutos y estará listo el café

Ya! , ya , no importa el tiempo que tardes – dijo algo molesto Ichigo , pero la morena no lo escucho .

Después de 5 minutos o mas , no lo sabia bien , ya que Ichigo le valía una mierda lo que tardo en hacer el café , la pelinegra trajo dos tazas de café , la pelinegra tomo una taza y se acomodo en un sillón , dejo la taza en la mesa , y se puso un gorrito y una bufanda de lana que estaba en el sillón ,

Ichigo no pudo evitar mirar como se las ponía lentamente , al ver que se ponía la bufanda y se la enredaba en su blanco y largo cuello, viendo como caía algunos hilos de colores en su pecho , vio que Rukia …. Ejem , no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir o pensar o mas bien es increíble que estaba viendo cierta parte de la anatomía de la chica …

Jum …a Kurosaki le costaba pensarlo pero Vio que Rukia era plana , si que lo era , casi no tenia nada de pechos , es la verdad , a Ichigo jamás le importo el tamaño pero le impresiono la escasees de pechos de la chica .

No pensó ni miro eso por que le atraía , solo miro por simple casualidad , Ichigo no era un pervertido , además no tiene ningún interés en esa pequeña morena de ojos azules …

Agito su cabeza , tratando de borrar esos pensamientos sobre la escasees … de pech .....de ya saben que!!! .. Ichigo no quería volver a decir esa palabra

. ( N/A: Ya saben cual es la palabra : Pechos , ya saben Ichigo es muy inocente ) .

Trato de ver otra parte de la casa , tenia una mirada incomoda , y además de ello se sentía muy estupido por los pensamientos de hace unos cuantos minutos

−Oi, ¿qué pasa con esa mirada?- dijo Rukia e Ichigo solo la volteo a verla por un segundo después de eso tosió un poco − Pareces incómodo

-¿a que te refieres ? – pregunto el pelinaranjo pero su voz salio algo ronca gracias a la poca tos

Digo que pareces incomodo – contesto la morena algo divertida mientras trataba de calentar sus manos con la taza de café

Estas equivocada , en lo absoluto , no estoy incomodo - Ichigo miro a la morena , pero la chica estaba ocupada calentando sus manos , que ni lo miraba , el pelinaranjo no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua molesto , haciendo que por fin Rukia alzara la vista hacia el .

Yo veo que si lo estas – Una risa burlona salio de los labios de la morena

Que no

Que siii

-Ya te dije que no , no hagas que te lo repita – dijo desafiante el chica

Al oír eso , una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Rukia , tomo un sorbo del café y abrió la boca pero el chico se le adelanto

No jodas

No estoy jodiendo ,Kurosaki -kun

*_Kurosaki *_ no sabia por que pero le molesto que le digiera Kurosaki

Bueno la dejamos por la paz ¿ Quieres? – dijo Ichigo

Como tu quieras Ichigo – se burlo Rukia- pero al decir eso , me estas dando a entender que **YO GANE **- puso un gran énfasis en : yo gane

Ichigo suspiro ,

Parece que esto jamás se terminara .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El delicioso aroma del café estaba presente en la sala , Rukia estaba sentada en un sillón de piel de color rojo ( que se veía muy elegante ) e Ichigo estaba sentado en el sofá .

Ya era las 3:45 casi las 4 _*el tiempo se fue volando *,_ y el frió era horrible, y si era peor bajo una gran y espesa neblina en toda la ciudad , los dos estaban callados , tratando de tomar sorbos del café , ya que estaba demasiado caliente para beber .

Rukia soplaba el vapor mientras trataba de calentar su manos con la taza , con el rabillo del ojo miro a Ichigo , el chico estaba serio , y como siempre con el ceño fruncido ¿ es normal tener el ceño fruncido tanto tiempo?

El ambiente era demasiado pesado , ninguno decía nada , nadie hacia nada .

Rukia harta de esto , trato de romper el hielo.

Oe Ichigo ¿ Estudias ¿ - Ichigo volteo la cabeza rápidamente al ver que lo llamaba Ichigo , no le molestaba , mas bien le agradaba , estaba aburrido que siempre le dijeran Kurosaki .

Estoy estudiando medicina , ahora estoy en el 4 semestre – tomo un sorbo del café - ¿ y Tu?

Rukia sonrío satisfecha , - Me impresionas , te ves como un idiota pero estas estudiando algo que no cualquier retraído podría …

Ichigo la miro de una manera asesina , pero a la chica no le importo .

TU Eres una descuidada y desordenada

Y tu un Idiota- contesto la chica difuminándolo con la mirada , Ichigo apretó los dientes , tratando de contenerse , ¿ que le pica a esa enana? Una venita sobresalía en la cien del pelinaranjo

Y comenzó su primera pelea verbal

Enana

Estupida

Imbécil

Inútil

Retrasado

Babosa

Cabeza de Zanahoria

Plana 

Rukia ya iba a contestar cuando escucho lo de "plana " , disimuladamente miro su pequeño pecho y rápidamente miro a Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

'¿ y a ti que cojones te importa ? -pregunto molesta la chica molesta mientras se tapaba con una sabana que estaba junto al sillón ,

Ichigo se dio cuenta de la gran estupidez que acaba de decir , trago saliva dolorosamente ….

Maldito pervertido

Machista

Acosador sexual

Parecía que Rukia no iba a parar con los insultos que tenia preparado para el pelinaranjo , que en este momento estaba desesperado por tener una excusa sobre por que le dijo Plana a la morena , que en estos momentos solo radiaba un aura de odio y enojo …

Tenia que actuar Rápido o si no , ni el sabia que podría pasar.

No era mi intención pero tu empezaste a insultar … así … así que te aguantas enana del demonio ¡! – excuso el pelinaranjo mientras que una gota salía de su cabeza ,.

Rukia apretó sus labios , y frunció el ceño (como cierto el chico que tenia adelante ) , trato de controlarse un poco …respiro profundo …

mejor lo olvidamos no? – insistió Ichigo

Rukia solo apretó sus manos , mientras se mordía el labio inferior …

Ichigo solo suspiro ….

. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la discusión , pasaron unos minutos , ninguno de los dos se hablaban , solo , frecuentemente se miraban , no sabían que decir …

Un bostezo de parte de la morena

Perezosamente estiro sus manos y después sus piernas , Ichigo solo miraba .

-¿ que hora será ? – pregunto la chica , Rukia sabia que tenia un reloj de pared enfrente suyo , pero se decidió en preguntarle al chico .

Ichigo miro su reloj y dijo - 4:00

-¿quieres ver una película ? Bueno si quieres , ya que no hacemos nada - propuso la morena mientras se acostaba en el sillón y bostezaba otra vez.

como tu quieras , escoge la película que mas te guste - contesto el pelinaranjo

.si quieres quítate los zapatos y acuéstate en el sofá – Rukia se levanto del sillón y rápidamente fue a un cuarto , que probablemente era su habitación .

Ichigo , se quito los zapatos y los dejos por la entrada , y con cansancio se fue a sentar otra vez en el sofá, estaba muy cansado .

No savia el por que seguía en el departamento de Rukia .

Era muy tarde , pero por lo menos mañana era ¿sábado? , solo terminaría de ver la película y ya se iría a su casa .

Rukia traía consigo la película , Ichigo se fijo que película era , pero no pudo ver de era , ya que la enana le tapaba la vista . Después de poner la película , la chica de un brinco llego al sofá donde estaba sentado Ichigo .

Ichigo No savia si la chica se animo por el café o simplemente estaba loca , opto por la segunda opción ,pensó que estaba loca

¿ como se llama la película ? –Pregunto el chico mientras se hacia un lado para que la pelinegra se sentara junto a el .

No te diré - contesto divertida

Bueno ¿ por lo menos me dirás que genero es ?

Terror – contesto Rukia tan tranquila mientras cojia la sabana que estaba en el sillón y se tapaba con el .

¿Terror ?- pregunto algo sorprendido

los de terror son mis películas favoritas

Si , era verdad , Esa chica estaba loca .

¿ Que mujer racional le gustan las películas de terror ? Bueno si se podría llamar mujer … mas bien parecía una niña de 14 años .. o mas ¿ unos 16 … pero las de 16 están mas desarrolladas …

¿ que edad tienes ?-Ichigo tenia que sacarse esa pregunta de una vez por todas .

¿Por qué la pregunta ? – dijo Rukia mientras veía la publicidad que venia antes de la película .

Simple curiosidad – contesto

- Ja! Piensas que soy menor que tu verdad ? – Pregunto Rukia con una sonrisa – mejor dime tu edad primero y yo te digo la mía

Ichigo rodó los ojos , no tenia alternativa , si quería saber su edad , tenia que seguir su juego - Tengo 21 años

La sonrisa que tenia Rukia se ensancho mas al oír su edad.

Yo … Tengo 22 añotes – dijo burlona.

Ichigo abrió la boca sorprendido , ¿Tenia 22 años ?¿era mayor que el?

Sorprendido? – pregunto Rukia

No .. solo pensé que eras menor – dijo secamente – muy menor

Una risa de parte de Rukia

-¿ves? Las apariencias engañan –

-¿ no me estas mintiendo , Rukia?- pregunto algo curioso Ichigo , es que no iba admitir fácilmente que esa enana era mayor que el .Jamás ¡¡¡

shh ya empezó la película - lo callo . Ichigo se tuvo que conformar a ver la película , pero aquel pensamiento de que esa enana era mayor que el no lo dejaba .

Oe Rukia , en verdad tienes 22 años ?? – pregunto sin mirarla , ya que estaba mirando la película

Te dije que si , soy mayor que tu – contesto en lo bajo – Ya cállate y ve la película

El pelinaranjo dio un pequeño gruñido , Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo . Era un total enojón ese chico , por eso le agradaba …

No savia cuanto tardaba la película , pero ya había pasado una hora y no terminaba , Ichigo sentía los ojos pesados , trataba de abrirlos , pero se le serraban poco a poco …

Estaba cabeceando , sus ojos le pesaban .. el sueño era tan fuerte … Miro a Rukia que estaba al lado suyo , le sorprendió que ella también estaba dormida …

Esa Rukia era una total Estupida … como es posible que se duerma con un desconocido junto a ella . Era una descuidada , despreocupada y desordenada mocosa y mas que nada una niña rara …

Sus ojos se le cerraban …

-Ichigo

Al oír la voz de Rukia , los abrió rápidamente , miro a la morena , que estaba acostada y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro .

realmente tengo 20 años –su voz era adormilada .

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Ichigo al oírla , por lo menos dormirá bien , al saber que Rukia es menor que el .

Solo sintió cuando sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar .

-------------------------------Fin del capitulo 4------------------------------------------

¿Les gusto ¿

Si lo se esta muy aburrido ¡¡¡¡Gomene ¡!!

Por que hice a Rukia menor que Ichigo la verdad no lo se , pensaba hacerla mayor que el , pero mejor le puse menor para que el pelinaranjo sea mas sobre protector .

Espero , que me manden mensajes :3 por favor ¡!!

Hasta luego

**Modca**


	5. Una llamada inesperada y una despedida

Lean el capitulo y verán El resultado de la cruda después de las fiestas de navidad , que tengo , y lo mas raro es que , la resaca hace que mi cabeza me duela ,mas de lo normal ….y aunque me duela la cabeza , estoy sentada frente a la computadora , escribiendo este mal echo fic …

Pero de todos modos .. lo hago por que ? por que Me gusta ?

La verdad ni se,

¿Creo que la resaca me ayudara algo ?

ni de coña me ayudara ¡¡¡

Este fic es el peor capitulo de todos :3 enserio ( Bueno no se ustedes )

Pero espero que les guste este episodio … El inicio es de un amigo de Rukia no se vayan a desesperar

_*bla bla bla * son pensamientos _

_**(N/A) : Nota de la autora **_

Y lo subrayado es como algo importante ( no se muy bien)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Una llamada inesperada y una despedida **

Que mierda de mañana era esta.

Un día de pura mierda

No era solo ese día , si no eran TODOS los días , se tenia que levantar a las 5 AM , darse un baño frió para reavivar los ánimos y despertarlo de paso … Y si tenia suerte en el camino , encontrarse una cafetería que estuviese abierta .pedir un buen café negro caliente .

*_haber si la cafeína ayuda_ …* pensó el malhumorado Hombre .

Llegar al gran edificio , donde ahora ahí trabajaba , buscar un jodido lugar en el abarrotado estacionamiento y dejar su auto . Subir al gran y lujoso edificio, saludar a las sensuales y coquetas secretarias que siempre le daban mas que un seductor saludo , donde ahí se escapaban unos cuantos guiños y sonrojos de parte de ellas .

Abrir la puerta de su oficina , en donde estaba una lujosa placa de vidrio y escrita con unas letras oscuras : ABARAI RENJI

Cuando entro a su oficina , silenciosa , sin ningún ruido de llamadas telefónicas , ni pasos de tacones , ni tampoco murmullos del chisme del día … por fin , adentro de su oficina podía estar tranquilo

Dio un respiro largo y cansado , se sentó en su escritorio , y con pereza vio grandes pilares enfrente suyo , montones de documentos , cheques , quejas y por lo absurdo que suene hasta hay cupones de descuento en ese odiosos pilares de papel ,.

Renji se masajeo las sienes , jamás fue echo para un trabajo de escritorio , claro , gracias a Rukia esta en ese trabajo , Si no fuese por su recomendación , El hermano de Rukia , el dueño de esta empresa , Byakuya Kuchiki , jamás de los jamás lo hubiese contratado

Gracias a ella , gracias por ser su mejor amiga esta en ese escritorio , checando papeleo, y tirar los cupones de descuento que se infiltraron en documentos importantes …

-No me jodan – gruño Renji al ver que un vale de despensa de Detergente , que estaba metido en un documento sobre las ganancias de esta semana , - Que jodidas madres hacen esas estupidas secretarias .

Claro , esas secretarias , eran para babearse , un excelente cuerpo , enormes atributos y sensuales voces o dulzonas . Pero en el trabajo ni de coña sirven … se suponen que le tenia que tenían que darle Documentos o cheques , no putos cupones del supermercado ¡

Trato de calmarse , llamo a la secretaria , lo bueno de su trabajo es que tenia dos secretarias personales , una era sensual y con una exagerada delantera , cuando la vio por primera vez , no supo si eran reales , pero prefirió evitar preguntárselo . y la otra , tenia casi .. dijo casi el físico de Rukia delgada , era mas alta que ella y de pelo negro ..pero en actitud era muy distintas , Rukia era dura y ella era demasiado tierna .. para nada se parecía a ella .

Renji arrugo la frente al ver que estaba comparando a Rukia con una de su secretarias . Era demasiado estupido .. jamás .. nadie seria como Rukia …

-Me llamo señor Abarai-sama ¿ - preguntó una pequeña chica , la misma que tenia un lejano parecido a Rukia ,

- Si , Hinamori¿ por que hay cupones de descuento infiltrados en los demás documentos ?

Hinamori río en lo bajo – Gomene , Renji , es que Matsumoto , fue la que le dio esos documentos .

Renji solo río en lo bajo – Bueno , la verdad ya no importa , solo necesito que me ordenes bien esto por favor

Una calida sonrisa de parte de Hinamori , tomo algunos documentos y se fue .

Pasaron las horas y apenas eran las 8 AM , no tenia nada que hacer y Hinamori se esta tardando en devolverle los documentos .. Miro el reloj de pared .. después vago la mirada en todo la oficina .

Pasaron 10 minutos , silencio … mas silencio …

Cogió El teléfono portátil que había en su oficina , y llamo a la casa de una cierta personilla que extrañaba …

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-**

Sonaba el teléfono

Ichigo solo se movió un poco , trato de acomodarse mejor en el sofá que estaba …

Pero algo le estorbaba , frunció el ceño ,

Seguía sonando el teléfono 

Trato de empujar ese pequeño bulto , el que le estaba estorbando , pero parecía que jamás se iba a mover , trato con mas fuerza … hasta que ese estorbo, miro que era eso y vio que era un pequeño bulto que estaba tapado con una sabana café , Ichigo gruño un poco al ver , que ese insignificante bulto era el estorbo , estaba listo para patearlo y de una buena vez dormir bien , ya que eso no le había dejado dormir casi toda la noche , pero un bostezo de parte del estorbo salio lentamente haciendo que Ichigo abriera los ojos fuertemente y se alejara ,

Sonaba por tercera vez el teléfono 

Se empezaba a mover ese odioso bulto .

-oye Ichigo no molestes – la voz de Rukia era ronca y cansada ., Ichigo miro el pequeñito bulto que se movía , haciendo que el pelinaranjo abriera la boca , Rukia , era esa cosa

-Rukia ¡!! -grito asombrado y a la vez con un poco de susto ,Ichigo no se acordaba de que … ejem acababa de dormirse en su casa y si fuese peor junto a ella ¡ Con una chica ! Que a penas se conocían ! Las mejillas de Ichigo tomaron un color rojizo , al pensar eso .. que acababa de dormirse junto a un chica que conoció de la noche a la mañana … Bueno solo durmieron no hicieron nada mas …

Trato de Calmarse , y puso sus manos en las temporales de su cabeza , tratando inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo , miro por el rabillo del ojo a la enana que aun estaba dormida …Era estupido , se sentía patético en estos momentos .. Como es posible que Ichigo Kurosaki , todo un galán y con un buen y esplendido porte que puede tener a la mujer que desee a sus pies , que en este momento se este sonrojando por el simple echo de dormir al lado de una chica , una chica , que para el era de la mas extrañas …

Además se podría decir que ellos son solo amigos , Claro ya que se conocían desde mucho tiempo y se llevaban tan bien .. .

Al pensar en lo ultimo , no pudo evitar rodar los ojos , su pésimo sarcasmo era mas que un desastre en estos momentos …

-Cállate ¡!- gruño el pequeño bulto

El chico aun sonrojado , puso una mano en su rostro , tratando de entender por que diablos se durmió en la casa de esta enana … se rasco la cabeza enojado , miro a Rukia que estaba tranquila .. sin importarle que el pelinaranjo estuviese junto a ella ..

Volvió a sonar el teléfono

-No oyes ¿¡¡ esta sonando el teléfono - se quejo Ichigo , estaba harto del sonido de ese aparato

-Si tanto te molesta contéstalo Tu – dijo la morena mientras miraba al pelinaranjo , y le dedicaba una mirada de rivalidad . Ichigo al verla , chasqueo la lengua

-Es TU casa , y es TU teléfono - Grito el chico ya que el teléfono seguía sonando y parecía que el ruido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte

Pero la oji-azul, solo lo ignoro , y como si no hubiese pasado nada , tomó la sabana que estaba junto a ella y se tapo de pies a cabeza.

El chico bufo , gruño y lanzo un montón de groserías en lo bajo

-Idiota , te estoy escuchando – dijo Rukia mientras le aventaba un cojín , pero el chico lo esquivo , haciendo que la chica malhumorada aventara al suelo la sabana , y se sentara en el sofá junto al gruñón pelinaranjo

-Ichigo , no seria bueno … que tu – la voz de Rukia era dulce y suave, el pelinaranjo la miro molesto por el repentino cambio de voz - CONTESTARAS EL MALDITO TELEFONO Y TE CALMARAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ - al decir la ultima frase la voz de esta la enana cambio a una gritona y furiosa voz .

Ichigo se cruzo de brazos y se acerco a Rukia mirándola fijamente .

- mandona ¡!

-Imbecil

-medio metro

-estupido

-Retrasado

El teléfono seguía sonando

-Quien cojones molesta a esta hora de la mañana ¿???¡¡- pregunto Rukia

-Oh ¡! Si quieres saber levanta tu trasero y averigua quien es , contestando el puto teléfono – Dijo en forma de sarcasmo Ichigo

-No me da la gana

-Maldita Bruja

La chica se cruzo de piernas , ignoro las palabrotas que soltaba Ichigo y prendió el televisor ,

Ichigo miro con enojo al pequeño aparato …

El teléfono seguía y seguía sonando …

Miró de reojo a la chica , ya que estaba muy ocupada cambiando de canal a cada rato.

Y seguía sonando ese pobre aparato.

Esperando que por fin sea contestado …

Rukia quería taparse los oídos sentía que su cabeza ya no aguantaría mas ese fastidioso sonido , pero si lo hacia daría a entender que también le molestaba que ande suene y suene el teléfono , así que tomo el control remoto de la televisión y le subió el volumen …

De 23% de Volumen llego hasta el 58% …

El molesto sonido seguía

Ahora era 60%

Como jodia ¡!! Se seguía escuchando

Harta de esto , apretó su mano desocupada del control remoto y decidida subía hasta el 81 %

Ichigo fulmino con la mirada a Rukia por lo que hizo , tratando de tranquilizarse pero era inútil ya que con el teléfono y la televisión era estresante le rompía los nervios , con un rápido y ágil movimiento le arrebato el control remoto a Rukia y le bajo el volumen hasta llegar a un tranquilo y normal 20% de volumen .

-OYE¡¡¡-Grito la chica –Por que haces eso ¿?¡¡ si tanto te molesta el ruido contesta la llamada

Ichigo la ignoro .

Rukia seguía quejándose , y después de 1 minuto de pura palabrería y quejas , viendo que el chico la ignoraba se callo completamente .

Ichigo sonrío al ver que por fin se cayo la enana ,pero aunque trataba de ignorarla sentía una miradas de odio de parte de la morena , tosió un poco incomodo y Trato de ver la tele.

Me canse de decirlo .. pero seguía el teléfono sonando 

Ichigo gruño , ese puto sonido ¡! Lo tenia harto

Savia que si no iba a contestar , Rukia mucho menos lo haría …pero si cogia la llamada daría a entender que había perdido …

A la mierda con ello ¡!

Se levanto del sofá y fue hacia el molesto teléfono que ah estado sonando desde hace media hora …

Cogió la llamada y ya iba a decir algo .. pero una emocionante y gritona voz le interrumpió .

-RUKIA ¡!! - Ichigo rápidamente alejo la bocina del teléfono de su oído-PENSE QUE NO HIVAS A CONTESTAR

- eh?? – fue lo único que pudo formular Ichigo después de ese grito

- No sabes lo aburrido que es ….- pero la oración se fue apagando cada segundo cuando , se di cuenta que Rukia no era la que estaba en el teléfono si no otra persona ( que era Ichigo )- ¿ Quien coño eres ¿?

Ichigo levanto una ceja por la educada y formal pregunta que le acaban de hacer , guardo silencio unos cuantos segundos …

-Contesta ¡! – Grito

- Soy Kurosaki Ichigo

-Donde diablos esta Rukia ¿?¡¡¡

-quien eres ¿?- el pelinaranjo apretó sus dientes aguantando la furia que era provocado por la actitud de la persona que estaba hablando .

- Te vale una mierda , solo pásamela – Varias venitas salieron en las sienes de Ichigo

El pelinaranjo molesto estaba a punto de decirle una buena palabrota pero el teléfono le fue arrebato rápidamente por Rukia .

-Renji?- la voz de la morena mostraba emoción y una pequeña y casi notable sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – pensé que jamás me hablarías ¡!

-¿Quién era el imbecil que contesto ?

-ah , es…- dudo un segundo pero rápidamente dijo – un amigo

Ichigo no pudo evitar reír en forma irónica

-ya veo , bueno , tengo que colgar , ya que perdí mucho tiempo hablando con tu amiguito – se quejo Renji. Rukia se despidió de el y colgó .

Ichigo le dedico una mirada asesina a la ojiazul , Rukia sin perder ni un segundo también le dedico una mirada igual y hasta peor que la del chico . Después hubo un largo silencio , Rukia trataba de mirar a otra parte que no fuese el …y el chico trataba de hacer lo mismo … pero algo interrumpió ese silencio…

Rukia no pudo evitar reír .

Las tripas del pelinaranjo estaban chillando , suplicando por comida …Ichigo puso sus manos en su estomago tratando de disminuir el ruido , pero era en vano , con un leve sonrojo miro a la chica …

-Vamos a desayunar – Rukia se dirigió a una pequeña habitación que probablemente era la cocina .

-Enana

La ojiazul se asomo desde la cocina - ¿Qué quieres ¿

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del Kurosaki - Yo invito el desayuno

**-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Murmullos y el dulce aroma del café recién echo gobernaban en un restaurante , una pareja de amigos estaban sentados en una mesa hasta el fondo del restaurante . La chica tomaba un zumo de naranja con un coctel de frutas mientras que el chico tenia un enorme platillo de espaguetti frente a el ( eso se podría llamar desayuno??¡¡) que ya casi se estaba a punto de terminar …

-Ichigo – dijo Rukia mientras tomaba un sorbo del zumo – si sigues comiendo así engordaras …

El pelinaranjo tomo otro bocado de su espaguetti y después de eso se limpio la boca con su servilleta …

-Cállate enana y pide algo para comer

-No gracias , estoy satisfecha con el coctel – se limito a decir la ojiazul , y después de otro sorbo del zumo , apoyo su mentón en su mano aburrida .

Ichigo se fijo en eso y trato de pensar en algo interesante pero en su hueca cabeza no salía nada , miro de reojo a Rukia … no se conocían del todo bien … podía empezar con eso…

-Y que estudias ¿ - pregunto mientras asía el plato vacío a un lado para que el camarero lo recogiera .

La ojiazul miro a Ichigo , y tomo una gruta de su coctel…

Era una fresa …

Sonrío al ver la brillante frutilla , y después miro a una cierta personilla que le recordaba tanto a esa fruta…

-Oe enana - dijo el chico - ¿ Dime que estas estudiando ¿?- volvio a preguntar al ver que Rukia estaba tan concentrada en ver a una simple fresa de lugar de contestar se pregunta _*TSH que molesta es *_ pensó

-Historia del arte – la voz de la chica denotaba orgullo

_*Bueno ya se el porque de su decorado en el departamento *_

-¿ sabes por lo menos dibujar ? – Cuando termino su pregunta , se acordó de la agenda que había en la mochila , y los feos intentos de dibujos que estaban ahí …

Unos dibujos feos , mal hechos, trazo inseguro y mal pulso

Ichigo dudaba si llamarlos dibujos o no …

La morena al escuchar la pregunta abrió los ojos , y después bajo su mirada , no sabia por que pero sentía que la enana estaba enojada … al ver la reacción de la chica Supo que era un NO ,

-No por el simple echo de que estudie la historia del arte tengo que saber dibujar –excuso la chica

-eso es un NO – contesto el pelinaranjo resaltando la palabra NO

-Mejor cambiemos de tema –sugirió la Kuchiki mientras apartaba la mirada molesta

-Jah! Entonces eso es un : Soy pésima para el dibujo ¿?¡-se bufo el chico divertido , mientras miraba como iba a reaccionar Rukia

-Desgraciado – las finas manos de la chica apretaron el vaso del zumo haciendo que sus manos temblaran por la fuerza y el enojo.. –Mejor vámonos - la morena se levanto de su silla y ya estaba afuera del restaurante , Ichigo pago la cuenta rápidamente y corrió tras ella …

-espero que no te haya molestado – susurro Ichigo

Rukia rodó los ojos y solo suspiro enojada

Ichigo noto eso una sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios …

_Esa Rukia Kuchiki_

_Es un chica muy interesante …_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era un frió y nublado lunes , el peor día de la semana con el peor clima ….

Las manecillas del reloj pasaban tan lentamente , Rukia solo miraba como se movían , mientras esperaba que marcaran las 7 :35 el fin de su turno de trabajo en el museo …

Miro a fuera del museo , ya había oscurecido y la neblina era espesa …

7:30

Solo faltaban 5 minutos

¿Qué podía hacer en estos momentos para perder 5 minutos?

Dio un largo bostezo y después de eso estiro sus largas y delgadas piernas y brazos …

No savia que , así que vago la mirada en el museo , encontrando puras pinturas que veía a diario y que ya perdió el interés en ellas…

Vio una pareja de novios que estaban mas interesados en sus besos que en la exposición , no pudo evitar mirar lo que estaban a punto de hacer …

Rukia abrió los ojos muy atenta

Los labios de la novia se posaron en el cuello de su amado , y subió hasta los labios de este , y con mucho atrevimientos y sensualidad puso su legua dentro de su boca ..

Al ver eso , Rukia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y algo de repugnancia …

El chico no se quedaba atrás .. tomo por la cintura a la chica y la acerco mas a el , y como si nada puso sus manos en el trasero de su novia , parecía que a ella no le importa ya que no hizo nada al respecto , Si esa chica fuese Rukia , ella le habría proporcionado en ese instante unas patadas en la zona débil del hombre , pero no entendía el por que la chica se dejaba .. el como su novio tenia que respetarla …

Los labios de la chica abandonaron la boca de su novio y se dirigió a su oído derecho , el chico hizo una risa tonta cuando su novia le empezó a morder la oreja …

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de la morena, pero ella los ignoró.. ya que estaba muy interesada en la acción de los enamorados …

Pero cuando le pusieron una enorme y gorda mano sobre su hombro izquierdo haciendo que Kuchiki casi brincara del susto …

La ojiazul miro quien era esa persona que casi la mata del susto … y vio que era su jefe … un maldito viejo ególatra , la boca de la morena hizo una mueca al verlo …

El inútil y soberbio de su jefe la miro como si fuese inferior a el , casi como si fuese una basura viviente o mucho peor una sirvienta suya …con sus rechonchas y torpes manos tomo un puro de su bolsillo y lo prendió sin perder de vista la chica ..

-Kuchiki-san entra a mi oficina por favor – saco el humo del puro por su boca enviándolo asía una dirección en especifico : a la cara de Rukia

Tosió fuertemente , cuando sintió el asqueroso humo del puro en su rostro , mientras trataba de tallarse sus ojos , sintiendo como salían pequeñas lagrimillas …

Cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos y dejar de toser vio que el estupido de su jefe ya no estaba … miro asía su alrededor buscándolo mientras por lo bajo lo maldecía …Rukia jamás había pensado que iba a odiar a una persona .. pero cuando conoció a su jefe … olvido completamente eso y se dedico a odiarlo .. odiar cada acción , cada palabra de el .. cada kilo y cada gramo de grasa de el …

_LO ODIABA TANTO ¡!!_

Miro una puerta que decía : _Gerente del museo_

Estaba enojada , por lo que acabo de hacer el estupido gordo de su jefe .. como se atreve aventarle humo del cigarrillo asía su rostro … si su hermano supiera eso .. ese idiota ya estaría muerto … trato tomar ese pensamiento como consuelo e ir asía la oficina ..

Apretó los puños , tratando de tranquilizar o por lo menos disminuir su enojo ..

Se acerco a la puerta y puso su mano en el picaporte y con movimiento seguro abrió

la puerta … y vio al inútil de su jefe sentado en su escritorio , y tiro su puro al ver que Rukia estaba en su oficina , la invito a tomar asiento , espero que Kuchiki ya estuviera sentada para darle un largo discurso .. pero cuando vio la mirada de odio de la morena , se detuvo y mando a la mierda su discurso

_SE OLVIDO DEL DISCURSO Y PENSO EN JODER LA PASIENCIA DE LA CHICA _

- Tardaste mucho en llegar Kuchiki – cuando decía el apellido de la morena , mostraba en su voz un cierto desprecio

-Perdón , pero alguien me echo humo del cigarrillo y – se defendió Rukia

-No quiero escuchar tus pobres excusas carentes de sentido alguno ¡! – Grito la bola de grasa , Rukia miraba con asco como su redonda cara se volvía de un color rojo .. por el esfuerzo del grito

-No es una excusa ¡!!!-se defendió la morena , estaba hasta el limite en soportar los regaños sin sentido - si usted tiene la culpa de que llegue tarde a su oficina ¡!!!

-JAJAJA - río de una forma tan burlona mientras miraba a Rukia como si fuese un gusano de tierra que en cualquier momento podía pisar …

Su jefe se levanto del escritorio y camino donde se encontraba la pequeña chica , miro el bello rostro de Rukia , cuando la contrato siempre se le hizo muy linda … _( N/A : Maldito Viejo pedófilo ¡!! )_ pero ya no la soportaba y decidió dar el golpe final .. por fin acabar con esto ..

-RUKIA KUCHIKI ¡!! – hizo una pausa para tomar un bocado de aire – ESTA DESPEDIDA ¡!!

Gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que todas las personas que estaban en el museo se enteraran de la nueva noticia … haciendo que la pequeña morena se encogiera de hombros y cerrara los ojos fuertemente …

-Esta despedida por que es una pésima curadora de arte , y siempre llega tarde a trabajar y jamás presta atención , es una por quería ¡!!- gimió el gordo

Hubo como 3 segundo de silencio mientras Rukia sentía como su jefe la acosaba con la mirada … Abrió los ojos enojada … y frunció el ceño mientras varias venitas sobresalían de sus sienes … abrió la boca pero si decía algo .. serian insultos .. Haci que la cerro

-Quiero que te largues de una buena vez -

Rukia trataba de contener su furia , apretaba sus manos se mordía la lengua y respiraba profundamente … ¿ pero por que hacia eso ? ¿ por que se abstenía a decirle de cosas a su jefe ? Ohhh espera … ¿dijo jefe ? Pero que tonterías si ese imbecil y bola de grasa ya no era su jefe …

Una sonrisa se formo en los finos labios de la ojiazul

Ya no era su jefe

Así que podía decirle cuantas cosas desee

-A mi me da igual si me despido o no ¡! – grito Rukia , descargándose por fin del todo el odio que tiene asía su jefe – PREFIERO ESTAR DESPEDIDA A TENER UN GILIPOLLAS Y MARICA JEFE COMO USTED

El gordo se quedo sin palabras por la respuesta de Kuchiki .

-Me da igual lo que me diga pero esta despedida y olvídese de su pago de este mes , que no le pagare nada – fue lo ultimo que dijo el viejo antes de darle la espalda

-Maldito Obeso , váyase a la mierda usted y su ego de porquería – susurro la morena mientras se levantaba del asiento y salía de la oficina …

Cuando salio de la oficina , Rukia fue el centro de atención en todo el museo , hasta era mas vista en este momento que el duplicado de la _MONA LISA_ , la chica atacada por las miradas , agacho la cabeza y tomo sus cosas que estaban en el departamento de los empleados del museo .

Se quito el uniforme del su ex - trabajo y lo aventó al suelo ,y se puso una playera y unos pantalones de mezclilla que tenia en su mochila _( N/A:: pantalones de mezclilla es igual a vaqueros o jeans )_ y sin perder un minuto se largo para siempre del museo publico de arte de la ciudad…

Camino hacia una parada del autobús … esperando que llegara … Alzo la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno…

Pero lo único que veía era niebla … pura maldita niebla

_*¿¿¿Esto es una racha de mala suerte o que demonios ¡¡???*_ pensó la chica _* Me acaban de despedir como pagare el departamento y como le are en sus estudios ¿?? Mi hermano me puede ayudar , No ¡! Nunca le pediré ayuda , le prometí que me cuidar yo sola y eso significa mantenerme *_

El autobús llego después de unos minutos .. y varias persona entraron antes que ella …

Cuando Rukia ya iba a subir al camión de pasaje se detuvo fríamente cuando un fugas pensamiento invadió su cerebro

El chofer del autobús pito para que la morena subiera de una buena vez

_El gordo de su ex-jefe le dijo que no le iba a pagar lo del mes que trabajo _

Las manos de Rukia empezaron a Temblar …

_*Si , eso dijo … no me dará nada de dinero y solo faltaba 2 días para acabar el mes *_ Se tapo el rostro con sus pálidas y finas manos …

Solo escucho como el autobús se iba sin ella dejándola sola en el frió y húmeda parada de autobus …

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del capitulo 5-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.- **

Wow ¡!! Fueron 12 hojas ¬__¬del fic e usualmente escribo 8

Bueno este capitulo lo escribí una noche después de Navidad pero se me olvido subirla

Lo lamento tanto ¡!! O///O es que se me fue el chocho

Déjenme mensajes por favor ¡!!!es que digo mensajes por que se me olvido como se dicen !!

¿¿¿¿'¡¡¡Ehh como se llamaban ¿?

Reviers ¿?¡¡

U.U no me acuerdo

Jejeje bueno eso no importa , espero que sea de su agrado el fic … y perdónenme por las faltas de ortografía

Jahhh!!!!!!!!!!! Ya me acorde como se dice

**REVIEW!!!**

**Hasta luego**

**Atte:Modca **


	6. Bienvenida a Casa ,Rukia

Oh vaya , mil disculpas si no eh actualizado , Pero bueno tengo 4 ( supongo que buenas) excusas por que no eh subido este fic :

1-Tiene virus mi computadora  
2-Aunque les parezca absurdo , se me había olvidado al contraseña de mi cuenta ( es mas que absurdo ¬___¬ es una estupidez total)

3- Estoy en exámenes y realmente necesito mejorar mis nota para llevar un buen promedio  
4- Mi cabeza esta mas que seca de ideas

Well , espero que me perdonen , por esto , les prometo que les traeré el otro capitulo el viernes … en la escuela se me ocurren mas ideas cuando estoy en clases que cuando estoy frente a la Pc ¡!! :3

Además estoy casi ocupando mi tiempo en leer manga ( el de -Man ) que ya se volvió uno de mis mangas favoritos …  
Por cierto la pareja de Allen y Lavi me encanta pero la que siempre estará en la cima será AllexRoad ¡! Pronto are un fic de ellos dos

¡

Lo lamento si se les hace algo vulgar el fics que escribo pero siempre veras en cualquier anime ( excepto para pequeños ) dicen cualquier grosería, no importa si es grande o pequeña siempre las dirán D: ..

Bueno ya no tengo nada mas que decir D: aquí el capitulo :

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 6:Bienvenida a Casa ¡

Sus largos y finos dedos estaban sobre el frió teléfono, dudando si cogerlo o no …

Lo cogía y lo ponía otra vez a su lugar ….

Mordió su labio inferior , dudosa ….

Con el simple echo de imaginar que en unos cuantos segundos le hablara a su hermano .. hacia que su piel sudara un poco y sus movimientos se volvieran torpes ..

_ Cogió el teléfono_

_  
__¿Qué le iba a decir? __  
__¿y como iba a empezar la platica?_

Le quedaban 47 minutos para hacer esta llamada … estaba en el receso de la clase de filosofía … y afuera de la universidad estaba llena de gente , tuvo suerte en encontrar un teléfono publico desocupado .

Miro de reojo a las personas que estaban afuera de la universidad , y vago la mirada alrededor de la caseta telefónica …

Vio a un chico de cabellos anaranjados esperándola , con una mirada de aburrición … la chica solo hizo una mueca , al verlo , le incomodaba la presencia de Ichigo ,en ese momento , no quería que la viera como reaccionaria al escuchar la voz de su hermano …

-Oye, Ichigo – dijo la morena sin voltear a verlo , aun seguía con la mirada en el teléfono publico.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico , extrañado al ver que la morena ni lo miraba ,

-Espérame en la cafetería

Ichigo se rasco la nuca , algo dudoso .. la actitud de Rukia era rara , mas rara de lo usual .

-Rukia … - la chica al escuchar la voz de Ichigo descubrió que mostraba preocupación .. .

-Solo espérame ¿ de acuerdo?- lo interrumpió casi tajante

El chico abrió los ojos , ¡¿estará molesta ? ¿o estará en esa semana de mal humor ?**(N/A: ya saben que semana :D)** bueno , savia que Rukia tenia algo y que aunque le preguntara no le iba a contestar o simplemente trataría de evadir la pregunta …

-No hay problema – era lo único que podía hacer , dejarla sola …Por el momento ..

Espero un par de minutos para dar media vuelta y ver que Ichigo ya no estaba .dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, miro el teléfono que tenia en mano ,

_ Lo volvió a dejar en su lugar_

Bueno … ¿y como diablos le dirá que la han despedido de su trabajo y que lleva 2 meses sin trabajo ?

Cogió el teléfono

Apretó con nerviosismo las bocinas del teléfono publico cuando pensó en ello …  
Y mucho peor ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando le diga ? y …

-Oye ¡!! – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito detrás de la morena

Ella dio la vuelta aun con el teléfono en mano para ver quien la llamo .. . vio que era un chica delgada y alta , de cabello azabache y muy corto y tenia una camisa que decía Tatsuki , la ojiazul pensó que lo mas probable ese era el nombre de aquella molesta chica …la mirada de Tatsuki mostraba enojo …Rukia no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al verla …

-Tienes mas de 10 minutos en el teléfono y veo que no haces una llamada , así que si solo te quedaras parada mejor lárgate ,por que hay personas que Si necesitan usar el teléfono – se quejo la chica mientras se cruzaba de manos y con el ceño fruncido , al verla , le recordó al chico de cabello anaranjado ,a Ichigo… la misma actitud , el ceño fruncido … era como casi verlo pero en mujer … una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en los finos labios de la ojiazul …

-Busca otro teléfono publico por que este lo estoy ocupando , hay muchos mas por aquí en la universidad , y ya no me molestes – contesto la kuchiki seria y después de esto le dio la espalda a "la Ichigo femenina "

La "Ichigo femenina" gruño molesta , miro a la morena que estaba frente suyo con el teléfono en mano y con enojo le contesto

-¿Crees que si hubiera teléfonos desocupados te estuviese molestando ?- le dijo pero la morena ni se movió , solo la ignoro … -OYE TE ESTOY HABLANDO

Varias venitas se resaltaron en la frente de Tatsuki , ahora si estaba cabreada … ese estúpida niñata la estaba ignorando y mucho peor estaba demorando demasiado y si fuese patético no hacia ninguna llamada .. solo estaba parada con el teléfono en mano .. . vaya tontería de parte de aquella mocosa …

-¿Qué no entiendes ?Te dije que no me molestaras – dijo tajante la ojiazul …sin voltearla a ver , puso la bocina del teléfono en su oído lista para hacer la llamada hacia su hermano…

La Ichigo femenina iba a quejarse o decirle un buen de insultos que había aprendido a paso del tiempo pero Rukia fue mas rápida y dio un sonoro _SHHHHH_ haciendo que se callara .. y después de medio segundo escucho unos pasos alejándose del lugar … una sonrisa de parte de la morena al ver que al fin se largo .

Con sus dedos temblorosos marco el numero del celular de su querido y amado hermano …

Se escucho el molesto tono del proceso de la llamada …  
Sus manos sudaban…

-Nee-sama – pronuncio , su voz era quebradiza y dudosa …

-¿Sucede algo, Rukia?- una fría y terciopelera voz contesto … al oír esa encantadora y temible voz los músculos de los brazos se tensaron …

-Bueno … realmente si … - solo sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba sobre su frente hasta llegar a su pómulo – bueno …. Yo.. …

-Rukia – la interrumpió ,era tan cortante y friolento… haciendo que la ojiazul casi midiera sus palabras y como las diría delante de el …como si sus palabras no fuesen apropiadas para el .. o dignas …

-¿Si nee-sama ? – contesto inmediatamente

-¿Ah pasado algo que me quisieras comentar ? – esa maldita pregunta …. Hizo que Rukia casi diera un brinco del susto .. esa pregunta que tanto le intimida que supiera la respuesta su querido y admirado Hermano …

Una pausa de parte de la peli negra ….

-Rukia ,te eh echo una pregunta , así que contéstala

¿Qué le podía decir ? … al escuchar esa voz … todo lo que tenia pensado decirle .. sobre su trabajo y como le iba de mal en peor sobre su economía …simplemente al escucharlo… todo eso se le olvido o simplemente en ese momento se le hace mas que imposible decírselas …

_  
__¿Qué le diría ? ___

_¿Le mentiría ?_

La morena abrió su boca pero después de unos cuantos segundos la cerro …

_¿ Le iba a mentir por primera vez a su hermano? __  
_

Solo sintió que la gota de sudor que estaba antes en su pómulo resbalo a su barbilla …

_Lo prefirió así… __  
__Le mentiría … es mejor mentirle a que supiera la verdad_

_  
_  
-Nee-sama - la gota de sudor callo hacia su delgado cuello – Por supuesto que no me ah pasado nada , absolutamente … me encuentro muy bien aquí en Japón…

_  
__Si… __  
__No quería que supiera la verdad_

-Ah – solo dijo eso …. Rukia trago saliva … ¿siempre será así?

- nee-sama si esta llamada te resulto molesta , No fue intención mía molestarte -balbuceo un poco – solo quería saber si usted se encuentra bien .. pero ya vi que si …

Silencio de parte de Byakuya

_  
__La verdad de que su hermana era una inútil , estúpida e incrédula persona … __  
__Resultaba realmente patético__  
_

-Adiós- fue lo ultimo que escucho de el ,en esa llamada que ni siquiera duro 3 minutos pero para ella esa fue la llamada mas larga que ah tenido ..

Se sentía tan estúpida…  
Como una total y perdedora …

La ojiazul aun tenia el teléfono en la mano , sin quitar la bocina de su oreja … con la voz muda ,solo sus labios se movieron ….

-*Hermano …Lo lamento tanto *

Ichigo salió de la cafetería …gracias ala escasees de la buena comida …realmente extrañaba la comida que el preparaba su hermana Yuzu… gruño en lo bajo cuando vio que Ishida , Sado Mizuiro lo estaban esperando a fuera … En el fondo Ichigo seguía preguntándose que le pasaba a Rukia y muy y mas en el fondo se preocupaba por ella …

Cuando llego a ellos .. escucho a un idiota gritar de euforia y emoción a todo pulmón … probablemente ese era Keigo .. sin necesidad de verlo ,con el simple echo de escuchar sus descarados y estresantes gritos sabias que era el.

Cuando el idiota del gritón del Keigo miro que el peli naranjo estaba con ellos … voló con un gran cariño para darle un abrazo… pero los reflejos de nuestro querido Kurosaki eran mas rápidos y le dio como agradable y cálida respuesta una patada en el rostro

-KEIGO IDIOTA ¡! – grito

-Ichigo no seas tan malo con migo solo quería darte un abrazo –un dramático y casi actuado rio de lagrimas salían de sus ojos-solo quería demostrar el cariño que te tengo

-Maldito raro – murmuro Ichigo mientras lo miraba con repugnancia

Keigo se estaba quejando y luego Mizuiro se metió en las quejas … _*Mierda ¿jamás se callarán? *_ se quejo mentalmente Ichigo tratando de ignorarlos mientras vagaba la mirada buscando a Rukia , esa enana aun no llegaba …se estaba tardando

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que molesta era esta clase …

No era por que le desagradaba la materia mas bien le gustaba , pero el problema era el profesor …es un viejo .. ya un anciano, cuando explicaba sus palabras eran arrastradas ,lentas y mas que nada aburridas , además que no se le entendía muy bien a lo que decía , y para rematar tenia una gran y canosa barba y bigote haciendo que sus palabras fueran mucho menos entendibles .

No tenia nada en contra que fuera un anciano pero … siempre se le olvidaban las cosas , pero cosas sencillas sobre la materia , anatomía era fácil pero se volvía aburrido y hasta irritante cuando el mismo profesor se equivoca con algunas partes del cuerpo .. por ejemplo a beses se le olvida que dos iliacos forman la pelvis o que no puede pronunciar bien los principales músculos del cuello.

Dio un suspiro de aburrimiento y rascándose la nuca por unos cuantos segundos mientras ponía una cara de completo idiota …

Miro el reloj de pared , como si fuese lo mas interesante en ese momento , mas interesante que la clase .Solo faltaban 2 minutos para que fuera la hora de la salida.

Trato de pensar en lo que fuera , solo para matar el tiempo , pero algo se color por su cabeza : Rukia . Esa estúpida enana desobligada , lo tuvo mas de 20 minutos esperándolo como un idiota en la cafetería , y jamás llego …

Se tardo demasiado en el teléfono …

¿con quien estaba hablando Rukia? Una ráfaga de curiosidad lo invadió , tenia que ser una persona importante , ya que Rukia no quería que escuchara su conversación , y cuando estaba en la caseta telefónica en ese momento estaba muy nerviosa , y además que tardo demasiado en esa llamada…

Por fin ¡! Sonó el timbre de la salida …sin importarle los modales , se levanto de su banca cogió su mochila y salió del salón de clases rápidamente …como siempre ignorando a sus compañeros… camino despreocupadamente por los abarrotados pasillos de medicina , tratando de pasar entre las personas , los molestos temas de calificaciones y las risas de los demás alumnos le llegaban a cierto punto a estresarlo … Estaba muy cansado y solo quería llegar hasta el estacionamiento subir a su coche , irse a su casa , tomarse un buen baño e irse a dormir . pero ese pensamiento sobre la llamada de Rukia lo seguía molestando

Una pequeña y casi ilegible sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del naranjo ,¿ por que no iba a preguntarle ?, iba a verla hasta su edificio de artes , le daría la excusa que la llevaría hasta su casa y ahí le preguntaría todo eso , apretó el paso …pero una fina mano lo detuvo agarrándolo por la manga de su camisa …

Molesto , ,frunció la boca … y su ceño se arrugo mas . ¡¿Quién jodidas madres lo detuvo en este momento ?

-kurosaki-kun- un tímida voz se escucho detrás del pelinaranjo…

Dio media vuelta con la mirada de enoja , pero al ver quien era , trato de relajarse un poco…delante suyo había un chica , del mismo color de cabello que el , con unos tiernos ojos grises y una leve sonrojo en el tímido rostro …

-¿Cómo has estado , Kurosaki-kun?-titubeo por un momento para después cerrar los labios y mirar a Ichigo tímidamente

Nuestro pelinaranjo Contuvo el suspiro de cansancio , que estaba apunto de soltar …

-Orihime eres tu -la repuesta fue mas cortante y fría de lo que esperaba oír la chica – estoy bien

-Ah ¡ me alegra Kurosaki-kun!- una tierna y brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica – etto .. bueno …

-mm?

-me preguntaba si …

_*¿Por qué tarda tanto en hacer una simple pregunta ??*_ se pregunto mentalmente , miro hacia otro lado , para darle tiempo y que terminara la pregunta que le hacia esa chica que tenia frente suyo

-si me podrías ayudar a estudiar para el examen de botánica ? - no podía creerlo , por fin pudo hacerle esa pregunta , en la que estaba formulando desde hace varias semanas …

Orihime , cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras bajaba la cabeza esperando la respuesta

Ichigo Pensó por unos segundos , se rasco el cuello dudativo ..

-Si- un suspiro – pero aun faltan 3 meses para los exámenes …

-No te preocupes .. yo .. yo solo quiero que me ayudes cuando sean las semanas de los exámenes …

-Ah entonces no hay problema – se alejo – nos vemos luego

La pelinaranja se quedo callada con una contagiosa sonrisa en sus labios y un intenso brillo en sus ojos mientras veía como su amado se iba …

_*dijo que si*_ Orihime , en ese momento era mas que feliz , ¿Qué mas podía pedir? , la persona que mas amaba , le iba a ayudar a estudiar , _* etto..me ayudara a estudiar una materia en la que llevo promedio de 10 , pero era la única excusa que se le ocurrió a Tatsuki … para que me acercara mas a Kurosaki-kun *_ se avergonzaba un poco al hacerle caso y mentirle a Kurosaki , pero ya no le importaba , esa "absurda" excusa era perfecta y resulto bien , mas de lo que Orihime esperaba …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba Rukia , realmente la zona de artes esta muy vacía …. Casi no había alumnos y los que habían la mayoría eran hombres …

Subió al 3 piso mientras le preguntaba a las personas sobre Rukia

-Disculpa , ¿ No sabes donde esta Rukia Kuchiki ? – le pregunto Ichigo a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos cansados …

-etto .. kuchiki-san , esta con Kaien , en el salón 10 – casi en un tartamudo dijo el chico

_* ¿¿Kaien ¿? ¿ quien será ese ¿? *_pensó Ichigo

-Eh gracias … bueno hasta luego mocoso – se despidió Ichigo en busca del salón 10 …

-etto no me llamo mocoso .. me llama Hanataro- titubeo el chico

-como sea – fue lo ultimo que se escucho del chico de cabellos naranjas .

Caminaba por los pasillos buscando una puerta que tenia grabada : el numero 10…

…….Salón 7

…….………..salón 8

…………………………….salón 9

…………………………………. salón 10 ¡!!!

Por fin ¡! , abrió la puerta , sin preguntar si podía pasar o no . Esperando encontrarse a Rukia y a ese tal Kaien .

Y ahí estaba Rukia sentada en una banca frente a la pizarra mirando a un chico alto y con una sonrisa enorme , lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver que Rukia lo miraba de una manera que jamás había visto de ella , hasta el momento ,… bueno apenas llevas 3 semanas que se conocían pero … para el son mas que suficientes para considerarla como amiga y una persona cercana . Solo como amiga ,y nada mas . Pero aquella mirada era tan … rara , era una mirada tranquila y parecía que jamás se la quitaría encima del chico …

Ichigo se aclaro la garganta ,llamando la atención de Rukia y el chico,esperando que Rukia le hablara pero por desgracia el chico hablo primero

-Oh ¡ Bienvenido – le sonrió a Ichigo y se acerco a el , quedaron cara a cara - ¿Qué te trago por aquí ?

Ichigo al verlo tan cerca se sorprendió … tenia un … ¿Qué diablos ¿??? No para nada ¡!!! Ese tipo no se parece para nada a el , bueno tenia un cierto aire a el .. pero no tenían nada de parecido , el pelinaranjo trato de mentirse a si mismo al ver que el chico de cabellos morenos que tenia frente suyo eran casi idéntico … lo que le diferenciaban era el ceño fruncido y el color de cabello …

_*que mierda *_ susurró para sus adentros ,

-¿se te ofrece algo ? – pregunto el chico de cabellos negros , Ichigo lo miro de reojo , no de reojo no , mas bien , lo miro de arriba hacia abajo viéndolo bien , examinándolo , tal ves ese sea Kaien .

-No , solo vine por Rukia – la chica al ver al naranjo , se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta el

-Hasta luego Kaien-dono , nos vemos mañana- Rukia le dedico una sencilla sonrisa a Kaien , y jalo a Ichigo hasta llegar a los pasillos muy lejos del salón .

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto molesta , mientras sacaba de su mochila una bufanda de color verde .

_*Vaya que lindo saludo *_ se quejo el chico mentalmente

- Te llevare a tu casa –dijo mientras se iba de aquel lugar dejando a Rukia en el pasillo , la chica ya iba a quejarse , diciéndole un montón de cosas pero cuando vio que Ichigo estaba lejos de ella lo único que pudo hacer la morena era seguirlo .

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento , el chico saco las llaves del coche y se acerco a uno de los coches mas lujosos que había , Rukia se sorprendió al ver que ese lujoso coche deportivo era de Ichigo , de un color rojo vino , con los vidrios polarizados …

_*Vaya*_ fue lo único que pensó Rukia , al entrar en aquel coche , viendo que era tan espacioso , y muy elegante , hasta daba ganas de quedarte a vivir en ese coche …

Ichigo sonrió al ver la cara de Rukia cuando vio su coche , sonrió complacido …

-¿y sabes donde es mi departamento ? – preguntó la morena que ya estaba a punto de decirle la dirección

-Si , aun me acuerdo por donde vives – contesto mientras avanzaba a la salida de la universidad .Rukia solo se acomodo en el asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Ichigo solo miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Rukia , mientras se preguntaba como se tomaría la pregunta que le iba a formular en ese momento … Ichigo mascullo un poco , y pensó que le tenia que valer una mierda como Rukia se lo iba a tomar …

Así que fue al grano

-¿ Con quien hablaste por el teléfono ? – le pregunto a la chica sin mirarla

-mm? – Fue lo único que dijo , después miro hacia otro lado – nadie que te interese

-por supuesto que me interesa , enana – gruño al decir– Te tardaste años en el teléfono y me dejaste esperando en la cafetería !!

Rukia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿¿ apoco se había tardado tanto en la llamada ¿?

Ella se negó mentalmente _* No tarde en la llamada si no en como iba a ser la llamada * _

-si es eso lo que tanto te molesta , entonces lo lamento – se cruzo de brazos

Ichigo guardo silencio unos momentos , y bajo la velocidad del coche , estaban a unas cuantas manzanas a la casa de Rukia

-¿con quien hablabas en el teléfono ?- volvió a preguntar

-Ya te dije con nadie que te interese

-por supuesto que me interesa ¡! –

Rukia sonrió levemente e hizo una voz melosa y a la vez algo dulce

-¿Ohhh pero por que te interesa Kurosaki-kun ?

_*¿ que cojones es esa voz ¿ *_ Ichigo apretó el volante algo enojado , al escuchar la nueva y fastidiosa voz de Rukia

-No hables así Rukia ¡ y … y me interesa .. por que … -titubeó un poco – Por que me dejaste esperando en la cafetería como un imbécil .!!

Una sonrisa de la chica

Rukia rodo los ojos – ya te dije que lo lamento y …

Otras vez hablo con esa voz … con el simple echo de escucharla la sacaba de los estribos ..

-¡ solo quiero saber con quien cojones estabas hablando y punto ¿ que no entiendes enana o que ¿?¡!! – Grito enojado , haciendo que Rukia se quedara callada y con los ojos abiertos sorprendida la sonrisa de sus labios murió ..

La chica apretó los puños molesta

mi hermano ¡!! – también grito la pelinegra- ya estas Feliz ¡!!????

Llegaron al edificio del departamento de Rukia , la chica ni siquiera miro a Ichigo , en sus labios estaba dibujado una fina mueca ,

La morena se quito el cinturón de seguridad , y abrió la puerta del coche tomo sus cosas , y sin mirar al naranjo tomo sus cosas , y con ágil movimiento azoto la puerta del coche …

El solo se tallo las sienes desesperado . y golpeo con enojo el volante , tenia que admitirlo se había pasado con la enana , no tenia que haberle gritado pero esa voz que hacia era tan irritante …

Dudo si disculparse con ella o no …

_*además es la culpa de ella no mía , ella empezó con esa voz chillona y .. *_ trato excusarse mentalmente

Por favor Ichigo ya eres lo suficientemente mayorcito para admitir que es tu culpa , por fin la razón derroto un poco el orgullo , tomo aire y salió del coche …

Entro al edificio y vio que había varias cagas apiladas casi donde estaba la entrada del elevador , donde un señor se estaba encargando de sellarlas con cinta adhesiva y pegando una etiqueta en cada caga .

Realmente no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino hasta estar en el elevador …

Piso 6 departamento número 15.

El elevador empezó a subir .

Ichigo puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra , mientras movía el pie izquierdo esperando llegar al piso … ¿ Como se disculparía con esa enana ¿?

Realmente no importaba en que forma o en que manera se iba a disculpar de ella , lo importante es que se disculpo ¿o no?

El suave sonido del elevador anunciando que ay estaba en el 6 piso , Ichigo dio un suspiro de cansancio …

Levanto una ceja al ver que la puerta del departamento numero 15 estaba abierta , y en ella entraba y salía varios hombres donde cargaban cajas … levanto una ceja

No pudo evitar casi correr para llegar al departamento de la enana y saber que es lo que estaba pasando …

Cuando entro al departamento fue casi como si lo hubieran golpeado …

El recuerdo del cómodo y muy bien arreglado departamento de Rukia , fue borrado cuando vio que lo único que se veía , era la pintura verde y el piso de madera …

Abrió la boca ¿ que podía decir?

Miro , como esas pintorescas fotografías y recuerdos que estaban puestos en cualquier parte ya no estaban , ni esos coloridos cojines , ni las interesantes replicas de pinturas que estaban colgadas en la pared , solo quedaba el contorno de los cuadros en los cuadros y donde antes estaban las demás esas cosas ..

No lo pudo evitar , pero ver como estaba así el departamento hiso que sintiera lastima .

Bueno , no estaban las cosas de la enana ¿ pero donde estaba ella ?

Miro a las personas que estaban sacando sus cosas , y tratando de detenerles y preguntarles que es lo que pasaba .. pero fue totalmente ignorado

Se contuvo para no darles un golpe , hacia que mejor se dedico a buscar a ese medio metro , probablemente ella ya savia de que estaban retirando todas sus pertenencias ¿ pero por que ?

Se rascó la cabeza , tratando de imaginarse el por que , pero por que tenia pésima imaginación mando a la mierda el por que y mejor se puso a buscar a Rukia .

Por que el departamento era muy pequeño : de 3 habitaciones donde una era la cocina , otro el baño y el otro por supuesto el cuarto de ella.

La puerta del cuarto de la enana estaba entre abierta , Ichigo trato de abrirla haciendo el menor ruido posible .

Vio un cuarto completamente vacio en donde solo estaba una pequeña cama des tendida ,en donde la chica estaba sentada , como un ovillo , poniendo su cabeza en sus rodillas , el chico miro por la recamara antes de hablarle a Rukia.

-Rukia

…..

Ninguna respuesta de parte de la chica

-Oe Rukia

-……

Ichigo se sentó en la orilla de la cama , tratando que Rukia le hablase …desesperado de que Rukia no le contestaba puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y lo movió un poco …

-¿Qué? - un susurro casi inaudible

-.¿que es lo que sucede ? – trato de suavizar su voz

-me han sacado del departamento ya que …-su voz estaba entre cortada –no eh pagado la renta por 2 meses y..

-Oh vaya , pero aun puedes pagar la renta que debes …si quieres yo … –

-Ichigo Por favor no me molestes , ahora me siento mal – al decir esto la morena levanto su rostro para mirar a los ojos al chico que tenia frente suyo ..

Ichigo al verla se quedo sin palabras , era la primera vez que veía así a Rukia

Su rostro estaba pálido , mostraba ojeras , sus ojos azules estaban tan brillosos donde se asomaban algunas lagrimas , y sus labios dibujaban una mueca de tristeza…

En ese momento sintió mas que nunca que tenia que protegerla ,cuidarla ,y darle todo lo que ella necesitaba aunque ella se lo negaría …

Ese sentimiento de protección hizo que a Ichigo le dieran ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla hasta que ella se sintiera mejor … ¿pero por que le pasaba eso? ¿Por el simple echo de ver a la morena a borde del llanto y en un estado pésimo ? ¿o por el simple echo de que …quería a Rukia como una amiga ?

Rukia parpadeo un poco cuando se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un buen tiempo , haciendo que se escurrieran las lagrimas …

Ichigo se acerco a ella suavemente mientras con su mano izquierda le secaba algunas gotas saladas , donde la chica solo pudo morder sus labios cuando sintió el aliento del peli naranjo susurrar en su oído .

-No te preocupes , yo te ayudare –el aliento del chico acariciaba la oreja de la morena haciendo que un pequeño escalofrió pasara por su espina dorsal sintiendo como los dedos de los pies se encogieran al ver que Ichigo estaba tan cerca de ella aunque tratara de alejarse de el , no podía moverse ni un centímetro .

Lo único que pudo mover fueron sus brazos y lentamente rodeo la espalda de el , haciendo que la distancia que tenían entre ellos se acortara mas , sintiendo como se erizaba su piel al sentir el cuerpo de Ichigo tan cerca de ella … era un momento tan raro e incomodo .

Ichigo pensó que en ese momento Rukia necesitaba mas que nada su ayuda … y eso era lo que le iba a dar .

Pero en el fondo sabia que le iba dar eso y mas .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respiro hondo y saco el aire por la boca , el aire estaba helado , haciendo que la respiración de Rukia se viera como un vapor blanco …

Tenia puesto un suéter que antes era de Renji ( cuando el tenia unos 17 años ), se veía algo ridícula y a la vez tierna … un suéter de color gris ceniza , que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas , y las mangas … eran tan largas que tuvo que hacerles un dobladillo para que las puntas de sus dedos apenas se asomaran dentro las mangas …pero no le importaba como se veía .. ese suéter era tan cálido que casi no sentía el espantoso frio …

Además , Renji le había dicho que se veía bien con ese suéter , hasta le regalo una bufanda y un gorrito de lana que hacían juego con el color … que en estos momentos traía puesto …

_*Un suéter gris , largo que le llegaba casi por las rodillas y unas mallones de color negro … con mi bufanda y gorro de lana.. y para protegerme del frio … Vaya Rukia que combinación traes *_ se dijo irónicamente …

Trato de proteger sus orejas del intenso frio , bajo un poco el gorro de lana hasta taparlas …siguió caminando , ignorando las tentadoras cafeterías que estaban por el camino … y el deliciosa aroma del café que se olía a lo lejos …

Se detuvo en una parada de autobús , trato de sentarse , pero las bancas estaban húmedas por la lluvia de anoche …Así que tuvo que esperar , parada, con el frio de la tarde que llegara un autobús … en el que tardaría 35 minutos en llegar ,probablemente estaría ahí a las 4:06 pm ….

Se recargo en un poste de luz , viendo como llegaba las personas mientras estaba esperando el transporte publico … saco un papel maltratado y muy arrugado del bolsillo de una mochila que traía cargando , Rukia bajo la mochila y la dejo en el piso junto a sus pies .

Desdoblo el pequeño papel que tenia en manos , donde estaba escrita una dirección casi ilegible , la tinta se estaba borrando ya que estaba arrugado el papel , además que la letra era fea .

Cuando memorizo la dirección volvió a arrugar al papel y lo dejo en la mochila .

-Esta muy cerca , mas de lo que imaginaba – susurro la morena mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba de la parada de autobús .

No Camino mucho , solo fueron unas cuantas cuadras , cuando la casa se quedo sorprendida …

Ahí estaba Rukia parada enfrente de una lujosa casa de dos pisos , y un extenso jardín donde había un enorme árbol , con el césped recién cortado donde invadía el olor de ese fresco y fuerte aroma del césped. La enorme y lujosa casa era de un color blanco., Con unas enormes ventanas y la entrada era una puerta negra que parecía muy elegante .…

-Ohh!!! – dijo impresionada , mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta .

No sabia que tenia una casa de muchos lujos , ni un gusto muy a la moda .

Estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando vio que había timbre , Rukia puso los ojos en blanco ,se sintió estúpida , al no fijarse antes .

Apretó el botón del timbre

Sonó por toda la casa el suave sonido del timbre , Rukia se mordió el labio inferior algo nerviosa … ¿ que le podría esperar en ese lugar?

Se mordió mas fuerte el labio cuando vio que la puerta se abría . viendo a una señora mayor con un delantal amarillo , la señora le dedico una sonrisa tan amplia y contagiosa que al verla Rukia también sonrió .

-Oh , tu debes ser Rukia-sama – la voz de la señora se escuchaba quebradiza , pero aun así no dejaba de ser dulce , una voz de una pequeña anciana , la señora tenia muchas arrugas , y un llamativo cabello blanco… - te hemos estado esperando

-Muchas gracias señora - contesto la morena mientras sentía nervios , estaba muy nerviosa y mas que nada ansiosa

-por favor llámame nana, - sonrió mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la morena –entra , no te quedes afuera.

-gracias-Rukia se limpio los pies antes de entrar , Nana le quito la mochila a la chica, aunque ella le decía que podía cargarla hasta su nueva habitación , pero nana era muy insistente hasta que la morena acepto que se llevara la mochila .

-Ah ,por cierto Rukia-sama bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar –

Al escuchar eso , Rukia sintió un hueco en su corazón , _* mi nuevo hogar*_pensaba mientras miraba el interior de la casa .

Si el exterior de la casa era lujoso , el interior era muy hermoso , estaba decorado muy a la moda y había un color que sobresalía : El negro , los muebles, los marcos de las ventanas y los espejos … todo era extremadamente lujoso y lo lujoso siempre se veía caro .

La chica miraba absorta , impresionada por la casa , jamás se había imaginado que .. bueno que el tendría unos gustos así ….

Camino por toda la casa , sin decir nada , viendo las decoraciones , cada detalle … la casa era bonita .. pero necesitaba mas vida .. algo de color no estaría mal , fue lo que pensó Rukia …

Deslizo suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre los lomos de los libros que estaban por la sala , leyendo los títulos de cada libro que su dedo rozaba , viendo las letras doradas y brillosas que le llamaban mucho la atención , aunque por lastimas todas los temas no eran del interés de la chica …

-Oh que bueno que llegaste , Rukia –se escucho una voz detrás de la pequeña chica , haciendo que la morena sorprendida y algo asustada quitara sus dedos sobre los lomos de los libros , (ya que había perdido la noción del tiempo viendo la casa …que se le había olvidado que habían alguien mas…)

Rukia no volteo a ver quien era , Al escuchar la voz , no era necesidad de voltear ,conocía esa voz a la perfección aunque la había conocido desde hace 3 meses para ella era muy familiar …

-si , tu casa es muy bonita ¿sabes ? no sabia que tenias esos gustos – sonrió mientras giraba para ver al chico que estaba frente a ella.

-gracias – fue lo único que dijo el chico

-No , gracias a ti , por ayudarme , no era necesario … -una pequeño y casi ilegible sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica – siento ser una molestia en este hogar

-No digas tonterías Rukia – dijo mientras le daba un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza .

-Idiota ¡-grito la chica mientras se apartaba de la mano del chico y trataba de acomodarse el cabello , que en ese momento estaba muy despeinado gracias al coscorrón ..

-No seas tonta Rukia … -Una sonrisa fue la respuesta del peli naranjo … mientras se cruzaba de brazos y con voz tan seria pero con una sonrisa en sus labios dijo – Bienvenida a casa

Si Rukia sintió un hueco al corazón cuando oyó eso de la señora nana , al oír de los labios del chico que tenia enfrente , fue mas sorprendente el resultado : se quedo sin respiración y además del hueco del corazón , en ese momento cuando dijo "bienvenida a casa" dudo si realmente podría ser este su hogar …

-gracias Ichigo ….- fue lo único que pudo decir

Aun seguía esa sonrisa estampada en los labios del peli naranjo , y con ese típico ceño fruncido en su rostros , al verlo , Rukia creyó unos segundo que probablemente este si podría ser su hogar …

-No te preocupes enana – contesto mientras se tiraba en el sofá

_No había duda …._

_Este si podría ser su hogar_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?? XD

Bueno lo lamento mucho si , deje este fic olvidado , pero es que no savia como hacer este capitulo ( además , Salí bien en los exámenes )

Bueno espero review por favor ¡!! o

XD

Hasta luego =D

Atte:ModCa


	7. La casa de la fresa

Después de años sin aparecerme , después de días sin tocar mi compu , y después de una hora de que me acorde de mi historia , por fin volví a recuperar mi fic algo olvidado algo mal escrito pero aun así siento mucho afecto a esta simplona historia .. espero que a usted les guste :D

……………_**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**_

_**La casa de la fresita**_

Tenia que admitirlo , la casa de la fresita era maravillosa , muy moderna y acogedora … nada que ver con su ex apartamento que era muy pequeño , llena de decoraciones bohemios y un …

-Bueno, ¿te quedaras parada aquí o que ?- dijo Ichigo mientras se paraba del sofá , y miraba a Rukia con su típico seño fruncido

-¿mhn?- fue lo único que pudo decir cuando Ichigo la saco de sus pensamientos

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y dio un suspiro algo desesperado –Que me sigas , te enseñare nuestra casa – al terminar de decir eso , paso una mano sobre su colorido y llamativo cabello anaranjado

Rukia sintió un leve escalofrió al escuchar la palabra _"Nuestra casa"_ aun no estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo …

Y savia que le costara mucho trabajo acostumbrarse …

-de acuerdo muéstrame…-dudo un poco - la casa- fue lo único que pudo decir

Ichigo noto aquella molestia de la chica , tal vez le cueste acostumbrarse a ello , o tal vez no ….realmente se preocupaba en este momento lo que pensaría de la casa .Si para ella fue un giro repentino que ya estuviera acá, también para Ichigo lo era. No savia lo que estaba pasando ni mucho menos lo que estaba pasándole a su vacía cabeza cuando le dijo que se fuera a vivir con el.. probablemente lo que le empujo a ofrecerle el hogar , fue cuando la vio sentada como un ovillo en su cama , llorando silenciosamente es absurdo como un persona de 20 años le puede conmover tanto , hasta cierto punto en llegar a tener un poco de contacto físico … y después del contacto físico se fuera a vivir con el .Que otro escalón podrán subir para llegar a un cierto nivel de …. Amistad?

Realmente Ichigo no veía un nivel de relación intima con la chica , para empezar la morena no era de sus gustos , y si alguien la viera con ella lo primero que pensaría es que era un pedófilo ya que Rukia parece como de unos 15 años … además que algunos atributos eran demasiados escasos para el.

Aun así había algo en ella , que no te cansabas de mirarla , tal vez fueran sus ojos de una azul tan profundo que al verlos caías en ellos .Ichigo se dio una bofetada mental .Claro nada mas como amigos , yo no tenia el lujo de decir conocidos , ya que ella vivirá con el … se verán todo el tiempo , cuando se despierten , cuando desayunen cuando se vayan a la universidad… cuando coman y cenen . Mas bien ella será como su mejor amiga ...

Sonrió débilmente , tal vez a Tatsuki le moleste que le quiten el lugar pero si lo pensaba bien , el y ella se dejaron de hablar , en pocas palabras ya no eran amigos ¿o si?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa era de dos pisos , el primer piso estaba la sala de estar , una cocina que era enorme , y todo estaba decorado de negro , el piso era de azulejo negro brillante , la estufa y el refrigerador eran del mismo color con plata , a Rukia le gusto mucho , en pocas palabras , era la segunda cocina mas bonita que había visto , era elegante hasta se te quitaba las ganas de cocinar ya que no querías ensuciarla y se le fuera ese brillo, la mesa era de madera , una enorme mesa con 8 sillas aunque era de madera aun así era de color como la cocina .

Rukia al ver la enorme mesa supuso que Ichigo se sentiría muy solo cuando comía en ella …

también había un baño para visitas , y una pequeña estancia para leer , repleta de libros que estaban forrados de colores sobrios y algo aburridos , donde solo la letras doradas deslumbraban cuando la luz del sol las iluminaba , junto a los libreros estaban colocados dos sillones de piel que a simple vista se veían cómodos y acogedores.

Ichigo tomo del brazo a Rukia para llamar su atención

-enana sube las escaleras , te enseñare tu habitación – el chico ya estaba subiendo las escaleras , mientras esperaba que la morena lo siguiera , Rukia para apresurarse subía de dos en dos los escalones , Ichigo al ver eso , sonrió divertido , la chica parecía una niña pequeña de 8 años tratando de ganarle en llegar hasta arriba .

Claro una niña de 8 años con una actitud muy delicada : enojona y mandona …

El segundo piso era un poco pequeño estaba dividido en dos pasillos decorado de la misma manera que la sala , la morena miro rápidamente , tratando de memorizar toda la casa , para ya no preguntarle nada a Ichigo el primer pasillo era el mas largo donde tenia 5 habitaciones y el segundo pasillo solo tenia 3.

-El baño esta en el segundo pasillo en la 2 habitación , este baño es solo para nuestro uso – dijo mientras se detenía para señalarle la puerta - La primera habitación es mi cuarto , y ultimo cuarto es el tuyo …

-Vale

-Después te enseñare el patio ,donde estará un garaje para guardar las cosas y una alberca

-¡¿Una alberca??¡- pregunto asombrada la fémina

-Si es que lo dije es por que es cierto – dijo el naranjo un poco aburrido – pero … es algo onda

-No te preocupes , puedo flotar… – contesto la chica con una emoción contenida , tratando de no dar aplausitos de emoción , al pensar que tiene una alberca a su disposición a las 24 horas del día era simplemente fantástico

-¿y eso de puedo flotar … es un si o no se nadar ? – pregunto el chico mientras levantaba una ceja curioso , no quería levantarse un día y encontrar aquella pequeña chica ahogándose en la alberca .

-Te dije que puedo flotar – susurro , no le quería decir que no savia nadar

- Lo tomare como un NO –Así termino su "larga" platica .El peli naranjo se dirigió hasta el ultimo cuarto , mientras que Rukia tímidamente lo seguía no era por que estar con el "muchacho de ceño fruncido " la ponía nerviosa , si no que al pensar que tenia que vivir con el …, tratando de apaciguar su ritmo cardiaco que en ese momento estaba en un estado de frenesí , respiro profundamente ….

Se detuvieron en aquella puerta ….

Rukia miro la larga puerta que tenia enfrente , sonrió al ver un pequeño letrero de color rojo que estaba colgado , estaba escrito en el con una hermosa e impecable letra cursiva su nombre y un pequeña carita de conejito dibujado al lado …

Ya iba a decir algo pero el chico la interrumpió

-Fue idea de Nana , además ella lo hiso , solo le comente que te gustan mucho los conejitos-dijo rápidamente antes de que la chica abriera la boca para agradecer lo que estaba viendo ….

-Anda ve tu cuarto que no quiero perder el tiempo – fue lo único que dijo el chico , mientras se recargaba en la pared junto a ella , viendo cada grácil movimiento de Rukia

La pálida chica mordió su labio inferior por simple acción

Cuando sus finas manos estaban tocando el pomo , trago saliva lentamente …

Solo se escucho el odioso y típico rechinido al abrir una puerta vieja … aunque no era tan ruidoso , tenia que encargarse de ese molesto ruido antes que la volviera loca, ya que siempre estará presente cuando alguien o ella entrara o saliera de la habitación .

Lo primero que vi en aquel enorme lugar fue un color que además de ser llamativo , le traía muchos recuerdos …

Un color vivo , ni muy brillante ni muy oscuro , un color que da vida y alegría .

-Es verde – fue lo único que dijo , mientras sus piernas se movían a cualquier lado de esta recamara ,que ahora era suya …

-Bueno , pensé que iba a extrañar tu apartamento y se me ocurrió pintarlo del mismo color ..- dijo el peli naranjo mientras se rascaba el cuero cabelludo algo dudoso y sus ojos miraban a cualquier parte menos la frágil chica que tenia delante suyo …

Al oír lo que dijo el chico , la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios se desvaneció levemente al recordar cuando le pidió que se fuera con el….

_ʚ__͸__ʚ__ʚ__͸__ʚ__inicio del flash back __ʚ__͸__ʚ_

_Sus músculos se tensaron hasta cierto punto llegándole a doler , cuando sintió que el rostro del peli naranjo se ocultaba en su blanco cuello , la respiración pausada del chico hacia que su pecho bajara y subiera lentamente rozando con el suyo, la morena trato de separarse un poco de el , pero el abrazo del chico tenia tanta fuerza que no podía moverse ni un poco, el rostro de Rukia estaba en el hombro de Ichigo , se sentía tan mal al saber que ya no viviría mas en ese departamento , aunque era muy pequeño , ella se acostumbro tanto a el y le cogió mucho cariño._

_*Oh vaya!! Están corriéndome de mi departamento mientras unas molestas personas estas desalojándome y yo muy despreocupada me estoy abrazando con Ichigo * Pensó con sarcasmo , era verdad , tenia que hacer algo y no estar abrazándose con ese idiota , bueno tenia que admitir fue algo "lindo" de su parte que la haya abrazado para consolarla y todo lo demás…pero ese abrazo se alargo mas de lo debido , y el propio Ichigo savia eso…_

_-Ichigo , yo…- dijo la morena suavemente casi en un susurro _

_Pero lo que iba a decir murió rápidamente cuando Ichigo abandono su cuello y ahora la estaba mirando tan fijamente y con una seriedad que hiso que Rukia guardara silencio , y solo se quedaron viendo , sin parpadear ninguna ves …_

_Ichigo rompió aquel contacto visual y también el abrazo, tenia un rostro muy serio y su seño fruncido lo acompañaba como siempre pero en ese momento su seño se arrugaba mas de lo normal …el chico caminaba casi en círculos en la habitación , pensativo ._

_Rukia se quedo callada y se sentó en la esquina de su cama , sentándose como un pequeño ovillo , y recargo su barbilla en una de sus rodillas …_

_-Mira Rukia- la voz de Ichigo era algo ronca y áspera - …_

_Rukia se estaba imaginando las posibles cosas que Ichigo le diría en ese momento , así como un : " No te preocupes" o " Todo saldrá bien" ,"eres un estúpida , eso te pasa por no pagar la renta "por supuesto después de que el chico terminara de decir aquella oración y Rukia se encargaría de patearlo en la cara y borrarle ese rostro de seriedad acompañado de unas palabrotas , o mas bien seria esto " todo se puede solucionar" pero la mas probable era esta " Mira lo que sucede cuando no eres responsable ni organizada " , ella ya estaba casi preparada para escuchar aquellas cosas que había pensando lo que le podría decir aquel chico de ceño fruncido , y ya tenia preparado su excusa para contestarle lo mas rápido posible , pero Rukia no estaba preparada ni mucho menos se había imaginado lo que Ichigo iba a decir en estos momentos…_

_-Vente conmigo – dijo mientras la miraba , la morena sorprendida , abrió los ojos desmesuradamente , no savia que decir , ni mucho menos que hacer …_

_-¡! Que tonterías dices!! – fue lo único que pudo decir ,mientras se levantaba de su cama y se acercaba al chico sorprendida - esto es algo serio …_

_Ichigo miro las manos de Rukia y tomo sus muñecas mientras se acercaba un poco a ella quedando cara a cara – Hablo enserio , vete conmigo ._

_¿quería tomarle el pelo o que? O simplemente ¿ quería hacerle una broma aprovechando que ella estaba muy nerviosa? Por supuesto seria una broma de muy mal gusto ..pero al ver el rostro del chico Rukia savia que no estaba mintiendo ni mucho menos bromeando … ¿ pero que le podía decir? _

_-seria una molestia para ti –fue lo primero que le ocurrió decir– gracias de todos modos , pero solo te estorbaría y …_

_- en mi casa ay suficiente lugar para una persona mas , además vamos a la misma universidad - la interrumpió rápidamente _

_Rukia agacho su cabeza , mientras pensaba si estaría bien que se fuera con el … eso sonaba un poco descabellado como esas viejas novelas donde los amantes se iban a vivir juntos, los leía cuando era adolecente , siempre las leía en las noches cuando su hermano Byakuya se sentaba en la sala a leer el periódico y ella por simple excusa siempre traía esas novelas cursis solo para estar junto a el , ha veces ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de abrir aquellas novelas , ya siempre se la pasaba observando a su hermano en escondidas ._

_Pero lo diferente aquí de aquellas cursis novelas , era que Rukia ni Ichigo eran amantes solo amigos y que Rukia no estaba perdidamente enamorado de el , o viceversa …_

_-de acuerdo , iré contigo , pero mientras este en tu casa , buscare un departamento , ¿ de acuerdo?- contesto _

_- Como tu quieras – dijo Ichigo mientras salía de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios ._

_ʚ__͸__ʚ__Fin del flash back __ʚ__͸__ʚ_

Rukia parpadeo un par de veces , incrédula , mientras miraba con asombro aquella habitación ..

-¿ enserio que esta será mi habitación? – pregunto mientras le jalaba la camisa a Ichigo para que la mirara

Ichigo hiso una mueca en sus labios , y se cruzo de brazos – si , ¿Por qué?¿ No te gusto la habitación ?

-No es eso , es que es enorme ¡! – dijo mientras alzaba los brazos y miraba aquella cama que estaba en medio de la habitación , - además la cama es matrimonial ¡!! Por supuesto que me gusto esta habitación

- Pues vete acostumbrando a ello , todas tus pertenencias están aquí - Le dio la espalda a la fémina y camino hacia la puerta- te dejare para que acomodes tu cuarto …

Y se fue , ni siquiera la miro , ni siquiera dijo un adiós , ni siquiera dijo un _" Nos vemos luego "_ o una _" te espero en la cocina " _

¿Pero que quería que le dijera? Un _" Yo te ayudo" _ o un " me alegra que estés aquí " , bueno claro que Rukia no quisiera escuchar de Ichigo aquella oración , ni siquiera ella la diría … simplemente se ahorraría las palabras …

Seria algo incomodo escuchar aquella oración de " me alegra que estés aquí " , simplemente se le hacia innecesaria escucharla y que el chico la dijera …

Y lo de _Yo te ayudo_ .. . claro si se refiere en ayudarla en acomodar su ropa , ya que ya había una cama , y una closet de puertas de cedro , lo único que faltaba era acomodar su ropa y una que otra cosa para decorara el lugar .

Su ropa …. ¿A Ichigo le gustaría doblar o colgar en un gancho sus apreciados vestidos o guardar sus pequeñas braguitas de colores y con tiernos estampados de Chappy ? Por supuesto que no ¡ella jamás lo permitiría ! Y mucho menos sus corpiños , que ni siquiera era de copa , ya que el pecho de aquella blanca mujer era de escasa delantera pero aun así para algunos hombres era muy atractiva … En ese momento la chica pensó que seria buen momento ir a comprar un par de sostenes , buscara una copa que sea la correcta, que se sienta cómoda y ligera . No quería que tuviera relleno pero si un poco de esponja para darle un poco de forma , aunque su amiga Soi Fong le comento que tenia lindos pechos ella aun no savia si estaba segura de ello …

Abrió las cajas de cartón que estaban a un lado del closet , aparto un par de cajas pequeñas que solo contenían cosas para decorar su cuarto , como fotografías de su hermano , de Renji .. su reloj , las replicas de las pinturas , uno que otro peluche , libros de arte , pinturas , cuadernos … en pocas palabras cosas personales …

Cargo aquellas cajas de artículos personales a un mesa , que estaba hasta el fondo junto a una enorme ventana que tenia una puerta corrediza ,, las cortinas eran de color blancas tipo traslucidas , ya que dejaba que los rayos del sol bañaran la habitación de la cálida luz del crepúsculo. La chica tomo una liga de aquella caja y rápidamente se hizo una coleta improvisada , donde algunos mechones de su negro cabello caían , aun en su nuca o en sus sienes, se puso un par de pasadores para retener esos mechones rebeldes .Observo el mechón de cabello que jamás se quitaría , que siempre había llevado , la parte que la describía , el mechón de su frente que caía hasta llegar por la nariz , la chica al ver su añorado mechón hizo un gracioso bizco …

Puso sus manos en su delgada cadera , y dio un suspiro al ver las cajas de ropa que tenia que acomodar , solo eran 3 , la fémina no era de comprar mucha ropa , y casi no ocupaban mucho espacio , la tercera caja era de zapatos , la primera de ropa intima , y la segunda como sus vestidos , blusas , faldas , y sus jeans …

Con el simple echo de ver aquel trabajo que le esperaba , muy adentro suyo , prefería estar en aquel mugroso museo con su pedante exjefe ….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Inoue –dijo una chica de cabello corto – Oe Inoue ….

Tatsuki miro molesta a la chica de cabellos largos , ¿ estaba sorda o que? Pero al ver su rostro y una clara señal en que estaba en la lela .. tenia la boca abierta .

-Oe Inoue ¡! Te estoy hablando ¡!! – grito la delgada chica , mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta .

La voluptuosa chica parpadeo un par veces , volviendo en si , se sentó en la esquina de la cama mientras veía a su mejor amiga …

-¿ Que sucede Tatsuki ?- pregunto con una gran inocencia ..

La chica puso los ojos en blanco ,su amiga ya iba a cumplir 23 años y aun seguía en la luna , aun tenia la esperanza en que ella iba a madurar pero eso se veía cada vez mas estúpido si lo pensaba bien .

-es algo..sobre Ichigo- dijo suavemente la chica mientras se sentaba junto a su mejor amiga

Al escuchar el nombre del ser que mas ama , despabilo por completo , y presto mucha atención en las palabras de su amiga .

-¿Ichigo?- susurro algo alarmada , ya que su mejor amiga sonaba seria - ¿¡Le paso algo a Ichigo ?

-no , el esta bien- dijo la chica masculina- pero … Pase por la casa de Ichigo y vi que una chica esta viviendo con el …-

Orihime abrió los ojos sorprendida , aquella noticia le callo como agua helada … ¿ Ichigo con alguien que no era ella?. Varias lagrimas rebeldes se asomaron por sus ojos ,Bueno aquello dolía tanto pero no quería llorar delante de Tatsuki. Rápidamente oculto las lagrimas y trato de secárselas

-Pero que cosas dices Tatsuki-san ¡!! Probablemente sea una amiga de Ichigo y nada mas …- trato de convencerse a si misma , para que no le doliera . Pero ni ella misma se la creía .- pero , Tatsuki-san ¿ no sabes por cuanto tiempo esta la chica viviendo con el?

-mph- la morena pensó un poco – recuerdo que un vecino de ellos me comento que tiene dos meses que esa chica llego …- fue lo único que dijo y después se levanto y le dio unas palmaditas a Orihime – te dejo sola , tengo que bañarme .

Tatsuki salió silenciosamente mientras cerraba la puerta viendo como su amiga lloraba sin cesar alguno.

Dos meses … ¿ en dos meses uno se puede enamorar tan rápido? Y en donde demonios estaba ella en esos dos meses …

La voluptuosa mujer trataba de secar las lagrimas que salían sin cesar alguno , ¿Pero por que lloraba ? por que Ichigo esta viviendo con una mujer que no era ella … ¿ seria la novia de Ichigo aquella chica? Tal vez estaba exagerando y solo era una amiga que se quedo por un tiempo … como ella , que esta viviendo con Tatsuki y las dos pagan la renta de esta casa que esta a una cuadra a la casa de Ichigo.

Si , probablemente era eso , y ella ya estaba derramando lagrimas sin saber bien lo que ah pasado … Además podía averiguar mas , ya que faltaba una semana para que fuera a su casa a estudiar con el. Un sonrojo inundo sus pómulos , tal vez pueda declarárselo ese día mientras estudian , y que Ichigo le correspondiera y que nada mas esa chica que vive con el , sea una buena amiga .

La chica empezó a fantasear varias veces en como ella se le declararía a Ichigo y el le correspondía y una de las mas fogosas fue que el le correspondiera con un apasionado beso .

La chica agito su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos , ella quería una relación intima con el chico , ¿pero que tan intima quería?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ichigo – susurro la morena mientras le daba una mordida a la barra de chocolate que tenia en su mano izquierda y en la mano desocupada leía una revista de moda tratando de ver que ropa tenia que usar esta temporada , aunque la chica no le gustaba admitirlo en eso de la moda , en el tema estaba perdida …. , ella estaba acostada en la cama del muchacho, que en ese momento el , le daba la espalda ya que estaba haciendo un trabajo de fibrosis hepática que por desgracia no prestó mucha atención en clases y se vio obligado a buscar en fuentes de información en la red

-¿Qué?- Ni la volteo a ver , el sonido de las teclas al oprimirse llenaba la habitación del chico.

-tengo hambre – se quejo la pequeña chica mientras pasaba una pagina del manga que leía , y usaba la almohada de Ichigo para recargar su cabeza. Al ver como la chica profanaba sus cosas sin ninguna problema y como usaba su cama y se movía entre sus sabanas sin preocuparse en des tender su cama …le molesto mucho al pensar que Rukia no acomodara las cosas que agarro . Y era lo mas seguro

. Dejo por un momento su trabajo y volteo a mirar a la chica que profanaba sus cosas , pero lo que vio en ese momento lo dejo sin palabras , Rukia estaba acostada boca abajo en su colchón moviéndose a cada rato entre las sabanas , haciendo que su ligero vestido se subiera hasta sus largos y blanquecinos muslos , dejándole ver un poco mas allá , miro cada detalle de sus piernas aunque Rukia se veía bajita sus piernas eran largas y delgadas , subió un poco la mirada viendo un pequeño trasero , era pequeño pero un poco redondo , siguió con la mirada viendo su bien definida espalda, donde la línea de las vertebras se hundía un poco dejando una linda línea ,se fijo en su delgada cintura , …siguió viendo sus pequeños hombros se veían tan suaves , siguió con su largo cuello donde caían una que otro mechón de su azabache cabello , que en ese momento tenia un poco el cabello despeinado ..

Cerro los ojos para no seguir mirado aquellos muslos , y trato de borrarse esa imagen , que tenia enfrente suyo …

Rukia acostada en su cama , donde su vestido estaba mas arriba de lo normal

Miro la barra de chocolate que tenia en sus manos , lo mordisqueaba rápidamente hasta llegar a la envoltura , después con un movimiento lento y despreocupado quito la envoltura y siguió mordiendo aquel tablón café , pero al agarrarlo sus dedos se embarraron de chocolate . La chica se encogió de hombros y lamio lentamente sus dedos quitándose aquel rastro de chocolate ….Vio como su pequeña lengua de un color rosa se movía lentamente entre sus dedos .

Ichigo trago saliva , y un sonrojo inundo su rostro , no quería ser un pervertido pero la imagen que estaba enfrente a el era muy tentador , un fugaz pensamiento se coló en su cerebro … quiso que esa lengua estuviera en sus dedos y no en los de ella , se imagino a Rukia sentada entre sus piernas de una manera muy provocativa, mientras su vestido estaba arriba de sus muslos , e Ichigo tenia una barra de chocolate , mientras colocaba un pequeño trozo en los finos labios de Rukia y el se acercaba para arrebatárselo en un rose de labios donde la chica no dejaba que le arrebatara aquel apetitoso pedazo tratando de detenerlo mordiéndole su labio inferior de una manera juguetona …el calor entre el chocolate y sus besos hizo que se derritiera fácilmente entre sus dedos . Rukia sonrió seductoramente , mientras sacaba su pequeña y suave lengua y se acercaba a su mano lentamente donde estaba el chocolate entre sus dedos ...Al ver como la chica deslizaba suavemente su lengua entre sus varoniles dedos hizo que cierta parte de su anatomía se despertara …

Cuando sintió que sus pantalones estaban ajustados , despabilo por completo , sacando esa pequeña fantasía que tuvo en menos de tres minutos sobre su compañera de casa . ¿Cómo era posible fantasear con una chica que no tenia atributos? Bueno el no lo savia pero en lo que acababa de pensar … era posible . Bajo la vista y con toda vergüenza vio que su miembro estaba mas que despierto dando un enorme desnivel en su pantalón de mezclilla , rápidamente cogió una libreta que estaba en el suelo para taparse aquel desnivel . Trato de enfriar su cabeza y aquella parte , haciendo un poco mas de su trabajo …Pero aquella enana seguía asiendo ruido , moviéndose entre sus sabanas , el suave ruido de las hojas de la revista al ser hojeada , cuando chupaba sus dedos ….

Volvió a tragar saliva pero esta ves fue algo doloroso , cuando estuvo convencido que aquel desnivel volvió a la normalidad .. . miro a la chica con enojo

-¡¿pero quien mierda te dijo que podías estar en mi cuarto y usar mis cosas ¿?!!!- dijo molesto, mientras se levantaba y señalaba a la kuchiki con un dedo .

-bueno , pues simplemente pensé en darte compañía , ya que te encontrabas muy solo – contesto usando aquella voz melosa y pegajosa que le rompía los estribos al peli naranja .

Ichigo dudo si la oración que dijo que estaba muy y quería hacerle compañía solo lo decía con inocencia o ¿tenia otra intención ?…

-Compañía y una mierda .. no lo necesito solo me estorbas , enana – dijo el chico mientras tomaba con una agilidad a la delgada chica del brazo y la jalaba hasta su puerta – entiende Rukia , tengo que terminar este trabajo para mañana y no tengo todo el tiempo .

-pero aun así tengo hambre –susurro la chica pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas ya que el la puerta ya estaba cerrada

Ichigo se recargo en la puerta mientras trataba de no pensar en otra cosa , pero Cuando dijo _"aun así tengo hambre"_ , esa pequeña fantasía que tuvo con Rukia se hizo presente . _*Maldito chocolate*_ pensó.

– imbécil – gruño la morena mientras daba una patada a la puerta que tenia un numero 15 colgado.

-escuche eso ¡! – grito

-por eso lo dije –contesto la fémina – Cuando termines tu trabajo te espero en la cocina para cenar ….

No escucho ninguna respuesta , solo se oían el ruido de las teclas .. se encogió de hombro y fue directamente a su habitación .

Sonrió con cierto orgullo al ver su nueva y acogedora alcoba , tenia que admitirlo le quedo fantástico en la decoración , la cama tenia sabanas de color beige con puntitos lilas que casi ni se veían y al lado de la cama había un pequeño buró donde coloco su colorido teléfono amarillo chillón . Y una foto de su hermano al lado de un florero de vidrio de color rosado tranparente que tenían una pequeña planta . Camino lentamente mientras se quitaba las pantuflas y las dejaba tirada en el suelo sin importar el lugar . Y llego a su escritorio ,una enorme mesa de roble , que tenia suficiente cajones para guardar sus bolígrafos y lápices de colores para sus trabajos . Arriba tenia un enorme lugar para colocar libros , pero ella casi no lo lleno de libros metió una que otra cosa , como la figura de una elefante de barro que estaba pintado de una manera colorida que su hermano le trajo de la india , o una figura de cerámica de una vaquita que antes estuvieron de moda , donde siempre la vaquita tenia un diseño loco o mas bien fuera de lo común , y otra ves uno que otro porta retrato , que también incluía a su hermano , a Renji a y Kaien dono y algunas amigas de la universidad

Prendió su laptop e inicio sección en su Messenger . Por suerte el señor tatuajitos estaba conectado ,sonrió levemente al imaginarse como su mejor amigos estaba repleto de trabajo que le mandaba a cada rato su estricto jefe que era Byakuya y soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver que su amigo inicio una video llamada , al verlo con su traje y corbata resultaba extraño , y mas en una oficina muy de clase ..

Renji se acerco mas a ala pantalla para ver a Rukia en el video llamada

-Cielos Rukia sigues igual , desde que me fui – comento el pelirrojo – apuesto a que me extrañas mucho

Rukia solo puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió– eres un maldito ególatra pero si , te extraño un poco –

-Jah! Te lo dije . nadie puede vivir sin mi – al decir esto el chico se cruza de brazos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla de piel

- pues yo estoy viviendo y muy bien y sin ti – se burlo

-te durara muy poco el gusto- se defendió el chico , ya iban a empezar sus peleas para ver quien era el mejor o simplemente para matar el tiempo pero Rukia vio que hoy no iba a pasar

- tres meses sin ti y sigo contando – el sarcasmo se hiso notar .

La chica solo le saco la lengua , y el chico le contesta de igual forma ,quedando en un momento de silencio…Realmente si extrañaba a Renji pero casi se había olvidado de el , desde que empezó a vivir con Ichigo .

Renji saco un cigarrillo de la bolsa de su saco y rápidamente lo puso entre sus labios , Rukia hizo una mueca cuando vio que su amigo prendía el cigarrillo y le daba un buen toque …

-¿Qué ¿?- pregunto casi insultado el pelirrojo , mientras sacaba el humo en sus fosas nasales dándole un aire de chico malo …

-Sabes que me jode verte fumar – dijo groseramente la chica - ¿ Te paso algo?

Rukia conocía Renji desde hace 16 años, y savia muy bien cuando su amigo fumaba era por que le pasaba algo , fumaba cuando estaba triste , cuando el día le fue de la mierda , cuando estaba nervioso o simplemente fumaba cuando tomaba con sus amigos …

-Estoy harto – dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el brazo izquierdo y mantenía el cigarrillo en la boca – mis días son mas aburridos , me explotan en el trabajo , cumplo cada capricho de tu hermano , este trabajo me esta rompiendo los estribos poco a poco …

Rukia entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor a su amigo ya que el humo del cigarrillo le tapa la vista en la cámara web – Mira ,Renji .. ningún trabajo es sencillo y mucho menos cuando tienes a mi hermano de jefe , pero ganas mucho dinero lo suficiente para darte lujos de mas ¿ de que te puedes quejar?

-No lo se- el chico se tallo las sienes – necesito unas vacaciones –saco otras ves el humo del cigarro por la nariz – Quiero darme un respiro , pienso ir a tu departamento a visitarte , probablemente vaya la próxima semana o no se .. cuando tu hermano me deje unos cuantos días libres , aunque te aseguro que solo serán como dos días máximo , y bueno pensé ¿ Por que no pasar mis vacaciones con Rukia ? no lo crees ?

Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente , _*Mierda!!!! Aun no le eh dicho sobre que ahora vivo con Ichigo *_ , sintió que en su habitación hacia calor , y una péquela gota de sudor resbalo por su frente .. Rukia no supo si era por los nervios o por el nuevo calor que había en su cuarto …

¿Pero por que demonios estaba nerviosa? Bueno savia muy bien que Renji era un imbécil , y actuaba antes de pensar , además que sus reacciones y sus respuestas eran algo exageradas … y no savia muy bien como reaccionara al decirle que vive con Ichigo…

-¿Rukia?- pregunto Renji mientras tiara la colilla del cigarrillo en el cenicero , y rápidamente prendía otro – Por que estas tan callada ¿?

-Etto.. bueno .. es que – tartamudeo - … no podrás ir a mi apartamento

Renji alzo una ceja confundido - ¿No? ¿Pero por que ?

*Es ahora o nunca , si tardo en decirle se desesperara , a una mierda!! * pensó la morena mientras trataba de secarse las gotas de sudor que tenia en la frente . desabotono los primeros 2 botones de su vestido que cubría su pecho dejando ver un poco de corpiño … aunque sea un pequeño rastro .Renji vio como una juguetona gota de sudor caía entre los pequeños pechos de la morena … nervioso al ver eso , aparto la vista y prende otro cigarrillo

-je je je – una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios – es que …

-Dilo de una puñetera vez ¡!!!!!!!!!-grito el pelirrojo molesto ya que estaba en su hora del refrigerio .. y aun no ah comido

-Ya! Ya! No es necesario que grites idiota – Rukia acerco la cámara web para que solo se viera su rostro –Bueno – suspiro – Ya no vivo en mi departamento

-¿Cómo? – pregunto atónito el chico- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

-Dos meses , y pues me desalojaron debía 3 meses de Renta y me despidieron de mi trabajo – al escuchar lo que acaba de decir , se sentía patética ¿ Tan perdedora era en la vida?

-Oh mierda! – susurro enojado – Rukia eres lo suficientemente mayorcita para que estés haciendo estas cosas .. como pagaras la deuda que tienes con el departamento , por que creo que no pagar tres meses es algo , y además el dueño te molestara para que le pagues lo que le debes , aunque ya no vivas en sus departamentos .

-Yo conseguiré dinero- excuso Rukia, desde que se fue a vivir con Ichigo había buscado trabajo , pero nunca la contrataban y ya tenia tres semanas que había dejado de buscar , ya que Ichigo le dijo que no era necesario que trabajara …

-¿Y me podrías decir con que maldito trabajo sacaras dinero?

Rukia solo agacho la cabeza , tratando de no ver a su amigo en la pantalla – no preguntes cosas en las que ya sabes respuesta

-¿ Y el dinero que siempre te manda tu hermano cada semana?

-Es suficiente dinero para pagar dos años de renta lo que me manda cada semana , pero … - se había olvidado del dinero que siempre su hermano le depositaba y era una suma de dinero muy grande , entonces ¿Por qué no había sacado dinero de ahí? Un pensamiento rozo en su mente _*Probablemente me quería ir a vivir con Ichigo *_ pensó sintiéndose mal

-Bueno , eso ya no importa – susurro el pelirrojo que tiraba otra colilla al cenicero y prendía otro cigarrillo – lo que me importa es …

-¿Cuántos cigarrillos llevas ¿?- pregunto enojada la chica

-No me interrumpas Rukia – gruño el chico

-Jah!! Ya quisieras , idiota – contesto la chica

-Y dime – su cara se puso seria - ¿ Adonde demonios vives ?

Omg!! Lo que no quería escuchar … Rukia cerro los ojos tratando de pensar una buena excusa –Bueno , vivo con un amigo

¿Escucho bien? Con un amigo? .. amigo era genero masculino . En este momento la chica que siempre le ha gustado vive ahora con un hombre que jamás ah conocido , y no sabrá si puede ser un gran rival , pensándolo bien si Rukia se fue a vivir con el , en pocas palabras es un buen rival .Trato de pensar en que decirle a Rukia ,pero en ese momento su cerebro no pensaba ni siquiera su cuerpo se movía , ¿En este momento estaría respirando?. Su cerebro empezó a funcionar pero en forma errónea

_*Vive con un idiota … no se , si el chico tiene otras intenciones o si ya se echo sus polvos con Rukia – al penar eso apretó la mandíbula tratando de no gritar de furia – o probablemente trata de acostarse con ella y … ¡¡ Por el amor de dios!! Renji piensa un poco , Rukia no es así , y por la información que el sabe de la propia Rukia ella aun sigue siendo virgen *_ cosa que Renji adora , que aun su mejor amiga siga siendo ingenua _.*Además que Rukia no ah tenido una relación amorosa desde hace años*_

Sintió que su cigarrillo se caía de sus labios .

-Renji?- pregunto algo nerviosa

Renji miro a Rukia , la chica que siempre le ah gustado por 11 años , aunque jamás se atrevió a declarase lo que siente por ella , ya que el sabe muy bien que su amistad ya no seria la misma , Rukia se sentiría muy incomoda al estar junto a el . Adames que respeta tanto a Rukia que no le gustaría que ella se sintiera incomoda junto a el.

La miro por ultima vez , antes de que cerrará la sección de la video llamada , cuando la deje de ver en su monitor , en su boca salieron varias maldiciones , estaba muy despechado y celoso .

*El mundo no se acabara con el simple echo de que Rukia este viviendo con ese tipejo * se trato d convencer * aun puedo pelear por ella * Abrió la ventana de conversación que tenia con Rukia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-------.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-------.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia dio un suspiro algo triste al ver la reacción de su amigo . pero no era su culpa , ella ya le dijo que vivía con Ichigo , no debía de sentirse mal … así que se quito todo rastro de aquel sentimiento , tal ves sentía culpa por no avisarle antes .. Vio como su amigo quitaba la video llamada , y cerraba sección . Rukia frunció el ceño …. Estaba enojado , lo savia probablemente estaba enojado ya que no le aviso a tiempo .. ¿Pero que tenia de malo ? Ya se lo conto .

Rukia realmente no savia del por que su amigo estaba enojado , no por que no le había dicho antes , si no por que ella estaba viviendo con un chico…

Renji le estaba escribiendo algo por el msn

Renji : ¿Cómo se llama ?

Rukia no necesitaba preguntar de quien quería saber su nombre .

-Ichigo Kurosaki

Renji alzo una ceja al leer lo que estaba en el monitor , y un vago recuerdo le vino a la cabeza , cuando una vez llamo a Rukia y un tal Kurosaki había contestado la llamada. Así que ya tenia tiempo que Rukia se llevaba con Ichigo Kurosaki. Solo necesitaba el nombre de aquel bastardo e investigaría donde vive , de que familia proviene que estudia .. todo lo que el quisiera , a veces agradecía trabajar en esta empresa …

Rukia al terminar de escribir el nombre de Ichigo , rápidamente apago su lap top . La platica que había tenido con Renji sobre su trabajo la despabiló por completo , no tenia que vivir del dinero de su hermano todo el tiempo , tenia que ser independiente .. .

Agarro una pequeño bolso hindú y se fue de la casa a buscar trabajo .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El olor a té recién echo inundaba la pequeña cafetería . Una anciana serbia una taza de aquel caliente liquido recién echo , mientras Rukia esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de aquella persona de tercera edad. La anciana dejo la tetera con un pulso increíblemente malo , y después le dedico una sonrisa amable a la chica

-Lo lamento señorita , pero no necesitamos camareras

Rukia sonrió débilmente , estaba algo desilusionada … había ido a 4 lugares diferentes y ningún lugar necesita empleados . Se sentó en un banca que estaba en el parque y miro que alguien mas se había sentado junto a ella , bueno no le pudo ver la cara ya que el periódico de hoy lo tapaba . Rukia miro aquel periódico , Aquel señor estaba leyendo la sección de deportes …

-Disculpe , - dijo Rukia- Me lo puede prestar un segundo ? – levanto una sección del periódico donde decía con letras grandes y llamativas "Oportunidades"

-Por supuesto – fue lo único que escucho de aquel señor , ya que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de verla. Rukia rápidamente leer los avisos oportunos , recordó una vez que Kaien-dono le dijo que era el mejor método en buscar trabajo _*Pero que estúpida fui , no seme ocurrió comprar un periódico después de estos dos meses *_ pensó la chica mientras se daba un golpe en la frente .

_//Se busca mesera en el restauran Nuevo Día// tiempo completo //Salario mínimo//_

Descarto ese trabajo , no podía en tiempo completo tenia que ir a la universidad…

_//Se busca linda mesera en el bar Palacio// medio tiempo //salario mínimo_

Por supuesto que ese trabajo jamás lo pensaría , ni loca entraría a trabajar en un bar …leyó un par de anuncios y algunos no eran a su disposición o simplemente no eran del agrado de la chica, hasta que se topo con un pequeño anuncio de color rosa mexicano …

_//Busco empleada , para trabajar en la Librería "numero 13" //Medio tiempo //Buena paga //_

Parecía bien , ese trabajo aunque nunca había escuchado sobre la librería _"Numero 13"_, aunque `refería mil veces ese trabajo a ser mesera de un bar . Rukia miro por el rabillo del ojo al señor que le había prestado el periódico , estaba tan entretenido leyendo que ni se dio cuenta que Rukia discretamente arrancaba el pequeño cuadrito rosa mexicano y lentamente dejaba el periodo al lado del señor .La chica le dio las gracias al señor y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba La librería numero 13…

-…-…--------……----…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.-……-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.-..

Rukia pensó que la mala suerte se le estaba hiendo de ella , desde que se fue a vivir con Ichigo … también fue un cambia radical a su vida , pero en esos dos meses en la que ah vivido con el , siempre le han pasado cosas positivas …La _Librería numero 13_ estaba a un par de cuadras de la Universidad , así seria mas fácil llegar a tiempo al trabajo ...Cuando llego a la calle donde se suponía que estaba el puesto , solo vio tiendas de ropa muy coloridas y vanguardistas . Rukia pensó que probablemente la librería estaba algo oculta.. camino tratando de encontrar el lugar de su nuevo trabajo …Tal vez estaba tomando mucha confianza si decía su futuro trabajo pero quería ser positiva …

Aquella librería no estaba oculta , era la tienda mas grane en toda la calle . Pero no destacaba entre tanto puestos de moda tan coloridos … el lugar parecía que estaba muerto , estaba echo de ladrillo , pero el ladrillo estaba sucio y con algo de moh .Y la vitrina donde se mostraban uno que otro libro tenia motas de polvo ya pegadas …Y el numero 13 estaba pintado en aquellas enormes ventanas con un color rojo escarlata que casi ya no se veía por el polvo …La puerta era de madera vieja ,Rukia entro a la librería ,haciendo que el sonido de una campana resonara en todo el lugar .Miro donde había una campana y vio que esta sonara cada ves que entre alguien al lugar .

Si Rukia pensaba que afuera la tienda se veía muerta , adentro estaba peor … la decoloración era sobria y algo fría , por lo menos lo único colorido era los libros que estaban a cada lado , ya que la pared era de un color gris ceniza . Al ver la librería le hacia recordar las viejas películas de magos …se parecía tanto a esos lugares

-Buenas tardes – dijo Rukia para ver si alguien la tendía , pero nadie respondió …- Hooolaaaaa

Nadie le contesto , si el lugar parecía muerto , y mas cuando nadie contestaba .. La chica sintió un escalofrió en la espalda .

-Oh! Perdón – escucho – aquí arriba ¡!

Rukia alzo la mirada , y descubrió que el lugar tenia un segundo piso .Arriba esta un señoR recargado en un librero .Tenia el cabello largo y de un extraño color , era blanco. El señor le sonrió a Rukia

-Bienvenida, ahorita mismo bajo - dijo mientras aun tenia la sonrisa en sus labios , parecía que tardaría en borrarse .Pero a Rukia no le molesto verlo sonreír , había algo raro en eso, su sonrisa era tan cálida e iluminaba todo el lugar que le daba vida a la librería .El señor de cabellos blancos salió donde estaba la caja registradora ,Rukia trato de no dar un salto asustada ¿Cómo demonios pudo llegar tan rápido abajo y estar en la caja registradora?

-Vine por el anuncio – dijo Rukia mientras sacaba el pedazo de periódico –Soy Kuchiki Rukia , gusto en conocerlo .

-El gusto es mío, Soy Ukitake – el hombre cogió el pequeño anuncio y dijo sonriente – veo que si sirvió mi anuncio ,eres la primera en venir ..!!Y bueno por que eres la primera , estas contratada . La semana que viene empiezas a trabajar .- Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a la chica – Estoy enfermo y necesito que alguien limpie la librería por mi y que la cuide , además creo que necesita un toque femenino este lugar urgentemente

Rukia no dudo en lo que dijo Ukitake-sama ,este lugar necesitaba una limpieza urgente ..

-Gracias - Rukia reprimió una sonrisa , tal vez su mala suerte se fue completamente ...-Nos vemos la semana que viene

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego corriendo a la casa , se quito sus zapatillas y aventó su pequeña bolsa de mano y se dirigió a la concina . Donde estaba un peli naranja cenando

-¿Dónde mierda estabas enana?- pregunto enojado aquel chico – te estuve buscando y pensé que ..

-`¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya tengo trabajo!!!!!!!!!!!!!- chillo la morena – por fin!!!

-¿Qué? Pero Rukia , yo te dije que no era necesario que trabajaras - farfullo el joven pero cuando vio el rostro de Rukia que estaba radiando de felicidad , no pudo echarle a perder el momento – pero si tu quieres trabar no te puedo detener

-Además así será mas dinero para la casa – dijo emocionada mientras se sentaba junto al peli naranjo , Rukia vio el plato que tenia Ichigo , un par de emparedados tostados , se le hizo agua a la boca al ver el queso manchego derrito .La chica se puso una mano en el estomago , no havia probado un bocado , buscar trabajo lo mantenía muy ocupada .. y se havia olvidado de comer .

-Si , así podemos contratar el tv cable , me refiero al paquete Premium – contesto Ichigo algo emocionado – mas de 500 canales ¡!!

-También esta el canal donde sale Chappy!!! – dijo alegremente – entonces si ahí que contratar ese paquete ¡

-Dios mío Rukia , ese programa es para niños tu ya tienes 20 años – dijo mientras agarraba un pedazo de su calientito emparedado .

Rukia en un grácil movimiento le arrebato aquel emparedado y le da un enorme mordisco – Lo que tu digas Ichigo .

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…--…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ichigo y Rukia estaban en el cuarto de Ichigo ya que el Tenia una tele mucho mas grande que en toda la casa , mientras revisaban los 500 canales que habían contratado hoy en la mañana .

-Wowww!! – dijo animadamente la chica – por fin algo bueno en que elegir

-por primera ves dices algo cuerdo enana – se burlo Ichigo pero rápidamente fue callado por un golpe en el estomago , el chico puso sus manos donde nacía en dolor tratado de apaciguarlo un poco , así que Rukia aprovecho en coger el control remoto

-Oe enana ¡! Dame el jodido control remoto – dijo mientras trataba de quitárselo a la pequeña chica

– Nahh! No quiero –se burlo mientras se subía a la cama y empezaba a brincar .Ichigo se detuvo pro completo al ver como el vestido de Rukia se levantaba un poco dejando ver unas pequeñas braguitas de color amarillo . Ichigo desvió la mirada tratado de detener un poco la hemorragia nasal que iba atener en pocos segundos.

Pero un sonido detuvo aquella hemorragia y los odiosos brincos en la cama de Rukia.

Alguien toco el timbre .

Rukia miro a Ichigo seria - ¿Esperas visitas ?

-No que yo sepa – contesto el mientras salía de su cuarto para ver quien era la visita indeseada ,Rukia se quedo en su habitación viendo los nuevos y alternativos canales que ahora tenían

.IchigoBajo rápidamente las escaleras , Se acomodo un poco la camiseta ya que la tenia un poco arrugada y abrió la puerta .

La persona que estaba en la entrada jamás la había visto . Era de piel un poco moreno y de un cabello largo que en ese momento lo tenia en una trenza , de un color igual de llamativo que Ichigo : Era pelirrojo , pero no fue eso que le llamo la atención era que tenia tatuajes casi nen todo el cuerpo , en los brazos , en su cuello y hasta en la frente .

-¿Tu quien eres ?- pregunto Ichigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos , el pelirrojo era un par de centímetros mas alto que el** ( N/A: Ichigo a sus 21 años de edad mide 1.85 y creo que Renji mide 1.88) **–Bueno , por lo menos ¿Te conozco?

-No, pero yo si – contesto , tenia una voz algo ronca , probablemente tenia como unos 26 años- ¿Dónde esta Rukia?

-¿Conoces a Rukia?- pregunto algo receloso , aquella platica no era formal , parecía que tarde o temprano se ibas a golpear _, *Genial me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo en menos de un minuto que lo conocí , ¿De donde conoce ese imbécil a Rukia ¿? *_ pensó Ichigo , pues cuando pregunto por la enana , sintió algo de celos . No savia por que _-_ ¿Cómo te llamas ?

-Abarai Renji

Rukia estaba cambiándole los canales algo aburrida , no había en este horaria nada bueno para ver … así que apago el televisor , y trato de agudizar su oído para escuchar quien era .

Solo escucho la voz de Ichigo , parecía que estaba algo ¿enojado? . Se levanto del suelo y camino lentamente hacia las escaleras para ver quien demonios era . Pero al ver aquella persona parada en la entrada de la casa . Rukia no puedo reprimir un grito

-RENJI!!!!- la chica bajo con gran habilidad las escaleras para después correr hacia el aludido dándole un gran abrazo Ichigo solo alzo una ceja algo confundido , Rukia conocía ese Renji , y se veía que se conocían bastante bien ya que Rukia se tomo la molestia de abrazarlo

Renji abrazo fuertemente a la chica y la levanto por uno 30 cm del suelo – Cuanto tiempo ¡! Rukia!!

-Lo se!- dijo Rukia separándose rápidamente – Ichigo , el es Renji , un amigo de la infancia

-Si ya lo conozco – gruño molesto mientras cerraba la puerta de mala gana . Rukia sintió la molestia del peli naranjo pero aun así lo ignoro . – Renji el es Ichigo

Renji solo alzo una mano como si lo saludara pero los dos solo se intercambiaron miradas asesinas , Los tres se sentaron en el sofá , mientras Rukia hablaba de cómo le había ido en sus dos meses con Ichigo , mientras Renji la escuchaba animosamente ..

No savia por que … pero Ichigo por primera ves sentía celos que Rukia tuviera otro amigo … Y muy adentro suyo deseaba que ese idiota de Renji se largara de una buena de vez de la casa dejando en paz a Rukia y a el .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…Fin Del cap 7.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un poco largo de lo que acostumbro escribir , Bueno mañana cumplo XV años y me siento algo vieja ¿? Suena absurdo sentirse vieja :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic , fue algo sencillo , no soy buena describiendo los momentos como los de chocolate :D hasta luego **

**Atte:ModcA**


	8. La fresa y los tatuajes

**H o l a!! **

**Antes que nada pido mil disculpas es que últimamente eh estado muy ocupada , con la tarea mis cursos y realmente yo soy de esas personas que les da mucha pereza estudiar pero eh tratado de cambiar para ganarme un lugar en lo que siempre eh querido cuando entre a mi escuela …**

**El viaje de estudios … y lo mejor es que hacemos intercambio con diferentes países … Europa , Brasil, España .. y lo mejor de todo : TAIWAN o JAPON :D **

**El año pasado estuvo un taiwanés en el salón , donde el chico solo hablaba ingles pero era muy callado :D …**

**Asi que espero que comprendan y me den suerte para que pueda ir de intercambio.**

**Aquí esta el fic ahora si en modo de disculpa el fic será más largo .. de lo normal.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**La fresa y los tatuajes **

Se movía en las sabanas de su vistosa cama , haciéndole compañía los montones de peluches que tenia en cada esquina, mientras trataba de usarlos como almohadas …

-No kurosaki-kun – un notable sonrojo coloreaban sus mejillas mientras se mordía su labio inferior- no me gusta ….

Entre abrió sus labios mientras los volvió a cerrar lentamente , sintiendo como unos añorados labios de aquel peli naranja se posaban en los suyos en cada noche que soñaba con el . Como un fantasioso hormigueó salía de la nada en cada poro de su cuerpo , haciéndola sudar un poco , mientras su amado sueño peli naranja abrazaba aquella chica .Ahogo un gemido mordiendo la almohada mientras soñaba que las manos del chicos deslizaban hasta sus enormes pechos y bajaban hasta la barriga de la chica…

Se puso la almohada al lado suyo , y después la abrazo fuertemente –Kurosaki-kun no me hagas cosquillas …. No no!! Kurosaki-kun en la barriguita no – y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-Kurosaki-kun ¡!!! No en la barriguita ¡!!- se despertó bruscamente mientras una fina capa de sudor cubría el rostro de la chica , su respiración estaba agitada ….

Sintió un intenso calor en sus mejillas , se limpio la fina capa de sudor con las sabanas de su cama y se levanto , mientras se dirigía a un pequeño tocador que tenia en su cuarto .

Se miro al espejo , mientras se acomodaba las cabellos anaranjados que caían en el rostro , miro sus sonrojadas mejillas , puso las yemas de sus dedos en ellas tratando de ocultar aquel penoso sonrojo , con el simple echo de saber el origen del aquello la ponía nerviosa .. y le daba tanta pena … ¿ pero desde cuando Orihime tiene sueños como esos ? Siempre tenia sueños como cualquiera otros : jugando con Kurosaki con sus peluches , o jugando a la casita , y a la comidita … ( cuando Kurosaki llegaba de trabajar y Orihime como buena esposa le tenia una "deliciosa" comida preparada) , o haciendo ricos pasteles con crema de cacahuate y miel encima con relleno de crema batida y helado , pero este sueño que había tenia con Ichigo era diferente …

Cogió un llamativo pasador rosado decorado con un pequeño osito blanco ,se lo ponía en su cabello mientras trataba de mirarse al espejo , tratando de ignorar el sonrojo …cogió el peine y empezó a peinar su sedoso y largo cabello …

Aunque ignoraba el sonrojo ,aun sentía el calor en sus pómulos ….dejo de cepillarse el cabello y lentamente dejo el cepillo en el pequeño tocador . Orihime se sentó en su cama y se tapo con sus sábanas de animalitos , puso sus finas manos en sus mejillas …

-Kurosaki-kun – susurro mientras recordaba aquel sueño , al pensar en ello cerro fuertemente los ojos e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza negándose , tratando de no pensar en ello… pero era inevitable

Jamás en la vida , jamás jamás a sus 22 años de edad ¡ se había imaginado así en una situación con su querido amado , jamás se había imaginado tener contacto físico con el , pero fue un simple sueño … pero aun así cuando vio que Kurosaki ponía sus manos en su cintura , sintió unas sensación que jamás había experimentado … sentía que cada vez que el chico le hacia cosquillas , dejaba un rastro de hormigueó en su piel , haciendo que le dieran pequeños escalofríos …

Trago saliva al recordarlo , ¿tanto deseaba estar con Ichigo?

Le resultaba algo petico , desear tanto estar con el , en cada momento pensaba en el , y hasta se metió a estudiar medicina solo para estar con el -Kurosaki-kun ¿ que estarás haciendo en este momento ?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se miraban con tanta rivalidad …que parecía que cada uno de sus iris era una cuchilla de un filo tan extremo que con solo rozar un poco aquella mirada sentía que te lastimaba

Ichigo arrugo un poco su nariz , mostrando un claro desprecio al chico que tenia casi al lado suyo . Pero el pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás , con ágil disimulo miraba de igual manera al chico de cabello de zanahoria . Mientras lo miraba con despreció y odio , aunque ni siquiera lo conocía , pero a veces no ahí necesidad de conocer profundamente a algunas personas , ya que cuando la ves por primera ves o te cuentan de el sientes una punzada de mala vibra o algunas lo prefieren llamar " me da mala espina", o para ser mas clara que jamás te agradara ya que te haz echo una idea de el …Aunque la mayoría de veces es la idea equivocada ..y después de conocer aquella persona , lo que menos pensabas , se hace realidad , te haces amigo de esa persona , y piensas que no tienes que hacerte ideas de algunas personas antes de conocerlas …

Aunque Renji jamás desearía tener una amistad con ese bastardo , que ahora vive con Rukia . Ni siquiera se molestaría en ver si la idea que tiene de Ichigo sea la correcta a o no .. El tenia en mente _" El es un bastardo , esta viviendo con la chica que siempre me ah gustado y además es un hombre que jamás eh visto y que jamás confiare y punto!!" _¿Qué mas podía decir?

Renji miro el lujoso sofá de piel negra , levanto una ceja y chasqueo un poco la lengua _*Vaya , este tío si que tiene dinero*_ pensó con algo de sarcasmo, miro por ultima ves por el rabillo del ojo aquel idiota peli naranja que estaba a un poco distancia de el , aunque Rukia estaba en medio de ellos , Renji podía ver con claridad al chico , como estaba sentado un poco alejado de Rukia , que en ese momento la chica le daba la espalda , donde solo lo veía a el , y le sonreía solo a el y sus palabras solo eran para el y nadie mas , no para ese idiota naranjo . Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa zorruna y ególatra , mientras por un segundo miraba al chico dedicándole aquella sonrisa .

_*Maldito hijo de puta *_ fue lo único que se le vino a la mente cuando vio aquella línea que estaba estampado en sus burlones labios . En ese momento deseo que Rukia no estuviera entre ellos dos , ya que si ella no estuviera aquí , Ichigo desde el primer momento que vio cuando Renji puso un pie en su casa ya lo hubiese pateado por el culo y sin titubear lo sacaría sin malgastar un precioso segundo .Trato de mirar cualquier parte que no sea ese pelirrojo , lo que sea , podía contar la pelusa que tenia la alfombra que puso nana debajo de una mesita de té que tenia al lado suyo o podía admirar las pinturas que había comprado sin interés alguna , pues solo los compro para llenar los espacios vacios que habían en la casa , o podía contar cuantas veces Renji miraba a Rukia como si el quisiera algo mas que amistad con ella …

A causa de ello , su sangre era tan caliente , que sentía que le llegaba hasta las yemas de los dedos , por primera ves sentía aquel cosa , que por cierto era una de las cosas mas desagradables que había sentido Ichigo en toda su vida , jamás había sentido algo así con alguien que no fuese su familia ni mucho menos ella

Vio que Renji estaba sentado muy junto a la delgada chica , y el estaba muy separado de esta . ¿ Se sentía algo atrás por no estar tan cerca de ella? ¿ eso era algo malo? ¿Sentir que un idiota te este ganado a una chica que le gustaría abrazarla por lo menos una vez mas_?*¿¿¿ ¡!! Pero que demonios _¿?¿¿¿¿* un fugas momento de coherencia llego al cerebro del chico Había deseado que Rukia , esa enana mandona y de un genio muy delicado , que ella , estuviera entre sus brazos , abrazándola o por lo menos estar mas cerca de ella , no quería tener ese contacto pervertido en ella , solo quería sentir su blanca piel en sus brazos y ese magnificó rostro hundido en su hombro …

¿Desde cuando en su vida ah tenido celos? ¿Cuántas veces ah tenido celos? Jamás en su vida , ni cuando sus hermanas empezaron a salir con alguno que otro chico , para el ver a una de sus hermanas encara meladas con otro chico casi no fue una noticia relevante ni siquiera un sentimiento de celos paso por su mente … ¿pero… Rukia?

Para empezar Rukia no era de sus gustos , como cualquier chico le gustaría una chica femenina , ( que por cierto Rukia a veces se le va lo masculina) .. le gustaba que tuviera actitud .. bueno pensándolo bien , Rukia le sobraba actitud … le gustaba que tuviera curvas .. como cualquier hombre le gusta una mujer con curvas pero… Rukia … era tan delgada que su cintura era una buena curva aunque casi no tenia pechos ni piernas grandes ni siquiera caderas , solo tenia una pequeñísima cintura con perfectas curvas , piernas delgadas y largas a su vista , y sus pechos aunque eran muy pequeños aun era unos pequeños bultitos redondos y da un aire lolita a la vista … realmente no era de sus gustos pero entonces cada ves que la veía a esa plana jamás la veía sin desperfectos … aunque le faltaba esto o aquello ... para el estaba bien …

Aunque el terco del peli naranjo lo negara así mismo , le atraía Rukia , su cuerpo… cada poro de su piel , cada cicatriz que tenga le resultaba bonita de ella … aunque no cumplía los requisitos que cualquier hombre esperaría de una mujer (que siempre son voluptuosas) en este caso no era una chica con pechos grandes , ni con cerebro hueco y mucho menos de una actitud dulce y tierna , era una chica tan pequeña y delgada que su carácter era tan bueno que cualquier chico le gustaría con solo conocerla .. le gustaba su físico por su puesto , pero realmente lo que le interesaba de ella era su forma de ser.. sus palabras .. aunque era mandona y a veces estresante , un poco infantil y mala perdedora … Pero aun así le gustaba .

Volvió a mirar aquella escena donde la morena le daba la espalda a Ichigo y solo miraba a Renji.. . hizo una mueca , tenia que hacerlo … tenia que acercarse a Rukia … pero esa idea simplemente le aterraba … el único contacto físico que tuvo con ella fue en el abrazo .. y ya.

Trago un poco de saliva … tímidamente se acerco donde estaba ella, solo se aproximamos unos cuantos centímetros , lo suficiente para ver cada cabello de ella y algunos movimientos cuando trataba de simular algunas cosas que le contaba a Renji … tomo aliento silenciosamente para acercarse mas a ella, tratando de no hundir el sillón del sofá y sorprender a Rukia por el ridículo escaso espacio entre ellos dos …

……….

Renji escuchaba fascinado cada palabra de Rukia , cada oración que salía de sus finos labios y como la débil línea que era su sonrisa donde lo adornaba con cada risa después de contar una aventura cómica que le paso unos meses atrás … trato de ver al idiota del peli naranjo por el rabillo del ojo y para su "grata" sorpresa ver como trataba de acercarse a ella , arrugo un poco la frente… se veía patético tratando de acercarse a ella , ni siquiera Rukia le ponía atención … Así que de una vez por todas acabaría con su patético intento de estar más cerca que el .

Hizo el típico bostezo fingido y alargo los brazos con enorme pereza ,y puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Rukia… haciendo que Ichigo lo viera con odio , y celos …

_*Esto no se puede poner mejor!!!*_ pensó juguetonamente el pelirrojo.

………………………

No podía negarlo radiaba de felicidad al ver que Renji estaba con ella después de tanto tiempo , extrañaba esos tatuajes de su frente y cada rincón que había en su cuerpo .. ( bueno jamás vio si los tatuajes llegaban mas de la pierna y la verdad no le gustaría averiguarlo …

Tenia tantas cosas que contarle… pero cuando trato de decírselos las palabras se amontonaban y acumulaban en su lengua tratando de salir rápidamente que algunas veces tartamudeaba …

Pensó que era buena idea contarle el por que esta viviendo en la casa de Ichigo …

-Ichigo fue muy buena persona conmigo ..aunque cuando nos conocimos no fue un momento acogedor o bueno, pero después me ofreció mucha ayuda con algunos problemillas – decir problemillas era estúpido ... – Y pues …

Pero Rukia se detuvo cuando Renji bostezo con pereza , y vio como recargaba uno de sus musculosos brazos en los hombros de ella …

-Te extrañe…tanto – susurro Renji mientras fijaba sus ojos castaños en los azules de ella , Rukia no supo el por que del susurro pero supuso que era para que Ichigo no escuchara ¿ pero que tenia de malo que Ichigo escuchara? ¡!No era nada malo!! Ni siquiera relevante o intimo . Rukia no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico , y eso lo savia muy bien cualquier persona que la conocía , le incomodaba el contacto físico y mucho mas si era seguido .

-Renji… ejem – tosió un poco para llamar la atención del muchacho - ¿Me podrías decir que hora es ?

Renji alzo el brazo izquierdo para ver el reloj de muñeca , torció un poco la boca mientras veía el pequeño reloj – 5:30

-Oh! Mierda – se levanto del sofá de un salto – Tengo que estar en el trabajo a las 6!!

-¿Qué? ¿ Ya conseguiste trabajo? – pregunto Renji

-Por supuesto ¡!- sonrió orgullosa -¿Qué¿ ¿Creías que iba estar de perdedora sin trabajar? Jah! Como si no me conocieras – se rio la morena

Dio un pequeño giro con sus talones para dar la vuelta pero vio a alguien , vio a Ichigo , Rukia se sorprendió .. se había olvidado que Ichigo estaba con ellos.

La boca de Rukia se formo como una O de sorpresa tratando de disimular – Ichigo!!! –dijo algo culpable al no notar su presencia después de tanto tiempo -¿Por qué no dijiste una sola palabra en este tiempo?

Ichigo se rasco la barbilla mientras miraba hacia la pared tratando de no mirar a la chiquilla y respondió – Por que una cierta persona me daba la espalda

Rukia se sintió culpable , era verdad ignoro a Ichigo desde el primer momento que vio a Renji …y en este momento el cabeza de zanahoria estaba enojada con ella

-Este …yo – susurro la joven mientras agachaba la cabeza .

Ichigo la miro por el rabillo del ojo , si ¡!la hiso sentir mal , un pequeño hilo de culpa apareció en el , sonrió disimuladamente al ver que la enana se sintió al ver que Ichigo estaba enojado con ella .Eso significa que a Rukia le importa.

-Olvídalo- decía Ichigo mientras movía la mano en forma de círculos , después de eso suspiro y una sonrisa ilumino su masculino rostro - !! Si no te apuras llegaras tarde al trabajo , y esta ves quiero que dures en uno , y me refiero a que llegues puntual – se levanto del sofá con un ágil movimiento y tomo las llaves del coche que estaban en la mesita de té .

Rukia le sonrió y le di un si con la cabeza , después de esto miro a Renji – Oye ¿ No vienes?

Renji se levanto del sofá y le dio un par de palmadas a la espalda de la morena siguiendo al peli naranjo y a la morena hasta el carro del naranjo .

Si Renji pensaba que el baboso de Ichigo tenia dinero con solo ver su casa , al ver el lujoso auto que tenia en la cochera lo sorprendió aun mas , El tatuado levanto las cejas admirando los rines de aquella preciosura

-24 pulgadas ¿Eh?- susurro mientras veía con sorpresa los rines del coche

-¿Qué? ¿sorprendido?- pregunto en tono presumido Ichigo – oh.. tal vezzz..- un sonrisa sarcástica salió de los labios de Ichigo - … estas celoso ¿?

**-Bah!!- frunció la boca Renji- Por supuesto que no!- Renji se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar esa pregunta "¿estás celoso?" Claro que si estaba celoso ¡ Estúpido si lo negara , moría de celos y hacia que en u boca tuviera una sensación amarga … pero no estaba celoso que Ichigo tuviera un hemoso coche y que tenga sus riners 24 pulgadas..si no que estaba celoso de que ese niñato pasara tiempo con Rukia Kuchiki , que vivieran en el mismo techo …pero Renji trato de ver el lado bueno de esto , agradecía muy en el fondo que no durmieran en el mismo cuarto .. oh bueno eso pensaba el .**

-Oh si claro , hasta te detuviste a admirar mi carro ¡! – rio el chico recargándose en el coche – y supiste inmediatamente el tamaño de los rines

-Siempre hago eso ¡ cada vez que veo un carro – se excuso Renji mientras se cruzaba de manos

-Ya Cállense ¡ o Si no llegare tarde a mi trabajo ¡! –gruño Rukia y para terminar azoto la puerta del copiloto con tanta fuerza que los vidrios temblaron y el ruido resonó por toda la cochera .

Los dos hombres se quedaron callados viendo la brusquedad de la chica de cómo trataba un excelente coche , azotar una puerta podría dañarlo… La fresita maldijo en lo bajo y Renji solo cerró los ojos en desaprobación .. bueno , por lo menos estaban en algo de acuerdo .

…………………………………………

Abrió la boca, embobada viendo como firmaba los documentos con tanta agilidad y delicadeza , no perdía ni un solo detalle , ni siquiera cuando el castaño dejaba el bolígrafo a un lado para tomar un suspiro …

Sus movimientos era finos y suaves , hasta cuando hablaba .. sus labios se movían tan suaves … Sus lentes de armazón negro que siempre reflejaba sus ojos chocolatosos… Su cabello despeinado castaño

Cerro la boca al ver que volvió a coger el bolígrafo y volvía a retomar su trabajo de hace pocos minutos .Pero cuando detuvo su trabajo y se quedo en silencio por unos segundos , la pequeña chica trato de no respirar para que no se diera cuenta que lo estaba espiando …

Mordió su labio inferior nerviosa , tratando de no respirar.. solo vio como aquel hombre seguía mirando el documento .

-Hinamori- susurro

La chica dio un brinco asustada mientras ponía en sus manos donde se encontraba su corazón para apaciguar sus latidos que en ese momento estaban a mil , ¿ pero como demonios se dio cuenta que estaba allí escondida? Si trato de no hacer ningún ruido y ni siquiera moverse ni un milímetro .. y aun así el se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Disculpa Aizen-sama - se incoó en forma de disculpa tratando de no titubear – es que no quería interrumpir su trabajo – trago un poco de saliva- usted se veía muy ocupado y yo no quería ….

-Ya no importa …- sonrió dulcemente – Hinamori tu siempre podrás venir a verme y sin importar que este trabajando o no …

Un sonrojo coloreo las mejillas de Momo ,-muchísimas gracias señor Aizen

Aizen observó a la pequeña chica que estaba enfrente suyo – bueno si no importa seguiré trabajando

-Cl-Claro!! Aizen-sama – titubeo Hinamori mientras salía de la oficina de Aizen .

Cuando cerro la puerta , en el rostro de Momo estaba una cálida sonrisa acompañado de un leve sonrojo , fue caminando hacia ningún lugar, solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo , la felicidad que tenia al ver a Aizen era lo suficiente para que no le importara en lo mas mínimo lo que estuviera pasando en este momento . Cerro los ojos y empezó a taradear una pequeña canción que aduras penas se sabia , una pequeña canción que siempre escuchaba Aizen .. estaba tan concentrada en taradear la canción que ni se dio cuenta pero solo sintió un pequeño dolor en su frente .

Puso su mano izquierda en su frente para apaciguar el dolor

-Momo eres tan estúpida ¡!- gruño un joven de cabellos blancos mientras se acomodaba su corbata

-Lo lamento Toshiro ¡ No me fije y .. y …- tartamudeo la chica avergonzada , Hitsugaya sonrió débilmente al ver como la chica tartamudeaba .. se veía tan … frágil.

-Mejor olvídalo – dijo borrando aquella sonrisa – ve a tu trabajo ¿quieres ?

-De acuerdo Toushiro - se inclino en forma de despedida y se fue corriendo

Hitsugaya miro como Momo corría hacia el elevador , Otra vez una delgada sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios , viendo como la torpe chica esperaba que llegara el elevador … Realmente se preguntaba qué sería de ella si no estuviera él para protegerla .No quería decir que siempre dependía de él , pero era tan torpe que a veces necesita que alguien le ayudase y procurara que no le pasara nada.

Aunque sabía que también estaba Aizen para ayudarla , pero Hitsugaya quería que solo fuera él y nadie más , tampoco ese Renji y mucho menos Kira ... podía .Oh eso pensaba el pequeño chico, aun que ocultaba sus sentimientos de cariño y afecto hacia ella, siempre la tenía en su cabeza …

Hitsugaya llego a su oficina y se sentó con tranquilidad en su asiento de piel donde cerró los ojos tranquilamente y disfruto del silencio y la satisfactoria tranquilidad que había en su oficina .. que el savia muy bien que probablemente en pocos segundos podría morir este momento tan placentero.

Porque de repente Matsumoto entro abriendo la puerta de golpe provocando un doloroso ruido donde Hitsugaya no dio un brinco sorprendido si fuese lo suficientemente serio y acostumbrado a estas cosas… simplemente abrió un ojo viendo como su secretaria entraba como Pedro en su casa.

-Señor!- chillo la mujer de exagerados atributos – No encuentro los papeles de la reunión con el edificio 13 ¡!

Hitsugaya maldijo mentalmente al aceptar a esta mujer como su secretaria , ya que antes trabajaba para Renji pero Yamamoto quiso un pequeño cambio drástico , dándole esta mujer tan atolondrada y despreocupada …

-Matsumoto te eh dicho que toques antes de entrar ¡!- gruño el pequeño chico , era difícil de imaginar como un joven empresario tuviera tantos ratos de enojo y mal humor … probablemente esto era lo que no dejaba que creciera un poco mas .Y realmente eso fastidiaba a Hitsugaya .

-Gomene ¡- puse una cara infantil mientras ponía su dedo índice en su barbilla – es que necesito estos papeles jefe! Porque Ukitake-sama no tardara en llegar y usted sabe como es de delicado de salud ¡ y no lo quiero hacer esperar ¡

El joven de cabellos blancos frunció el ceño mientras tallaba sus sienes …-Matsumoto no tengo la menor idea de donde están esos papeles- hizo una pequeña pausa y después miro a la voluptuosa rubia que tenia delante suyo - para eso estas : Para guardar y ordenarlos .. pero veo que esta semana estas mas despreocupada y distraída de lo normal así que ..-Hitsugaya suspiro sin creer lo que iba a decir-déjamelo a mí y los buscare .

Rangiku sonrió tiernamente, ya que aunque su jefecito parecía un niño amargado de la vida a veces era muy tierno y le provocaba abrazarlo hasta más no poder.- Muchas gracias Jefe ¡ usted es tan tierno como siempre – bueno rara vez lo era pero aun así lo dijo – Ah! Creo que los papeles los podría tener Hinamori ¡!

Hitsugaya estaba a punto de irse de la oficina cuando escucho que los papeles los tenia Hinamori … ¿era una broma? O Matsumoto ya savia que Hitsugaya tenía un .. no savia si llamarlo lazo con ella , pero creo que tal vez lo intuía .. o algo … o será que Matsumoto era tan holgazana y no quería ir hasta donde estaba Hinamori - Un momento! –grito – entonces ya savias donde estaban los papeles pero inventaste todo esto para que TU no fueras hasta el edificio y …- pero vio la cara de su secretaria poniéndole ojos chillones y una expresión de niñita en apuros , Hitsugaya puso los ojos en blanco – No puedo creer esto – dijo entre gruñidos y sin decir nada más se fue de su oficina diciendo pestes.

Matsumoto sonrió complacida al ver que de todas maneras Hitsugaya fue por los papeles al saber que a ella le daba pereza ir , además que la intuición femenina de Matsumoto le decía que Hitsugaya no se quejo tanto al saber que los papeles los tenia Hinamori .

Tal vez su jefe quería verla por una vez más … de todas maneras Matsumoto no se había equivocado .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji e Ichigo abrieron los ojos como platos

-¿pero qué demonios?- fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo al escuchar a Rukia mientras salía del coche - …

-Lo que escuchaste imbécil – farfullo la morena mientras cogía una pequeña mochila anaranjada hindú y la ponía en su hombro izquierdo- No me hagas repetirlo

-Pero .,.. pero – tartamudeo desesperado mientras apagaba el motor del coche – No podre estar con el tanto tiempo .

Renji que estaba en el asiento de atrás solo soltó un bufido desesperado y un susurro salió de sus labios que en ese momento formaban una línea de disgusto – No puede ser …

-Si! ¿Qué tiene de malo que se queden un par de horas juntos ?-al terminar de decir esto Rukia cerró la puerta del coche- Además serán 3 horas , no es mucho tiempo – suspiro- Por favor Ichigo , así podrás acercarte a Renji – la morena vio al pelirrojo y discretamente le giño el ojo – espero que se lleven muy bien los dos .

Al terminar de decir esto se fue corriendo asía la pequeña y descuidada librería numero 13 …

Ichigo se quedo callado , mientras Renji se cruzaba de brazos y miraba la ventana como pasaban los autos , se quedo embobado como si fuera la cosa más entretenido que se podía hacer en este momento , y bueno en cierto punto no se equivocaba .

El ruidoso sonido al encender el motor del coche saco a Renji de su interesante y entretenido momento de ver los coches pasar …

-¿A dónde vamos ?-pregunto el muchacho de los tatuajes

- a MI casa – contesto tajante- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que te iba a invitar un café o algo? – soltó una pequeña carcajada –como si quisiera

-Por supuesto que no quiero tomar un café contigo sería muy gay de mi parte -Renji trono la boca enojado – si serás idiota

Ichigo guardo silencio y prefirió ignorar al pelirrojo en el camino a la casa , pero de ves en cuando miraba por el espejo del conductor a hurtadillas a Renji .. pensando que probablemente esta persona que está en su auto y en estos momentos estará en su casa podría ser su rival…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tomo su taza de café y se maldijo en lo bajo , odiándose a sí mismo , después de todo si tomo un café con el …

Ichigo miro a Renji , podía ser algo hostigoso para unos mirar a una persona tantas veces , ni el mismo savia cuantas veces a estado mirando a Renji sin que él se diera cuenta en todo el día.. pero no eran de esas miradas de enamorados ¡ Por supuesto que no! El jamás será gay! .. era todo lo contrario , eran miradas de rivalidad y odio.

Renji sentía que aquel cabeza de zanahoria lo estaba mirado hace mucho tiempo , el pelirrojo trato de ignorarlo aunque la molestia sensación aun seguía haciendo que su mano izquierda que en esos momentos estaba en su bolsillo de sus jeans temblara un poco …

Aunque le molestaba mucho que lo miraran , esto era diferente.. era como una mirada de desafío (¿) y tal vez rencor , haciendo que Renji se pusiera tan tenso y nervioso. Trato de desviar su atención en el suelo o en frigorífero …

Rio silenciosamente al ver que el frigorífero estaba lleno de dibujitos de conejitos mal hechos y deformes … realmente parecían dibujos hechos por un niño del maternal o kínder , donde solo sabia usar plumines o crayones . Renji ya se iba a para ver mejor aquellos trazos feos cuando Ichigo hablo y golpeo la mesa con su puño .

-De a cuerdo ¡ ya no lo soporto mas ¡- gruño Ichigo mientras miraba a Renji decidido- ¿ a qué viniste ?

- ¿Qué? Pensé que jamás hablarías – se cruzo de brazos el pelirrojo – Solo vine a visitarla y ver con quien se quedo a vivir nada mas ¿ que no puedo ?

-Pues…- titubeo el naranjo – Por lo menos hubieras avisado y … - pero se cayó y miro a su rival – Iré al grano.

-Oh Vaya ¡!-contesto Renji – pensé que jamás lo dirías…

- No me agradas , y mucho menos me gusta estar contigo , es mejor que mantengamos nuestra distancia .. tu lejos de mi y viceversa y lo más importante aléjate de Rukia …

Renji escuchaba atentamente , cuando escucho que el niñato le decía que se alejara de Rukia un par de venas se marcaron en la sien ,alargo su mano y cogió a Ichigo del cuello de su camisa jalándolo asía el quedando cara a cara .

-Mira niño , tu ni siquiera me conoces , ni sabes qué importante soy para Rukia y cuanto es vital para mi – tomo un poco de aliento- así que no vuelvas a decir que me aleja de ella .. ya que tu ni siquiera tienes el mínimo derecho de decirlo y ni siquiera sugerirlo ..

Ichigo se quedo callado mirándolo a los ojos , al ver cómo le afecto decirle que se alejara de Rukia, realmente era un buen rival… Ichigo aparto la mano de Renji de su camisa bruscamente.- Mira idiota si te atreves a tocarme otra vez no dudare en golpearte

Renji bufo furioso - no te preocupes que yo tengo tantas ganas de ver mi puño en tu cara .

Un par de venas se marcaron en las sienes del muchacho peli naranjo y ya iba a decir una grosería para su detestable compañero cuando recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro donde cayo al suelo golpeándose con el filo de la mesa , Ichigo solo sintió el tremendo ardor que sentía en su ceja

-Mierda- fue lo único que dijo al sentir algo caliente en la zona donde recibió el mayor daño y cai algo liquido que escurría en su mejilla derecha , levanto su mano para ver de donde provenía semejante dolor y cuando miro sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre . El muy maldito le había golpeado justo cuando estaba desprevenido .

.De un salto se paro ágilmente y con dos zancadas llego hacia Renji devolviéndole aquel golpe lanzándolo hasta el refrigerador tirando los garabatos hechos por Rukia .

Renji se sintió algo mareado cuando abrió los ojos , y lo primero que vio fue a Ichigo delante suyo , el pelirrojo ignoro el agudo dolor que provenía de su nariz , savia muy bien que ese imbécil se lo había roto y prefería no tocarlo…

Ichigo levanto al patético de Renji , vi como se le hinchaba la nariz y salía sangre por sus fosas nasales, Ichigo sonrió burlonamente mientras le daba una patada en el estomago haciendo que Renji se hincara de dolor , Ichigo se preparaba para darle otro golpe cuando el pelirrojo lo patea alejándolo de él , dándole ventaja a Renji , el hombre de los tatuajes lo tomo de nuevo por el cuello de la camisa y lo volvió a aventar hacia la linda mesa negra de madera , donde el peli naranjo tiro todas las tazas y la cafetera provocando un enorme ruido , Ichigo se aplaudió el mismo mentalmente al soportar el café caliente que cayó en su ropa .

-Hijo de Pu..!-dijo Renji pero fue interrumpido por alguien que no era Ichigo .

-Dios mío! Ichigo-sama mire como dejo la cocina- dijo tristemente la pequeña anciana que estaba en la puerta viendo sorprendida el desastre que provocaron aquellos dos .

-Nana ..- dijo débilmente Ichigo mientras se paraba del suelo y apartaba los pedazos de cerámica que antes eran de las tazas .

-Y acababa de limpiar la cocina hoy en la mañana ¡- dijo con su voz quebradiza, en los viejos ojos de aquella anciana se notaba un hilo de tristeza que pudieron notar los dos hombres.

-No se preocupe Nana… nos ocuparemos en limpiarlo. Usted mejor vaya a descansar un rato en la sala –Contesto Ichigo mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía una mano en el hombro de su ama de llaves .

-Oh Ichigo-sama ¡ - Dijo dulcemente al darse cuenta de la sangre que escurría en la ceja derecha de aquel jovenzuelo. Nana apenas lo vio cuando Ichigo se le acerco .. cada vez su vista era peor .- ¿Cómo se hizo esto?

Ichigo vio que la ama de llaves se refería a su reciente herida , y rápidamente volteo a ver a otro lado – Luego me ocupo de esto Nana .. no es muy importante – La viejita vio que a Ichigo no quería tocar el tema del "por que la herida" , así que prefirió cambiar de tema o no decir nada ,miro aquel tiradero , vio que habían roto las tazas y temió que Ichigo se cortara al levantarlas con las manos, Nana cuidaba tanto a Ichigo como a un nieto suyo …- De a cuerdo ,pero iré por las escobas y el estropajo para que ustedes limpien.

Nana miro a Renji y le dedico una cálida y tierna sonrisa , haciendo que Renji se la devolviera naturalmente , después de esto la pequeña anciana se fue para ir por las cosas de la limpieza.

-Dios!- suspiro Renji un poco sorprendido - ¿de dónde demonios salió? ¡No savia que había otra persona aquí.!

Ichigo miro a Renji y le contesto – Créeme a veces sale de repente y te asusta ya que sale en los momentos mas inesperados , y ni yo se en donde esta ni en donde demonios sale .

Renji se rasco la cabeza confundido mientras miraba aquel desastre – Por tu culpa tenemos que limpiar esto …

Ichigo furioso miro a Renji - ¿Qué mierda intentas decir? ¿Qué fue por mi culpa? Si tu fuiste el que me golpeo primero y eso que estaba distraído…

Renji no le contesto y lo prefirió ignorar mientras recogía los dibujos que estaba tirados por toda la cocina .Ichigo suspiro al ver que Renji lo ignoro y prefirió recoger aquel tiradero a estar peleando con el .Pero había algo que quería decir Ichigo así que prefirió hablar a quedarse con las ganas de decírselo .

-No sé porque alardeas tanto que la conoces tan bien , pero aun así … -Ichigo no pudo acabar la oración cuando escucho la pregunta que le hiso Renji, fue tan Repentina que el chico se quedo perplejo

-¿Te agrada Rukia verdad?- pregunto Renji mientras cogía los pedazos de la taza de café

-¿Qué…?- fue lo único que pudo formular Ichigo, la pregunto se la hizo tan directamente que su cerebro se congelo en ese instante , pero savia muy bien que la palabra que dijo Renji "agradar" no se refería de amistad …

-Responde

Ichigo guardo silencio por unos segundos -A ti no te incumbe eso –contesto – además solo la veo como compañera de Universidad

Renji sonrió en forma de ironía -Ya veo .. aun no lo admites , aunque me lo niegues varias veces se que estarás mintiendo .. ¿sabes? Eres muy malo para mentir , trata de mejorar un poco – dio un suspiro – Ah! Pero No te preocupes hoy me voy , solo vine a verla pero no sabía que ya tenía un trabajo …es una lástima que no pude pasar más tiempo con ella.

Renji recargo su cabeza en la pared y miro hacia el techo desilusionado, mientras maldecía su tedioso trabajo que se lo comía a cada rato , donde no le dejaba tiempo para estar con sus amigos y ni siquiera con Rukia.

En cambio Ichigo al escuchar esto , se regocijo de alegría al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre …

-Si.. es una lastima- dijo Ichigo mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Tal vez los dos se llevarían mejor de lo que se imaginaba Rukia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Rukia se recargo en el escritorio junto a la caja registradora , había pasado dos horas y no había llegado un solo cliente , ni siquiera la gente que pasa por la librería se toma la molestia de detenerse y mirara los libros que están en la estantería.

La morena se acomodo en la silla que estaba al lado de la caja registradora y agarro un libro al azar del librero que estaba al lado de ella.

-Corazón de tinta- dijo al leer en voz alta el titulo de aquel libro – veamos …-abrió el grueso libro y leyó atentamente la primera pagina .

Cuando Rukia ya iba a cambiar de pagina la campana sonó dulcemente anunciando el primer cliente de la tarde . La pequeña chica levanto la mirada atenta , a la vez alegre y emocionada ya que pensaba que jamás iba a ver a un cliente en todo este día…

-etto…bueno..Hola- dijo una chica de cabello largo anaranjado y unos enormes ojos grises , Rukia pensó que era muy linda

-Hola! Bienvenida a la librería numero 13 – dijo alegremente Rukia mientras se paraba enfrente a la chica, que le rebasaba por uno 15 cm de alto - Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki.

La delgada chica le extendió su mano con seguridad , mientras que le chica peli naranja se la estrecho con nerviosismo – Mucho gusto, Soy Inoue Orihime.

-el gusto es mío – dijo Rukia . La morena no pudo evitar ver la notable y exuberante delantera que tenia la chica - ¿te puedo ayudar en algo ,Inoue?

Orihime sonrió abiertamente mientras afirmaba con la cabeza – Busco libros de cocina…

Rukia recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano izquierdo mientras se acordaba en donde estaban aquellos libros que buscaba Orihime , mientras trataba de acordarse le hizo platica a su clienta .. no quería que se fuera pronto - ¿Tendrás una comida importante ?

Orihime se sonrojo completamente- Bueno… se pude decir que si… hare una comida para ..- Orihime guardo silencio por un par de segundos dudaba si decirle la razón a la chica , La peli naranja miro los grandes ojos azules violáceos de la morena que estaba enfrente suyo … esos ojos le transmitían confianza- Hare una comida para un chico … que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo.- El sonrojo de Orihime invadió toda su cara.

Rukia la mira como su bella cara se transformaba en el color del jitomate, le sonrió tiernamente – No te preocupes , sígueme y yo te enseño cuales libros son los mejores para ese momento tan especial.

Orihime guardo silencio y siguió a Kuchiki hasta el segundo piso de la librería , hasta que llegaron a Un letrero de color caoba que tenia escrito con letra cursiva : Cocina . Rukia recargo sus manos en su pequeñísima cintura mientras leía los títulos de aquella zona , después de un tiempo la chica trajo una pequeña escalera y bajo varios libros que estaban hasta la parte de arriba del enorme librero.

-Toma Inoue, chécalos si son de tu agrado … pero si quieres puedes ver los de en medio , aunque para mi los mejores siempre están hasta arriba – dijo Rukia mientras le entregaba la pila de libros a la exuberante chica.- Si necesitas algo mas , solo avísame estaré abajo.

-No.. No te vayas .. quiero que me ayudes – dijo en modo de suplica Orihime mientras cargaba la pesada pila de libros – quiero que .. me ayudes a escoger cual libro comprare.- Orihime le sonrio a Rukia – también necesito cual receta hacer.

Rukia le sonrió tan amablemente que Orihime quiso que fueran amigas – De acuerdo – dijo Rukia mientras tomaba tres libros del librero – Pongámonos en marcha para ver cual .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia se pregunto cuanto tiempo tenia sin a ver convivido con una chica … ya que siempre sus amistades eran chicos : Kaien-dono ,Renji e Ichigo . Nunca se sintió interesa en tener amigos de su genero aunque la única amigas que ah tenido era Matsumoto y Hacamari pero casi no las veía , pero aun así se sentía muy a gusto con los chicos, y siempre sintió que jamás encajaría en las cosas de las chicas , como en maquillarse o tardar una hora completa en escoger la ropa que usara en el día . Rukia jamás fue así y le daba gracias al cielo por no serlo. Pero estar con Orihime No le era aburrido ,aunque era la típica chica femenina y tierna , aunque estar con ella era cómodo , ya que Orihime era sencilla y algo … tierna. Rukia hizo una mueca al pensar en ello. Tal vez era una chica agradable y ya, pero esperaba que fueran buenas amigas en un futuro .

Había pasado como dos horas desde que Inoue llego a la librería y se la pasaron escogiendo libros y viendo cual receta es mejor .

-¿ Que le gusta comer ?- pregunto Rukia mientras leía el menú de un delgado libro de color rosa.

Orihime pensó por unos segundos – Le gusta las cosas picosas y los chocolates.

Rukia abrió la boca pero luego la cerro dudando en preguntarle quien era ese chico , pero Orihime le dijo sin necesidad de preguntárselo.

-Ah! Kuchiki-san , el es tan guapo , y muy serio… aun que a la vez es muy protector con la gente . Y siempre parece estar enojado por sus entrecejo – La voluptuosa chica hacia una mímica mientras describía el chico – Y su voz es tan masculina ….

Lo ojiazul tenía un extraño sentimiento de acordarse de alguien pero prefirió ignorarlo y buscar un libro para la chica. Hasta que la peli naranja dio un agudo grito que hizo que Rukia casi tirara el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Yaaa!! Lo encontré Kuchiki-san!- chillo la mujer mientras abrazaba aquel libro – es el libro perfecto para esa ocasión .- Orihime tomo el libro entre sus brazos y empezó a bailar alrededor de las estanterías…

La morena entrecerró los ojos tratando de leer el titulo del libro que tenia entre los brazos de la excitada chica – Comida afro…- Rukia sorprendida abrió la boca tratando de decir el por que escogió ese libro pero … su garganta se seco y un nudo apareció en su garganta.

"_¿__**Comida A-FRO-DI-SI-A-CA**__ ? Pero qué demonios!!¿ Cómo es posible que una chica tan linda e inocente guste por este libro ? ¿Acaso ella quiere tener algo más que una comida con ese chico ?" _Pensó Rukia mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acomodaba su pantalón de mezclilla **( N/A: Sus jeans en pocas palabras) **Y volvió a acomodar los libros que habían revisado.

-Kuchiki-san, este libro es perfecto- chillo Orihime mientras leía el meno de recetas – Fresas con Chocolate derretido y además viene muchas recetas de mariscos!!!... Me encantan los mariscos –La chica leyó rápidamente algunas páginas cuando llego a una , donde la peli naranja se sonrojo – Mira!! Mira… Kuchiki-san ¡ aquí dice como comer las fresas de …-

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco … tal vez se había equivocado .. Orihime era la típica niña linda y tonta . Así que la morena miro aquella pagina que tanto leía Orihime en estos momentos.

"_Como comer las fresas con chocolate : Lo mejor que puede haber en una cita o comida romántica son las fresas con chocolate … y aquí te damos un tip de cómo comerlas delante de tu amado … Mojas media fresa con el delicioso chocolate y rápidamente pasa la fresa por tus labios lentamente , haz que el chico te observe y si quieres puedes dejar que el chocolate escurra por tu mentón o si es mejor hasta tu cuello … para que él lo limpie" _

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida y en este momento se sintió incomoda junto a Orihime , no por el hecho de que le guste tentar al chico , si no que a Rukia no le gusta leer o hablar de ese tema .. siempre le provoca escalofríos … Hasta Renji dice que es muy evasiva con el tema de sexualidad o de ser romántica. Simplemente ser romántica no era lo suyo.

Rápidamente la chica pago el libro y se fue corriendo sin perder un segundo del la librería , dejando a Rukia sola. La morena miro su reloj de mano y vio que ya había pasado media hora de su hora de trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-…-…-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Cuando terminaron de limpiar la cocina ,Ichigo y Renji se sentaron en la sala esperando que llegase Rukia, ya que los dos estando solos no era muy buena idea que digamos… aunque los dos ya se llevaban un poco mejor que antes ¿ Quién diría que unas escobas y una cocina sucia una un par de chicos tercos ?

Ichigo se fue de la sala para irse a su habitación , dejando solo al pelirrojo …

Paso como una media hora cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió , Renji sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que era la pequeña chica que tanto ansiaba ver.

-Qué bueno que regresaste… ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar – dijo Renji mientras se acercaba a Rukia y le daba una palmadita en la cabeza , Rukia le sonrió y busco con la mirada si Ichigo también estaba en la sala , pero no encontró rastro de el.- ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?

-Bueno… fue algo raro , vino una chica que quería comprar un libro de cocina ya que tendrá una comida con el chico que le gusta , hacia que le ayude .. pero cuando la chica encontró un libro que era de su agrado , se trataba de un libro de Comida Afrodisiaca ¡!- comento Rukia aun sorprendida – pero lo mas extraño era que la chica parecía tan dulce e inocente …

Renji se carcajeó al ver la sorpresa que tenía su amiga de la infancia – Ay Rukia! No es la chica la extraña …- Rukia al escuchar al pelirrojo levanto una ceja confusa – Eres tu .. aun eres demasiado inocente …

La delgada mujer ya le iba a contestar con varias palabras de cierto significado ofensivo cuando miro que su amigo tenia la nariz muy hinchada y de color rojo, y se preocupo cuando vio que en las fosas nasales salía un poco de sangre - ¿Qué demonios te paso en tu nariz ?

Ichigo pudo escuchar lo que decían Rukia y Renji desde su habitación , escuchaba con tanta claridad la pregunta qué hiso la fémina, una zorruna sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Ichigo y salió de su habitación mientras bajaba las escaleras para ver la cara de Rukia y la respuesta que le daría Renji…

Rukia vio que Ichigo por fin apareció, sonrió débilmente al ver como su compañero de piso bajaba las escaleras , pero rápidamente su sonrisa se borra al ver la expresión de burla que tenia en el rostro Ichigo …

-¿Fuiste Tú? – pregunto enojada - ¿ Por qué le haces esto a Renji? –al terminar la pregunto jalo del cuello a Renji hasta bajarlo a su estatura mientras señalaba con su delgado dedo la nariz rojiza del chico .

La sonrisa zorruna de Ichigo seguía en su rostro – No te enojes ya que no fui el único que ataco – se defendió el chico mientras señalaba su ceja que cuando se la toco un poco, salió un hilo de sangre que Rukia no pudo ver a tal distancia – además fue el que empezó.

La chica soltó del agarre al hombre que estaba hincado al lado suyo , se mordió fuertemente su labio inferior , con tanta fuerza que se lo daño provocando que sangrara pero rápidamente se limpio la sangre. Después de esto subió las escaleras ignorando a Ichigo que la trataba de seguir hasta llegar a al baño, cerrando la puerta fuertemente , los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros .

-No puedo creer que los deje un rato solos y se hayan golpeado ¡!- grito desde el baño haciendo que Renji e Ichigo se miraran un poco molestos …

-Ya ves lo que logras , gracias a ti enfureciste a Rukia – farfullo Renji mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- Mierda! Lo que faltaba ya me iré dentro de 2 horas y Rukia no querrá salir del baño .. estupenda visita!.

Ichigo ignoro a Renji y se fue hacia su habitación … no quería ni hablar con él y mucho menos liar con Rukia… su ceño se frunció pero un dejo de dolor se mostro en su rostro , la herida se abrió aun mas ya que al fruncir su ceño se lastimaba y la sangre salía abundantemente … Estaba a punto de ir al baño pero se acordó que cierta enana estaba en el ,tomo el picaporte de la puerta y suspiro cansado mientras que cerraba su ojo ya que la calienta sustancia escurría en uno de sus parpados , quería limpiarse lo antes posible , pero tenía las manos sucias…

Ya iba a tocar la puerta cuando se abrió estrepitosamente dándole en el rostro del chico .- Que mierda quieres ¿?- grito la morena pero cuando vio que el peli naranjo estaba en el piso su enojo cambio lentamente a culpa – demonios – dijo entre dientes mientras se sentaba al lado de Ichigo , estaba inconsciente , el golpe que le había dado fue muy fuerte .Miro la ceja de Ichigo que escurría de sangre con una larga pero no muy profunda herida… Renji si lo había golpeado muy fuerte. Rukia se lavo las manos y con un paño le limpio la sangre.

-Aun inconsciente tiene el seño fruncido! Vaya que groso- pensó con voz alta la morena mientras colocaba la cabeza de Ichigo entre sus delgadas y piernas.-Renji ayúdame Por favor ¡-grito lo pequeña mujer .

Renji que estaba sentado en la sala pudo a escuchar a Rukia - ¿Qué paso? – dijo mientras subía los escalones , pero sin que Rukia le contestara al ver al idiota del peli naranjo en el suelo era más que suficiente .

-Esto – dijo la fémina mientras trataba de levantar al pesado chico – ayúdame a llevarlo hasta su alcoba . –Renji sin necesidad de esfuerzo levanto a Ichigo como si fuese una almohada y siguió a Rukia hasta el cuarto del chico. La morena acomodo la cama para que Renji dejara al pobre del peli naranjo, después de eso la fémina acomodo las sabanas y lo cubrió bien … y lentamente coloco una mano en el golpe que le había echo con la puerta .

-Parece que le has dado muy fuerte ya que… tardara en despertar…- dijo Renji mientras salía de la habitación , ella solo guardo silencio y siguió Renji cerrando la puerta de la alcoba.

-Ahora no importa esto , necesitas ir al hospital para que te revisen la nariz , ya que pronto te irás – contesto un poco molesta pero a la vez melancólica , no tuvo mucho tiempo para estar con Renji.

Un incomodo silencio gobernó en el pasillo mientras Renji miraba a Rukia y ella agachaba la mirada.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una voz tremendamente ronca que hizo que a ella se le hiciera la piel chinita-No puedo soportarlo más… - la morena no supo de que hablaba su amigo cuando vio que se estaba acercando a ella cada vez mas y mas dejándola sin espacio personal.

De un rápido y suave movimiento aventó delicadamente a Rukia a la pared acorralándola, su espiración era agitada y nerviosa , miro a la pequeña chica que estaba escasamente delante suyo .

-Pe.. pero qué demonios haces… Renji!!!- dijo mientras se trababa al hablar – ¿ por qué te comportas tan extraño? Renji!! Contesta!! Renji!!! – Pero los gritos y los pataleos de la morena eran ignorados por el pelirrojo .¿ Desde cuándo su amigo se había comportado así ?

Rukia cerro fuertemente los ojos … deseando que no pasara nada malo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

No savia lo que hacía , pero al saber que solo tenía dos horas para despedirse de ella , su cabeza dejo de funcionar ¿ pero que importaba ? ahora hacia lo que sentía… y esto era lo que más importaba , además él sabía muy bien que no la vería desde mucho tiempo. Además que … al saber que Ichigo estará más tiempo le dolía tanto , lo dolía con el simple echo de recordarlo y mucho mas ver como se iba de esa casa y ya no sabrá que pasara entre esos dos …

-shh Kuchiki, solo me quiero despedir antes de irme- susurro lentamente mientras se acercaba más a su fino rostro . La expresión de la chica se volvió confusa al escuchar que le había llamado por su apellido…

Su corazón latía a mil ,acerco sus labios hasta casi rozar ligeramente l la comisura de su boca . Quería tomar esos labios antes de lo que tomara el… antes de que el se apropiara de su boca y de su inocencia , el quería llevarse un poco de ella … Renji miro a su pequeña amiga que delante suyo parecía una niña de 14 años , al ver que tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente y que temblaba de nerviosismo , esquivo sus labios hasta llegar a la frente de su querida amiga.

-Hasta Pronto Rukia – le susurro en su oído mientras ponía sus grandes manos en su estrecha cintura y la abrazo de una manera que jamás él había abrazado a alguien en su vida , era uno de esos abrazos en los que querías oler las hebras de su cabello , sentir su esencia y cada miligramo de su ser , y probablemente si tuviera suerte llevarse un poquito de ella. El tiempo en aquel abrazo paso tan rápido que soltarla fue lo más doloroso que pensar que Ichigo estará con ella. Después de soltarla poco a poco se fue rápidamente de la casa de Ichigo Kurosaki , sintiéndose el ser mas estúpido por no haberle dicho a Rukia lo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo por ella.

Tal vez era lo mejor …

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió un ligero ardor en su dichosa ceja , y después un suave toque de unas manos en su frente.

Trato de abrir sus parpados pero le eran muy pesados, ese maldito golpeo que le había dado Rukia si que fue muy fuerte tanto que lo dejo inconsciente … Cuando por fin pudo abrir muy bien sus ojos pudo ver con claridad quien era la persona que lo estaba tocando **.( N/a: su ceja )**

-mhh Rukia – dijo adormilado – mientras se sentaba y se estiraba un poco - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo ?

-Como unas 5 horas – contesto la morena mientras se sentaba junto a él para curarle la ceja – quédate quieto. ¿quieres?

El muchacho obedeció de mala gana mientras dejaba que la chica hacia lo suyo … Ichigo gruño por el nuevo ardor al ver que Rukia le ponía un poco de alcohol .

-Ahh! Mierdaa Arde¡ - se quejo el chico mientras trataba de apartar su rostro de Rukia.- Oye se mas delicada ¡ se que no eres una chica así pero trata por lo menos ¡!

Un par de venitas se marcaron en las sienes de la chica y seguido de esto apretó el algodón con alcohol en la herida de Ichigo haciendo que el chico casi se arrastrara de dolor .

El muchacho empujo a la chica haciendo que se cayera boca debajo de su cama mientras que el temblaba del ardor .

-Maldita enana ¡!!- apretó los dientes mientras la miraba con odio - ¿Nunca en tu vida serás delicada tierna , dulce y buena?

Rukia se levanto y tomo una bandita y un poco de gasa. Pero cuando escucho la pregunta de Ichigo se quedo callada y pensó un instante…ya iba aventarle el frasco de mertiolate pero después sonrió sin que Ichigo se diera cuenta ….-OK¡ si eso quieres !Kurosaki – dijo de una manera muy melosa mientras se sentaba en las piernas de aquel chico lentamente y se acomodaba en ellas poniendo cada pierna al lado de las de el .Ichigo se quedo sorprendido al ver como la pequeña se sentaba en sus piernas y lo miraba sonriente . Un repentino calor invadió todo su cuerpo .-

Al ver ese delicado y suave movimiento suyo sentándose sobre el , lo éxito tanto …No quería ser un pervertido pero en este momento lo estaban provocando y de una manera que jamás se le había pasado en su cabeza, bueno no pensó que esa persona que le hiciera eso fuera Rukia.

Ella no pesaba nada , parecía como tener su mochila y una carpeta en sus piernas , ver el delgado y fino cuerpo de ella tan cerca del …. Trago saliva dolorosamente mientras pudo ver como su vestido se subía hasta sus blanquecinos muslos .Se sintió tan tentado en deslizar sus manos en aquellas piernas .

-¿Qué .. cojones haces ?- apenas pudo hablar , su cerebro empezó a trabajar mal cuando vio que sus bragas tenían estampado de fresas …¿Rukia quería tomar la iniciativa? .

-¿No los ves ? -pregunto la chica de una manera femenina -Lo que tú me dijiste – le susurro en el oído suavemente ,sintiendo el dulce aliento golpeando el oído de Ichigo – estoy siendo dulce, tierna, delicada y ...buena , exactamente como tú me dijiste…

-Pero … no me refería a eso ..- contesto Ichigo mientras la miraba a los ojos , bueno él quería que fuese más amable con él y su herida y que no fuera tan brusca , pero tal vez Rukia entendió mal …pero Ichigo agradeció mentalmente a que Rukia lo malinterpretara.

-Oh ya veo – dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de Ichigo , el chico se quedo paralizado…¿ ella tomara la iniciativa y no él ?!!Que patético!! Aunque tenía que admitir que este momento le era muy provocativo y muy placentero .

Rukia humedeció sus labios con su pequeña lengua mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la abertura de la ceja de Ichigo , una descarga eléctrica paso por la espina dorsal del chico al ver como deslizaba su suave lengua en sus labios , era demasiado provocativo…

Ichigo esperaba ansioso una beso de parte de ella o una acaricia .. tal vez el calor que sentía en su cuerpo lo estaba haciendo delirar de mas. Pero un hilo de desilusión paso por su rostro al ver que solo puso un pedazo de gasa en la herida y le sonreía dulcemente.

-Listo! Solo no te lo toques y estará todo bien-Rukia ya se iba a levantar apoyándose de Ichigo pero una traviesa mano resbalo hasta la entrepierna de aquel pobre chico , rozando ligeramente con el miembro del … el rose fue tan ligero que le provoco una intenso temblor en todo su cuerpo seguida de estrepitoso cambio de temperatura … en estos momentos el cerebro de Ichigo se desenchufo por completo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.**

**¿Qué tal? Les gusto ¿???**

**Espero que si ¡!! El próximo cap será para este fin de semana :D**

**LOL a ver si les gusta y me sugieren que les gustaría que pasara en el otro capitulo :D**

**Hasta luego**

**A D I O S**


	9. Dulces sueños y dos chicas en un sofa

**TAACHAANNN!!! Eh vuelto después de tanto tiempo ¡!**

**Tengo muchas que cosas que contarles y tan poco espacio … xD okey tengo todo el espacio que se me plazca pero si escribo mucho después a los lectores les aburre ver tanta palabrería y cierra el fic sin ni siquiera echar un vistazo .**

**Eh ido al concierto de Miyavi y créanme fue uno de los mejores conciertos que eh ido y hasta me atrevo decir que el concierto de Miyavi estuvo mejor que el de An-café . Fue impresionante ¡! xD además que me conocí al grupo de GPKISM , me tome una foto con ellos y me autografiaron un poster de ellos , fue genial ….!!!**

**Hoho ho ¡! Antes que nada .. aclarare un punto …**

**No entiendo porque en algunos fics , hay momentos que Ichigo trata mal a Orihime , para empezar se que ese fic es Ichiruki pero por favor chicos , aunque terminara siendo ichiruki y esa onda , nosotros sabemos que ICHIGO JAMAS DE LOS JAMACES TRATARIA MAL O LE DARIA EL AVION A ORIHIME , para Ichigo sus amigos es lo más importante y sin importar que tan estúpidos u odiados son para nosotros los fans ,Ichigo siempre tratara con respeto y amabilidad a Inoue **

**Así que en mi fic Ichigo trata bien a Orihime , pero bueno porque Senna no me agrado mucho pero aun así Ichigo trata bien alas dos a Senna y a Orihime , tuve que poner el mismo trato , pero esta vez puse la típica rivalidad de Senna vs Rukia … espero que se diviertan .**

_**xD**_

_**DULCES SUEÑOS Y DOS CHICAS EN UN SOFA**_

Ichigo Pego sus caderas en la fría pared , ya que la excitación no dejaba que estuviera establemente en pie. Y recargo torpemente sus brazos en el lavadero.

.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Su cerebro dejo de funcionar completamente en ese momento cuando la traviesa y torpe mano de la morena rozara con su entrepierna , jamás había sentido tanta fricción en aquella parte haciendo que su espina dorsal temblara de placer ._

_-¿Ichigo?- pregunto un poco confundida la mujer al ver la extraña reacción del muchacho , ya que la muy ingenua no se había dado cuenta de su acción - ¿te encuentras bien?_

_El chico no respondió , y simplemente puso lentamente un dedo en los labios de ella ,silenciándola. La miro con sus intensos ojos ámbar oscuros …Rukia no supo qué hacer y solo se dejo a la merced de aquel hombre que la acallo rápidamente._

_Sus manos bajaron rápidamente hasta sus descubiertos y delgados muslos . Los largos dedos del chico titubearon en cuando sintió la suavidad de la tersa piel de la chica , y ligeramente los deslizaba en ellos , con mucho cuidado provocándole pequeñas sensaciones de cosquillas a la delgada mujer ._

_-Ichi… Ichigo- susurro levemente justo cuando el osado hombre siguió el camino en acariciar los muslos de la chica, donde ahora estaban en sus pequeñas bragas. Metió sus escurridizos dedos en aquella prenda, mientras sentía el suave y delicado tacto de las caderas y glúteos de la chica. Alzo la mirada rápidamente para ver la expresión de Rukia. Sus pómulos era de un intenso rojo escarlata y sus parpados fuertemente cerrados ,Ichigo sonrió abiertamente parecía que tenía una Lolita en sus brazos … una nínfula :__ Pequeña criatura con dulce olor a inocencia._

_En ese momento se sentía tan afortunado en tenerla, Ichigo jamás en su vida había sido un hombre pervertido o un depravado , aunque ya había pasado por muchas mujeres , y en relaciones intimas tiene mucha experiencia … pero jamás había deseado tanto a una chica como Rukia. Al fin y acabo era hombre y ella era el "pero" de su persona , la primera chica que le causo tantos problemas , a la primera que quiso tanto .. y la primera en desearla por cada fibra de su estúpido y patético ser…_

_¿Qué era lo que le excitaba tanto de ella en estos momentos ? Sera por su aspecto frágil e inocente … o tal vez será porque la quería tanto que quería sentirla más que una simple mirada .Realmente jamás se detuvo a pensar el por qué ;Ichigo detuvo su acción quedándose pensativo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella … ¿Por qué Rukia ? ._

_¿Por qué ella? Inhaló profundamente oliendo los poros de la esbelta chica , su nariz hizo una lenta y placentera línea oliendo la piel … palmo las suaves curvas de sus pechos y delineó el botón de su pezón._

_Rukia encorvo la espalda pegando mas su pecho con el de Ichigo ,-Dime Rukia – susurro en sus adentros mientras la miraba a los ojos – Porque tú?.Reino el silenció un par de minutos mientras Ichigo se rompía la cabeza tratando de encontrar aquella respuesta pero…!!Basta de tantas preguntas innecesarias en este momentos tan valioso que tenia Ichigo … solo quería aprovechar esta ocasión cada segundo y robarle hasta el último suspiro…_

_Esta vez Rukia conocerá un lado de Ichigo que no todos ven, un lado donde ni ella misma podrá domar ni mandar … La sonrisa de Ichigo se ensancho mas…_

_-Sabes Rukia ,- dijo roncamente el peli naranja mientras otra vez acariciaba los glúteos de la morena _

_-¿qu…que?- apenas pudo hablar mientras levantaba sus caderas para que Ichigo pudiera tocarla mejor. _

_Ichigo suspiro complacido al ver la acción de Rukia - ¿Sabes porque siempre me ah gustado que uses vestido? – la voz de Ichigo era tan coqueta que dudo si era su propia voz ._

_Rukia no pudo contestar , ya que varios gemidos salieron entre sus finos labios al sentir que Ichigo introdujo su mano otra vez en sus bragas y deslizaba sus dedos en su parte intima ._

_-¿Qué paso Rukia ? – pregunto en un susurro mientras se deleitaba en los gemidos que le otorgaba la morena ,espero unos cuantos segundos mientras seguía en su trabajo de complacer a la morena … donde solo en los labios de ella salió gemidos mas y mas gemidos - Veo que no me contestaras …- hizo una pequeña pausa – así que… me tomare la molestia de contestarte._

_La morena asintió ligeramente mientras se mordía los labios y trataba de ahogar mas de sus excitantes gemidos _

_- porque así puedo ver tus largas y blancas piernas que siempre me vuelven loco y …- lentamente empezó a bajarle la pequeña y húmeda braga hasta dejarla por las rodillas -además con los vestidos es más fácil quitarse la ropa interior…_

_Oh por dios ¡ Eso era tan pervertido , pero no podía evitar decirlo. La empujo a la pared donde ella le daba la espalda y con un ágil movimiento le subió el vestido hasta su pecho dejando al descubierto su delgada espalda ._

_Lamio las vertebras con tanta suavidad que la chica arqueaba mas y mas su pequeño cuerpo de placer , después de que su lengua se cansara de su espalda, siguió con sus manos donde sobaban el plano y pequeño vientre de Rukia y después otra vez volvía a bajar hasta su parte más intima . Gemido tras gemido llenaba la habitación de Ichigo. .,El mismo se sorprendía por su aguante de penetrarla , ya que su miembro estaba tan erecto que hasta dolía._

_La chica estaba muy húmeda haciendo que su mano deslizara fácilmente en sus pliegues , pequeñas gotas escurrían en sus piernas de sus fluidos , Introdujo un par de dedos en el interior de ella provocándole un fuerte gemido de placer por parte de los dos ._

_-Necesito – trago un poco de saliva ,su respiración era tan agitada que le costaba hablar – necesito que muevas tus caderas …-No podía verle el rostro ya que ella le estaba dando la espalda pero pudo ver como su cabeza se movía en forma de afirmación . Al ver que la chica empezó a mover sus caderas ,con la mano desocupada Ichigo se quito los pantalones y sus bóxer quedando solo en playera…su miembro estaba tan despierto que el mismo se sorprendió al ver el tamaño._

_Ichigo se separo de ella y la volteo para verse cara a cara , y con mucho cuidado unió sus labios con las de ella. Rukia tímidamente los beso con premura , mientras con su suave lengua humedecía los de el . _

_Rukia se sentó sobre el sexo de Ichigo provocándole un ronco gemido , la chica al sentir eso debajo suyo hizo que apretara sus piernas haciendo Ichigo la abrazara ,rápidamente cerro la boca furiosamente tratando de ahogar el nuevo gemido .Mientras Ichigo empezaba a morderle su labio inferior levemente , Rukia movía sus caderas rozando su parte intima con la de Ichigo… haciendo que los dos estallaran de placer , en un ambiente de infinito espacio y exorbitante tiempo._

………………………………………

Se miro al espejo , y al ver el cabello despeinado de cada mañana ,hizo una mueca y bajo la cabeza sin poder evitar aquella reacción de su cuerpo .

Por supuesto que no era malo ¡ Era algo natural en los hombres … y no tenia que …. ¿Desearla tanto ? , por favor! Estaba estudiando medicina ¡! Así que las reacciones por la excitación es algo que cualquier estudiante no debe de ver mal …

Se miro al espejo fijamente al ver que tenía un poco las mejillas coloradas por aquel y fantasioso sueño húmedo y Con extremada lentitud bajo sus brazos hasta llegar el pantalón de su pijama .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 4:35 am ,no podía dormir ya que se escuchan extraños ruidos en el pasillo . apretó fuertemente los ojos tratando de ignorar aquel extraño ruido .

Se enredo en sus frazadas y hundió su rostro en la suave almohada… Por un par de benditos segundos reino el esperado silencio , al ver que por fin podía volver a dormir en paz una pequeña y leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus finos labios … pero por desgracia volvió esos suaves y casi ilegibles ruidos …

La morena hizo una mueca furiosa … ¿Pero qué mierda hay tanto ruido?, tal vez sea el viento o tal vez sea el idiota de Ichigo …Pero al pensar eso la morena frunció el seño negando inmediatamente ese pensamiento .. ya que Ichigo aun estaba inconsciente… bueno –ejem- dormido en su habitación .

Trato de agudizar sus oídos para saber bien en donde provenía el ruido ,unos sonidos suaves y húmedos (¿) . Se levanto de un salto de su cama sintiendo sus músculos tensarse al escuchar su nombre débilmente … como si estuvieran susurrando…sorprendida abrió sus ojos azules tratando de cortar su respiración y de puntitas salió de su habitación acercándose a aquel ruido y el susurro de su nombre … hasta que llego a la puerta del baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trato de no verse al espejo cuando hacia aquello, y miraba a cualquier lado que no fuese aquel despreciable reflejo de el … le molestaba ver cuánto la quería , tanto que no sabría que le podría hacer cuando le pasara cosas como estas…

No quería empujarla en los pasillos y comer su boca , temía que en la noche fuera a su cuarto y le despojara de su inocencia …no quería si antes no supiera los sentimientos de ella. Se mordió sus labios por un repentino y rápido segundo de placer , y en aquel fugas instante en sus pensamientos se coló la imagen de Rukia sonrojada con las bragas en las rodillas. Agitó su cabeza tratando de borrar aquella imagen que probablemente no se le borraría por un largo tiempo … y mucho menos ese sueño . ¡! Que va ¡! Jamás se le borraría.

Se acomodo su pantalón de dormir de color negro, y después de esto se miro al espejo , sus mejillas aun seguían un poco sonrojadas , abrió el grifo y se quedo mirándose fijamente por un par de segundos escuchando como caía el agua al lavabo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y el por qué tuvo esa fantasía … cogió el jabón de tocador y se lavo las manos rápidamente .

Justo cuando estaba por secarse , varios suaves golpes de la puerta hicieron que Ichigo se detuviera en seco y que sus músculos se paralizaran .

-Ichigo? – pregunto medio dormida Rukia - ¿ Que sucede ? haces demasiado ruido Y no me dejas dormir …

El chico no respondió y lentamente se acerco a la puerta …

-¿Te duele la herida?- pregunto de nuevo al chica – mientras te la estaba curando te volviste a dormir así que no te pude preguntar si te dolía o no …

-¿Ichigo? oe!! Respóndeme Idiota ¡!- la mujer dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta molesta – Por cierto escuche mi nombre … ¿ dime que paso y me largo a dormir ,vale?

El pelinaranja abrió con sorpresa sus ojos algo asustado … lo había escuchado … ¡!Mierda!! lo había oído , que vergüenza .. trato de calmarse un poco … y con gran valor abrió la puerta del baño , encontrándose con una pequeña chica con el cabello despeinado con los ojos muy abiertos donde su gran iris brillaba .

-Veo que el golpe que te di te quito la única neurona que tenias – se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia una ligera mueca de molestia –Oye-Detuvo a Ichigo mientras lo agarraba del codo – bueno , este …yo quería..-maldito orgullo de la chica – quería disculparme .-Ichigo no la volteo a ver – no fue mi intención pegarte, Bueno no quería pegarte tan duro . –silencio total ,Rukia miro el pasillo tratando de inventar algo para que Ichigo la disculpara - .. Okey Okey! Ya me disculpe ,¿Qué tal si mañana nadamos? se ve mañana que hará un bonito día . –tomo pausa mientras traga un poco de saliva cuando vio que Ichigo no la miraba – Bueno es que desde que me mude aquí no eh ido al patio trasero y ni eh tocado la alberca … y pensé que sería divertido que nadáramos–maldita culpa , se sentía tan culpable al haber golpeado a Ichigo que decía puras tonterías como invitarlo a nadar aunque la muy estúpida no savia ni siquiera flotar.

Ichigo no la miro, no la quería volver a verla .. o si no la fantasía que había soñado iba a colarse de nuevo en su cabeza,. Pensó en unos pocos segundos que sería mejor que se alejara un poco de ella , así probablemente se le olvidaría el sueño .

Así dicho y hecho Se alejo de ella y bruscamente se liberó del agarre de Rukia y sin decir una palabra se fue a su habitación dejando sola a la morena en aquel pasillo oscuro . Trago un poco de saliva y Trato con todas su fuerza de voluntad de no hablarle cuando escucho un débil y doloroso susurro en donde pronunciaba su nombre. Dejándola sola en aquél oscuro y frio pasillo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ichigo…?- apenas pudo decir la morena con un nudo en la garganta al ver la acción del chico …

Apretó sus blancas manos cuando el chico cerró la puerta de su alcoba con seguro .Tal vez si estaba molesto por el golpe que le había dado . No savia porque se sentía tan mal , la había ignorado por completo .. ni siquiera la miro .

Era la primera vez que le hacía esto Ichigo… tal vez necesita estar un poco solo y ella solo lo está sofocando. Bajo la mirada , no lo podía negar se sentía triste y confusa por la acción de su compañero de casa. En esa noche … su sueño se quito por completo.. dejándola con varias preguntas en la cabeza.

No podía dormir … se sentía tan estúpida al ver cómo le afecto tanto, se sentó en el final del oscuro pasillo a varios metros lejos del cuarto de Ichigo , con los ojos bien abiertos esperando a que Ichigo saliera de su habitación y sin perder ningún segundo le preguntaría y reprocharía su actitud grosera …

Pero en toda la noche Ichigo no salió de su habitación… y aun así la pequeña se quedo en el pasillo sentada aun con la esperanza que saliera en un momento a otro.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hermosa fémina paseaba por la pequeña cocina mientras leía un libro de cocina atentamente sacaba los ingredientes del refrigerador y los dejaba en la mesa …Por fin hoy es el día que tanto había esperado , giro en sus talones mientras abrazaba aquel libro con fervor .

-Kurosaki-kun pondré todo mi esfuerzo ¡- grito excitada mientras lavaba las fresas .

-¿Pero qué demonios sucede Orihime ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido?- pregunto una delgada chica mientras cogía un mantel de cocina y se la ponía – Desde el jardín se escucha ¡!

-Oh Tatsuki ¡ qué bien que viniste – levanto el traste de las fresas recién mojadas y los dejo en la mesa donde las seco rápidamente y las ponía en un traste de color rosa pastel – Necesito tu ayuda para pelar el camarón …

- oh vale vale … pero no grites tanto – contesto la chica de cabello corto .

-Oh muchas gracias Tatsuki ¡- aplaudió de emoción – por fin tendré la comida que siempre eh soñado y con kurosaki-kun ¡!

Tatsuki alzo las cejas mientras escuchaba con una sonrisa a su mejor amiga , cogió un cuchillo y ágilmente pelaba un camarón –¿Por cierto , la idea es que vayas a estudiar con el no? Sera una linda sorpresa cuando vea la comida…

Cuando Orihime escucho a su amiga se detuvo , y con los ojos bien abiertos miro a su amiga. Tatsuki al ver el rostro de su amiga se puso un poco nerviosa , y detuvo su trabajo de pelar camarones.

-Tatsuki.. me eh olvidado por completo que iba a estudiar con el…-dijo la peli naranja mientras se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación – eh olvidado mis libros en la escuela… y falta 4 horas para que tenga mi "cita" con Kurosaki-kun.-tomo una pausa mientras miraba a todos lados excepto a su amiga- Tengo que ir por los libros ¡!! –Se quito el mantel de cocina y se fue de la casa , corriendo hacia la universidad . Tatsuki aun muda miro como su amiga se iba sin decirle una palabra y la dejaba sola en la cocina .

-Mierda – susurro la morena mientras veía todo aquel tiradero de comida que había.

……………………………….

Orihime corrió rápidamente hacia la Universidad , ya que vivía a 6 cuadras de ella. En un sorprendente tiempo llego casi sin aliento en el departamento de medicina. Se felicito mentalmente al ver su asombrosa condición física , y trato de controlar su vaivén de su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente …

Después de su respiración agitada bajase y se sacara el sudor camino tranquilamente por los pasillo en la sección de enfermería . Buscando alegremente su casillero .

-O-R-I-H-I-M-E-deletreaba en forma de canción la voluptuosa e infantil chica mientras seguía en busca de su casillero pero una chica la despisto en su búsqueda

-Hola Inoue!!-grito alegremente Senna mientras daba un brinco para abrazarla , haciendo que sus cabellos morados le taparan la vista.

-Se-Senna y -trato de mantener el equilibrio cuando la delgada chica de cabellos morados se abalanzo a ella – em…que gusto verte…

-El gusto es mío Inoue ¡ ¿Por qué estas en la escuela ? Hoy suspendieron las clases .. Bueno los maestros no dieron clases hoy- al decir esto Senna recargaba su mano en su cadera mientras con la desocupada jugaba con su cabello.

-Bueno-sonrió ampliamente La peli naranja –Porque vine por mis libros .. ya que- un leve sonrojo coloreo sus pómulos- Kurosaki-kun me ayudara a estudiar y …

Senna se quedo boquiabierta, tratando de disimular sus celos y con forzadamente sonrió , todo su ser estaba lleno de celos al escuchar que iba a estudiar con Ichigo… jamás se le había ocurrido eso … estar con Ichigo en su casa . Apretó sus labios algo irritada al imaginarse a Orihime y a Ichigo estudiando… Esa idea simplemente le fastidiaba ¡!

-¿ a qué hora iras a su casa?- su voz ya no era amable ni alegre.. era seca y firme haciendo que Orihime se sintiera un poco nerviosa.

Sin titubear dijo- como a las 7:35 – La peli naranja mintió , realmente había quedado en verse a las 6:00

Pero una idea paso rápidamente en su mordaz mente – Pero que buena idea Orihime-sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Yo también necesito una ayudadita en mis estudios ….

La aludida movió su cabeza confundida, sin entender lo que quería decir su compañera.

-Bueno nos veremos en la casa de Ichigo ,Inoue-san! –se inclino alegremente y se fue dando brinquitos por el pasillo de enfermería hasta desaparecer en la salida del departamento… dejando a Orihime atónita.

Muy muy en el fondo se alegraba de haberle mentido sobre la hora ya que tendría muchos más tiempo a solas con Ichigo pero .. ¿por qué de la nada Senna también quería estar con ellos?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eran las 2:34 y Rukia apenas despertaba, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y no podía ver en donde estaba su visión estaba borrosa , se tallo los ojos perezosamente y al fin pudo ver con claridad …

Y solo vio el largo pasillo hermosamente iluminado por los rayos de luz rojisas y naranjas de la tarde ,se estiro dolorosamente , tronándose los dedos ágilmente ,pero algo entre sus piernas le sorprendió , una frazada y una enorme almohada al lado suyo.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- susurro la morena algo confundida – tal vez fue Nana o …Ichigo – al decir el nombre del chico se sintió triste y a la vez enojada . ¡Qué estúpida combinación tan patética ¡ Se levanto de suelo y camino lentamente hacia el cuarto del pelinaranjo para ver si estaba , mientras tocaba su cuerpo adolorido tratando de apaciguar el dolor de su espalda y rodillas .

Se detuvo y miro el picaporte de la puerta , dudando si abrir o no , o tal ves tocar …

Suspiro lentamente y se decidió por tocar, sus blanquecinos nudillos estaban a punto de tocar en la fría y áspera madera cuando una vieja voz la detuvo

-Ichigo-sama no está, Rukia-san- dijo Nana suavemente mientras caminaba hacia ella y le ponía su arrugada mano en el delgado hombro de la morena.

Al escuchar esto , agacho la mirada sin saber qué hacer , estaba perdida , ni savia en que pensar …

-¿No sabes a donde fue ,Nana?- pregunto débilmente mientras pegaba su frente a la fría puerta de madera ,como si tratara que Ichigo saliera de su habitación y la recibiera … pero él no estaba en la casa… era una tontería imaginarse eso.

-Salió , creo que…-se detuvo la anciana para recordar –a ver a un amigo suyo – volvió a tomar una pausa para recordar – Creo que se llama Ishida…

La chica no despego su frente de la puerta y contesto casi en un murmullo – Gracias ,Nana … creo que…iré a dar una paseo. Necesito aire fresco, supongo que necesito aclarar mis ideas y …

-está bien querida, Anda! Tárdate lo que quieras –Fue lo último que dijo Nana antes de desaparecer del pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-..-…-…-…-….-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.----.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La morena hizo una leve mueca cuando vio el desorden de su habitación.

Sus jeans, hojas y libretas tiradas por todas partes , hasta varios pares de calcetines estaban dispersas en el suelo.

-¿Desde cuándo eh sido tan desordenada ? – se dijo así misma, mientras se agachaba y buscaba unos jeans por lo menos limpios , pero para su desgracia no había ninguno , y mucho menos una blusa planchada . La chiquilla suspiro desesperada mientras seguía buscando en la pila de ropa que estaba en el suelo… hasta encontrar un pequeño vestido de color gris con un listón negro .

Se quito la pijama , quedando solo en ropa interior mientras trataba de ponerse el vestido que tenia años que no se lo ponía . El vestido le quedaba un poco flojo , eso significa que había adelgazado … Rukia se sorprendió al ver que era talla 0 y le quedaba muy holgado .

-Debería de comer mas – dijo mientras cogía unas zapatillas y se los ponía rápidamente – tal vez debería cenar pizza o una hamburguesa … salió de su cuarto y bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina y tomaba el cartón de leche de soya y empinársela- si! Una pizza para mi sola.

Tal vez cualquiera persona que le viera pensaría que estaba loca por andar hablando sola …así que Rukia se quedo callada y salió de la casa , sin saber a donde la llevaría el destino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Joder, Ichigo tienes una cara horrible – dijo entre risas Ishida- se ve que tuviste una mala noche.- Chad solo se limito a afirmar con su cabeza, mientras Azano y Keigo miraban detalladamente a su demacrado compañero .

Keigo se levanto del sofá para mirar mejor a su compañero – deberás Ichigo tienes que dejar de ver películas porno por la noche , es mejor en las mañanas ya que las pe…

-No soy un maldito depravado como tú! – contesto Ichigo mientras miraba con odio a Keigo haciendo que este se encogiera de hombros y esquivara la mirada. Trató de relajarse un momento , pero se sentía muy cansado y entre sus amigos jamás podría tomar un suspiro para relajarse…

-Oye .. si quieres ve a mi cuarto y duerme un poco ,ya que realmente necesitas tomar una siesta urgentemente ¿Te parece Kurosaki?- Dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba los anteojos reflejando la amarillenta luz del foco de la sala , Ichigo frunció el ceño con fuerza mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillo, no quería dormirse ya que tenía que ayudarle a estudiar a Orihime … , se rasco la nuca mientras volteaba sus ojos … Bueno un par de minutos no le ira nada mal .

-Despiértame a las 5:40 ¿Vale?- dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a su amigo y le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.- me siento muy jodido , es mejor decir que me siento como la mierda , pero – le volvió a recordar a Ishida- Es importante que me despiertes a las 5:40

-¿Por qué Kurosaki? ¿Tienes una cita o que ¿-pregunto el chismoso de Ishida arreglándose por segunda vez los anteojos , Ichigo recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón , y dio un pequeño suspiro

-No es una cita…-se rasco la barbilla - pero ayudare a Orihime a estudiar para los exámenes de este periodo …- contesto con indiferencia , pero Ishida no pudo evitar hacer una leve mueca de molestia que por suerte nadie de sus amigos ni siquiera Ichigo pudo ver …

-¿!!!!A ORIHIME!!!!? –pregunto excitado Keigo mientras se acercaba a Ichigo y lo miraba con celos - ¿Estudiara contigo a solas en tu casa ? ¿ Solo tú y ella?

-Bueno , en cierto punto sí , pero como tu mente está podrida de perversión sexual , se que estás viendo todo del mal sentido – contesto el peli naranja mientras se levantaba del sillón y bostezaba

-Okey okey!! Ahora lárgate a dormir que tienes una cara que ni tú te aguantas- grito el moreno , Mientras Keigo gritaba un par de cosas depravadas y Chad trataba de callarlo.

Se quito sus zapatos con un ágil movimiento y sin esperar un momento se tiro en la enorme cama de su amigo …soltó un enorme y placentero suspiro ,ahogándose en los brazos de Morfeo .

-_Ichigo-jadeo una dulce voz - Ichigo….-sus labios estaban mojados haciendo que brillaran de una manera muy tierna y sensual._

_El chico movió su cabeza algo confundido, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un cuarto verde lleno de juguetes y unos enormes y coloridos dulces. La atmosfera del lugar era casi irreal y andrógino._

_-¿Ichigo?- volvió a jadear. El aludido se sorprendió que alguien le hablaba, pero su asombro fue más cuando vio que era Rukia la que lo llamaba, casi se quedo sin respiración cuando vio que estaba vestida de Lolita , un pequeñísimo vestido rosa pastel con encajes blancos y medias blancas que le llegaban a los muslos . Podía jurar que era la Lolita más tierna y sensual que había visto en toda su vida…_

_-Ichigo ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunto tan tiernamente que Ichigo no savia si esa pregunta tenía algo más que un significado.-Por favor Ichigo juguemos ¿Vale?_

_Trago un poco de saliva sintiéndose débil y a merced de la lolita, y rápidamente afirmo con la cabeza acercándose a ella._

_-Juega conmigo – dijo dulcemente mientras se sentaba en las piernas del peli naranjo _

_-¿ a.. ah que quieres jugar? – Oh dios mío se sentía tan estúpido al preguntar eso._

_- A la comidita ¿Te parece? – Ichigo solo afirmo con el rostro y vio como la pequeña chiquilla con ansias de jugar alargo su brazo hasta una pequeña canasta donde contenía una enorme botella de chocolate en liquido _

_Abrió la botella del chocolate liquido y hundió un delgado dedo, después de esto unto su dedo en sus delgados y bien definidos labios ,pintándose todo su boca de chocolate en liquido –es hora de jugar – sonrió de una manera tan juguetona mientras se acercaba al rostro de Ichigo y juntaba sus choco latosos labios con los de él._

_Al sentir por fin su boca junto a la suya. Sintió vibrar aquel pequeño cuarto _

_Ichigo se quedo un par de segundos tratando de disfrutar este lindo y tierno momento , ni siquiera movía sus labios solo los tenían pegados , pudo ver que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y esperaba que el hombre diera un movimiento como respuesta .Ichigo dudo si besarla o no , pero al sentir sus labios con los suyos No pudo contenerse , rodeo su pequeña cintura con sus manos y la beso tan delicadamente saboreando el delicioso sabor de su boca , Movía sus labios tan lentamente mientras deslizaba su lengua tratando de quitarle todo rastro de chocolate casi devorando aquel par de finos labios ._

_Casi con timidez abrió su boca levemente mientras capturaba el labio inferior de la chica y con suavidad le mordió aquella dulzura de carne . Rukia se separo de el al sentir aquel suave y quisquillosa mordida._

_-Veo que te gusta jugar a la comida – rio mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Ichigo , el solo se quedaba absorto en el dulce rostro de Rukia, sintiendo como su camisa iba desapareciendo botón por botón … hasta quedarse con el torso desnudo. Después de eso deslizo sus blanquecinos dedos en los bien formados músculos del chico ,besando su pecho y lamiendo ligeramente su abdomen dejándole marcas de dulce saliva ._

_-Creo que necesitas un poco de dulce – al terminar la oración unto el chocolate liquido en el pecho de chico mientras miraba como escurría hasta los pantalones- Te estorba el pantalón , ayúdame a quitártelo-Ichigo ni siquiera se molesto en contestar rápidamente se quito la ropa que estorbaba dejándose completamente desnudo ._

_-¿No crees que esto está un poco disparejo?-pregunto mordazmente el peli naranja mientras le quitaba las medias a Rukia ._

_-Oh ya veo – Rukia entendió la indirecta -así que Ichigo quiere jugar más conmigo .- dijo de una manera picarona . Ichigo le dio una sonrisa como respuesta y la atrajo a si bruscamente mientras deslizaba sus manos en el cuerpo de la chica buscando el cierre del vestido .Hasta encontrarlo en la pequeña y delgada espalda de la chica , rápidamente bajo el cierre y el vestido hasta la cintura mientras el peli naranja le besaba los hombros desnudos . Sonrió complacido al escuchar susurros donde la chica repetía varias veces su nombre ._

_-Vamos Rukia , si no quieres que me aburra , di mas mi nombre y juega más conmigo – dijo entre besos el chico , Rukia afirmo con la cabeza y empujo a Ichigo al suelo mientras ella se sentaba en el miembro del chico._

_La chica se quito lentamente el vestido ,quedándose solo en bragas , Ichigo solo observaba los pequeños y redondos pechos de la morena. Alargo sus brazos hasta que pudo tocar aquellos pequeños montículos , los masajeo tan delicadamente que Rukia se mordía el labio inferior , llena de placer. Repitiendo miles de veces el nombre de su amigo._

_-¿Quieres más dulce? – dijo entre gemidos la chiquilla mientras apartaba las manos de Ichigo de sus pechos , y rápidamente tomaba la botella de chocolate en liquido y vaciaba el contenido en su pequeño y curvilínea cuerpo. Viendo como el liquido escurría lentamente entre los pequeños y tiernos pechos de la morenas hasta deslizarse en el vientre de ella ._

_Ichigo sonrió complacido y enderezó su espalda quedándose cara a cara con Rukia , la miro de una manera tan provocativa que la lolita se sonrojo y pego su delgado cuerpo en el bien formado cuerpo del chico._

_La morena Encorvó la espalda haciendo que Ichigo pudiera saborear mas los pechos chocolatosos de la morena, deslizando su lengua , dibujando el circulo de su pequeño pezón ._

_Lamia cada pedazo del cuerpo de Rukia , casi hasta querer devorarla en besos …_

_Pero después de un rato de lamer aquel inocente cuerpo de Rukia , Ichigo se dio cuenta que la chica ya no se movía , solo sentía su pecho que subía y bajaba .El hombre detuvo su trabajo , y miro preocupado a Rukia al ver que estaba inmóvil mirando a la nada. _

_-¿Rukia?- pregunto el chico , su voz sonaba un poco desesperado - ¿ Estás bien?_

_Para su alivio , la pequeña se movió entre sus brazos y pegaba su lindo rostro en el bien formado pecho de Ichigo. _

_-¿Por qué Ichigo?- apenas pudo escuchar aquella pregunta , ya que la chica hundía su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo haciendo que su voz sonara cada vez más débil ._

_El peli naranjo no puedo evitar alzar una ceja confundido , no savia el por qué de esa pregunta ._

_-¿Por qué me ignoraste ayer?- Ichigo trago saliva dolorosamente al escucharla captando el tema que estaba hablando la morena._

_No savia que decirle , ni mucho menos como decirle la verdad . Vago su mirada en aquel vistoso cuarto de color verde y trato de ingeniarse una respuesta para la morena ._

_-Por qué… - su voz sonaba tan ronca- porque no quería hacerte algo que no quisieras ._

_La pequeña lolita levanto la mirada y se acerco suavemente besándole la frente – Quiero seguir jugando ¿SI?.-El chico pensó que el beso era como una disculpa y aquella pregunta invitándole a jugar nuevamente era para olvidar ese tema._

_Ichigo sonrió mientras le apartaba varios mechones que se le pegaban en las mejillas de la pequeña y deslizo sus manos en los glúteos de ella .Volviendo a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo , y besarle en todo su rostro ._

_Dios mío ¡ Ichigo en este momento amaba al dulce como si fuera lo mejor de esta vida . _

_-Ichigo tienes que despertarte – dijo entre susurros la morena mientras deslizaba su miembro en su vientre .- es hora de que te despiertes , Ichigo despierta…_

_-Aun no – contesto con la voz perdida, no savia el por que Rukia quería interrumpir este momento de gloria._

_-Ichigo, despierta ¡- su voz se disolvía como el cuarto colorido y aquellos dulces del lugar dejándolo solo y confundido _

_-_ICHIGO ¡!! Por un maldito demonio DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA BUENA VEZ!! – grito Ishida mientras le daba leves golpecillos en la espalda de su holgazán compañero.

El pobre hombre abrió levemente los ojos y se paró de la cama de Ishida , tenía el rostro soñoliento , apoyó sus manos en su nuca mientras soltaba un largo bufido al despertar de ese sorprendente sueño. Incrédulo camino de un lado a otro del cuarto de su amigo , pensando el por que tuvo otra fantasía con Rukia , si disque se habría preparado mentalmente para no tener una fantasía con ella nunca más en su vida . Se había equivocado tremendamente , se dio un suave golpe en la frente mientras trataba volver en si , y despabilar ese placentero sueño que tuvo.

No quería creerlo! Le molestaba con solo pensarlo!!... sobre aquella mente depravada , Por mala desgracia tuvo que heredar algo de su padre y fue esto .. lo morboso y pervertido. ¡Vaya ¡ Siempre pensaba que los hijos heredaban las cosas buenas de los padres pero Ichigo tuvo una muy mala suerte y le toco el don mas agraciado de su padre …

-Veo que dormiste bien – sonrió el 4 ojos mientras se largaba de su habitación – se nota en tu rostro …

Ichigo miro confundido a Ishida al escuchar lo último que dijo , Tal vez supo o sospecho que tuvo un sueño … ejem , digamos que un sueño dulce.

Se puso los zapatos rápidamente y se acomodo los pantalones y trato de quitar un poco las arrugas de su camisa. Salió de la sala y se encontró con Azano y Keigo.

-Vaya ¡ que te ves mejor , se ve que tuviste un buen descanso, creo que la cama de Ishida hace maravillas – sonrió su amigo mientras se cruzaba de piernas y leía un mensaje del celular. Después de leer aquel mensaje que probablemente era de una de sus tantas chicas , cerro la tapa de su celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Cuando sufra de insomnio iré a la casa de Ishida y usare su cama para que tenga los mismos resultados que tu …

-Dime Ichigo ¿Cómo estuvo tu sueño tan reparador?-pregunto Chad prestando atención a su amigo .

Ichigo sonrió mordazmente y contesto:

–Dulce – y al terminar de decir esto se fue de aquel lugar dejando a sus amigos un poco confundidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La comidita con –Ichigo-kun ¡- cantaba mientras iba moviendo su canasta llena de aquel banquete que se había esforzado tanto .

Brincaba de un lado a otro hacia la dirección de la casa de Ichigo, con un aura tan positiva que cualquier persona que se topara con Orihime , sonriera con solo verla.

Después de unas cuentas cuadras y de brincar miles de veces y cantar una y otra vez a aquella melodía que se acababa de inventar , por fin llego a la casa de su apreciado príncipe azul. Se detuvo en la entrada , pero antes se acomodo el cuello de su blusa y trato de disolver una que otra arruga de su falda . Suspiro un par de veces , llenando sus pulmones de fresco aire de aquel lugar tan residencial y lujosa.

-Okey! Aquí vamos – se dijo a sí misma la voluptuosa mujer y camino decidido hasta la puerta y con suavidad toco el timbre.

No pasaron ni dos minutos de que Ichigo abriera la puerta de su casa y recibiera a Orihime con una agradable sonrisa. Orihime al ver a Ichigo sintió que había crecido más , entre más alto era, más apuesto se ponía .

-wow ¡ pero qué grandiosa casa tienes Kurosaki-kun – dijo asombrada al ver aquel decorativo .

-Gracias , pero dime en que te gustaría que estudiáramos primero – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en su sillón de cuero negro haciendo que Inoue hiciera lo mismo .

La chica se sonrojo , y trato de no tartamudear- Bueno , Kurosaki-kun , como agradecimiento te hice..-tomo una pausa- te hice – tartamudeo – es.. esta comida .- Levanto la canasta hasta el nivel del rostro del susodicho.

-Que bien – contesto Ichigo mientras levantaba una ceja un poco sorprendido – me estaba muriendo de hambre .-Tomo la canasta y la puso en la mesita.

Ichigo ya savia cual era el famoso sazón de Orihime pero trato de ser educado y amable y aun que su voluntad decía que podría ser mala para su salud esta comida decidió comérsela sin importar las consecuencias . Saco los platillos que estaban cuidadosamente decorados y los dejos junto a los platos que estaban en la canasta , hasta la comida se veía apetitosa .

-Tatsuki-san me ayudo a prepararla – dijo suavemente la chica mientras sacaba el ultimo plato de alimento. Ichigo suspiro mentalmente , al saber que la comida no sabrá tan mal , ya que Tatsuki no era mala cocinando .

Pero al ver todos esos decorativos y llamativos platillos se extraño al ver que todo era marisco y un poco de fresas y chocolate.

-camarón ala naranja , sushi ,pulpo frito y de postre fresas con chocolate- dijo orgullosamente la peli naranja mientras le daba un par de palillos y le servía una pequeña razón de cada platillo – si quieres mas , me avisas y te vuelvo a servir ¿Vale? – Ichigo solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Con un poco de nerviosismo le entrego el plato lleno de comida a Ichigo , y le sonrió tímidamente . El valiente hombre cogió los palillos y se metió un pedacito de pulpo a su boca y suavemente lo mastico , mientras una enorme sorpresa asaltaba a su paladar, sin poder creerlo tomo otro pedazo de aquel pulpo y volvió a comérselo ahora masticándolo más lento y tratando se corroborar si su paladar no lo engañaba ...

Y aun así aunque probará una y otra vez , y masticara lentamente , mientras su entrecejo se fruncía aun mas… No lo podía creer. Esta comida era normal … no era un sorprendente platillo con un increíble sabor , pero era una comida común donde sabe rica y no era la típica comida extraña que siempre hacia Orihime .

-¿Qué te parece Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto emocionada mientras daba un pequeño aplauso y miraba atentamente a su amado .-¿Te gusto , te agradó?¿Quieres más?

El chico miro el platillo disimuladamente y le regalo una ancha sonrisa a su peli naranja amiga- Te salió .. Delicioso, me sorprende que tu sazón haya mejorado Inoue …-se dio un golpe mental , no tuvo que decir eso de su sazón que había mejorado … porque después le iba preguntar que si su sazón era malo . .. Espero un par de segundos y con sorpresa la chica no le pregunto nada , solo veía como su bello rostro se coloreaba de rojo.

-Tatsuki-chan me ayudo , y por fin leí y seguí todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra …- susurró dulcemente mientras cogió un pedazo de sushi y se lo metía su boca. Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco al saber el por qué del mejoramiento del sazón de Inoue , había seguido al pie de la letra las recetas … y no le puso su exótico toque de comida singular .

Orihime tímidamente cogió una fresa y lo hundió en el chocolate derretido , Ichigo al ver esto le recordó a un pequeño sueño que tuvo hace menos de una hora , pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para borrar todo rastro del sueño en ese momento. La chica voluptuosa deslizó lentamente la fresa chocolatosa en sus labios , como le decía en su libro , dejando que un par de gotitas cayeran en su fina barbillas y un par en su escote .

Por supuesto Señoras y señores que Nuestro querido chico vio aquella acción de Orihime, haciendo que él se quedara paralizado y sorprendido . _¿Qué ah pasado con la inocencia de aquella chica que parecía que era la segunda virgen milagrosa pura y sin ningún rastro de maldad o morbosidad de aquel mundano lugar ? _Tal vez era hora de que se le borrara . Pero aun así Ichigo respetaba mucho a Orihime y además que era su amiga de bachillerato , no quería verla con malos ojos , es de lógica que se sonrojo y sintió un poco de calor cuando aquel escote estuvo salpicado con un par de gotas de chocolate ,.Desvió la mirada , le gustaba las chicas y esas provocaciones pero también savia respetar, rápidamente cogió una servilleta y se lo dio a Orihime ,La chica no pudo agarrarla ya que tenía sus manos llenas de aquel espeso liquido , Ichigo maldijo en sus adentros y con una mano temblorosa acercó la servilleta hacia la barbilla de Inoue y con torpes movimientos la limpio.

…….

_**Los libros nunca se equivocan**_ ,una vez lo escucho decir de su hermano y como siempre el jamás mentía … el libro que había comprado con Rukia daba los resultados que decían .Hizo lo que le había dicho el libro casi a pie de la letra excepto que pegar su cuerpo al de él y comprarse una blusa muy pegada con un escote que mostrara mas carne de lo normal , así que la chica decidió ser ella misma y omitir las acciones atrevidas y solo acatar las que podían ser las más decentes .Sintió la mano temblorosa de Ichigo , donde con la servilleta le limpiaba la barbilla , Orihime cogió una servilleta y le dio un suave gracias a Ichigo mientras ella se limpiaba completamente el chocolate dejando a su amigo libre .

Ichigo suspiro aliviado y trato de ahogar el sonrojo que tenia. Después de un largo tiempo la chica decidió dar el paso mayor …

Orihime suspiro mientras armaba todo su valor y se acerco mas a Ichigo casi rozándole sus brazos con los de ella… por fin este era el momento. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente mientras le suplicaba a su dios que no estuviera cometiendo una estupidez.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Hola?- pregunto un poco nerviosa al ver aquel lugar a oscuras .

Trato de caminar por aquella oscura tienda y esquivando cada botella de sake y basura de golosinas que estaban en el piso .Mientras su grandes ojos azules se adaptaban a la obscuridad, vio claramente que no había nadie en la habitación … se sentó en el futon que estaba al lado de la puerta de la entrada de la casa de aquel extraño hombre . Y trato de pensar un poco.

_*Ichigo se comporto raro porque necesita privacidad … cosas que yo jamás le daré si sigo así* _No necesitabas ser un genio para deducir eso , La chica se estiro mientras habitaba en aquella tienda oscura esperando que por lo menos un ser pasara por aquí. Y por suerte suya dios la escucho…

Un alto y pesado cuerpo cayó encima de la morena aplastándola boca arriba , Rukia estaba petrificada , su respiración era tan rápida que creía que había corrió una maratón en tan solo dos segundos **( N/A:estúpido pero así se sentía)** trago un poco de saliva, cuando el cuerpo la aplasto aun mas , perdió un poco el aliento y trato de ver en aquella oscuridad qué diablos era lo que estaba encima de ella … cuando por fin pudo mover sus piernas debajo de aquel cuerpo pudo notar un ligero olor a sake…sin necesidad de ver quien ya supo quién era el pesado bulto encima de ella.

-Dios mío ¡ Urahara – se quejó, mientras trataba de separarse de aquel pesado hombre–Levántate Borracho perdido – gruño furiosa al ver que sus intentos de alejarlo eran inútiles…sus mejillas se ruborizaron de enojo y pena cuando el rubio hombre recargo su cabeza en el pecho de la chica , agarrando sus pequeños pechos como su almohada…

-Hijo de %=&$ espero que lo estés disfrutando porque yo me la estoy pasando de la mierda aquí abajo – susurro entre dientes mientras trataba quitar la cabeza de aquel hombre de su pecho .Después de varios bruscos intentos , bofetearlos varias veces opto por lastimarle lo que más le dolería a un hombre físicamente . Alzo su rodillas fuertemente y le pego en la entrepierna .

Urahara No tardo ni un segundo en reaccionar , se alejo de Rukia mientras se arrastraba por el piso de la tienda y mascullaba varias cosas ,la pequeña mujer se levanto del suelo y trataba de que su rubor en su rostro se borrara rápidamente mientras le hacía comentarios que si volvía a pasar esto le diría a Yuroichi para que lo pusiera en su lugar …

-Veo que esto fue lo único que resulto – dijo la chica mientras recargaba su pie en la espalda del rubio. Reinó el silencio después de una media hora donde Urahara recobrara el sí , y por lo menos se le fuera un poco la cruda diciendo que si se tomaba un par de aspirinas y leche caliente se le quitaría en menos de 10 minutos ,los dos esperaron que resultara y en menos de 10 minutos su cruda se quito mágicamente …Urahara sonrió complacida mente por su gran sabiduría y encendió un par de velas en aquella habitación ya que no había pagado la luz desde hace dos semanas …

-etto ¿Kuchiki-san y a que viniste a verme o que es lo que necesitas ?- pregunto mientras sacudía su abanico pomposamente .El hombre se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía ampliamente –Tenia tanto tiempo que no te veía …seria como unos 4 meses ¿no?

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida _*Maldición se me había olvidado inventar una excusa *_ sinceramente la chica vino a la tienda de Urahara ya que camino sin rumbo fijo y solo siguió a sus piernas y termino estando aquí, además que ya extrañaba las idioteces de el …y más que nada necesitaba hablar con alguien , urgentemente …tenía tiempo que no se sentía así , pero desde que Ichigo la ignoro Rukia tiene un peso que quería descargar contándoselo a alguien , y bueno Urahara no era la persona más indicada pero si era bueno dando consejos ,recordaba cuando antes vivía con su hermano y cuando tenía problemas con él y siempre recurría a Urahara o a Kaien-dono , pero aun así no le diría el por que .

-mmm..-pensó por un segundo tratando de inventarse una excusa- Es que necesito comprar un manga – si eso es ¡! Gracias a dios que se le prendió por lo menos un poquito ese gran conocido foquito de ideas – Tiene tiempo que no me eh leído un manga desde que entre a la Universidad y realmente necesito leer uno urgentemente para relajarme …

Urahara dejo de abanicarse mientras se quedo serio un momento –Bueno ¡ cualquier visita es bienvenida aquí y siempre te recibiré con los brazos abiertos Kuchiki-san ¡-sonrió excitadamente mientras abrió sus brazos en forma que le iba a dar un abrazo a Rukia. La chica ya estaba preparada para golpearlo pero no hubo ningún contacto físico entre ellos dos .

-Gracias Urahara-sonrió la chica aliviada-estiro sus piernas mientras miraba a Urahara –Y solo ...

-¿No necesitas hablar de algo Kuchiki-san?-Le interrumpió Urahara –Tu sabes que yo siempre te escuchare…

-¡Pero qué tonterías dices ¡!-rio nerviosamente mientras miraba a todos lados que no fuese el rubio que estaba delante suyo –Solo necesito un manga y un par de dulces o comida chatarra … necesito subir de peso ¿Sabes? Eh bajado como dos kilos en una semana y eso que no hago nada de ejercicio –hablaba tan rápido que a veces tartamudeaba y sus palabras se golpeaban una tras otra- Oye Oye ¿Qué tomos te han llegado? ¿Tienes los nuevos chocolates de Chappy o las gominolas de chappy?-se quedo en silencio por un momento y después volvió a retomar palabra – Bueno no importa ¡ Mientras sea de Chappy está bien ¿Vale?

Se rasco la poquita barba que tenia y le sonrió a Rukia – ahh mi querida Kuchiki-san eres tan …- trato de buscar una palabra adecuada para no insultar a la pequeñina- eres tan ..-pero por lastima no pudo encontrar la palabra adecuada para ella , Rukia esperaba con paciencia para escuchar que quería decirle a Urahara …

-¿Tan qué?- pregunto desesperada después de esperar por un tiempo -¿Qué quieres decir Urahara ?

-Mi bella Kuchiki si no te has dado cuenta desde hace dos años ya no vendo mangas y ya tiene un par de meses que eh cerrado la tienda.-La morena al oír eso trago saliva dolorosamente

_**MIERDA!**_ Todo le salió mal , de verdad que jamás le podrá mentir a Urahara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-

¿Qué era lo que quería decirle Inoue ?

-Bueno…esto es muy difícil y algo delicado Kurosaki-kun –apretó sus manos fuertemente mientras tomaba valor- Yo necesito decirte algo …

Ichigo dejo su plato en la mesita de la sala mientras escuchaba atentamente a Inoue , el chico asintió con la cabeza haciendo que prosiguiera con su discurso delicado .

-siempre te eh observado, y eh sentido algo en todo este tiempo –Orihime miro a Ichigo , su iris grisáceo brillo con una enorme intensidad haciendo que el peli naranjo se quedo absorto perdiéndose en aquel curioso brillo.

-Yo…bueno-guardo silencio mientras trataba de ordenar su cabeza , declarase a la única persona que te gustado casi toda tu vida no era nada sencillo , y mucho menos y el te está viendo tan fijamente que ni parpadea .Volvió a mirarlo tratando de atravesar sus ojos y así leer sus pensamientos , para saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si estaba haciendo el peor error de su vida.

Respiro el frio aire que amenaba en la casa de Ichigo , la atmosfera de su casa era demasiada fría ,el aire pesado que llenaba sus pulmones hizo que su garganta se secara haciendo que su dulce y tierna voz fuera casi imposible de escuchar -Tu Me –una melodía inundo toda la casa de Ichigo -gustas y mucho –la melodía del timbre era tan fuerte –desde la primera vez que te vi - que ahogo lo que había dicho Inoue ,.Por supuesto que Kurosaki Ichigo ni siquiera escucho lo que dijo Inoue.

Tal vez era un mensaje del cielo para evitar que lo dijera y cometiese tal error o será que el destino es un hijo de puta y no quería que se lo dijera y que siempre tenga este sentimiento guardado , Orihime prefirió pensar que era la primera opción .

Ichigo levanto las cejas preguntándose mentalmente quien era la visita , un fugaz pensamiento inundo su cerebro pensando que era Rukia , ya que cuando llego a la casa estaba en silencio y Nana ya había terminado su trabajo del aseo. Dio un par de zancadas y llego rápidamente a la puerta la abrió sin perder ningún segundo ya estaba listo para soltar varias groseras y apodos que le había puesto a Rukia , pero para su desilusión y asombro no era ella.

-¿Senna?-pregunto casi incrédulo , mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco confundido y trataba de evitar ver la atrevida vestimenta de la peli morada .

-Eh venido a estudiar Ichigo!-dijo alegremente mientras levantaba un botiquín que tenía en su mano izquierda . El chico puso los ojos en blanco odiándose por haber aceptado ayudar a Inoue a estudiar. Era un imbécil de marca , de eso no ay duda.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Orihime estaba enojada e inflo sus mejillas tratando de tragarse la bilis negra cuando la vio entrar a la casa de Ichigo y se sentaba en la esquina del sofá quedando Ichigo en medio y las dos chicas al lado suyo , realmente Ichigo se veía _todo un don Juan_ y eso que esa era la mínima parte de las chicas que querían con el .Era una hostia tener este cabello tan llamativo , pero cuando entro a la Universidad el punto de vista de los demás sobre su anaranjado cabello cambio a positivó hasta las chicas lo encontraban atractivo y sexy . Sonaba ridículo pero era la verdad . Ichigo cuando estaba jarras o borracho con sus amigos de confianza a veces se le subía su orgullo y hombría y su amigo Keigo le decía que era todo un semental . …!Vaya gilipollas!.

Trato de ignorar el atrevido vestuario que llevaba la chica , una falda un poco pequeña y una blusa de tirantes y un escote que dejaba un poquito a la imaginación donde en la espalda la tenia descubierta .Orihime se sintió una ñoña al ver que ella tenía una blusa con un escote promedio y una falda que le llegaba en medio de las rodillas. **UN PUNTO PARA SENNA.**

Inoue sonrió complacida cuando guardo rápidamente la comida y la puso al lado del sofá ,ya que por suerte suya Senna no vio que había preparado algo de comer . Jamás de los jamases le daría la comida que preparo con tanto esfuerzo para que su rival se la comiera .Las dos se miraron con una rivalidad , que hasta Ichigo se sintió incomodo .

-Bueno-junto sus grandes y masculinas manos y las tallo con fuerza- ¿Qué quieren estudiar?

-Quiero hacer prácticas de primero auxilios - sugirió Senna mientras jalaba a Ichigo para que la mirara.

Orihime acerco el libro de anatomía – Me gustaría ver los huesos y algunos músculos …

Ichigo pudo sentir como la pequeña gota de sudor le escurría por la frente , estaba un "poquito" desesperado. Miró rápidamente a Senna y a Inoue, Senna a Inoue , senna Inoue Senna Inoue , Senna Inoue … esto le estaba mareando .Así que estiro su brazo y escogió lo que más le facilitaba : La teoría . **U N P U N T O P A R A I N O U E.**

Orihime sonrió satisfecha y victoriosa mientras aplaudía alegremente , y le dedicaba una mirada presumida a su enemiga.

Senna en ese momento deseo que Orihime se fuera a la mierda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.

El oscuro cuarto que aduras penas estaba iluminado por varias velas estuvo repleto por un ligero hilo de incomodidad , cuando Rukia fue descubierta en su intento de mentirle a Urahara donde solo ella quedo como una tremenda idiota .

-¿E.. en enserio?-Rukia pregunto incrédula mientras en cada fibra de su ser se sentía la mujer más estúpida en ese momento-¿Por qué cerraste la tienda?

-Rukia deberías mejorar en tus mentiras , si quieres yo te puedo ayudar en ello- sonrió Urahara mientras sacaba una botella de sake entre los pliegues de su ropa. El cabello de Urahara le tapaba los ojos haciendo que se viera cerio y realmente lo estaba , cambiaba de actitud rápidamente – Kuchiki-san ten confianza en mí , ya que siempre eh visto algo único en ti . –Dio un pequeño trago a la botella.

Rukia se sintió en confianza y no era por que Urahara le tendió la botella de sake para ofrecérsela donde ella lo negó y después de un reconfortante minuto de silencio donde Rukia pudo reflexionar si hablar de cómo se siente a Urahara si era lo correcto . Sonrió cuando el placentero minuto de silencio se alargo mas… esto era muy cómodo , miro a su acompañante que era iluminado lúgubremente por la luz de las velas.

-Esto es algo estúpido o tal vez infantil –dijo débilmente Rukia mientras se levantaba y se sentaba al lado de Urahara , la confianza es algo impresionable , hasta le daba ganas de llamarle "El tío Urahara" pero sería muy imbécil si lo dijera. – Estoy viviendo con…

-Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Eh?- La interrumpió el hombre mientras volvía encender una vela que estaba cerca del. Ya que se había apagado por reírse al ver la reacción de sorpresa de Rukia al saber que savia con quien vivía.

-¿Cómo sabes que vivo con él ?- la sorpresa aun no se le borraba en el pálido rostro de Rukia .

-Los chismes vuelan mi querida Kuchiki – se limito a contestar – Pero olvidemos eso y prosigue querida .

-Bueno … y llevo como unos meses viviendo con el …

-Cuatro meses exactamente –volvió a interrumpir el hombre.

-Oh pero que mierda???!! Como sabes tanto ¿?- pregunto un poco asustada y la sorpresa en su cara le era más.

-Ya te eh dicho , los chismes vuelan- contesto riéndose entre dientes – gomene gomene mi amada Rukia-chan ya no te interrumpiré .

La chica suspiro y trato de ordenar todo lo que iba a decir – Y bueno somos solo C-O-M-P-A-Ñ-E-R-O-S- trato de dejarlo claro para que Urahara no se imaginara otras cosas - de casa y vamos a la misma universidad , pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabes ¿Cierto?- Urahara sonrió zorrunamente , Rukia puso los ojos en blanco mientras se preguntaba mentalmente que era lo que no savia él. El jamás se perdía información de algo , lo podían llamar chismoso o como quieran pero era un hombre repleto de información como buena y también como mala .

-Pero el, Bueno este .. el idiota de Ichigo se ah comportado un poco extraño , me ignoro completamente ayer en la noche , es que le había golpeado en la cabeza ¡!Pero es que así nos llevamos-trato de excusarse-pero nunca había reaccionado así , tan groseramente , me refiero a que me ah ignorado completamente ayer y hoy ni lo eh visto y eso que vivimos en la misma casa ¡ Se que suena ridículo pero es verdad!!- Rukia hablo sin tomar una pausa ni siquiera para retomar aliento , cada vez que hablaba sentía que aquel peso que la oprimía se iba desvaneciendo junto con la cera de las velas .-Yo lo estimo mucho ya que es mi compañero , y mi … amigo y realmente no entiendo lo que le está pasando…-las últimas palabras que pronuncio la chica se fueron muriendo lentamente donde cada letra tenia tinte de melancolía y tristeza , donde Urahara pudo notar visiblemente la desesperación y confusión de la chica, sonrió ligeramente al ver que aun le faltaba crecer para comprender a los hombres. ..Byakuya Kuchiki protegió mucho a su hermanita para después soltarla a la cueva de lobos desprotegida y sin razón alguna .

-Veo que esto te oprime mucho , señorita Kuchiki , pero ponte a pensar .. el es un hombre ¿No? – Urahara le contesto roncamente . –Escucha pequeña , ya que aunque sea tu amigo y compañero de casa … sigue siendo un hombre y nosotros los hombres a veces nos alejamos de algunas personas y cosas para no lastimarlas o meterlas en líos .

Los dos guardaron silencio , y volvió a reinar ese reconfortante silencio por un buen rato , Rukia se acostó en el futon mientras Urahara seguía bebiendo aquella botellita de sake. Mientras analizaba las palabras de Urahara y las repetía una y otra ves …

_*Es un hombre .. ellos se alejan de cosas para protegerlas *_ No supo el porqué pero un nombre reino en su mente : _Byakuya _… su amado hermano siempre se la trato fríamente y algo distante. Lo que le había dicho Urahara estaba la respuesta , Byakuya siempre la protegerá con capa y espada .Se comporta así para protegerla. La chica sonrió mientras pensaba en aquel hombre que mas amaba en todo este mundo .Su hermano . No le importaba como le tratase siempre lo querrá…

Tal vez Ichigo haga lo mismo ..pero ¿De que la quiere proteger?

La luz rojiza nítida de las velas estaban temblando ya que habían llegado al final de sus penosas y pequeñas vidas , apagándose una por una ,dejando a Urahara y a Rukia en es oscura habitación donde cada uno estaba ahogándose en sus pensamientos. Bueno tal vez sea solo Rukia y Urahara seguía en su propio mundo con su botella de sake…

……..

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras miraba aquella habitación a duras penas iluminada por la pálida luz amarillenta . Se había quedado dormida.

Tenía un sabor extraño en su boca , un sabor nuevo . No era ni desagradable ni molesto …Respiro profundamente , respiro aire nuevo , fresco y ligero . Ya no era ese aire acostumbrado y sucio que la hacía sentirse pasada ,Se levantó del futon mientras su cuerpo se sentía liviano , sintiéndose una persona nueva , un nuevo ser , el aire frio de la habitación la hiso temblar ligeramente .

Vio varias franjas de luz que se infiltraban en la oscura tienda , sonrió , si , sonrió sin necesidad de un chiste o algo divertido … sonrió solo porque le nacía , porque lo necesitaba … Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos en aquella fría pared recorriéndola , disfrutando el áspero tacto … no importaba que tan pequeño era esta sensación . En este momento donde volvió a renacer sentía cada cosa pequeña como lo más placentero y único .Se quito las zapatillas y arrastro sus pies en la alfombra de la tienda , sintiendo el dulce y suave contacto.

-¿Urahara?-recordó que no estaba sola en aquella habitación .

Pero como respuesta, de repente la luz entro a la tienda de lleno , inundando el lugar ,iluminando cada esquina . Rukia rápidamente se tapo los ojos para que la luz no le lastimara.

-¿Linda tarde no?– pregunto Urahara afuera de la tienda mientras se recargaba en un poste de luz que estaba a menos de dos metros del lugar – Es como un nuevo comienzo ¿No lo crees?

Rukia aparto las manos de su rostro y asintió sabiendo que su vida era un nuevo comienzo desde el día de hoy .

-sí… gracias– contesto sin saber el por qué , Urahara se acerco a ella y recargo su masculina mano en el pequeño hombro de ella .La nueva y amarillenta luz de la tarde ilumino el rostro de aquel hombre , mientras miraba fijamente a la chica.

-¿ qué esperas? arregla todo , tal vez hoy es tu día de suerte – le sonrió y después de esto se fue. Dejándola sola en aquel nuevo lugar de aquel nueva tarde .La chica se quedo parada mirando las nubes pomposas , los cuervos volar , la basura de la banqueta … el mundo seguía igual pero ella ya no era la misma .

-Tal vez no te equivocas.- se hablo a sí misma – hoy es mi día de suerte –Gracias Urahara –Corrió alejándose de aquel lugar sus nuevas y ligeras piernas no se detenían donde solo la llevaban al único lugar que quería estar : a casa .

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sus piernas se detuvieron en seco cuando llego a la esquina de la casa. Trago aire tratando de recuperarse después de correr ,trotar y al final donde su cuerpo no pudo mas camino lo poco que le quedo…

Se seco el sudor con el dorso de la mano y camino rápidamente hacia la entrada , saco la llave de la casa de su bolsillo del vestido , mientras abría la puerta mientras pensaba como preguntarle que ah pasado , y por que la actitud que ah tenido Ichigo la noche anterior, Rukia tenía una absoluta seguridad que todo iba a salir bien y que Ichigo le diría el por qué se estaba alejando de ella, YA QUE todo tenía su "Por que" y ella sabrá la respuesta … Como le había dicho Urahara Hoy era su día de suerte y el casi no se equivoca.

Abrió la puerta y ya estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de su compañero de hogar cuando descubre dos cosas nuevas … que bueno , no eran algo grato de ver.

Por supuesto que no era grato ver dos mujeres sentadas en el sofá , y mucho menos ver que las dos estaban cómodamente sentadas. Parecía que las dos chicas no se habían percatado de la presencia de Rukia. Una era más bajita que la otra , más delgada y con menos curvas que la pelinaranja de grandes pechos . Rukia se sorprendió que ver que esa linda pechugona era Orihime . Pero la otra chica de cabellos morados y ojos amarillos no savia ni quien mierda era.

La morena se quedo callada y tratando de saber que era lo que estaba haciendo estas dos chicas aquí . Hasta que por fin la voluptuosa mujer por fin la presencia cuando escucho el pequeño sonido de las llaves al tocar el vidrio de la mesita de la sala .

-¿Kuchiki-san?-pregunto sorprendida -¿Eres tu Kuchiki-san? ¿La de la librería numero 13?

Rukia no savia si sonreír ,ignorarla o contestarle con un sarcasmo . Así que se limito a quedarse callada y asentirle con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza . Orihime sonrió nerviosamente sin saber por que estaba Kuchiki Rukia en la casa de Kurosaki Ichigo … pura coincidencia o también venia a estudiar ¿?.

Rukia trago saliva dolorosamente …Esto estaba mal , primero Ichigo la ignora , se comporta extraño y después trae a dos chica a la casa … no podía evitarlo se sentía enojada tenía ganas de patear a Ichigo en la entrepierna hasta que se callera del piso y se arrastrara en el suelo acojonandose del dolor .Y después de eso sacar a patadas a las dos mujeres de la casa y quedarse sola, si quería estar sola , tenía ganas de gritar , de tirar cualquier objeto o persona que estuviese enfrente de ella , decir varias blasfemias y maldiciones y odiar con el más profundo de su ser a Ichigo … ya que le ah dado muchos problemas , le ah dado varios remolinos de sentimientos innecesarios e incómodos , sentimientos horribles que jamás en su vida quería volver a experimentar .

-¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Eh? –Pregunto la otra chica de ropa llamativa mientras la miraba con desconfianza ,Rukia la miro de la misma manera que la estaban mirando , esta chica se veía que era un _"drama queen"_ , más bien parecía una perrita faldera …-Oyeeeee te pregunte algo así que contesta ¿quieres? .-Rukia frunció el ceño al escuchar el presumido y autoritario tono de voz de la mocosa esa. A simple vista Rukia pudo notar que era menor que ella.

Ya estaba a punto de contestarle cuando por fin la persona que tanto quería ver la interrumpió .

-¿Rukia?- pregunto el hombre mientras dejaba un tomo de anatomía de primer nivel en el sofá y se acercaba a ella - ¿En dónde diablos estabas ?Ni siquiera me avisaste o me dejaste una nota ..-la voz de Ichigo sonaba enojada y a la vez aliviada, Rukia suspiro mentalmente al ver que Volvió a ser el Ichigo de antes , pero aun así después que se vayan aquellas dos chicas le preguntaría el por qué de su actitud anterior . El hombre iba a recargar su mano en el hombro de la chica pero no se acercaba ni unos centímetros y la aparto como si tuviese algo mal el hombro de la chica. Rukia no supo que decir en es momento . Después de esa acción extraña de Ichigo se aparto de ella rápidamente y se rasco la nuca un poco desesperado .

Rukia miro por el rabillo del ojos aquellas dos chicas que la estaban mirando … en sus estúpidas caras tenían las palabras celos y confusión escritas en cada poro de su rostro .

-Oe Oe Oe Ichigo ¿Quién es esa? – pregunto con un tono inocente la muchacha peli morada, Rukia se sorprendió por su autocontrol , ya que si no fuese por ello ya la hubiese dado un bueno golpe en el rostro .

-Bueno Senna ella es …- Ichigo le contesto a su amiga pero Rukia lo interrumpió .

-Para tu información , soy Kuchiki Rukia , pero por lo que veo , pude notar que tu inteligencia no da para mucho , así que me rebajare a tu lenguaje para que comprendas mejor –Rukia se cruzo de Brazos mientras Ichigo se tallaba las sienes desesperado , deseando con todo su ser que esto no fuera una pelea.- Sooy Rukia - al decir esto la morena hablaba lento mientras miraba a Senna.

Senna hizo una mueca de molestia y desagrado – Veo que tienes un humor de los mil demonios .

-Olvídalo Rukia, pero antes que nada ,¿Dime en donde diablos estuviste? – pregunto Ichigo mientras miraba a todos lados excepto a Rukia . ¿Era una broma? Como era posible que Ichigo le estuviese preguntando algo y no la estuviera viendo , se supone cuando hablas con una persona la tienes que ver a los ojos ¿¿ o no ¿??

-Luego hablamos ¿vale?- contesto ella – Además me debes una por lo de la noche .- Senna y Orihime abrieron la boca , desesperadas si no estaban entendiendo mal

– No entiendo lo que hablan …- Senna se agarro la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo . Orihime se paro del sofá y miro a Rukia .

-¿Kuchiki-san apoco ya conocías a Ichigo? – No lo podía creer , nunca se imagino que aquella pequeña chica que trabajaba en esa vieja y lúgubre librería conocía a su amado príncipe azul .

-Bueno .. ya tiene tiempo que lo conozco , así que nunca me imagine que el chico de que me hablabas era el , además que me lo habías descrito mucho mejor …era imposible que me recordara a este cabeza Hueca – dijo en un susurro para que no llegara a los oídos del susodicho .

- ¿Ichigo qué es lo que hiciste con ella anoche?-pregunto senna mientras señalaba con la punta de su dedo mayor a la morena .

-No es de tu interés Senna- contesto la morena , mientras en su frente se estaban resaltando varias venitas .

-Por supuesto que SI!! – la chica se levanto del sofá mientras se dirijia a Ichigo – Por que yo .. por que yoo – su rostro se sonrojo instantáneamente .

Oh Oh! Rukia sospechaba que era lo que quería decir , no necesitabas demasiadas neuronas para saber que Senna le gusta Ichigo y que en este momento su sangra hierve de celos , y que en este preciso y horrible momento Senna quiere declararse a Ichigo , pero Rukia savia que el hombre era demasiado imbécil para no darse cuenta . Rukia desesperada y casi , sin auto control hablo para interrumpirla

-Bueno , para acabar todo este escenario … Yo vivo aquí – dijo Rukia alivida al ver que había matado la declaración de Senna .

Senna miro a Ichigo y después a ella , Orihime hiso lo mismo pero la sorpresa de aquella noticia le llego de golpe que no savia si era de verdad o era una mala broma , esta vez el destino era una mierda total con ella .

-¿Ósea que es tu novia? – interrogo Senna rápidamente después de escuchar a la morena. En su vos sonaba desilusión y tristeza , por un instante , casi ni fue un instante Rukia sintió algo vago como lastima .Al escuchar la reciente desilusión de la peli morada , pero cuando su cerebro proceso bien esa pregunto pudo entender el significado después de aquel momento de lastima ,.

-NOOO –Ichigo y Rukia gritaron aquella palabra con tanta fuerza , que hiso que Senna dieran un par de pasos a tras , dejándolo claramente que solo tenía una relación de compañerismo y nada más . A senna le basto ese fuerte y desesperante No para saber que esa amistad no llegaría a nada mas . Pobre niña tonta podría equivocarse .

La delgada mujer se cruzo de brazos y sin decir palabra alguna se fue hacia su cuarto , mientras subía las escaleras un horrible y embarazoso sentimiento inundo su pecho y su cerebro … Por supuesto que odio a esa malcriada de cabello morado y aunque no le desagradaba mucho Inoue , en ese momento le caía mal , ni quería ver aquellos dos pares de enormes gemelitas y aquel cabello tan sedoso y liso . Las odiaba , odiaba que estuvieran con Ichigo , y no el con ella … le daba .. envidia que Ichigo prefiera estar con esas tipejas que con ella , eso la hacía enfurecer , que le diera un ataque de cólera y rabia … De acuerdo Joder!! En pocas palabras Rukia Kuchiki estaba celosa .. a causa de aquel fresita sin neuronas .

Por primera vez , Rukia supuso que Urahara se equivoco y hoy no era su día de suerte .

…………………………………………………**.Fin de este cap ………………………..…………………………...**

**Por fin ¿quién diría que después de tanto tiempo termine esta cap?**

**La verdad me salió muy feo las partes lolis entre Rukia e Ichigo , pido mil disculpas por ello , eh metido a dos nuevos personajes , a Senna y a al guapo Urahara , casi me contuve de no hacer un momento medio Urahara xRukia ( Sii Lo admito me encanta esa pareja aunque este muy bizarra e inlogica ) Pero siempre eh creído que Rukia se ve bien con toda las personas que les pones como pareja.**


	10. Medio metro de celos

_**Dios mio ! tarde siglos en subir este capitulo , no me odien por esto ! es que siempre se me olvida . xD Bueno disfrutenlo**_

_**MEDIO METRO DE CELOS**_

Cerró la puerta de su habitación fuertemente mientras se aguantaba las horribles ganas que tenia de gritar a todo pulmón. Pateo cada prenda de ropa que estaba en el suelo y después de eso se tiro en aquella montaña de ropa sucia mientras trataba de calmarse.

Se quedo mirando fijamente al blanco techo ,que en esos momentos parecía un blanco infinito, estaba pensando que aquella tarde de renacimiento con Urahara había sido en vano , un momento de paz y gloria personal eran llegadas al fin , donde ponían un ser calmado en el fuero interno de la morena pero fueron desinfladas rápidamente cuando llego a la casa al ver aquellas dos chicas . Fue tan fácil como pinchar a un globo con una tachuela.

-Mierda! – mascullo mientras se soplaba aquel mechón de su rostro .No tenía nada que hacer y ni siquiera nada bueno que pensar ... Bueno excepto… de aquellas dos chicas que estaban con Ichigo, !Oh mierda! Cada vez que lo pensaba mas y mas , la cosa se veía más desquiciante: dos lindas y atractivas chicas , una de _enormes pechos_ y la otra no tenia tantos dotes pero _sí_ que tenia curvas y savia sacarle provecho a eso , .Tenían tantas cosas que para el gusto de un hombre era atractivo , sensual y sexy , pero en cambio ella ¿Qué tenía ella? Rukia al hacerse esa pregunta mental , por simple acción bajo su mirada hacia sus pechos .¿qué mierda tenían de malo? A ella le gustaba su cuerpo , pero al ver tantas chicas y especialmente aquellas dos que estaban "estudiando " con el idiota de la fresa , no podía evitar sentirse un poco diferente del sentido de los atributos , estaba en la edad de los 20 años , y aun así parecía una chiquilla de 14 y si tenia suerte por supuesto pensaban que tenia 15 …

¿ de qué copa será Orihime? Rukia trato de imaginarse el numero de copa , pero por desfortuna ella a duras penas sabia de un sostén , Rukia aun estaba usando corpiños , una vez con su amiga Soi Fong y Momo , estaba probándose sostenes con algo que se llamaba relleno , cuando la morena se lo probo , pudo notar una muy notable diferencia , sus pequeños pechos eran más grandes , aunque cualquier chica se sentiría magnifica con algo que le aumentara el tamaño de sus pechos sin necesidad de cirugía plástica ,pero al verse tantas veces al espejo , Rukia se sintió tan incómoda que no dudo en quitárselos y volver a usar su cómodo y seguro corpiño.

Senna , tenía unas piernas muy bonitas , mucha cadera y una delgada cintura… Rukia enderezo su espalda y rápidamente se alzo su vestido , donde dejo al descubierto sus blancos muslos , miro sus delgadas y pálidas piernas , donde el color rosa de sus bragas sobresalía de la blancura de su piel . Suavemente toco su cadera y vio que era muy pequeña , y después deslizó sus dedos hasta su cintura , definitivamente ella no era un _90-60-revienta_…. Era de lógica que las medidas de su pecho eran muchísimo menos que un 90 , que su cintura probablemente era 50 o menos **(n/a : créanme eh visto chicas con la cintura de 45 o 47 es impresionante!! O_o ) **

-Diablos…-dijo mientras volvía a tapar sus piernas con su holgado vestido grisáceo –No puedo creer que eh llegado hasta cierto punto de compararme con esas dos- Realmente después de analizar aquel tema tan absurdo , Rukia era perfecta como estaba , y jamás se quejaría de no tener pechos ni grandes curvas , adoraba cada gramo de su delgado y no tan proporcionado cuerpo . La mujer guardo silencio esperando a que un nuevo pensamiento le llenara su mente o por lo menos algún distractor llamara su atención , pero para su mala suerte , nada de eso paso . Guardo silencio , mientras que las vocecillas de aquel grupo de estudios penetraban en sus oídos. Escucho un chillido de emoción de parte de Oirhime , y un fanfarroneo de la berrinchuda chica peli morada.

¿Qué diablos estarán haciendo? Probablemente traten de coquetearle, de rosar por lo menos una mano con la suya. O tal vez tener más contacto físico que ese simple rose… Rukia se mordió los labios y con rabia se jalo el cabello. Malditos y odiosos celos…

Eran como tener una maldita piedra en el puto zapato, No… No! ERA MÁS que eso, era una molestia interminable, podía decir varias comparaciones por lo que en este momento estaba pasando. Después de de largo tiempo de esperar que aquel sentimiento se apaciguara, se levanto del suelo y salió de su habitación y en cuclillas camino en el pasillo asomándose por las escaleras.

Espiando lo que estaban haciendo aquel trió… para ver si no pasaba una de las tantas cosas que pensaba con recelo.

Se mordió el labio cuando vio el claro movimiento de senna al recargar su mano derecha en el muslo de Ichigo .También pudo notar el pequeño brinco de sorpresa que pego el chico y rápidamente y con enorme torpeza se levanto del sofá.

-Bueno ya vimos que eran los músculos cardiacos y músculos lisos … en resumen ya vimos todo el tema de los músculos , así que …– estaba hablando con torpeza, tal vez Ichigo lo tomo por sorpresa aquella acción de la chiquilla, la morena al pensar esto , maldijo entre dientes- ya hemos visto toda la teoría de su examen , – hablo el peli naranja en voz un poco alta para que las dos féminas le pusieran atención en lo que decía … - además…-dio un ligero bostezo- no se preocupen , ya que no les preguntaran mucha teoría …-mientras hablaba con aire despreocupado movía una mano en forma de aburrimiento .

-Creo que solo nos falta la practica – contesto Senna mientras levantaba su botiquín con un ímpetu sorprendente . Orihime tomo aquella caja blanca y saco un par de jeringas limpias .

-Etto…Kurosaki-kun ¿Pero a quien le podremos tomarlas muestras de sangre ¿ .-pregunto la mujer mientras sacaba la jeringa de su empaque .

-Cierto!! Soy muy mala en eso de inyectar – comento Senna mientras sonreía con malicia a Ichigo. Rápidamente el chico sintió que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban …Ni loco dejaría que lo inyectaran dos chicas que a duras penas sepan vendar.

-Bueno… Realmente estoy muy cansado , y necesito dormir – comento el muchacho mientras trataba de fingir un gran bostezo – Les prometo que después …- Rukia sonría al ver que el pelinaranjo era una basura en eso de mentir .Pero las dos chicas cayeron en su mala mentira.

-Oh! Ichigo – Senna sonrió melosamente – disculpa ¡Gracias por ayudarme en los estudios

-Maldita zorra- Rukia esta así de poco **( N/A: es una lástima que no pueda señalar con la mano la pequeña cantidad )** para gritar aquella oración

-¿Podemos Cambiar de tema Kurosaki-kun? … etto – la pelinaranja empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras trataba de no tartamudear – pido disculpas por mi interés ¿pero me podrías decir desde cuando Rukia y tu viven juntos ?

Ichigo dio una sonrisa rota , no savia el por qué esas dos chicas se interesaban tanto en Rukia y cuanto tiempo llevaba viviendo aquí . Pero aun así las chicas eran sus amigas y no tenía nada malo en contarles .

-como unos 4 meses o tres , sinceramente no llevo la cuenta – era cierto Ichigo no savia con exactitud y era un milagro que se acordara de los cuantos meses llevaban viviendo juntos.-Rukia es …-Ichigo no supo como complementar esto – …es una compañera muy importante para mi.-Ichigo agacho la vista , y después miro hacia la cocina , donde en estos momentos la susodicha estaba cenando algo-es muy buena persona espero que se lleven bien con ella . –Orihime asintió felizmente .

Senna al escuchar esto , no pudo omitir una mueca de tristeza , y rápidamente miro a otro lado , para que ninguno de los dos de sus compañeros no se dieran cuenta .

Inoue miro su reloj que tenía en su muñeca – Oh dios mío pero que tarda es!! – al decir esto Senna e Ichigo sacaron sus celulares para checar si lo que decía la peli naranja era cierto.

-10: 56 Que rápido se pasa el tiempo –dijo entre bostezos la peli morada – Bueno, Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. ¿No lo crees Orihime?

Orihime alzo una ceja confundida, ni loca se iría a su casa acompañada con aquella chica. –Etto ..creo que nuestras casas están en lugares muy distintos Senna-san – dijo entre risas la voluptuosa mujer…

Rukia se levanto del suelo y miro atentamente como Orihime y Senna se despedían de Ichigo.

Orihime con una respetuosa y educada inclinación y un hasta luego, pero la despedida de Senna fue más calurosa y amigable.

-Bueno Ichigo, me voy, gracias por todo, estoy segura que voy a sacar una A en mi examen – sonrió abiertamente mientras ponía sus brazos atrás de su espalda, a simple vista se podía notar que la chica estaba nerviosa. –Espero verte de nuevo, es divertido estar contigo.

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa y contesto – Cuando quieras salimos un día ¿De acuerdo? Pero avísame unos días antes para que me organice. - ¿Le estaba diciendo que quería tener una cita con ella o qué? Rukia golpeo con su puño al suelo .

La mujer asintió, y después de esto se paró de puntitas y con un movimiento veloz y dudoso le dio un beso en los labios de este.

En el fondo de la casa, se escucho claramente unos pasos por el pasillo y un fuerte ruido de que alguien azoto la puerta. Ichigo no supo con exactitud que era lo que paso, y reaccionó cuando vio que senna ya no estaba en su casa. Probablemente salió corriendo cuando le dio… aquel beso de despedida.

Aun no volvía en sí , y por pura reacción coloco sus dedos en sus labios en donde hace pocos momentos fue besado.

* * *

Cerró la puerta , aun incrédulo , sin saber lo que paso hace menos de dos minutos .

¿Senna besándolo? Oh por dios , no era tanto drama , el había besado a miles de mujeres , pero jamás había pensado que una amiga lo besara así de desprevenido.

Miro la sala , que estaba un poco desordenada , acomodo los libros y recogió los papeles sueltos , tiro las bolitas de papel a la basura y se acostó en el sofá exhausto y aun confundido.

Sus parpados estaban tan pesados y su cabeza le dolía ,probablemente una pequeña siesta no le caería nada mal .

Sus pesados parpados estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando dos nombres se le vinieron a la cabeza… Rukia….Senna

* * *

NO NO NO NO NO Y MAS NOO!

Se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza y desesperación que se abrió su labio inferior , le valió un bledo cuando empezó a salir sangre , y su boca se llenaba de aquel sabor a fierro.

Se tiro al suelo y con desesperación pataleo tratando de desahogar su furia y celos en aquella infantil acción. Grito sin emitir ninguna palabra, ninguna vocal o nada , solo gritaba sin que se escuchara nada , ningún sonido salía de su garganta , parecía que su sorpresa era tanta que sus cuerdas vocales desaparecieron en ese momento .

No tenía ganas de llorar por supuesto que no , jamás lloraría por un hombre y si fuese por uno seria por su hermano Byakuya-sama , se tapo el rostro con sus antebrazos y guardo silencio por un buen rato , esperando que la enorme cantidad de celos que embargaba y la embriagaba se apaciguara por un momento. Sentía todo su cuerpo caliente y su cabeza hueca .

¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? Gritar? ¿Comportarse como una niña? ¿Hacer un innecesario e infantil berrinche? ¿maldecir?

Ninguna de esas posibilidades , Tenia que admitirlo , tenia celos como amiga , son esos celos de que nadie quiere que se acerque a tu amigo mas intimo , era algo egoísta , Ok , tachen la palabra algo , ERA ALGO MUY EGOISTA , Ichigo puede y debe hacer su vida , ella savia que si se iba a vivir con el , podría encontrarse a una que otra mujer entrando y saliendo de la habitación de su querido amigo. Tenía que aceptarlo , debe de aceptarlo , Ichigo alguna día tendrá una novia y querrá que se quede a vivir a la casa , en ese momento Rukia se pudriría de celos ¿ cierto? ¡Pues claro! Y habrá un momento en donde Rukia hará mal tercio y …

A-L-T-O! Ichigo no es así ¡ JAMAS! Aun así , también Rukia tendrá que buscarse un departamento , tarde o temprano , O probablemente tendría que volver a vivir con su hermano , la pequeña mujer sonrió , era cierto preferiría irse con su hermano , lo extrañaba tanto …Además ya faltaba poco para que terminara su carrera , (mencionando que Rukia adelanto un semestre , por sus buenas calificaciones )

Pero , aunque pasara una de esas terribles cosas que pensó , era mejor disfrutar su estancia con Ichigo .Miro al blanco techo , y sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez débilmente . Tal vez no se tenía que enojar tanto con Ichigo aunque aun no podía entender aquellos celos de "amiga", pero aun así no se salvaría de una buena regañiza .

Se despertó, viendo como su respiración era agitada y su frente estaba lleno de sudor , otra vez había soñado con ella. Miro sorprendido que se había dormido en el sofá, vio su reloj , y vio que eran las 11:10 , ni durmió media hora y ya había soñado otra vez con Rukia.

¿Qué era ahora? Una enfermera, oh! por dios… era una típica fantasía sexual que todos tenían , ver a la chica que aman con un traje de enfermera súper sensual. Cerró los ojos recordando aquel sueño que tuvo en esta noche.

………

_Pudo sentir que los años estaban sobre él , que la madures estaba impregnada en su piel .Trago saliva al sentirlo , tantos años sin pensarlo._

_Parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo , al ver que tenía su bata blanca ,y su propio consultorio, se rasco la cabeza ,estaba confundido cuando vio los diplomas , y su papel de doctorado. Su boca se dibujo como una perfecta O mientras admiraba aquellos papeles de valor innumerable , años de esfuerzo y dedicación simbolizados en un papel donde estaban colgados en un pared blanca. _

_Un fuerte sonido hizo que dejara de ver aquella pared de sus honrados diplomas …cuando volteo la mirada vio algo que hizo que agradeciera que existieran las enfermeras y aquel uniforme pequeño._

_Eran los mismos ojos de inocencia que siempre tendrá, aquel cuerpo tan esbelto , aquellos pechos pequeños y a duras penas sobresalientes, pero aun así , el uniforme el encajaba a la perfección. Donde solo le llegaba hasta los muslos, y en sus largas y afrodisiacas piernas estaban unas medias casi transparentes del mismo color de su uniforme. Unas zapatillas de plataforma hacían que se viera más alta de lo normal, aumentándole como unos 13 cm. No savia el por qué , pero a su pequeña diablilla de blanco estaba intacta , parecía que siempre se vera de 15 años. _

_Camino lentamente donde sus caderas se ladeaban , de un lado a otro , lo miro de una manera seductora, casi como una mirada felina , un pequeño gato viendo a su gran presa. Sonreía débilmente mientras que aquellos dos labios brillaban, parecía que los segundos fueron como minutos ya que cuando Rukia pego sus caderas en las de el y rodeo sus brazos en el pecho del hombre ,vio que el tiempo se detuvo que ya nada mas pasaba… ,Ichigo por pura reacción, la brazo pegándola a su cuerpo , eliminando el espacio entre ellos ,quería sentirla hasta más no poder._

_-Doctor-Ichigo sonrió zorrunamente , cuando Rukia le decía doctor sonaba de una manera tan sensual que jamás se arrepentiría en elegir aquella carrera , Rukia metió sus manos en la bata blanca del peli naranjo. –Hoy no me siento bien…¿ me podrías revisar?-pregunto la pequeña mujer mientras se sentaba en aquella camilla que estaba en la esquina del consultorio y con suma lentitud se desabotonaba aquel vestido , Ichigo hizo un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse viendo aquella acción con la boca abierta. Y para su regocijo cuando se desabotono aquel vestido hasta el vientre dejo descubierto sus pechos desnudos, ni siquiera traía su acostumbrado corpiño. _

_Aquel hombre sintió los efectos de su cuerpo al ver aquellos dos pequeños montículos redondos, donde tenían un coloreado rosado en bien formados pezones._

–_**Quiero .**__.-la mujer atrajo al naranjo hacia su pecho __**-….quiero que me escuches.**_

_Y como así lo dijo así lo hizo , la escucho , escucho como sus latidos eran tan rápidos que parecían que se iba a salir de su pequeño pecho . Le dio un beso en la frente , y con un susurro le contesto roncamente -siempre te escuchare- Rukia no sonrió, ni siquiera cuando el chico besaba sus senos, hasta casi devorarlos._

_-__**Quiero.. que me entiendas**__ – ahora la niña cogió la mano derecha del chico y lo deslizó hasta sus bragas , introduciéndolo en su parte intima ,Vio como su enorme mano era agarrada por la fina blanquecina de ella, sintiendo su suave tacto y la lenta línea desde su pecho hasta su vientre. Aun así aunque sentía su cuerpo tan despierto , el sudor escurriéndole por el cuerpo , y su respiración agitada , Ichigo quería ver más…quería que Rukia le enseñara mas , solo quería que ella fuese ._

_Cerro sus ojos , mientras desatendía el pezón de la chica ,dejándole un ligero rastro de saliva en aquel tierno botón rosado. Trato de mover sus dedos que estaban entre los pliegues de la parte intima de la morena tratando de rosar con su clítolis , pero Rukia rápidamente lo detuvo cogiéndole la muñeca y con un lento movimiento negativo de cabeza la morena fue la que movió los dedos del chico. ...Ichigo se sonrojó, al ver que Rukia como siempre lo estaba dominando…pero aun así ni siquiera le importo, solo quiso disfrutar aquello. ¿que hombre que estaba cuerdo se iba a molestar que su mujer lo dominara en aquel acto sexual? Bueno a muchos le disgustarían , pero no podía negarse ante aquella absoluta suavidad de aquellos pliegues, estaba a la merced de ella… Mientras estaba jugando con su lengua el pezón izquierdo de la morena, con su mano derecha exploraba la parte intima ._

_**-Quiero que me comprendas- **__dijo mientras trataba de no soltar ningún gemido, Ichigo se extraño al ver el serio rostro de Rukia .No comprendía el por qué de su expresión. Pensó que lo que estaba haciendo aun no la estaba excitando, así que la cogió de las caderas y la arrimo a la esquina del cuarto. La mujer enredo sus piernas en la espalda de el. _

_**-Quiero que me hables como antes-**__Ichigo solo pudo asentir mientras con un ágil movimiento bajaba el cierre de su pantalón. Rukia ya savia que era lo que se aproximaba , y se quito su ropa interior mientras seguía mirando al chico . La respiración de Ichigo era exageradamente rápida acusa de la excitación ,Rukia al ver que pego mas sus caderas con las suyas ,abrió instintivamente las piernas para que pudiera tener más acceso . _

_Escucho una ligera queja de la garganta de Rukia , cuando el apenas se estaba introduciéndose en ella. Ni siquiera estaba en la mitad, pudo sentir cada molécula de su cuerpo que estaban despiertas y explotando a causa de la enorme excitación que tenia . _

_**-Quiero…-**__ la oji azul a duras penas podía hablar por los nuevos gemidos que se acumulaban en su boca - __**quiero que me mires como antes –**__Ichigo Hundió su rostro en los blancos hombros de ella al sentir que por fin estaba completamente dentro. Rukia gimió al sentir algo tan grande dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. Ichigo puso un dedo en sus labios callándola , mientras entraba y salía, lo hacía lentamente para que la morena le suplicara por mas. _

_Su miembro despierto dentro de aquellas estrechas y húmedas paredes de Rukia era lo mejor que podía haber soñado en su vida. _

_**-Quiero que regrese …-**__su boca se acumulaba de gemidos orgásmicos haciendo que su petición apenas fuera entendible-__**el hombre que eres en mi corazón- **__Ahora Rukia movía sus caderas de manera circular mientras empujaba a Ichigo de nuevo hasta la camilla. _

_*Oh no , por supuesto que no*fue lo único que su cerebro pudo pensar en aquel momento al ver que Rukia lo estaba llevando hasta la camilla , con un sencillo movimiento saliendo dentro de la morena, la acostó boca abajo._

_Sonrió al escuchar un grito de excitación de parte de la fémina cuando Ichigo la penetro de una manera brutal desde atrás. -¿así está mejor? –pregunto, alargó sus brazos para llegar hasta sus pechos. Ichigo no pudo evitar proporcionar varios gemidos y gruñidos ,ya que no podía soportar aquel delirio._

_Rukia gimoteo como afirmación y con vos pausada dijo finalmente – __**quiero más de ti.-**__Ichigo no entendía el por qué Rukia solo hablaba de lo que quería. No savia nada en este momento…._

………………………_**.**_

La culpa era demasiado fuerte para poder dormir , ni siquiera se atrevía a acostarse otra vez en aquel sofá y mucho menos cuando tuvo de esos cálidos y dulces fantasías con su compañera de casa, caminaba de un lado para otro por toda la sala , sintiéndose un ser idiota y terco.

¿Qué eran esas peticiones de su sueño? Quiero que me escuches , quiero que me entiendas y me comprendas , quiero que vuelvas a ser el hombre que eres en mi corazón ¿Qué era todo eso?

No era de pensar mucho, ya que todo era de lógica. Todas esas peticiones eran que de Ichigo volviera a tratar igual a su víctima de fantasías. Pero si la trataba igual se arriesgaba demasiado.

Jamás había tratado así a un amigo suyo , nunca , pero jamás había tenido fantasía sexuales con una de sus amigas , Bueno Rukia siempre será la excepción . Y ella no tenía la culpa de que el tuviese ese tipos de sueños con ella , y ella sufre las consecuencias.¿ que eran Las consecuencias?: Ignorar Rukia , y que la morena se desquicie por ello.

Ichigo se rasco la cabeza, por el amor de dios , el ya era un hombre tenía que afrontar sus problema de frente y no evadirlos ¿pero Rukia era un problema? Por supuesto que no , Ichigo quiere a Rukia, y realmente no es nada digno ni orgulloso ignorarla.

* * *

Rukia Se levanto rápidamente del suelo al escuchar que Ichigo estaba subiendo las escaleras , aguanto la respiración esperando que aquel hombre fuese a verla su habitación ,pero aquellas nítidas esperanzas fueron fácilmente dispersadas cuando escucho que Ichigo entro a su cuarto y cerraba su puerta con llave.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta Ichigo- claro a Rukia se le da muy bien insultar a la gente. Salió de su alcoba que en esos momentos se le hacía demasiado estresante y por un momento todo le empezó a dar vueltas , la sala ,el pasillo , las escaleras ,y el llamativo y vivo color verde de su habitación daban tantas vueltas que se empezó a marear rápidamente . La morena apretó con sus manos su estomago tratando de evitar vomitar. , y con pasos fuertes camino por el pasillo dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño , ahora con pasos débiles caminaba en aquel lugar tan pequeño, donde rápidamente se recargo en el lavadero y sin poder contenerse aunque se enterrara las uñas en su estomago y apretara los dientes ,al fin de cuentas no pudo resistirlo y vomito .

Rukia en este momento sentía como su estomago se contraía fuertemente y se hacía pequeño , Ni ella misma no savia que estaba vomitando , ya que lo único que ingirió en todo este día fue la leche que tomo por la mañana y ayer a duras penas comió algo. Entonces la delgada mujer sentía que estaba vomitando sus tripas o sacando todo esa bilis negra que le provoco este reciente y enfermizo celos y enojo .

Justo cuando había acabado la tortura de sacar aquella bilis negra , Ichigo entro corriendo al baño mientras con suma preocupación se recargaba en la esquina del baño y miraba a Rukia

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó mientras la miraba, Rukia pensó que su aspecto era despavórale ya que Ichigo se veía demasiado preocupado. La mujer trato de calmarse un poco ya que toda su cabeza estaba dando vueltas , se seco el sudor de su frente y sus sienes , y respiro profundamente para estar establemente normal .

-Vaya por fin te atreves a mirarme y dirigirme la palabra decentemente – gruño la chica mientras le daba la espalda, después tener ese asqueroso sabor a vomito en su boca cogió el cepillo de dientes , cuando estaba a punto de lavarse la lengua ,un repentino mareo y un profundo momento de asco le regresó , y volvió a vomitar. ¡Joder que bonito renacer ¿No lo creen?

Ichigo se coloco atrás de ella y tratando de poner su mente fría puso sus manos en el caliente estomago de Rukia. Mientras miraba como su pequeña compañera casi devolvía las tripas y lo poco que había comido. El peli naranjo se dio un golpe mental , sintiéndose un idiota al tener a Rukia tan cerca de él .Se había hecho la propuesta de alejarse de ella , y ahora estaba detrás de ella abrazándola por detrás. No savia bien lo que estaba pasando estos días , Senna Orihime y Rukia , todo era demasiado raro . Ni siquiera podía acomodar sus propios pensamientos .

Rukia al sentir las frías y grandes manos de Ichigo en su pequeño estomago la chica se controlo a sí misma para no dar un brinco de susto pero estaba demasiada ocupada en tratar de no vomitar. Después de varios minutos , Rukia seso , y con un lento y perezoso movimiento se recargo en Ichigo. Dejando todo su peso a cargo en el .

El chico ya estaba a punto de apartarla pero al verla tan débil e indefensa lo último que haría su cuerpo era alejarse de ella. .La mujer le dio un débil codazo a Ichigo para que le diera un poco de espacio aquel terco hombre solo se separo de él un par de centímetros. Rukia por fin pudo lavarse la boca y los dientes en calma. Estuvieron callados , esperando que uno de los dos hablara , o por lo menos se moviera , pero no había ninguna señal , ni respuesta.

-Eh visto que no comes bien- dijo Ichigo en un ronco susurro .

Rukia hizo una mueca mientras volteaba la mirada –No tengo mucho apetito últimamente.

-Creo que tienes anemia , espero que me equivoque , Ya que te vez muy pálida y débil –la morena al escuchar la palabra débil , arrugo la frente inmediatamente –tenemos que hacerte unos análisis de sangre…-el muchacho se rasco la cabeza con gran pachorra , mientras con suavidad cogía un mechón de cabello azabache de Rukia. La mujer al oír eso ni siquiera le importo si probablemente tenia anemia o no . ¿Qué importaba en ese momento? No le importaba si no comía mucho , ni siquiera que se viera pálida…lo único que le importaba en este momento era que Ichigo volviera a ser el mismo.

Por fin la fémina llego al límite de su lejano súmmum _(N/a: súmmun significa que es el límite de algo inmaterial como un sentimiento o cualquier cosa ),_ alejándose del peli naranjo donde la chica lo miro decidida.

-Aun así no puedo entender – murmuro la morena mientras miraba atentamente los iris del hombre – Y mucho menos te puedo comprender –tomo una pausa , donde Ichigo trato de entender lo que estaba diciendo Rukia pero en estos momentos su cabeza no pensaba – eh tratado de hablar contigo pero tu …me evades ¿Cierto?- aquel cierto se escucho un poco obligado y duro de decir , parecía que la mujer hablaba con un nudo marinero en su garganta .

Ichigo recargo una mano en su frente un poco nervioso al ver a que iba a llevar esta plática , Rukia lo miraba tan fijamente que no le quería mentir , era malo mintiendo …bueno era un completo idiota cuando se trataba de mentir y Rukia lo demasiado astuta.

- Vaya ¡ - trato de sonreír – Rukia no sé de qué demonios me hablas … creo que vomitar te afecto un poco , te sugiero que te vayas a dormir- , no quería decirle la verdad del por qué le ignoraba. No quería decirle que tuvo sueños no buenos con ella . Donde ella era una loli sumisa y a merced de él o donde estaba en su colchón sentada tímidamente con las braguitas en las rodillas y la blusa levantada hasta el nivel de sus pequeños pechos.

-NO ME EVADAS ¡!-ella grito, en su vos reinaba la frustración – Eres un cobarde o que ¿? No eres el Ichigo que conozco ¿Qué te ah sucedido ? ¡!Dime ¡!...por favor – cuando suplico su voz sonaba quebradiza , casi como si quisiera llorar pero eso sería imposible tratándose de Rukia - ¿Qué no somos compañeros ?- Ichigo abrió los ojos , herido y culpable . Pero aun así , si volvían a su vida rutinaria Ichigo savia que le iba hacer algo a Rukia , algo.. bueno ustedes ya saben.

-Ichigo-! sus pómulos estaba coloreados de un rojo intenso sintiendo su sangre. Qué en estos momentos estaba caliente recorriendo todo su cuerpo al ver que la morena se acercó a él tan peligrosamente donde pego su diminuta cintura a su abdomen , y con un movimiento delicado y rápido cogió el rostro de Ichigo , haciendo que él la mirara fijamente.- Solo hablemos ¿vale?- Ichigo respiro aquel delicioso aroma a menta de la pasta bucal , aquel fresco aroma que desprendía el aliento de Rukia ,en esos momentos Ichigo deseo besarla .- Ichigo ,¿Somos amigos , cierto?.- Pero ese deseo de besarla se esfumo cuando escucho aquella pregunta , donde la morena lo decía con tanta intensidad que Ichigo no tenia palabras para contestarle , aunque cualquier persona cuerda o con una sola neurona en su seco cerebro ya sabría la obvia respuesta .

Ichigo le sonrió a Rukia . Rukia le sonrió a Ichigo . En ese momento los dos se separaron y rápidamente la morena se quejo sobre su comportamiento , aunque Ichigo la escuchaba aun con aquella sonrisa tatuada en sus labios.

-Espero que esto no vuelva a suceder ¡ y Mucho menos que me vea obliga a decir cosas tan cursis- la pequeña se cruzo de brazos – me alegra que todo sea como antes…

Ichigo se sintió un poquito culpable pero rápidamente trato de ignorar aquel sentimiento – Pero que tonterías dices ¡ Todo sigue igual ¡ ,nada cambiara – Y después de eso , Ichigo recargo una mano en la cabeza de la morena mientras despeinaba su azabache cabello.

Rukia le dio una hermosa y gratificante grosería acompañado de un par de maldiciones , ya que odiaba que le tocaran la cabeza y mas cuando la despeinaban.

-Buenas noches..- fue lo último que le dijo a su compañero en aquella noche.

………..

…………………………………..

-Cuéntame algo - comento Ichigo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Rukia.-Estoy aburrido

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la chica mientras recogía la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo - ¿me ves que tengo cara de payaso o qué?

-No por supuesto que no – bufo el chico, cogió una de las tantas almohadas que estaban en la cama de la enana , Ichigo nunca supo por que las mujeres tienen tantas cosas en su cama. –Oye! Tu nunca me has contado de tu familia , y ni siquiera me cuentas en que escuela ibas o cuando eras niña …Me refiero a que yo te eh contado casi toda mi vida y yo no sé nada de la tuya.

Rukia se detuvo en su trabajo del aseo, y se quedo callada. Había pasado una semana después de aquel triste momento donde Ichigo le comento sobre la muerte de su madre , después Ichigo se abrió mas y le contaba cosas de su familia ,como que su padre era un perfecto idiota , y tenía dos gemelas que no se parecían en nada , en donde su familia era una combinación explosiva y muy extraña...las hermanitas de Ichigo eran como el yin yang , Rukia trato de hacer memoria para recordar sus nombres ¿Yuzu y Karin? -¿Y qué quieres que te cuente? si mi vida es aburrida

-que va ¡ da igual-Ichigo movió su mano en forma de despreocupación- solo cuéntame-.

La mujer suspiro mientras pensaba en como contarle una historia rápida y sin detalles –Bueno, tengo un honorable y respetado hermano , Byakuya Kuchiki. Iba en una escuela privada , casi no salía de pequeña, y ciertamente no me acuerdo muy bien de mi niñez , solo me acuerdo cuando … sinceramente me acuerdo de poco , - camino alrededor de su habitación recogiendo todo los pares de calcetines que estaban tirados.-Pero aun así se que los mejores momentos de mi niñez me la pase junto a Byakuya-nii-sama – Ichigo se sorprendió al ver aquella mirada de cariño profundo y total admiración que tenia Rukia en esos momentos.

Ichigo pudo notar que Rukia amaba e idolatraba a ese tal Byakuya.

-¿Por qué no te acuerdas de nada?- pregunto algo confundido el chico – Es que , es tu niñez , es lo mas lógico que te acuerdes ¿No?

Rukia le dio la espalda al chico , y se agacho mientras trataba de recoger unas calcomanías que estaba tiradas debajo de su escritorio.

-No fue nada importante , a todos le pasan-murmuro la morena mientras seguía dándole la espalda a su compañero.

-Claro que es importante , es tu niñez Rukia! –la morena no dijo nada, e Ichigo noto su terquedad- pero si no quieres habl…

-Estuve en coma por un par de años ¿ Satisfecho?-interrumpió secamente la mujer -Pero Byakuya ni-sama y Renji me comentaron que no fue nada grave y volví a la normalidad. Realmente no me importo , ya que estuve al lado de Byakuya y tuve el apoyo de Renji. Todo mejoro y se olvido..

En ese momento Ichigo enmudeció.

No savia que decir, lo había cagado. Pero lo que le mas le sorprendió fue que Rukia estuvo en coma cuando era pequeña, bueno cuando era niña ya que pequeña siempre lo será.

-¿Qué era lo que tenias o que fue lo que paso?-pregunto el peli naranjo sin perder de vista a la mujer.

La fémina trato de recordar pero fue en vano- No lo sé-miro de reojo al peli naranjo, viendo que estaba atento a lo que decía - pero ya no importa – al terminar de decir eso puso toda la ropa sucia en una canasta –Por qué no cambiamos de tema, ya que me aburre solo hablar de mi .

Ichigo le cambio el tema de conversación y le estaba hablando sobre la anterior disección que tuvo pero aun así sentía una gran curiosidad por el pasado de la enana.

……………….

Se arrastro en su cama tratando de dormir un poco , pero el sonido de varios coches y de los relámpagos hacia que fuera imposible .Abrió sus ojos que estaban de un color rojo . Tenía una cruda que le estaba pateando los cojones... Nunca , volvería a repetir lo mismo que paso ayer. Echarse unas copas con Hisagi y Kira y con la temible Matsumoto, realmente Matsumoto tenía algo impresionante ya que podía soportar litro y mas litros de alcohol. Dejando a Renji hasta atrás . Casi fue como una alarma mental **"nunca tomar con Matsumoto".**

Trato de estirarse pero dos bultos que estaban a cada lado de él lo detuvieron, Renji casi da un brinco del susto. Y rápidamente levanto la sabana de color blanco que cubría todo el colchón .

Sonrió glorioso y zorrunamente al ver que dos bellas mujeres estaban desnudas en su cama, No se acordaba que fue lo que hizo ayer pero realmente no se arrepentía de ello. Vaya fin de semana ¡!! Se rasco la cabeza mientras se levantaba de su cama , dirigiéndose a la alacena en busca de un par de aspirinas y una cerveza. Arrastrando los pies fue hasta el refrigerador y saco una cerveza y ágilmente con la esquina de su comedor abrió la botella. Se empino la bebida y después de eso se trago las aspirinas.

Miro así la ventana, pero nada se veía ya que todo el lugar estaba nublado de eso, la cruda y el dolor de cabeza empezaron a disminuir , camino de vuelta a su cama y se acostó en medio de aquellas exuberantes criaturitas. La rubia se despertó y gimió cuando se estiro perezosamente.

-mmm Renji-kun estuviste fenomenal anoche- la mujer se pego mas al pelirrojo – me gustaría volver a repetirlo.- después de eso la mujer se acostó encima de él mientras besaba su musculoso pecho y deslizaba su lengua en cada línea de sus tatuajes.

Renji se limito a asentir mientras disfrutaba de la acción de la rubia , ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre de ella ¿pero que importaba? ... y si fuese mejor , la otra mujer despertó , Renji le sonrió y le acarició su mejilla derecha al acordarse del nombre de la castaña y también de la rubia , después de todo no eran completas desconocidas .

-Buenos días Yuuki – murmuro Renji .

-Yuuki-chan únete ¡- chillo la rubia mientras levantaba la sabana blanca para que la castaña entrara.

-Por supuesto Miko-chan – dijo en una melodía la mujer mientras se introducía a la sabana donde también se unía en el trabajo de besar al cuerpo de él, Renji vio que esas dos chicas eran grandes amigas ya que no les molestaba compartir el mismo hombre.

Emitió un grave gruñido al sentir como las dos mujeres le lambian su miembro. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero su teléfono celular sonó ,el chico puso los ojos en blanco pero aun así las chicas no interrumpían su trabajo. Renji estiro el brazo hasta una mesita que estaba junto a la cama y cogió su celular. Solo quería ver quién era el que estaba hablando, ya que ni loco contestaría en este momento.

Pero cuando vio aquel numero, no pudo evitar contestarle.

-¿ Alo ,Renji?- pregunto la chica .

-Oh Rukia ¡ ¿Qué tal?¿Cómo te va?- dijo mientras que con todo la fuerza de su voluntad trataba de no suspirar o emitir un ronco gruñido de placer. Realmente no le molestaba que la morena le hablara, en cambia le encantaba que le hablara . ¿Pero por que fue en este preciso momento?

-Todo está normal aquí- la chica suspiro, la señal de su celular estaba un poco mal ya que se escuchaba un poco de interferencia , pero a Renji no le importo con solo oír la voz de ella era algo muy agradable para él. – realmente te hablo ya que estoy muy aburrida. Y hoy no tuve clases ,así que se me ocurrió hablarte ya que tu siempre tienes algo nuevo que contarme. ¿dime que estás haciendo ahorita?

El chico trago saliva nervioso_.__*__Claro Rukia, te diré lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, además de estar hablando contigo tengo dos chicas que me están haciendo una placentera felación *_pensó sarcásticamente .

-Bueno , realmente apenas me acabo de despertar- comento el hombre. Bueno en parte de eso no era mentira.

Rukia rio suavemente, Renji disfruto mas el sonido de la inocente risa de su amada amiga que esos gemidos de las dos chicas –No puedo creerlo ¡si ya es medio día y te acabas de despertar – Rukia hizo una pequeña pausa – eres todo un holgazán.

-Bueno , es que Matsumoto nos invito a festejar y…buena ya sabes como son las fiestas que organiza Matsumoto-Rukia rio pero esta vez era en forma de ironía , dándole a entender que savia perfectamente como era Matsumoto. No era necesario explicar cómo le fue , ya que Rukia lo sabía muy bien , una vez Matsumoto obligo a la pequeña Rukia a probar por primera vez el exquisito y adictivo alcohol , donde Rukia se emborracho rápidamente con dos vasos donde todo el tiempo estuvo dormida en el sillón , y bueno … al final de cuentas cuando Byakuya se entero que Matsumoto se llevo a Rukia , el rápidamente interrumpió aquella descontrolada fiesta y se llevo a su amada y borrachita hermana en brazos . Dejando a los demás en shock haciendo que la fiesta acabara inmediatamente.

-RENJI Renji Renji, oh Renji…- gemían las dos mujeres .El pelirrojo se dio un golpe en la frente. Rogándole a dios que Rukia no haya escuchado eso.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- se quejo la morena.

-este.. no fue nada-sintió qué varias gotas de sudor escurrían .

-dame mas Renji – gimió una de las mujeres. El pelirrojo levanto la sabana y miro a sus amiguitas , después de eso tapo la bocina del celular y murmuro desesperado-shh! Por favor háganlo en silencio , estoy en una llamada- después de esto descubrió el celular y siguió escuchando a lo que más le importaba.

-¿Cómo que nada? Escuché que dos mujeres estaban diciendo tu nombre en un falso y barato orgasmo. ..y ahorita escuche a una que dijo que quería mas.

-Por supuesto que no!-mintió Renji ya iba a inventar una pequeña mentirilla blanca cuando escucho algo que le éxito más que esas dos mujeres haciéndole la felación.

-Renji, Renji,Renji- Por dios y Jesucristo que resucita cada tercer día !!!!

La vos de Rukia sonaba tan dulce y afrodisiaca , decía su nombre lentamente haciendo un placentero sonido a la jii y con una ligera fuerza Pronunciaba la Re ,donde la n estaba decorada con un gemido . ¿Acaso Rukia estaba imitando las voces de aquellas dos mujeres , por supuesto que a Rukia le quedo perfecto aquel orgasmo fingido. Renji sintió que su cuerpo se elevo de temperatura… savia que jamás se le borraría lo que acababa de escuchar.

Su corazón casi se detiene cuando escucho eso –Renji…Ren- dijo entre gemidos la morena .El pelirrojo apretó los dientes cuando sintió que ya iba a terminar con las chicas , eyaculan do en ellas. Las pobres mujeres pensaban que fue por su estupendos movimientos de las lenguas, pero realmente solo necesito a Rukia que ni siquiera lo estaba tocando ni viendo para que terminara rápidamente.

No supo que decir, ya que eso jamás lo había escuchado e imaginado de ella, había deseado ver el rostro de Rukia al imitar aquellas chicas. Pero por dios! Ya era una bendición a ver escuchado eso , que su vos seria se haya convertido en algo tan peligrosamente sensual .Definitivamente se conformo con solo escucharla. _Agradeció a cada santo que existía y prometió mentalmente darle una veladora a cada uno el próximo domingo._

-¿Renji ? por un demonio!! hablameee- su voz ya era la misma. – te quedaste callado casi por media hora -El pelirrojo volvió en si, después de escuchar los murmullos de la chicas al ver que estaban limpiándose la sustancia blanca.

-disculpa es que … Nunca pensé que ibas a imitar algo así- contesto Renji.

-ah ya paso "!! mejor olvídalo! Fue solo una bromilla. Además sigo diciendo que hay dos mujeres contigo en este momento que realmente no me quiero imaginar que estáis haciendo y lo mas asqueroso es que mientras están contigo, tú estás hablando por teléfono conmigo.

-Oh por supuesto que no ¡-volvió a mentir

-claro que si!!-solo admítelo y te dejo en paz para que termines con ella dos.

_*No gracias Rukia , ya termine con ellas dos , y gracias a ti *_ un pensamiento fugaz paso por el cerebro de Renji.

-No! No!No me cuelgues.-suplico Renji pero lo que paso fue un enorme error ¡Que va ¡ No fue un error , si no fue la mayor vergüenza y estupidez que le había pasado delante de Rukia , bueno no delante de ella pero por lo menos lo escucho.

Era la voz de yuuki que gritaba con un enorme gemido- ¡!Renji-kun LO TIENES ENORME!!- En ese momento Renji maldijo en sus adentros mientras que apretaba el celular fuertemente escuchando un ligero crack. _Okey!! Queridos santos Olvídense de sus putas veladoras ¡_

-¿Pero Qué mierda?? Es-escuché eso ¡ -dijo en voz media alta ,ya que su voz era un poco torpe– Fue demasiada Información para mi … No puedo creer que escuche eso.

-NO NO RUKIA FUE UN MALENTENDIDO ¡- contesto con desesperación el pelirrojo mientras se aferraba el celular – ella quiso decir que tengo…

-que ejem , que lo tienes _"grande",_ Bueno eso jamás lo sabré- Rukia fue la que termino la frase aunque Renji iba a decir otra cosa. El muchacho se quedo callado, su rostro estaba todo sonrojado , era muy vergonzoso que su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida se haya enterado de otra mujer de lo gran dotado que era. Se tapo la cara con desesperación , miro el celular como si pudiese ver a la persona con la que estaba hablando cuando escucho un largo suspiro de la mujer por la bocina

-¿sabes Renji? No todo se trata de sexo-murmuro la morena , Renji sentía que aquella pequeña mujer lo estaba regañando , apretó los puños tratando de no reír cuando una de las mujeres le estaba haciendo cosquillas en su estomago mientras que la otra seguía en su trabajillo. –También ay otras cosas importantes …-Rukia se detuvo para pensar un poco - como la amistad, la familia ¡También chappy o los pepinos …

-vaya ¡!Es verdad! –dijo sarcásticamente el hombre mientras que en su boca estaba dibujada una sonrisa sarcástica –Rukia tu siempre tienes la razón ¡! Si que es importante chappy y los pepinos- dijo en forma de burla el pelirrojo

-Mira por lo menos no soy un gigoló , yo me enfoco en otras cosas más productivas – contesto con desdén la chica.

-ahh pero esto es un malentendido , además el sexo no es malo ¡ - contesto Renji sintiéndose culpable –enserió Rukia , todo lo que escuchaste no es nada de lo que tu crees.

Rukia guardo silencio por un minuto , si, fue por un minuto exactamente , Renji lo pudo contar , después de eso , hablado lentamente y un poco apenada- Bueno Yo no se nada de…

-¿a que te refieres?-Renji no savia de lo que estaba hablando su mejor amiga , hasta que su cerebro proceso la información completamente y por un momento su cerebro fue sustituido por su Hipotálamo – ahh ¡!!-dijo como si fuera algo obvio -¿que aun eres virgen?

-BAKA ¡ BAKA ¡ BAKA!-chillo la pequeña por la bocina – No lo digas ¡! SHHHH!! que te importe un carajo .

Renji se atrevió a sonreír un peso que estaba sosteniendo hace tiempo se desvaneció rápidamente , al ver que Rukia no ah tenido nada intimo con el imbécil del peli naranjo. Es más su sonrisa se ancho mas , gustoso por la noticia .

-NO LO VUELVAS A DECIR ¡ JAMAS DE TU VIDA!LO VUELVAS AMENCIONAR!- esta vez parecía una amenaza , Renji trago saliva lentamente .

-De acuerdo , lo olvidare , pero recuerda que tu sacaste a flote ese tema – se defendió el hombre de tatuajes.

-Bueno olvidémoslo y mejor hablamos de otra..

La morena fue interrumpida por otro gemido, esta vez hubo entre Rukia y Renji un incomodo momento de silencio, Rukia se sentía furiosa por que Renji la estaba engañando sobre que no tenía una chica o ¿dos? En su cama. Y Renji se sentía el ser más odiado por Jesucristo y respectivos santos y cualquier dios hecho y por haber.

- Bueno, creó que será mejor que te deje a solas- el hombre se dio otro golpe en la frente por ser tan idiota- cuando termines si quieres llámame.-al terminar de decir eso rio nerviosamente - Hasta luego…Renji.

Y después de eso , la llamada termino.

Renji aventó el celular hasta la otra esquina del lugar , mientras gritaba varias palabrerías .

Miko-chan empujo a su amiga Yuuki , alejándolo de Renji. Donde la rubia y exuberante chica se sentó sobre el. La mujer agarro el rostro del pelirrojo y lo beso con premura, mientras se posesionaba de su boca agresivamente , lentamente introducía a Renji dentro de ella.

El pelirrojo aparto su rostro para dar un pequeño suspiro. Abrió la boca tratando de ahogar cualquier sonido de placer cuando Miko hacia movimientos rápidos , mas y mas rápidos , parecía no tener fin , parecía que la chica tenia energía completa.

A penas oyó los quejidos de Yuuki-chan de que quería ser la próxima en disfrutar , ni siquiera le intereso escuchar lo que decía …

-Renji , Renji- volvió a gimotear la mujer mientras acercaba sus enormes pecho a la cara del hombre .

No podía razonar en este momento , aquel inexplicable sensación de placer infinito lo dominaba completamente , su boca estaba completamente seca , solo le quedaba saliva para pronunciar un solo nombre , aquel nombre que siempre pensaba y siempre le importara toda su vida .

-Ru..Rukia- fue lo único que pudo decir, en lo único que pudo pensar , lo único que ah podido amar , donde instintivamente beso a la mujer que estaba unido a el , la beso suavemente aunque aquella lengua quería algo más que un suave y amoroso beso delicado . Renji sentía que tenia a aquella chica que tanto deseaba en sus brazos…donde finalmente pudo abrir los ojos y ver claramente que no era la morena que tanto ama . Sino que era una súper voluptuosa mujer que estaba a su merced.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto un poco confundida la rubia , tratando de controlar su voz que en este momento se encontraba tan agitada.

-No…no dije nada- fue lo último que dijo Renji antes de separarse de la mujer e irse a la regadera. Ignorando las quejas de las dos intimas amigas.

-¿Por qué te vas Renji-kun? Se quejo la mujer castaña – aun no me ah tocado mi turno.

-por primera vez, no se me apetece esto ,nenas- respondió mientras se abrió el grifo y sacaba la pasta dental.

-¿Y si fuera esa tal "Rukia" si quisieras hacerlo?- pregunto celosamente Miko-chan .

-No metas a Rukia en esto – la voz de Renji era tan seria que congelo la sangre de las dos chicas – Cojan su ropa y váyanse .- Vio por el rabillo del ojo que las torpes mujeres se vestían rápidamente .y puso los ojos en blanco cuando Yuuki dejo en un papelito el numero de su celular .Después de eso le mando un beso y salió corriendo del departamento del hombre tatuado.

Se sentía culpable por esto ,y más en donde llamaba a la persona que realmente le hubiese gustado que estuviera en ese momento en la cama con el .

* * *

Urahara dejo su abanico en la mesita de té, mientras no quitaba la mirada de Yuroichi y Soi Fong.

Ni siquiera parpadeaba , veía a cada detalle ,como SoiFong adoraba a su amada Maestra . Que va la idolatraba tanto que parecía su diosa , Jesucristo y dios quedaban cortos a comparación con la admiración que tenia Soifong a Yuroichi.

Parecía que Soifong jamás se despegaría de Yuroichi , ni para ir al baño ,. Urahara dio un suspiro agotado . Ni siquiera podía platicar a solas con la mujer de piel morena. Esto ya le estaba desesperando . Se levanto y salió para visitar a unos amigos.

* * *

-Baka!! No me golpes ¡ No ves que somos aliados ¡- se quejo la morena mientras le devolvía el golpe a Ichigo.

-Por que me golpeas? ¡ no savia diferenciar entre un Jefe maestro a un Hunter ¡ - protesto Ichigo.

-¿Cómo que no sabes ? Si llevamos meses jugando Halo 3! Por supuesto que has de saber- La morena estaba lista para lanzarle una granada a su amigo cuando el timbre de la casa sono. Rukia miro a Ichigo , Ichigo miro a Rukia.

- Es tu turno enana ¡ - excuso el peli naranjo – Yo fui la otra vez.

Rukia se levantó perezosamente y bajo las escaleras ,, cuando abrió la puerta se quedo pasmada , ni siquiera pudo emitir una sola palabra.

-Kuchiki-san hoy te ves tan bonita , como siempre – fue lo primero que dijo el señor del sombrero verde mientras entraba a la casa.-Valla! Valla ¡ pero que hermosa casa tiene Kurosaki-kun – rio pomposamente el rubio.

-U-Uraha? Pero qué demonios haces aquí? – pregunto Rukia .

-¿Así hablan los nobles ahora? Querida se mas cortes e invítame algo de tomar , que me muero de sed- Dijo Urahara mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a la pequeña.

-Ni de coña ¡ -contesto la morena- tengo muchas cosas que hacer para andar atendiendo tus caprichos.

-¿Rukia porque tardas tanto en subir? – pregunto Ichigo , pero abrió los ojos al ver a alguien conocido en su sala - ¿ qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-Lo mismo le pregunte Yo – grito la morena mientras miraba a Ichigo.

-Pero que maleducados son ustedes dos ¡- Urahara trato de sacar su abanico pero para decepción suya lo había dejado en la mesita de té. – SI los vine a visitar y ustedes me reciben con malos tratos.

-Por supuesto que no Urahara , solo que me sorprende que sepas donde vive Ichigo – al terminar de decir esto , Rukia se sintió estúpida , ya que Urahara savia todo . Hasta probablemente de que color era la braga que estaba usando hoy.

-Vaya hombre ¡ No seas tan dramático, solo cállate y siéntate .- gruño Ichigo mientras se sentaba al lado de Rukia en el sofá . Urahara les sonrió con recelo y después rio ligeramente.

-Ya llame a todos Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san , y todos afirmaron que si asistirían!!- comento el rubio mientras miraba a los dos compañeros ,Ichigo se rasco la nuca ya que no savia ni un pepino d delo que se refería Urahara – Solo falta que compren la decoración y la botana …

-¡!UN MOMENTO! ¿De qué mierda hablas ¡?- le interrumpió bruscamente el peli naranjo mientras se levantaba del sofá- ¿ qué botana y que mierda de decoración? ¿ y quiénes son todos?

-¿apoco no te eh avisado Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto sorprendido Urahara – Vaya ¡ pero que olvidadizo soy … no te había dicho ….-Urahara se dio un suave golpe a su frente y después le dedico una sonrisa Colgate a los dos – Bueno Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san , organiza una fiesta con todos nuestros conocidos …-

Rukia alzo una ceja mientras con un leve susurro decía un –aja …¿ y donde será la fiesta?

-¿¿Pues en donde mas Kuchiki-san?? Está claro que en la casa de Kurosaki-kun –Hizo una pequeña pausa y después tomo aire – Estrenaremos la piscina de Kurosaki ¡! Sera una divertida fiesta en la piscina

-….

-….

-Si que son aburridos chicos –comento Urahara al ver que ninguno de los dos compañeros hablaba- pensé que por lo menos sonreirían o algo… pero parecen …

Ichigo cogió de la camisa a Urahara -¿ FURIOSOS?¿ ENOJADOS? ¿ENFADADOS? Pues noticia de último momento Urahara , no sé el por qué te tomaste la puta libertad de hacer una fiesta , y y peor … decirme que sería en mi CASA. .. pero yo NO QUIERO A NADIE EN MI PISCINA Y MUCHOMENOS EN MI HOGAR

-Pero Kurosaki-kun , todos ya están invitados , ya no se puede hacer nada ,Todo está hecho, la fiesta se hará el viernes por la noche ¿divertido no lo crees? – fue lo último que dijo después de que toda la sala se llenara de humo , haciendo que Ichigo y Rukia perdiera de vista al hombre del sombrero . Rukia se quedo callada mientras trataba de apartarse de aquella nube gris .

-Ichigo ¿que es lo que haremos?-pregunto la morena .

- Pues ya no nos queda de otra , y es pasado mañana la fiesta… - saco las llaves del coche de la bolsa de su pantalón.-Tenemos que ir de compras.

-Genial ¡ - grito emocionada – necesitaremos globos , confeti , refrescos , la botona : que podría ser papas fritas , galletas , chicharrones , queso ,dulces , gomitas, chicles… y una piñata

-Es una fiesta en la piscina Rukia , no una fiesta infantil – corrigió Ichigo.

-Ja! Y eso que , las piñatas se hicieron para todas las edades – Ichigo gruño , mientras entraba al coche .

Rukia se sentó en el asiento del copiloto - ¿Y por que no decoramos de cosas de Chappy?

-NI DE COÑA ¡ -contesto Ichigo mientras encendia el coche , el motor ahogo los quejidos de Rukia .

-----------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO-----------------------

A suu tarde años en hacer este capitulo , pero bueno aquí esta ¡ xD espero que sea de su agradoo BYE


	11. Besos equivocados

_Hola a todos__ ¡Tarde muchísimo haciendo este fic , pero me trabe en muchas cosas , creo que este capítulo está más largo de lo usual ( comparado a los demás capítulos de este fic) ._

_**NOTA**__: trate de suavizar un poco el pasado de Rukia no estoy segura si está bien o no , pero espero que opinen , si está muy dramático díganmelo y lo borro sin dudar ._

_Este cap está dedicado a mi amiga Yamm , que llevo varios meses diciéndole que pronto estará este fic tan chocho y feo. Querida amiga te agradezco todo tu apoyo y mil besos , disfruta el fic ya que cada letra y renglón está hecho para ti _

_Y sin la ayuda de Yam , no podría haber terminado este fic , ella me ayudo bastante ;D _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Besos equivocados**

Se recargo en el mostrador agotada, ya que el calor era insoportable , por lo menos la librería era refrescante. Tenía un poco de sudor en la frente, levantó el dorso de su mano para limpiar aquellas pequeñas gotitas cuando alguien la detiene delicadamente.

La morena cerró los ojos al sentir el suave contacto del pañuelo de seda con su húmeda frente. Entreabrió un poco su boca disfrutando aquel placentero tacto .Alzo la mirada encontrándose a su jefe. Qué le sonreía de oreja a oreja .

-U-Ukitake-sama !- tartamudeo Rukia, sintió sus mejillas calientes, cuando miro a aquel hombre de largos cabellos blancos dio un pequeño brinco sorprendida.

-Hace mucho calor, Kuchiki-san – La morena se tranquilizo al escuchar su voz, le daba seguridad y confianza, el olor a menta de su aliento y aquellos largos cabellos blancos. Ukitake-sama era una de las personas que mas confiaba Rukia.

-Si! Por suerte aquí es mas fresco que afuera-contesto la chica, Ukitake rio en lo bajo y se acercó a su pequeña empleada, donde vio como se volvía a ruborizar inocentemente. Le dedico una amplia sonrisa y lentamente le coloco su característico mechón detrás de su oreja.

-Creo que si dejas tu mechón así, tendrás menos calor

-claro -trato de no ruborizarse pero era inútil.

-Kuchiki-san, hoy cerraremos temprano, tengo que ir a Soul Society a encargarme de mi escuadrón.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar que Ukitake también trabajaba en el mismo lugar que Byakuya nii-sama.

-¿Usted trabaja en el Soul Society ?-Ukitake movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación ,los ojos de la morena brillaron de alegría –¿ Ukitake-sama usted conoce a mi hermano? Byakuya nii-sama ¿ Lo conoce cierto?

El hombre le dio una suave palmada en el hombro de la chica. – Vaya ¡ Por supuesto que lo conozco , si Byakuya es muy famoso , y claro muy respetado -Rukia sonrió alegremente mientras sus ojos brillaban como nunca -¿ quieres que le diga algo por ti?

La morena estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera podía hablar completamente , así que solo asintió con su cabeza – Quiero que le digas…- la chica se quedo callada , ni siquiera savia que decirle , esa sonrisa que tenia se le borro al instante ,- quiero que le digas ….-Ukitake alzo una ceja mientras escuchaba pacientemente- Que…-trago un poco de saliva-que lo extraño mucho –Vaya ¡! Tardo años para decir eso, aunque aquella melancólica que desprendía cada palabra de aquella oración eran tan intensa que cualquier persona sabría la enorme admiración y amor que le tenía a su hermano …¡¿Qué pasaba si Byakuya ni la extrañaba y Ukitake-sama le iba a decir eso , Byakuya pensaría que era toda una estúpida. Aquel inocente brillo de sus ojos y ese atractivo sonrojo de sus mejillas se eliminaron rápidamente .

Ukitake miro a la pequeña , estaba preocupado por el drástico cambio – se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de ella y le dice suavemente.-¿ eso quieres que le diga?

-No-contesto mientras agachaba la mirada – Mejor no le diga nada.

-De acuerdo , si eso quieres no diré nada…- Fue lo último que dijo Ukitake andes de acariciar la delgada espalda de la morena. Cuando la chica alzo la mirada Ukitake ya no estaba . Lo único que le quedaba era cerrar la librería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mierda ya son las 2 ¡ Y no tenemos nada ¡ - grito Rukia al peli naranjo que estaba acostado en el sofá.

-¿y qué? Solo nadaran…- Comento el hombre mientras se levantaba y miraba a su acompañanta de hogar- Además Urahara es un idiota , dijo que los invitados llegaran como a las 6 ¿No?

Rukia se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente por la gran estupidez de su compañero - ¿Urahara no te dijo?-Ichigo alzo una ceja, dándole a entender que Urahara ni le notificaba de mierda alguna. –Me dijo que se había equivocado de hora y la fiesta se ejecutara a las 3:30 ¡imbécil!

-OH JODER! – Ichigo corrió hacia la cocina y rápidamente saco todas las bolsas para la fiesta , Rukia ya iba a seguirlo cuando tocaron la puerta. La morena se encogió de hombros cuando Ichigo le grito que abriera , ella le contesto con un "_Lo sé"_ y un lindo adorno de cretino .

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una mujer de proporciones grandes , un hombre alto y un tipo de 4 ojos y una arpía de cabello morado- Hola Ishida-kun , Chad , y Orihime-san y … Senna- saludo la delgada mujer _"vaya más visitas inesperadas"_

-Venimos a ayudar! Kuchiki-san- la tierna voz de la mujer , hizo que Rukia lanzara la vista hacia Orihime – Urahara-san nos dijo que necesitaban ayuda.

-Yo solo vine a ver a Ichigo y ayudarlo ¡- Senna comento mientras entraba a la casa de Ichigo como si fuera _"Juan en casa"_ , Una gotita de sudor le escurrió en la cabeza a la morena _* Vaya que sinceridad más cruda* _

Bueno, en ese momento Rukia pensó que Urahara no era todo un bastardo, ya que por lo menos les mando ayuda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia y Orihime se sentaron agotadas por el enorme calor y el agotamiento de inflar los 200 globos. Chad se encargo de poner un buen estéreo y buscar buenos discos para mejorar un poco el ambiente ( por si la fiesta resultaba un desastre) Ichigo e Ishida estaba acomodando sillas alrededor de la piscina. Senna estaba tratando de estar con Ichigo a su lado, Orihime hizo una graciosa mueca infantil de molestia al ver que de nuevo se iba a realizar la pequeña guerra de : _**"**_**L**_**a **_**Q**_**uien **_**l**_**lama **_**m**_**ás **_**l**_**a **_**a**_**tención **_**d**_**e **_**I**_**chigo**_** K**_**urosaki : el premio es el amor del naranjito " **_

Rukia se acostó en el césped, debajo de la sombra de una sombrilla, y apenas pudo escuchar cuando Orihime se acerco a Ichigo para hacerle un poco de platica y ayudarle en poner la botana.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿Cuánto tiene de profundidad la alberca?- la chica estaba sonrojada, y trataba de que sus manos no fueran torpes al abrir la bolsa de frituras. Ichigo giro la cabeza para mirarla haciendo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa.

-Creo que como dos metros ¿sabes nadar ,cierto?- La peli naranja movió su cabeza como afirmación, Ichigo le sonrió como respuesta, pero después se acordó cuando Rukia había esquivado siempre el tema de saber nadar , y como era de lógica la menuda mujer nisiquuera sabia chapotear .

Rukia frunció el seño mientras trataba de ignorar la plática que Orihime tenía con Ichigo. Otra vez tocaban la puerta_,*¿ahora quien carajos será?*_pensó la mujer de cabello negro mientras se levantaba con gran pereza, trato de quitarse la basurita que se había pegado en el pasto. Y Fue caminando a abrir quien era el imbécil que tocaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno si era un imbécil , pero la alegría que inundaba su pecho era enorme , le alegraba tanto verlo , de nuevo , después de tanto tiempo.

-_R_ENJI! – chillo la mujer alegre mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja y abrió la puerta de un sopetón , miro de reojo que su amigo traía una pequeña mochila , probablemente ese era su ligero equipaje . – no pensé que Urahara te haya invitado a ti también.

El pelirrojo recargo su grande mano en el pequeño hombro de Rukia- Bueno Rukia , tiene tanto tiempo que no te veo que tenemos que hablar mucho ¿ no lo crees? – su mejor amiga le contesto un por supuesto, el musculoso y varonil chico guardo las llaves del coche en su pantalón .

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas tu auto? ¿No habías llegado en avión?

-OH! Bueno … si en avión , y lo primero que hice cuando estuve en el aeropuerto fue recoger mi auto , porque, cuando me mude a Tokio deje mi auto en la casa de un amigo , así que esta vez me regresaré manejando , ya que me harte en usar autos rentados .- La chica al escuchar esto último simplemente se encogió de hombros.-Y también te tengo que decir , que Matsumoto , Hisagi , Kira, Hitsugaya, Shinji, Hinamori , Soi Fong, Ikkaku Yumicha,Hiyori ,Hisagi... Y muchos más que me dan flojera mencionar. Llegaran en media hora , ya que fueron a comprar cosas para la fiesta .

La pequeña chica abrió los ojos sorprendida tratando de tragar toda aquella lista de nombres que le ah dado su mejor amigo de la infancia - ¿Todos esos invito Urahara?

-S-si , bueno no los invito , ciertamente solo invito a Hiyori y a mí , pero como Matsumoto escucho , corrió la voz y como Hitsugaya cuida a Matsumoto tuvo la obligación de ir , Hinamori que es amiga cercana de Hitsugaya se les pego y así sucesivamente i! –Renji trato de tragar un poco de saliva - y bueno tomamos el avión más próximo por eso llegamos más temprano , aunque en auto son como tres horas en avión solo una ¿o dos? , Bueno da igual – El hombre entro y Rukia lo condujo hasta su habitación para que dejara sus cosas en su cuarto.

Se sentía tan bien en tener a Renji de vuelta , claro , lo extrañaba , y mucho mas sus platicas , aunque era todo un gigoló , era su mejor amigo de la infancia , y tenía a alguien con quien estar en la fiesta , ya que sabía que esa tal Orihime y Senna ni se despegarían de Ichigo ni por un momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Qué podía decirle estos momentos?_

Ni siquiera su estúpido hipotálamo sabia realizar una puta frase en este momento ; Cuando Urahara le informo sobre la fiesta ,y a los demás de la Soul Society , lo único que le alegro era que era en la casa del analfabeto de Ichigo . Y que en esa estúpida lujosa casa se encontraba la persona que más le importaba.

-Deja tu mochila aquí- señalo Rukia en una esquina de su habitación –Cuando necesites cambiarte de traje de baño , solo sube y agarras las cosas.- Recargo su mano izquierda en su cadera - ¿ por cierto que te pondrás de traje de baño?

-Pues , acabo de comprar un short estilo Hawái, la mayoría se quedaron en el centro comercial ya que estaban indecisos en cual traje de baño escoger…

Rukia ya iba a comentar algo cuando fueron interrumpidos estrepitosamente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo trato de agudizar el oído cuando escucho un grito de alegría de la enana , Le sonrió a Orihime mientras trataba de fingir que la estaba escuchando pero ciertamente solo se fijaba en quien mierda estaba con la morena.

Se asomo rápidamente por la ventana del patio que daba hacia el recibidor , casi se tragaba su saliva cuando vio que Rukia subía las escaleras con el cretino de Renji , Iban directo a su habitación . Su vena de cien se marco , tratando de no pensar cosas improbables ¿improbables?¿ como cuales , querido Ichigo? Pues que Renji le hiciera algo a Rukia , y en su habitación ¿ qué pasaba si cerraron la puerta con llave? ¿ y qué tal si hacían aquello? **(N/A. : Si hijos míos Ichigo es un maldito depravado , igual que nosotros =3= )**

Ni mierda iba a dejar que aquel simio de Renji le hiciera algo a Rukia , y mucho menos en su hogar. Le pidió disculpas a Orihime y a Senna y subió las escaleras en grandes zancadas , donde con un ágil brinco llego hasta la puerta de Rukia , sin dudarlo entro rápidamente .

-RUKIA! Orihime y Senna te necesitan para… -el hombre del ceño fruncido hecho una ojeada en todo el cuarto para no ver nada raro , Rukia estaba casi en la otra esquina de su habitación y Renji recargado en el escritorio de ella , una distancia que Ichigo aprobaba- Te necesita ...para partir los limones, si eso es , te necesitan para ..los limones – Casi pareció una orden , la chica se quedo boca abierta por la inesperada entrada de su compañero , que solo pudo asentir y bajar rápidamente , dejando solos a Renji y a Ichigo .

De nuevo aquella típica y casi rutinaria pelea de miradas que tenían aquellos hombres , que hacían cada vez que se encontraban.

-De acuerdo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que levantaran la ceja, sorprendidos. A los dos hombres se le remarcaron las venas de sus sienes. Tratando de calmarse y no volver a iniciar una pelea.

-Mira , empezamos con el pie izquierdo , así qué mejor tratemos de que nos llevemos mejor …- Dijo Renji mientras se levantaba y se ponía delante de Ichigo.

El peli naranjo miro aquel hombre de tatuajes – Eso mismo iba a decir…¿ vaya coincidencia no lo crees ¿

-Coincidencia o no , eso se escucho muy gay. –Renji se rasco la nuca mientras en su boca se formaba una clara mueca de desagrado- Mejor que se quede así y no las llevamos por la paz.

Los dos rieron en lo bajo , mientras que varias groserías e insultos se la escurrieron en sus pensamientos .¿ quién diría que después de todo serian unos buenos amigos?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol estaba en su resplandor, y la mayoría de los invitados estaban en el amplio patio , la música gobernaba el lugar cuando Matsumoto entro con varias bolsas y grito con energía absoluta – LLEGO LA CARGA PESADA ¡ - Hisagi rápidamente saco el contenido de las bolsas , donde eran varias botellas de alcohol. Parecía que Matsumoto asalto a un antro que daba barra libre al 2x1.

Ichigo también entro aquel circulo de bebedores ansiosos , y aquella ágil maestra del alcohol ( que es Matsumoto por supuesto) preparaba las bebidas con elegancia y cierto estilo . No pudo evitar ver aquel atrevido bikini que llevaba la rubia mujer . Miro que la mayoría de las personas que estaban amontonadas , en donde levantaban su bazo para que inmediatamente fuera llenado por alcohol .La música estaba en un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que la abuelita de la esquina pudiera escuchar claramente el ritmo . **( N/A: Ya saben las típicas viejitas que se quejan por ****todo ****el ruido de una fiesta ) **

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y el sol aun estaba en su esplendor ,hombres con un excelente cuerpo , un cálido sol que adornaba el cielo azul , deliciosa botana , buena música , mucho pero mucho alcohol , y lo mejor de todo mujeres en sexys bikinis de escasa tela , excepto una pequeña chica que estaba cubierta por una chamarra . Ichigo sonrió débilmente cuando Rukia acomodo la chamarra justamente para que le tapara su pequeño trasero .

La morena mandona traía puesta encima de su traje de baño una delgada blusa de tirantes de color blanco y un pequeño pantalón corto azul marino ¿tenía pena de mostrar su delgado y pálido cuerpo ? Bueno sea cual sea la excusa o pretexto , Ichigo no lograba entender la razón , del por qué Rukia trae puesta todo eso . Estaba en camino hacia aquella chica , cuando escucho un par de murmullos en donde pudo distinguir las palabras " Peli naranjo" y "atractivo". Ichigo miro a su alrededor y descubrió que un par de chicas que estaban sentadas en la orilla de la piscina lo miraban a "escondidas" , se podía notar a simple vista que lo estaban examinando de arriba abajo , sin perder ningún detalle .

Como era de imaginarse el pelinaranjo ni siquiera se molesto en lo más mínimo , es más , una picara sonrisa se dibujo en sus atractivos labios , mientras miraba a las chicas y levanto la mano en señal de saludo , las dos féminas rieron en la bajo , era una clara señal de inicio de coqueteo , Ichigo ensancho mas su picara sonrisa de seductor , escucho claramente que una de las chicas murmuro sobre la sexy figura que tenia Ichigo , mientras que la otra le contestaba con un por supuesto . Pero aquella y deslumbrante sonrisa del musculoso chico fue borrado cuando Senna se aventó hacia él , haciendo que los dos cayeran al pasto.

Senna estaba sentada sobre él , y parecía que a la chica no le incomodaba aquella posición ya que ni siquiera movió ni un solo musculo , Ichigo se quedo sin habla y simplemente miro a la chica que la sonreía dulcemente. Varios empezaron a ulular , el trato de incorporarse pero parecía que la chica de cabello violáceos no se quería mover ,y por desgracia vio con el rabillo del ojo que Rukia los estaba mirando , no emitía ni un sonido , su cara estaba seria , ni siquiera mostraba sentimiento alguno . Simplemente la morena dio media vuelta y fue hacia a otro lado ,ignorando aquel espectáculo ,alejándose de los demás , en donde fue alcanzada por Renji y se quedaron platicando . En ese momento tenía ganas de correr hacia Rukia y explicarle que aquella escena fue un error , pero sabía muy bien que la morena le iba a contestar con un -_Me vale un bledo lo que hagas_ – o un – _Nunca te pregunte por eso_ – Pero lo que más le disgusto era que la morena lo mirara con aquella fría e inexpresiva mirada , le congelaba , le dolía , claro le gustaba Rukia , pero nunca la había visto así , y cuando por fin miro que aquel fino rostro se volvía sin vida sintió que el tuétano tembló.

¿eso era normal en una chica? Tal vez a eso llamaban actitud y orgullo Kuchiki ,rostros inexpresivos y orgullo inquebrantable . Con sutileza movió el cuerpo de Senna hacia un lado y con agilidad se levanto de un solo salto , la multitud se acero y varios gritaban palabras como: "tortolitos" "Lindo noviazgo" y puras mierdas mas . Ichigo estaba a punto de caminar hacia su nuevo amigo Renji y la morena , pero un fuerte agarre detuvo su meta.

-Ichigo - dijo dulcemente su amiga de cabellos morados– Vamos por unas bebidas ¿ vale?

Senna era su amiga , y como ende tenía que respetarla , aunque Ichigo quería estar con Renji y Rukia , no podía decir un "No" a un amigo y mucho más si es del sexo femenino .Con mala gana, Asintió la cabeza y después dio un profundo suspiro , probablemente no estaría con Rukia y Renji en ese momento, y con el simple hecho de pensarlo su sangre hervía de celos , aunque Renji ya era un amigo suyo , no quería que nadie más se acercara a Rukia .

…..

Se sentaron en las sillas que estaban junto a la piscina , y con gran modorra la chica se recargo en el respaldo y después de eso estiro su núbil cuerpo perezosamente . Su atractivo compañero hizo lo mismo con gran lentitud estiro sus extremidades y después de eso miro cálidamente a su mejor amiga.

La morena sintió aquella penetrante mirada , y con toda inocencia se la devolvió , haciendo que el pelirrojo ni apartara la mirada en ella , ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de parpadear . Siempre , siempre lo ah dicho y lo dirá , la mejor mirada es la de Rukia ,sintiendo que aquellos penetrantes ojos azules perforan su carne , entran en sus huesos y permanece en su alma .

Era una de las cosas más placenteras y reconfortantes que sentía cuando estaba con aquella chiquilla . Estaba a punto de acercarse a ella , un poquito más , no quería inundar su área de "espacio personal" pero cuando ya iba a lograr su meta la pequeña se incorporo ,Renji maldijo en lo bajo , sabía muy bien que Rukia era de las únicas y pocas mujeres que rara vez piensan en los hombres o en el sexo o en aquellos acercamientos para ligar .. . aquello se podía llamar 100% de inocencia o una chica ingenua , o el simplemente una chica que ni siquiera le interesa las reglas del lige.

-Por cierto ¿cómo esta Byakuya nii-sama? ¿y cómo esta su escuadrón? ¿ah tenido problemas? ¿Y la mansión Kuchiki esta como siempre? – Rukia rio en lo bajo mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en su frente . – Vaya ¡ Pero qué tonta soy , Se que Byakuya nii-sama tiene todo bajo control , a él no se le escapa nada , ni siquiera lo más mínimo …

-Tú misma te has contestado – Renji trato de sonreír ,a veces le daba un poquito de celos que Rukia solo pensara en un hombre , y ese hombre era aquel honorable ,famoso, adinerado y respetado Byakuya Kuchiki . ¡! QUE VAH! Renji moría de celos , lo único que hizo Byakuya fue arrebatarle a Rukia , muchos años antes el podía controlar todo , recatar a Rukia , salvar a sus demás compañeros , por lo menos conseguir una comida al día , pero el maldito destino cambio de rumbo y solo fue manchado de sangre , pero ese bastardo de Byakuya se fijo en Rukia y como pudo se la arrebato de sus manos y con aquel honorable apellido limpio cualquier mancha de sangre en aquel oscuro pasado de la niña… todo era tan confuso , aquel nubloso y doloroso pasado. Con amargura en su garganta raspándole con dureza dijo con una fingida amabilidad – Byakuya te extraña mucho … lo puedo notar , eres la persona que más quiere .

Pudo distinguir con gran recelo que las adorables mejillas de la morena se sonrojaron , que su pequeño cuerpo tembló de dicha y la más sincera sonrisa inundo sus labios , la pequeña abrió su boca lentamente y con un ligero temblor en su voz le contesto :

– Yo también lo extraño, no sabes cuánto …- la atmosfera cambio rápidamente , Renji sentía celos , pero no podía evitar sentir ternura por aquella magnifica vista que tenia , Rukia se veía tan linda en ese estado , era perfecta . En ese momento Renji pudo confirmar que nadie amaba mas a Byakuya que Rukia , ese amor era tan genuino , nadie , en la faz de la tierra podía comparar o alcanzar . Y por eso Renji inundaba su cuerpo en celos , pero no podía interferir en aquel lazo tan profundo . No podía aceptarlo ¿Cómo era posible que Rukia amara tanto a Byakuya en donde solo tiene 15 años conociéndolo ? Y él , Renji tenía toda su vida conociéndola y nunca podrá alcanzar esa magnitud de amor.

Con gran amargura se levanto del asiento – Rukia necesito ir al baño - su voz se ahogaba a en la furia , No podía admitirlo , también sentía admiración en Byakuya , era un gran digno icono a seguir , trato de reprimir aquella enorme y pesada laguna de celos y rabia , ni el mismo se podía entender ¿Cómo era posible admirar e idolatrar y tener celos y rabia a la vez ? Y lo peor de todos esos sentimientos se encontraban en Byakuya Kuchiki. Con un rápido caminado se alejo de Rukia Kuchiki , donde antes era una simple niña de la calle y ahora es una fina noble .

A veces Renji odiaba aquel apellido .Ese apellido que solo derrochaba orgullo inquebrantable , a veces le resultaba repugnante .

…..

En el camino hacia el baño , el cabeza de piña se topo con su bola de amigos , Kira y Hisagi , donde ellos rápidamente lo raptaron llevándolo hacia la mesa de bebidas .

-Venga Hombre! No seas tan tenso!- dijo entre risas Hisagi , sus mejillas coloradas demostraban que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto – Joder Renji ¡ alégrate , mira ,mira esto es especialmente para ti – El moreno le dio la espalda al chico y saco una botella de tequila y sirvió una gran cantidad de aquel fuerte liquido.

Renji agarro el alcohol , y miro con enojo a Hisagi – Idiota! No estoy tenso ….

-Vaya Abarai-kun eres muy malo mintiendo , se nota a kilómetros que estas tenso – dijo suavemente el tranquilo rubio mientras extendía la mano para coger un preparado .

-JODER ¡ que no lo estoy ¡ - gruño el pelirrojo , haciendo que Kira cerrara los ojos y negara con la cabeza tranquilamente . Hisagi rápidamente recargo su mano en el hombro de Renji .

-Si dices que no estás tenso , espero a que te bebas todo este tequila en una sola pasada .- Sonaba un reto , más bien _era un reto ._ Renji con firmeza inclino el alcohol hacia sus labios y con un grande trago bebía aquel liquido , Hisagi rio en lo bajo y Kira se limito a mirar.

Apenas estaban dando las 6 pm y parecía que la fiesta será una eternidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Ichigo trato de estirar su adolorido brazo , que en estos momentos su pobre brazo izquierdo se había entumecido ya que Senna se aferraba a él . Gracias a dios , la chica se aparto ya que Matsumoto quería conocerla un poco . Por fin pudo estar un momento solo .

Corrección , no quería estar solo , simplemente estaba un poquito arto de tener a Senna pisándole los talones , trato de encontrar a su compañera de casa , vago la mirada en todo el jardín y la encontró con Soi fong y Hinamori . Se veía de lo más entretenida , Ichigo no tenía la intensión de interrumpir aquella animosa platica así que prefirió ir con Renji y aquel hombre depravado sexual que tenia tatuado un 69 en su mejilla (¿Qué tipo enfermo se tatúa en el rostro su posición sexual favorita?) y el tipo rubio que parecía emo .Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que Renji caminaba hacia él , y con un fuerte agarre lo condujo adentro de la casa.

-¿Dónde mierda esta el baño de visitas ?- fue lo único que preguntó el pelirrojo después de aquella extraña acción . Ichigo lo miro a los ojos , sus mejillas aun no estaban sonrojadas , ni siquiera parecía que estaba borracho , pero su aliento olía a alcohol.

-Al fondo del pasillo ¿Sucede algo?-Renji lo ignoro y camino hacia aquel baño de visitas pero tropezó con su propio pie donde el dio como respuesta varias palabrerías , Ichigo dudo si preguntar o no pero al fin de cuentas lo hizo -¿ estás ebrio ?

Renji se detuvo y dio media vuelta en donde camino con paso firme y duro hacia el pelinranjo , después de eso quedaron cara a cara , claro a Ichigo le faltaba como uno 15 cm para alcanzar a Renji .Pero aun así sostuvo aquella desafiante mirada .

-SI , estoy ebrio , pero no de alcohol – Ichigo no quería llevarle la contraria el cabeza de piña estaba mareado , y el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto . Renji saco la cajetilla de cigarros y prendió uno con gran agilidad – estoy ebrio de celos , enojo y culpa…¿has sentido eso ,Kurosaki? No , me imagino que no , aun eres un crio- Después de decir eso exhalo todo el humo del cigarro por las fosas nasales. Ichigo le molesto un poco aquella gran subestimación que le tenía Renji por el simple hecho de ser menor que él . Pero como él había dicho antes estaba ebrio de celos y cuando uno está así ni siquiera necesita estar bajo la influencia del alcohol para no ser uno mismo .- Han pasado 15 años y aun así no puedo admitirlo …

-¿15 años? ¿ de qué hablas?- Ichigo estaba tan confundido que no entendía ni un comino de lo que hablaba

- Rukia – sus labios pronunciaron suavemente aquel nombre , como si pronunciarlo de mas era el mayor pecado que se pudiera cometer , cuando aquel suave susurro llego hasta los oídos de Ichigo su cuerpo se tenso fuertemente , la intriga empapo sus venas y su carne estaba impregnada de curiosidad – hablo de Rukia , ¿De quién mas podría hablar? De ella y aquel pasado que no pude controlar , todo se me fue de las manos , todo , sangre escurriendo entre mis dedos , Rukia llorando , nuestra familia masacrada , y yo solo era un simple crio. ¿Dime , Ichigo , que podía hacer? – Renji se detuvo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ichigo , parecía que no procesaba las cosas , todo le llego de golpe , Renji rio con amargura y se limpio el sudor de la frente .- Ya veo . No sabes ni de que mierda hablo . No te preocupes , estoy tan celoso y lleno de culpa y claro un poco de tequila en mi organismo hace que no me importaría contarte lo que paso hace varios años, contarte mi vida privada , cuando Rukia y yo éramos felices , y vivíamos juntos – Una casi notable sonrisa se dibujo en los labios amargos de Renji.

Ichigo condujo lentamente hasta el sofá al hombre desdichado se sentó y con tranquilidad espero que el pelirrojo hablara.

-Ichigo , sabes cuál es la diferencia de " Los niños en la calle " y los " Niños de la calle" – Ichigo trato de pensar un momento y después dio un sí con la cabeza - Como te puedes imaginar , Rukia Kuchiki , no toda su vida tuvo aquel honorable y hermoso apellido , antes aquella noble chica era una niña de la calle , ni siquiera tenía un apellido .- Ichigo se quedo callado , no quería hablar , ni siquiera su garganta tenia saliva para formular una sola vocal , aquella sorpresa le llego de golpe que no lo podía creer, Renji dio un pequeño gruñido con la garganta - ¿ que no me crees ? Tu estúpido rostro me dice un claro No . Antes de que vayas a decir cualquier cosa , me imagino que le has preguntado de su infancia a Rukia , y ella te contestó con un _" No me acuerdo bien "_ y un _" Estuve en coma por un par de tiempo , pero realmente no me acuerdo de nada cuando era más pequeña …_

- _"Pero no me importa ya que mis mejores años de mi vida me lo pase con mi honorable y respetado hermano Byakuya nii-sama y junto a Renji"–_ Ichigo completo la frase por simple instinto , Renji no supo si sonreír o volver a gruñir de enojo .

-Pues todo eso es mentira – Al decir esto, Renji miro al cigarro como si fuese algo muy interesante . Ichigo frunció el ceño , hasta cierto punto llegarle a dolerle , pero le dolía mas que aquella pequeña morena le haya mentido sobre su pasado , si él le conto todo , sobre el gran dolor de la pérdida de su madre y ella rompió aquella confianza mintiéndole – No te sientas mal Ichigo, ya que Rukia también piensa lo mismo , ella nunca te mintió , más bien Byakuya simplemente me ordeno y le hicimos creer que estuvo en coma …eso fue la decisión de Byakuya y yo tuve que acatarlo . Ella ya no estaba a mi alcance …

-Cuéntame todo Renji – fue lo único que pudo formular aquella seca garganta… el pelirrojo lo miro con recelo pero al final de cuentas abrió la boca dispuesto contar todo y cada detalle de aquella infancia .

-Éramos unos niños , no nos importaba tener un hogar , ni siquiera un techo para vivir , y con solo una comida al día nos bastaba , pero aun así éramos felices , podíamos sonreír , podíamos reír y teníamos el gran lujo de tener una familia , claro éramos una familia de 5 niños , ninguno cumplía el papel de padres , todos éramos como hermanos y Rukia era la única mujer en aquella familia .-una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Renji – vivíamos en una de las zonas más pobres del rukongai , y como te puedes imaginar entre más pobreza hay en la zona más violencia habita .Pero aun así éramos unos críos , brincábamos entre los cuerpos mutilados , nos atrevíamos a profanar los cadáveres en busca de dinero .- Renji trago saliva y alzo la mirada al vacio , donde realmente parecía que recordaba aquellos viejos tiempos .- Ella apareció como una estrella en aquel viejo y sucio cielo donde me ilumino sabiendo que yo era un simple perro callejero .

….

_Le tapó la boca bruscamente mientras pegaba la cabeza de la morena en su pecho , en donde la pequeña pudo escuchar claramente como el corazón de su compañero latía fuertemente , la chica al notar que estaba muy junto de su compañero , rápidamente se aparto de él con un movimiento brusco . _

_Pero al final de todo la pequeña lamentaría haberse apartado de Renji , sus músculos se tensaron y sus huesos temblaron al ver que aquel desagradable hombre fijo su mirada en ella , vio como su asquerosa boca le sonreía de oreja a oreja . La chiquilla rápidamente mira sus tres compañeros que estaban acorralados por dos adolecentes ,parecía que aquel viejo que le sonreía era el líder de aquellos dos ._

_Rukia no sabía qué hacer , quería rescatar a sus compañeros pero también no quería arriesgar a Renji. _

_Pero el pelirrojo sentía la desesperación en cada centímetro de su piel cuando vio que los dos adolecentes sacaron un par de pistolas de sus pantalones y apuntaban a sus tres compañeros . En menos de un segundo los niños empezaron a llorar por el temor a morir. Estaba a punto de correr hacia sus compañeros pero una voz lo detuvo._

_-No salgas –Rukia ni siquiera lo miraba , parecía que le estaba hablando al vacio , y el vacío era el – Quédate en ese lugar , ni siquiera te muevas . – Su compañero pelirrojo no tenía más remedio que acatar a lo que le decía Rukia , no quería cometer una estupidez y arriesgar la vida de sus compañeros y más que nada la de Rukia. Con gran frustración se acurruco en la esquina del callejón y se tapo con la oscuridad._

_-¿Vaya a quien le hablas, muchachito? ¿Acaso hablas solo?. -El hombre camino hacia Rukia mientras seguía con aquella despreciable sonrisa en sus labios , camino lentamente y disfrutaba como aquel crio sudaba del miedo , no , más bien era terror Le alimentaba que los labios y manos temblaran , que el rostro pierda color ,que la respiración se vuelva más rápida y que su pecho suba y baje con frenesí . Pero no era suficiente , no se sentía satisfecho , quería mas frustración , mas terror …simplemente quería ver más sufrimiento y como sus manos se llenaban de aquella joven y virginal sangre._

_Oh! Que excitante era eso , tenia adelante suyo a un niño virginal y pulcro , inocencia en cada fibra de su ser , más bien tenia a tres niños a su merced , podía tratarlos como quería , como si fuesen sus esclavos , como si fuesen sus juguetes o sus mascotas , eran delante de sus ojos un simple objeto , ni siquiera para el llegaban a hacer seres humanos . _

_El hombre se arrodillo frente a Rukia , la miro detenidamente y con gran placer le pregunto:_

_-¿Tienes miedo? – La morena vio que el hombre pensó que ella era un niño , no sabía si eso era bueno o malo , pero en esos momento ya nada importaba. _

–…_. – No podía hablar ,Tenía que ser fuerte , tenía que serlo aunque en estos precisos momentos se moría de nervios , quería llorar , pero no podía , no delante de sus amigos , no delante de Renji. _

_-Por favor … no los lastimes – Fue lo único que pudo decir , fue lo único que pudo hablar , fue lo único que pudo rogar en ese momento._

_El hombre insatisfecho por aquella respuesta se levanto y cogió a Rukia de la ropa , y camino arrastrando a la chiquilla como si fuese una muñeca de trapo roto y mal usado , inmediatamente les dio la orden a los dos jovenzuelos que se llevaran a los mocosos consigo._

_Con la mirada hacia el vacio , sintió como era jalada por el cuello de su camisa ,escucho claramente los gritos de sus tres amigos , gritos de enojo y rebeldía al no querer ser llevados por aquellas personas tan horrendas ._

_De nuevo la morena con la mirada al vacio le sonrió y con su pálida mano se despidió por última vez del vacío._

…_.._

Ichigo se quedo mirando a Renji , estaba sorprendido , no no , más bien estaba perplejo de todo eso. ¿Esto es una broma muy pesada? ¿ Un cuento muy dramático? O algo que parecía sacado de una telenovela de las 5 . Simplemente era difícil de creer .

Eso es ¡ Renji le estaba tomando el pelo ¿ qué más podía ser? Solo un idiota con una neurona se lo creería . Ichigo recargo en el respaldo , y lentamente se rasco la nuca , con toda su voluntad trato de no reírse , esto era una muy mala broma , pero una broma siempre va acompañado de risas ¿cierto?

-Nunca lo creí de ti Renji- los labios de Ichigo trataban de evitar una sonrisa burlona , trataba de ocultarlo pero parecía imposible – Nunca pensé que eras un gran mentiroso , y lo más increíble es que es sobre el pasado de Rukia .-Ichigo pudo distinguir que Renji se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia el , el peli naranja se incorporo y los dos estuvieron nuevamente cara a cara .

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de darte un buen golpe , pero me eh dado cuenta que no vales la pena – Renji le dio la espalda al chico zanahoria y nuevamente se tiro al sofá – Fui un verdadero idiota al pensar que eras lo suficientemente maduro para entender esto , pero solo descubrí a un niñato inmaduro …

Ichigo se sintió mal al escuchar aquellas palabras , se trago el enojo que sintió en aquel momento , y pudo guardar silencio , trato de recapacitar y comprender aquella historia que le conto el pelirrojo , era tan difícil de aceptar …pero al final de todo Ichigo siempre le creía a sus amigos y Renji era uno de ellos .

-¿Vivian en la calle?¿que comían?¿ donde mierda estaba la policía? ¿Ningún adulto detuvo al señor que se llevo a Rukia y a sus amigos ? ¿no había autoridad en el runkongai? ¿Nadie fue a rescatarlos?- Parecía que todas aquellas preguntas no tenían fin ,los labios de Ichigo seguían y seguían expulsando preguntas sin respuestas .

-Éramos niños de la calle, Ichigo ¿ a quién le importa unos mocosos mugrientos y con hambre? Ni siquiera hay algo que se llama justicia en aquel pueblo de mierda , todos hacían su propia justicia y los niños sufrían ello. A nadie le importaba que faltara un niño más en la calle , todo seguiría igual , una vida menos ¿ qué importa? Nadie los echaría de menos – Renji agacho la mirada , apretó su puño , tratando de reprimir su enojo , ya que al recordar aquel pueblo de mierda donde solo habitaban gente de porquería le hacía que su pecho se hiciera pequeño y su corazón latiera dolorosamente – Comíamos de lo que robábamos , a veces no comíamos nada , a veces nos dábamos el lujo de comer dos veces al día .

-¿Qué fue lo que paso después de que ese señor se llevara a Rukia?-Ichigo se tomo la atrevimiento de hacer esa pregunta pero al ver que Renji olvidaba todo ese enojo de su estúpida actitud del peli naranjo .

-No lo supe después de tres semanas y media , los estuve buscando sin parar , por primera vez pedí ayuda a la policía pero me ignoraron , entonces apareció Kuchiki Byakuya , ese hombre siempre estuvo interesado en Rukia , desde que la primera vez que la vio ,desde ese día , frecuentemente la iba a ver , muy rara vez le hablaba , simplemente se limitaba a mirarla – Renji tomo una pausa y rápidamente volvió a hablar – Pero cuando se dio cuenta que Rukia ya no andaba vagando en la calle , Byakuya por primera vez me miro y me dirigió la palabra ,me pregunto en donde se había metido Rukia, le explique todo lo que paso y al final de todo el desapareció …

-¿Sabías por que Byakuya estaba interesado en Rukia ?- Ichigo trato de calmar aquellos pensamientos innecesarios , como un Byakuya estaba interesado en Rukia y no como una hermana , o que era muy raro que una persona noble se interese en una niña mal alimentado y enferma . Todo era tan confuso….¿qué intenciones tenia Byakuya con la morena?

Renji ignoro aquella pregunta de Ichigo y siguió hablando parecía que se estaba desahogándose de todo eso , ese pasado que no lo dejaba respirar bien , en este preciso momento sentía que sus pulmones podían respirar un poco de aire fresco después de tantos años.

– Después de unos días , supe que el hombre tenía a Rukia y a mis amigos encerrados en una casa, me entere que Rukia era su nueva mascota , y que mis tres compañeros eran sus juguetes , trate , hice todo lo posible en poder entrar en aquella casa , pero nunca pude , hasta que me entere que sexo servidoras iban a visitarlo a su hogar trate de entrar con ayuda de las prostitutas pero ellas se negaron y me corrían del lugar como si fuese una basura de la calle.

-Espere la oportunidad perfecta , pasaron varios días… hasta que por milagro encontré el portón abierto , entre a aquel espantoso lugar y lo primero que me di cuenta era de un hedor horrible , parecía de un animal muerto , busque por todos los rincones del lugar con la esperanza de rescatar a mis amigos y a Rukia , hasta que la encontré en el patio trasero …- La voz de Renji sonaba quebrada , sus ojos se cerraron y su boca se ensancho , recordando aquel momento que lo dejo marcado .- No pude distinguir bien sus rostros , ni siquiera podía acercarme a más de un metro de aquellos cuerpos ,el hedor era tan penetrante , hasta que pude distinguir a mis compañeros por sus ropas que estaban manchadas de sangre , y allí en todos esos sesos y la carne en descomposición se encontraba Rukia .Estaba encima de aquellos cuerpos deformes –Ichigo trato de imaginarse aquella escena pero parecía inútil ,ya que su mente no daba para mas -parecía que ese horripilante hedor no la afectaba , pero lo que más me sorprendió además de que su cuello estaba atrapado por una enorme correa de perro , era que sus manos y sus labios estaban manchados de sangre …y en un hilo entre el llanto y la culpa Rukia me dijo "no pude aguantar más" pude verla a los ojos, estaba tan demacrada , su cara llena de hematomas y cicatrices, ojeras profundas y marcadas y su cuerpo extremadamente delgado , parecía que veía a un muerto y no a una niña . Por primera vez tuve miedo de Rukia , y mi miedo aumento cuando vio un enorme cuchillo en su regazo , con la mirada seguí el rastro de sangre que parecía fresca ya que los cadáveres de mis amigos su sangre ya estaba seca y su carne descompuesta , al terminar de seguir aquel rastro me tope con el cuerpo inerte del señor que los rapto .

-¿Ella fue…? – Ichigo pudo distinguir Lagrimas , si eran eso , pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en los ojos de Renji rápidamente las seco con el dorso de su mano . Rukia había matado a alguien , probablemente había visto como asesinaban a sus amigos , había vivido las tres semanas más traumantes de su vida , con el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir entre todo la plebe a la morena , estaba parada junto a la mesa de botanas , sonreía , una sonrisa inocente … una alegría ignorante de todo esto .

-Al final de todo ese hombre tenía que pagar todo lo que les hizo – Fue lo único que pudo contestar Renji . Sentía su cuerpo temblar al recordar aquella imagen de la Rukia pequeña . No quería ni pensar de que sangre era la que estaban manchados sus labios , ni siquiera quiso ver que sus manitas estaban cogiendo un pequeño pedazo de carne … simplemente ignoro todo eso , se alegro al ver el cadáver del hombre pero no le alegraba que Rukia fuera la persona que lo matara .- Me lleve a Rukia , nunca pudimos darle un buen funeral a mis amigos , pero Rukia cambio , ya no hablaba ni siquiera lloraba , parecía que había perdido todo ,se tiraba al suelo mirando fijamente hacia el cielo o al concreto, ni siquiera quería comer , poco a poco empezó a perder mas y mas comunicación, ya ni siquiera se levantaba , solo se limitaba a tirarse en posición fetal, trate de llevármela al lago ya que su ropa estaba llena de sangre , pero cuando la toque empezó a pegar de gritos como histérica , se aparto de mi bruscamente , y se puso a llorar a rienda suelta , ni siquiera me podía acercar a ella , le tenía miedo a los demás hasta me tenía miedo. Por fin volví a ver a Byakuya , en donde se acerco a Rukia y la abrazo , Rukia que ya no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico ni siquiera al acercamiento con otra persona se dejo cargar por aquel hombre y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de él . Byakuya me explico que Rukia perdió el habla y necesitaba estar en un hospital , trate de contarle todo lo que vi y después de eso Byakuya desapareció en su lujosa limosina con Rukia en manos.

-Paso el tiempo y el recupera miento de Rukia tardo como dos años y medio , no sé qué mierda le hicieron pero ella ni siquiera se acordaba de nuestra vida en la calle , y mucho menos la vida de nuestros amigos … Todo fue como empezar a vivir de nuevo , y eso era lo que hacíamos …

Silencio de parte de los dos , Ichigo trago saliva en donde también se tragaba aquella verdad tan amarga , tan fría y rasposa. Su mente estaba inundando por solo una cosa : Rukia .¿ Cómo era posible que aquella chica de carácter fuerte pero también alegre sufriera tanto? Y lo peor es que ni siquiera recordaba nada de su pasado , bueno pensándolo bien era lo mejor para Rukia , que ni siquiera recuerde que dormía en el frio asfalto que tenía que robar para comer que ni siquiera la trataban como un ser humano , en ese momento Ichigo comprendió que algunas cosas no se debían de decir , ya que esa verdad destruiría a Rukia , la mataría por dentro , la morena haría todo lo posible para ocultarlo pero al final de cuentas la depresión por su pasado saldría a borde .Si , era mejor que Rukia no recordara nada , que siempre fuera esa niña mandona y refinada , que todo fuera igual , actuaria como si nunca hubiese enterado de esta historia tan atroz .

- Realmente lo lamento y si tienes razón , tal vez sea un inmaduro , pero pido que me disculpes Renji , es mi culpa que no me tome con seriedad este tema tan delicado , Rukia es muy importante para mí – al decir esto Ichigo bajo la mirada al suelo – y me es difícil de aceptar que haya sufrido tanto siendo una niña pequeña , me duele con solo pensarlo , me pesa con admitirlo … pero sé que tu no bromearías con esto … y por eso te pido que me disculpes y que me vuelvas a contar que fue lo que sucedió después de que Rukia y sus compañeros se lo llevaran , se que sabes que fue lo que paso adentro de esa casa con ese hombre y Rukia , sé que me guardas cosas , quiero que me cuentes todo a detalle …

_Trauma significa herida en griego, y esto era una enorme herida que tenía que sanar _

Renji lo miro desconfiado , pero sus pulmones querían respirar mas aire fresco , lo necesitaba , sus pulmones lo exigían , ya no quería cargar ese enorme peso …

…..

-Se sincera Rukia … - Matsumoto agacho la mirada para quedarse frente a frente con la morena . Le sonrió sacarronamente , aquellas fisuras de sus labios mostraban picaros y aquel lunar de su barbilla una sensualidad tentadora .

-Lo soy ,¿Por qué mierda piensas que estoy mintiendo?- La pequeña replico , estaba un poco desesperada al ver que la mujer de delanteras enormes no le creía en lo mas mínimo.

-Por supuesto que creo que estas mintiendo ¡!- La rubia mujer alzó un poco la voz en forma de burla - ¿¡Cómo es posible que aun sigas siendo virgen teniendo semejante papacito viviendo contigo? Solo míralo – Matsumoto cogió el pálido rostro de Rukia y le mostro en la lejanía a Ichigo , que estaba sentado en el sofá – Es todo un cuerazo ¡! Esta buenote ¡! Para babearse y chuparse los dedos y…- Rukia ya no escuchaba las demás palabras de Matsumoto , todo se torno blanco , en donde su único punto de importancia era Ichigo , su rostro estaba perplejo , ni siquiera movía un solo musculo , aunque sus ojos mostraban tristeza ¿Qué mierda le pasaría a Ichigo? Pero entonces su pecho se comprimo dolorosamente cuando vio aquel brilloso cabello pelirrojo , Ichigo y Renji estaban hablando , pudo notar los movimientos de Renji , eran lentos y pesados , un claro signo de melancolía … En ese preciso momento Rukia se aparto de Matsumoto con un movimiento un poco brusco , y rápidamente fue corriendo con sus dos amigos más importantes . Ignoro los gritos de Matsumoto de quejas y preguntas … solo corrió hacia aquellos dos hombres .

…

Dio un ligero y grácil brinco en donde con un sonido hueco aviso que estaba presente en la sala , los dos atractivos hombres la miraron , si , aquellas miradas mas penetrantes que pudo haber sentido hasta el momento.

**I-N-C-O-M-O-D-I-D-A-D**

Eso fue lo primero que pensó Rukia , ninguno de los hombres decía algo , Ichigo evito mirarla , tenía su cabeza agachada y Renji miro hacia el cielorraso . ¿Curioso verdad? Renji miraba al techo e Ichigo al suelo … Vaya por primera vez se sentía incomoda y sobrante cuando estaban con ellos dos.

-¿Renji …. Ichigo? – Su garganta formaba un nudo de marinero , esos nudos difíciles de desatar, se sentó en el sofá más grande en medio de esos dos .Renji sacaba un cigarro de su chamarra ,en un segundo , si , fue precisamente un segundo , sus miradas se cruzaron , en ese segundo la mano izquierda de Renji , la mano que tenía el cigarro , tembló , haciendo que aquel delgado objeto blanco cayera al suelo.

Los dos amigos se levantaron al mismo tiempo para coger el cigarro , sus manos se tocaron , el corazón del pelirrojo se sobresalto , su cabeza estaba dando vueltas , sus pulmones ahora librados de aquella carga de tantos años se llenaron de tanto aire que exhaló con fuerza . Rukia sintió aquella incomodad de Renji y sintiéndose rechazada por su mejor amigo aparto la mano .

-Creo que dejare de fumar – Renji se levanto de su asiento y se paro enfrente de la morena . Rukia dudo si mirarlo o no , su actitud fue lo suficiente extraña e incómoda , no sabía que decirle, pero aquella noticia le alegro . Aquel hombre se sentó junto a ella y lentamente saco varias cajetillas de cigarro en el regazo de su amiga – El cigarro realmente me arruina la ropa – Era una mentira , casi el olor a cigarro era su maldita esencia , casi su perfume de todo los días , pero este paso era tan importante , dejar de fumar era como no usar el internet **(N/A: en estúpido ejemplo de algo que no se puede dejar fácilmente)**No necesitaba un vicio como el cigarro para sentirse calmado , su vicio siempre fue y será aquella morena que tenía a su lado , aquella niña que le movía su mundo .

Sinceramente aunque no pudiera tenerla en sus brazos ,o tener algo físico con ella , le bastaba saber que ella siempre estaría cuando él la necesitara , sentir su bendita presencia , saber que toda su vida estuvo junto a ella . Que su amistad era algo que nunca se podría perder . ¿de qué se podía quejar? Tal vez ay que dejar más tiempo al maldito y desgraciado destino . Como lo pensó cogió la mano de Rukia y la apretó contra la suya dulcemente , la miro a los ojos y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa , tenía que disfrutar aquella fiesta , era uno de sus pocos suspiros que tenía en tanto trabajo que tenia . Su organismo pedía mas alcohol y por supuesto que no se lo negaría .

Se levanto de aquel lugar y camino hacia Kira y Hisagi. Dejando a Ichigo y a Rukia solos .

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-..

¿Lo estaba llamando? Si , aquella voz era inconfundible ¿Podía ignorarla ? Claro que podía , aquel cruel pasado que le conto Renji aun le llenaba su cerebro , le llenaba tanto que parecía que aquel liquido pedazo de pasado se le escurría en sus labios .

No sabía el por qué se sentía tan culpable y muy mal por todo lo que le había pasado a aquella mujer que le estaba hablando. Otra vez lo estaba llamando, su voz parecía preocupada y con tintes molestos.

-Rukia …- Ichigo se levanto y con un ágil movimiento la cogió de las muñecas – Rukia , Rukia .

La morena se tensó al ver aquella extraña acción del hombre , era la primera vez que Ichigo se comportaba tan raro , y la primera vez que repetía tantas veces su nombre . – Yo siempre te protegeré – Ichigo hundió su rostro en el delgado hombro de ella – siempre .

Rukia no entendía nada , pero al ver en aquel estado extraño del chico ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar el por qué de todo esto . Simplemente se acomodo en el sofá y con un poco de torpeza acaricio aquellas hebras anaranjadas.

-lo prometo …-Jalo a Rukia y la abrazo en aquella atractiva cintura, la jalo hacia él y la tiro en el sofá , donde ella quedo debajo de su cuerpo , Rukia parecía más pequeña en aquella posición . Pudo notar que esas pálidas mejillas tomaban un poco de color , aquellos labios delgados y carmesís , donde su boca la tenia entreabierta , aquel flequillo que le estaba tapando una parte de su pómulo izquierdo.

La miro por varios segundos , admirando aquel dulce rostro , y con delicadeza la abrazo , sintiendo como los pequeños pechos de Rukia se aplastaban en su ancho pecho. Sintiendo que sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo ,latidos con enorme frenesí, estaban sincronizados .

Rukia con manos titubeantes acaricio suavemente la espalda de Ichigo , se sintió nerviosa en aquel nuevo contacto que tenían , pego sus labios en el oído derecho del chico y con un suave susurro le contesto- No es necesario que sea una promesa .

….

El delicado y exquisito olor de su virginal piel, su sedoso cabello azabache , su respiración lenta y pausada que tenía un ritmo suave que lo tentaba a seguir . Su delgado cuerpo estaba debajo de él. Realmente aquella chica era única, la amaba, si, la amaba tanto que nunca podría despegarse de ella . La pequeña chica dio un pequeño quejido, ya que todo el peso de el caía en ella, Ichigo se movió un poco , quedando los dos acostados en el sofá , lado a lado , la morena se separo de Ichigo y le sonrió.

-No sé el por qué de tu extraño comportamiento pero es mejor que no pregunte ¿cierto? - Ichigo le sonrió, siempre le sorprendía que Rukia era tan comprensible con el .- Ahora levanta tu gran trasero de este sofá y vayamos afuera con los demás.

-No , no quiero – Ichigo no quería moverse de aquel lugar , no quería que Rukia se fuera de su lado . Pero la morena parecía no escucharlo , se levanto y lo miro un poco extrañada.

-Ichigo , tu eres el anfitrión de esta fiesta, bueno no eres el anfitrión pero es tu casa , y es tu obligación estar presente – Al decir eso la morena apoyaba sus manos en su pequeña cintura y miraba severamente al hombre que tenia al lado.

-¿Qué no me escuchas? Dije que no quiero , y cuando digo que no quiero ir , me refiero a que quiero que estés conmigo en este preciso momento…

-… - La chica se quedo muda completamente, aquella respuesta fue tan directa que era agua helada para ella . Simplemente se limito a verlo con los ojos abiertos .

-Ven acá – El peli naranja la cogió por el brazo y la arrastro hacia su lado, pudo sentir el cuerpo tensó de la morena, sonrió al ver lo nerviosa que era Rukia en esos momentos. – Eres una enana nerviosa …

-Y tu un enorme idiota .

-medio metro.

-che! Imbécil.

-estúpida.

-retrasado.

-Mierda Rukia no te muerdas la lengua! Si tú eres una antisocial y pésima en la escuela.

Parecía que este intercambios de lindos pensamientos se estaba volviendo en una severa trifulca .

- cómo te atreves a decirme eso ,ni siquiera tienes respeto a tu compañera de casa y …

-Te quiero …

- Pero aun así me insultas, como si no te importara que tu y yo tuviéramos una estancia saludable en esta casa , aunque tu siempre empiezas las peleas , parece que te encanta pelear conmigo todo los días , es desagradable pelear tantas veces pero creo que tu nunca te cansas de ello…

-Me gustas mucho…

- No logro entender muy bien la razón de todo esto , y mucho menos el por qué de aquellas actitudes de tus amigas , Tu querida amiga Senna se comporta muy grosera conmigo y ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de conocerme , desde que me vio por primera vez me miro y me trato muy mal …-La mujer parecía que no tenia fin, su insania iniciaba y parecía que duraría un buen rato , sus quejas no paraban , ni siquiera había escuchado aquella gran e importante confesión que le había echo Ichigo, aunque el hombre aun tenía un poco de paciencia , lo tendría , para Ichigo una respuesta le era muy significativo , quería estar con la morena , besarla amarla hasta cansarse … pero su cabeza le empezaba a dolerle la voz de Rukia le penetraba sus sienes hasta lastimarle su materia gris - es una impertinente y maleducada , deberías enseñarle un poco de educación, es un buen amigo y enséñale algo bueno … a veces me da buenas jaquecas ese chica …

Su estoicismo tenía un límite , como la de todos ,y había echo una excepción con Rukia, aunque le valía un bledo que Rukia sintiera enorme inquina hacia Senna , trato que aquella ligera y delgada capa de paciencia que le quedaba durara un poco más, al final de cuentas se acabo y aquel enojo y frustración se desbordaron de los labios de Ichigo.

-¡Que me escuches por un maldito demonio ! - El hombre grito , su voz sonaba molesta, no , realmente sonaba furiosa , por aquella terquedad de la morena . El grito sonó por toda la casa y se logro escuchar hasta la fiesta. –Joder ¡ ¿ que no te ensayaron a escuchar? –En la frente de de aquel furioso hombre se estaban marcando varias venas y en su cuello se podían notar una que otra. – OH como se me pudo olvidar – La voz rasposa de Ichigo fue cambiada a una voz burlona y sarcástica-Soy un idiota por olvidar que la familia Kuchiki es tan honorable y poderosa que ni siquiera tu egocéntrico y narcisista hermano le importo tu educación y ni siquiera te enseño cosas tan sencillas como escuchar a los demás ¿Me equivoco? Claro que no ¡ Tu amado Byakuya que siempre lo andas idolatrando cada vez que puedes , y hablas de el como si fuese tu dios , estoy arto de escuchar de ese boato –Ichigo estaba consciente sobre las cosas que le habían pasado a Rukia, pero en aquel momento el respeto y aquel pesar que tenia sobre ese pasado tan violento se borro .

Ya que era un Kurosaki , su característico orgullo y aquella terquedad en donde siempre se mete en problemas y al final acaba arrepintiéndose , Ichigo maldijo sus impulsos ,eran tan estúpidos …hasta un niño de primaria podía controlarse mejor , a veces ni siquiera pensaba antes de hablar y este momento es un claro ejemplo.

Cuando por fin su cerebro entendió todo lo que había dicho , sintió aquel crudo error que había cometido , su sangre estaba hirviendo , se sentía tan culpable, tenía ganas de golpearse en la cabeza y esperar que todo esto era un terrible y mal sueño .Pero la culpa aumento cuando miro aquel pálido rostro.

La chica abrió sus ojos , sintiendo un inmenso ardor en ellos ,aquellas palabras punzaban , pero el dolor rápidamente fue sustituido con un enorme cólera… ¿Era enserió? ¿eso pensaba su compañero de hogar y amigo intimo? , sintió un desagradable nudo en la garganta y como aquella bilis negra inundaba todo su estomago , se mordió los labios a causa de la furia , con tal fuerza que volvió a abrírselos . Rukia solo le había hablando lo elemental de su honorable hermano , pero lo suficiente , e Ichigo ya sabía que para Rukia , Byakuya era la persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo_._¡¿Y aun así se atreve a decir eso?. Y este bastardo mal parido se atrevió a insultarlo , aquel sentimiento de respeto y amor que tenia hacia Ichigo se liquidaron en ese instante .

-Rukia …- La voz de Ichigo mostraba vergüenza y culpa – Yo …

- ¡Cállate!- Era una orden que grito la morena , e Ichigo se sentía tan culpable que obedeció sin dudar-¿¡Como osas hablar así de mi hermano !

El chico pensó que Rukia lo iba a golpear, un insulto o algo , pero ni siquiera eso paso. La morena tenia la mirada puesta en el , ni siquiera parpadeaba , aquella mirada era tan difícil de explicar , sus ojos azules estaban opacos , ni siquiera tenían aquel típico brillo, su blanca frente estaba arrugada , y aquellos labios carmines temblaban.

-Nunca quise insu…- Trato de decir el chico , estaba que ardía de culpa , se sentía tan mal que hasta se atrevía a hincarse por el perdón de aquella mujer que ama.

Alguien tocio, después varios murmullos inundaron la sala, Ichigo levanto la cabeza y con sorpresa descubrió que estaban todos los invitados, y por las expresiones en su cara parecía que habían escuchado hasta el último detalle. Rukia dio la última mirada de odio y rencor a Ichigo , después con el rabillo del ojo se fijo en todos los presentes , parecía que se deleitaban del espectáculo .

Vio a Renji, el hombre de los tatuajes ya tenía las llaves de su auto en la mano , preparado para irse de esa estúpida casa … preparado para marcharse con Rukia.

Con un dócil movimiento la morena giro sobre sus talones ,Ichigo estaba desesperado al ver que Rukia estaba a punto de irse ; Sus manos temblaban , sus movimientos eran tan torpes que cuando dio un paso asía adelante y la cogió de los hombros , pensó que se iba a caer sobre ella de un momento a otro , pero su cuerpo no lo traiciono y sus pies seguían plantados en el piso.

Si , era definitivo , no hay mayor sentimiento que te deje sin razón alguna que la culpa.

-Por favor escúchame por un momento-aquel susurro estaba lleno de frustración

-No quiero escuchar nada , y mucho menos si son pobres excusas – le contesto la morena con los dientes apretados , trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos – aléjate de mi …

Ichigo hizo todo lo contrario , al principio dudo , pero cuando vio aquellos labios carmines toda esencia de duda se borro . Por primera vez la besó, el no quería que su primer beso con ella fuese en aquel momento tan amargo , pero al sentir los finos labios con los suyos aquella amargura que le golpeaba en el pecho se disminuyo por completo.

Era un sabor AGRIDULCE .

¿La estaba besando? Su cabeza le empezó a doler , no entendía nada , ¿Cómo era posible que la estuviera besando después de aquellas palabras tan horribles? ¿ como podía sus labios tocar los suyos, donde en ellos salieron las palabras más hirientes que le pudo haber dicho? .

Pudo sentir la lenta respiración del chico , y como movía sus labios con delicadeza, Rukia ni siquiera movió los suyos , se quedo estática ,parecía que aquella acción del pelinaranjo fue una enorme sorpresa que aun no lograba estar en si . Pero después de todo la chica reaccionaria tarde o temprano, con fuerza apartó a Ichigo , ella había deseado algún día darse un beso con Ichigo , pero nunca pensó que fuera en ese modo , en una situación tan mala que esa ilusión resultaba estúpida y desagradable al volverlo a imaginar.

-Rukia…-

Ella no dijo nada , Ichigo trato tomarla del hombro pero fue detenido con brusquedad , miro hacia otro lado ,ignorándolo , y fue con su amigo Renji , donde este simplemente le dedico una mirada y dio un forzado suspiro tratando de reprimir su enojo.

Rápidamente Rukia y Renji se alejaron de aquel lugar .El publico sintió aquella pesada atmosfera que se creo , y rápidamente uno por uno se fue de la sala , ya tenían un nuevo chisme para contar toda esta semana.

Senna vio como la morena se iba junto con su amigo a su cuarto. Volvió su mirada al pelinaranja que se había quedado mirando el lugar en el que antes había estado Rukia. Sonrió felizmente… esta era su oportunidad.

Los dos amigos de la infancia subieron a la habitación de la chica , la morena saco toda su ropa interior y la metió bruscamente en una lujosa maleta que le había comprado su hermano Byakuya . Cogió alguna ropa y varios pares de zapatos , aunque no cargaba todo , solo lo importante , pero mandaría a alguien que vendría a recoger la ropa después .

-¿Te encuentras bien? si quieres puedo golpearlo, ganas no me faltan- fue lo único que dijo Renji mientras veía como su pequeñita compañera arreglaba con enorme torpeza la maleta . Parecía que el alcohol que había consumido el pelirrojo ya se había bajado , aunque sus mejillas estaba un poco coloradas eran causadas por el enojo y no por el alcohol…

-Claro que no estoy bien , Renji … tenias razón , Ichigo es un bastardo , un enorme pedazo de basura , estoy que hiervo de enojo - ella hablaba mientras intentaba cerrar el cierre de la maleta pero parecía que estaba sobrecargada – Como mierda se atreve a llamarme así y lo peor de todo es que se metió con Byakuya-nii-sama … esto es increíble – pateo la maleta , rindiéndose ante aquella cremallera imposible de cerrar . Se dejo caer al frio suelo , en donde se lastimo sus rodillas , se sentía mal , herida , traicionada y una total estúpida . tenía ganas de gritar , de tirar cualquier objeto o persona que estuviese enfrente de ella , decir varias blasfemias y maldiciones y odiar con el más profundo de su ser a Ichigo … ya que le ah dado muchos problemas , le ah dado varios remolinos de sentimientos innecesarios e incómodos , sentimientos horribles que jamás en su vida quería volver a experimentar .

-No entiendo, si tanto le desagradaba por que seguía permitiendo que yo viviera en su casa . Si tanto le molestaba porque me sonreía, si soy tan desesperante ¿porque me dijo que siempre me protegería?– Rukia no le hablaba a Renji , hablaba para ella misma , ni siquiera su amigo pudo escuchar lo que estaba diciendo la mujer . Siento que toda mi estadía ah sido una pérdida de tiempo - quiero ver a Byakuya nii-sama … quiero regresar a mi verdadero hogar.

-Levántate Rukia , es mejor si nos vamos más rápido de aquí.- Renji tenía razón , con firmeza se puso de pie , Renji cargo la maleta y con un suave movimiento cerro completamente el cierre y después de eso salió de la habitación , Rukia con paso decidió cerro aquel cuarto , pero antes de cerrar la puerta hecho una mirada a todo el lugar . Despidiéndose de aquella habitación.

…

Se sentía una mierda, ciertamente aquella palabra ni siquiera podía definir qué tan miserable y mal se sentía. La culpa, el dolor, el rechazo , todo mezclado en su pecho . Apretó sus labios , donde tiempo antes estaban pegados a los de ella. Dio un ronco gruñido, y dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared sus nudillos que estaban de color blanco se pintaron del color de la sangre. La había herido , a la persona que más le importaba , la había herido de una manera inimaginable , Byakuya era TODO para Rukia , era lo que más quería en el mundo , era su único familiar , su hermano mayor .

Rukia adoraba tanto a su hermano, siempre pensaba en su aprobación, habla de él con orgullo y amor ; ¿Cómo era posible que una persona amara tanto como ella lo ama a el ? Ichigo volvió a gruñir , estaba molesto , del hermano mayor de aquella enana , sabia el pasado de Rukia , comprendía el por qué lo amaba tanto , pero en estos momentos el sentía lo mismo que Renji , ese maldito sentimiento de celos . Celos hacia Byakuya Kuchiki , donde ni siquiera podría igual aquella cantidad de sentimiento.

Camino hacia las escaleras, pero unas suaves manos lo detuvieron.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando estés en la habitación de ella? – Ichigo miro a la chica que lo detenía y para su sorpresa era Senna , estaba lo suficiente molesto que no le importaba si la empujaba para apartarla de su destino . - ¿Empeorarlo más? Ella ya NO TE QUIERE ESCUCHAR , entiéndelo , ya no lo empeores mas , solo quédate aquí conmigo y cálmate .

-No, tengo que hablar con ella – Le dio la espalda cuando dijo eso , y trato de desprenderse del agarre de la pelimorada , pero todo fue inútil cuando ella se aferro a su cuerpo abrazándolo , y hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de el .

-¿¡Que no te das cuenta , Ichigo? No seas un Idiota , Yo … Yo nunca te haría esto , siempre te trataría bien , no vayas tras ella , quédate conmigo , Por favor Ichigo , yo … nunca te dejaría

-No estamos hablando de lo que tu harías , solo quiero verla a ella , quiero que me escuche y me perdone ….- Ichigo trato de apartarse pero Senna grito

-Porque yo te amo ¡! Siempre te eh amado.-Por fin lo dijo , era un momento importante , probablemente Ichigo la correspondería , ya que estaba dolido , no le importaba si solo estaba con ella por dolo o por qué no tenía que hacer , ella solo lo quería tener a su lado .

Ichigo quedo atónito, aquella declaración era inesperada, sintió que esto era una ironía , el se había declarado aquella persona que amaba , pero terminaron muy mal , y ahora que esa persona se estaba largando , llega una amiga diciéndole que lo amaba donde probablemente el rechazaría aquella declaración .

A veces el amor era algo que estorbaba y empeoraba las cosas.

-Senna , yo …-Ichigo dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos , no era la primera vez que rechazaba una chica , pero esta vez seria aun mas difícil , ya que esta chica era una amiga.

-No necesitas decirme nada , solo quédate a mi lado por favor –Era lógico que iba a pasar esto , pero Ichigo se quedo estático tratando de captar que una de sus amigas se había declarado , vio que Senna se acercaba a él y se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar aquellos labios , abrazo a su cuello y estrecho sus labios con los de el .

Si Ichigo estaba atónito por aquella sorpresiva declaración , ahora ni siquiera sabía que pensar , tenía los ojos muy abiertos , y sentía como ella trataba de que sus labios fueron aceptados en la boca de el , quería empujarla , pero ella era una chica y una de sus amigas , en ese momento Senna le acarició su espalda … y en ese instante sus pensamientos empezaron a volar . Como desearía que aquella personaba que lo besaba fuera Rukia , aunque si fuese ella ,Ichigo no estaría poniendo resistencia , el devoraría su boca , acariciaría su delgado cuerpo y si fuese por el nunca terminaría aquel contacto .

Cerró sus ojos , y lentamente empezó a corresponderle el beso a la chica que tenia junto , en sus pensamiento seguía Rukia , imaginado que esta era la que besaba , así que con su mano aproximo el cuerpo de Senna con el suyo y profundizo el beso

Bajaron las escalera, mientras Rukia pisaba cada escalón se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto , sentía que estar lejos de él sus días se volverían monótonos y aburridos ,tal vez su acción era muy dramática , pero en su cabeza se volvieron a colar aquellas palabras que dijo Ichigo , al escucharlas de nuevo se le frunció el ceño. Trató de tragarse su terquedad y un poco de su orgullo , tal vez necesitaban hablar claramente . Pero rápidamente todo fue para abajo cuando vio algo realmente encantador para ella .

-Vaya ¡! Que rápido te recuperas …- Aquella voz sonaba indiferente y trataba de ser suave , pero sabía muy bien que detrás de ese tono , estaba la furia y el rencor .

Bruscamente rompió el beso con Senna , y trato de darle una excusa a Rukia , estaba desesperado , había cometido una seria de estupideces en solo una tarde .

-No me interesa –Fue lo último que dijo Rukia y se fue de aquella casa , Ichigo corrió detrás de ella , donde esta estaba subiendo a coche de Renji .

-¿Por qué te enojas? Yo te bese y no me correspondiste, es más me apartaste y ahora beso a otra Chica y te molesta ¡! – Ichigo se dio otro golpe mental, aunque lo primero que quería decir era pedir disculpas, lo único que pudo hablar era sobre el beso .

Rukia coloco su maleta en los asientos traseros y con un suave susurro le dijo a Renji –Espérame un momento – Miro a Ichigo y abrió la puerta del coche donde esta salió rápidamente.

-¿Aun tienes la descarades de preguntarme el por qué estoy molesta ? Además que insultaste a mi hermano , me besas a mí , y después estas besando a esta … Senna , me haces sentir como si fuese alguien fácil de sustituir , como si no te importara jugar con mis sentimientos …

-¿Jugar con tus sentimientos? Por favor Rukia , si yo me declare a ti antes de que tu estuvieses alegando sobre todo , siempre te quejas de lo que sea y no tratas de cambiarlo .. es estúpido de tu parte decir que juego con tus sentimientos .

Rukia se quedo callada , no sabía que Ichigo se le había declarado mientras ella se quejaba , se sintió estúpida , aunque ella había cometido el error , eso no significa que tenga que insultarla e insultar a su hermano .

-¿Estúpido de mi parte? Ichigo parece que no me conoces , pero trata de pensar , que tu al final de cuentas tienes la culpa , me heriste muy a fondo y eso no se perdona fácilmente - Rukia estaba sorprendida , su corazón latía fuertemente a causa del error que cometieron los dos , aunque para ella Ichigo tiene más la culpa que ella y no moverá aceptara sus disculpas hasta que él lo admita .

Ichigo estaba desesperado , hastiado de tratar de arreglar todo , así que levanto de nuevo su orgullo , estaba cansado de estar detrás de la morena .

-Tienes razón … no te conozco , solo eres una niñita ricachona malcriada que se queja de todo , no tenia tanto drama , estaba mucho mejor antes de conocerte – hablo sin pensar , como muchas veces antes .

Rukia abrió la boca molesta y en su mirada traía un poco de dolor , así que simplemente hizo lo mismo que Ichigo y levanto más alto su orgullo - ¿Ves? Ninguno de los dos se conoce – Trago saliva , y miro al cielo – Entonces haz como si nunca me hubieras conocido , no te preocupes que yo hare lo mismo . Olvídate de todo . que nuestra amistad nunca sucedió .

La chica abrió a la puerta del pelirrojo y esquivo la mirada de su amigo , rápidamente se limpio aquellas traicioneras lagrimas que estaba saliendo , pero por fortuna nadie la vio .

Ichigo se quedo callado , tenía la cabeza caliente y en su subconsciente sabia que había cometido el peor error , poco a poco entendió todo lo que había dicho el y la morena , todo esto ya no tenía reparación , ni siquiera un perdón lo arreglaría .

No hizo nada , se limito a mirara como Rukia se subía al coche , y le decía unas palabras Renji , este lo miro con odio , e Ichigo le devolvió la mirada . Sintió Un nudo en la garganta cuando Rukia le dedico un mirada de dolor , donde ese dolor decía un "Adiós" , el coche se alejaba de el . Llevándose a Rukia , lo que más apreciaba en ese momento .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pelirrojo trato de no hacer platica , espero que el enojo de su amiga se apaciguara , así que se quedo callado por un rato , ya estaban a las orillas de la ciudad cuando la morena recargo mano en el volante.

-Renji necesito hacer una parada – Su voz era lenta y débil . El hombre sentía furia al ver que la mujer de su vida estaba tan triste . Trato de tragarse el enojo y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido.

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? - Rukia le dio un pequeño papel rosa donde tenía una dirección anotada , no estaba muy lejos que aquí .

El chico se estaciono justo enfrente de aquel lugar , era una casa grande , donde tenía un bonito jardín . Rukia le había explicado que necesitaba despedirse de alguien y pedir algo que había prestado .

La morena bajo del coche y camino hacia la puerta del hogar , toco varias veces el timbre y nadie abría la maldita puerta , la delgada mujer estaba punto de irse cuando alguien abrió.

Rukia giro en sus talones con una sonrisa en el rostro , esperando a ver a su profesor , quería ver aquel cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas ,quería verlo ya que sabía que él le regalaría una sonrisa , quería escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre , aunque el rostro de él se parecía mucho al de Ichigo .

-Kaien-dono… - pero sus palabras murieron al instante que vio aquella persona , no era Kaien , pero parecía que era él , era un niño , igualito a su profesor , los mismo ojos el mismo cabello hasta las mismas pestañas , lo único diferente era el color de piel más clara . Rukia quedo muda al verlo.

-¿Eres una princesa perdida? – La voz del chico era alta y juguetona , aquella pregunta estaba llena de inocencia . Rukia negó con la cabeza , y el niño le sonrió – Si no eres una princesa perdida , entonces ¿Qué eres?

La morena trato de sonreír pero no pudo.-Mi mami y mi papi no están en la casa …- Dijo el niñito cuando vio que Rukia no abría la boca para hablar

-¿Cuántos años tienes? - el pequeño niño alargo su mano y levanto 4 de sus deditos. – Bueno , si tus papas no están es mejor que no salgas de aquí , ni siquiera abras la puerta.- Rukia se despidió de aquel niño que era una réplica exacta de Kaien , estaba tan confundida , y realmente este era el perfecto cierre para poder terminar el día mas agotador , doloroso y problemático que ah tenido .

Con su cabeza dando vueltas regresó al coche de Renji y se tiro al asiento tratando de cerrar los ojos y esperando que todo lo que le había pasado solo era un mal sueño .

Una simple y terrible pesadilla .

-Fin del capítulo-

Ajua! Sé que probablemente me odien por este cap tan largo y sin lógica xDD , espero que no odien el fic y lo dejen botado .

Por favor espero respuestas , como reclamaciones .

Miren , creo que pensaran el por qué Ichigo la cago tanto , Nosotros sabemos queridos fans cuando Ichigo caga algo y trata de remediarlo y lo único que hace es echarlo a perderlo más , hasta que pone su cabeza fría y baja su orgullo , aunque estas probabilidades seria un poco nulas si es apersona de Rukia donde también tiene el orgullo igual o inclusive más alto , y donde Rukia haría oídos sordos pegándole donde más le duele y eso es Byakuya . Así que cuando los dos no quieren ceder e Ichigo comete mas estupideces de lugar de arreglarlo ese es el resultado .

Probablemente a todos les ha pasado , que dicen algo que nunca le dirían a aquella persona que quieren .


End file.
